One Night Stands & fiancées
by octoberangyl
Summary: Rosalie will be married to Royce by the end of the month. There is only 1 problem she is already married to Emmett yet none of them are aware. Strong language and descriptions lemons possible. Other canon Chars. exist. AH AU
1. Chapter 1

One Night Stands & Betrothals

**Ok I am new to this whole . I have been reading stories for years on here but never once put one of mine on. Reviews are truly welcomed bad and good I like to hear what others think. Also a beta would be great if anyone wishes I continue this story. It is very graphic verbally and maybe I'll try my hand at some lemons as it is now called. **

**I wanted to try something Emmett/Rosalie don't worry everyone else will make appearances and canon couples will eventually happen**

**-Octoberangyl**

_Chapter 1_

The morning after:

As I rolled over in the bed I felt something brush my hip. With a frown I opened my eyes to be met with the blinding light of the sun. I cringed at the pain the light shot through my head and when I ducked my head down I met a very warm, very smooth, very toned chest. My head was back up in an instant when an audible groan could be heard from the chest beneath my fragile head.

My blue eyes widened while my brain screamed in pain at the offending amount of light passing though them. This was not my hotel suite, this was not fiancé… No more thoughts could flow through my mind as blue eyes met gray ones.

As I had done his eyes slammed shut from the light but reopened to reveal as much shock as I was feeling at this very moment.

"YOU!" was simply shouted from both of our mouths before we simultaneously slammed our hands to our ears in pain.

3 Months Later:

"Now darling I think that you should wear white, eggshell is going to send out the wrong message" my mother was always going on and on about my decision to wear the off white gown as opposed to the stark white one, but as I'd told her many times I was not in any state to be wearing white.

"Mom, I don't know how many times I have to keep reminding you that eggshell does not send out a bad message, I'm not a virgin, Royce is not a virgin, I don't think anyone really cares" it was true, I had lost my virginity to Royce when I was 16. He was the older guy, Mr. Popular and our parents were business associates. Our marriage was not by choice, yes he adored me for all the materialistic reasons and I put up with him because it was how I was raised to be, but I really didn't care for him.

"Yes darling but the world doesn't know that and there is no reason they should" she smiled once more pushing me towards the white gown.

"I prefer the eggshell one" it was a quiet voice but my mother heard it and turned to scowl at my maid of honor and best friend Bella Swan.

"It's the fashion now a day's m'am. White is so cheap while off white is totally the fashion all over Paris and Milan" our wedding planner Alice chimed entering the room with a large binder.

"Oh really dear" my mother seemed excited now, as if suddenly the white dress was a piece of garbage she shooed the attendant away with it and now pushed me towards the one I preferred.

My mother's cell phone broke her chirping about how right Alice was and within moments she was shouting at my father about something and out of the room.

"Thank you Alice" I smiled as the petite girl winked before sitting beside Bella.

"All your mother needed to hear was Paris and Milan and she was sold" Alice grinned before handing a small list to Bella.

Most days I had given in to my fate, knowing no matter what I did, said or even begged for, this marriage was full steam ahead. Why did I feel like this today? Well my mother figured I should visit Royce in the office, steal him away for lunch and so like the good daughter I did just that to find him and his secretary Victoria playing dogs. Yes I walked in on something my eyes were really not prepared for. If I loved Royce I imagine my response would have been to scream at him and kick the tramp bottomless out into the office hallway for all to know her shame, but instead I merely rolled my eyes and closed the door quietly. Why confront him with this and add to my humiliation?

There was not a girl in that office he hadn't fucked and I was disgusted. Everyone knew about his rendezvous but no one seemed to care that I would have to marry a whore, essentially. My one agreement with Royce was that after I gave him a child he would no longer touch me, on top of that he had to have STD tests regularly, if I had things my way I would have his sperm taken and put in me by any means other than the traditional to keep from the honeymoon from hell I knew I would witness.

"Hey Rose!" Jasper snapped his fingers in front of my face again.

I snapped to and gave my cousin an apologetic look, he had been discussing his new car a topic I normally loved to pay attention too but alas my brain was shot and poisoned by the image of Victoria and Royce on his desk.

"Sorry, I just am still livid about this morning"

"No problem, but I was trying to tell you that your wedding planner just called and said you needed to meet her at the licensing office" he finished setting my cell phone back in front of me.

"Oh gosh, I didn't even hear it go off. Can we talk later, I don't want to keep Alice waiting" I asked quickly standing, I had lost my appetite.

"Yeah no problem, have fun" he smiled sympathetically. Aside from Bella, Jasper was the only other person who knew why I was so against this wedding, they knew that although at one time I had desired this with Royce that now I despised the idea. In school I had been naïve enough to think Royce was Prince Charming, while the forced courtship by our parents had caused me to see the error of my ways. Jasper despised him and Royce felt much the same but he didn't care I knew the moment we returned from our honeymoon he would have mistresses left and right, that is if he didn't manage to find one while on our honeymoon cruise through the Mediterranean.


	2. Chapter 2

One Night Stands & fiancées

**I don't know the processes that go with getting married but I do know you have to apply for the license yadda yadda yadda (a cue from my mental Emmett) Again comments welcomed for those of you who were interested or disgusted enough to read on**

**-Octoberangyl**

_Chapter 2_

Wedded Judge

"Hello we're here to apply for the marriage license for Rosalie Hale and Royce Baxter, you told me over the phone I would need to bring in the bride" Alice said to the old woman behind the desk.

"Yes dearie, if you would wait just a moment I'll let Judge Kramer know you are here" she smiled warmly at us before picking up her phone and calling Judge Kramer.

"Why do we need to see a judge?" I asked Alice who looked just as confused.

"I don't know, maybe Royce has another wife and he forgot" Alice joked. I snorted, could I really be that lucky?

"You can go on in, just through those doors, 3rd door on the right" the old woman smiled at us again.

"Thank you" Alice and I smiled heading in the direction she pointed. Once we reached the office the door was already open and a 50 something year old woman sat behind a large oak desk.

"Welcome Miss Hale, Ms. Brandon is it?" she asked glancing at her notes.

"Yes, I'm sorry I am just confused why we couldn't just get the ball rolling, I've never had to actually meet with anyone before" Alice explained shaking the judges hand.

"Oh yes. Please shut the door dear" Judge Kramer insisted and I did as she asked before taking one of the seats offered.

"What's the problem? I mean was Alice right? Does Royce have some Russian bride or something?" I asked a little nervous now. I don't know why I was nervous, I mean if there was a problem that kept me from marrying Royce I would likely jump for joy, but wouldn't she of wanted Royce to come in if that were the case?

"No dear, actually I cannot approve your application for a marriage license in the state of New York" she sighed looking directly at me. My eyes squinted in confusion, why not?

"I'm confused your honor the wedding is in a month and we need to have this squared away or Reverend Finch won't agree to the ceremony" Alice said tilting her head in thought.

"Well if Miss Hale is not aware of why her application is being turned down than I don't really know how to say this" the judge looked genuinely distressed and I couldn't help but clench my purse strap in my lap. "It appears you are already married"

"What?" I whispered, maybe I had heard her wrong but Alice had shouted the same question. I couldn't hear anything anymore, my ears were ringing and the judge looked sympathetic.

"WHO?" Alice shouted.

"Mr. Emmett Jason McCarty" Judge Kramer recited without looking at the marriage license that was now being set in my lap.

The room was spinning, getting darker, and as I now clutched the copy in my hand it went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The plan, wait what plan?

The past two days I have been slightly catatonic. Alice managed to tell my mother that filling out the application for the license had just put the fact that this marriage was happening into perspective and that I needed a few days to decompress and swallow it all. I was still reeling from the piece of paper Judge Kramer had given me. One May 14, 2008 I had married Emmett Jason McCarty on board the Sovereign of the Seas. What was supposed to be one last hurrah as a single woman had turned into something totally different. A true last hurrah considering I spent my last single days on board.

"So what are you thinking?" Bella asked me for what was the millionth time in the past few days.

"I have no idea what to do about this" I stated twirling a lock of my blond hair.

"You have to talk to him because this marriage isn't going to just disappear without both of you working together" Alice sighed, she had stalled all wedding plans and was not sure about continuing, possibly dropping the wedding to give Rosalie more time to deal with things but that would ruin her portfolio and employer history if she ditched the wedding.

"And say what, remember me? Did you know we're married?" I asked sarcastically shooting daggers from my eyes at Alice for the obviousness of her statement.

"For a start" she smiled.

"If he hasn't said anything to you these past few months than I'm sure he is as unaware as you are" Bella sighed resting her head in her hand. We'd covered all this before today, many times but nothing ever seemed to progress from it.

"How about you use this to your advantage"

The voice was like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped over my head and as I startled to attention at the addition to our conversation, Alice seemed to get flustered while Bella only closed her eyes as if willing the intruder to disappear.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed. My cousin was holding the copy of my marriage license.

"Wow Emmett McCarty. When…scratch that how did this happen, you hate him" he asked reading over every inch of the document.

"Lots of alcohol and god knows what else while on that cruise with the girls" I explained as best I could. I remembered bits and pieces, like the altercation with Emmett in the theatre; he was sitting a row behind my friends and I with a couple clients of his own, at least that's who I thought they were.

"It's still interesting, I mean who would have thought that even drunk you would go near him after the whole fiasco with Claire" Jasper said handing the paper back on my lap. "I thought Bella was on that trip with you, and Maria"

"We were I left Rose and Maria in the club because I needed to pass out and Angela and I went back to the room, we didn't realize something had happened until Rose came busting into our door, mouth moving a mile a minute" Bella explained. "Maria and I didn't say anything because what good would it do to advertise Rose's drunken mistake, we had no idea they had gotten married"

"Interesting. It's not like Maria to keep something from me though" Jasper said sounding a little hurt that his girlfriend of 3 years had kept this from him.

"I made her swear Jasper, I was embarrassed, still am" I explained feeling ashamed of myself for putting the look of sadness on my cousin's face.

"I guess. Well look at the bright side, married to him you can't marry Royce" Jasper said after a moment, trying to look happy but failing, I guess Maria really kept nothing from him.

"What did you just say?" Alice asked with a suddenly bright smile on her face.

"She's already married, so she can't marry Royce" Jasper said giving Alice a strange look.

"So go talk to this Emmett fellow, and you can call off the wedding, be free to marry someone else when you finally fall in love. I can't imagine his parents will want their son to marry you after this" Alice was bouncing in place right now. "I should have thought of that sooner, good idea Jasper" she added causing Jasper to furrow his brow.

"Whoa, they'll just call for an under the table annulment and probably just delay the wedding until the annulment is final" Bella said holding up a hand to hopefully stop Alice from processing this plan further.

**OOC: So next chapter we get to see Emmett. No worries if you are a fan of Jasper/Alice or Edward/Bella they will eventually come together.**


	4. Chapter 4

One Night Stands & fiancées

**This is a long chapter and I thought about cutting it down but a lot of history is given through Rose's mind and I wanted everyone to sort of get a feel for how I see a more mature Emmett. No worries Emmett will be fun**

**-Octoberangyl**

_Chapter 4_

Mr. McCarty meet Mrs. McCarty

So here I stand. I am in Emmett J. McCarty's office at McCarty industries. His lovely secretary Tanya had let me in and said that he would be back in about 15 minutes from his meeting. She was nice enough; I bet he shags her like Royce shags his secretary. Men are pigs.

The pictures that lined the shelves in his office were shocking, many of them were of his sister Emmy, she was a famous model but most of the images of her in his office were obviously personal photos. I picked up a family portrait of the McCarty's and could remember a time when I didn't loath Emmett, Emmy and I were still speaking to one another, at one time she and I had been really good friends, but after what happened with Claire it was a dividing line. She sided with her brother or I guess when I distanced myself from Emmett I had distanced myself from her as well. She barely tried to speak to me since I started to give Emmett the cold shoulder. The McCarty family built every hotel my father owned while another branch in the company dealt with the interiors, at one time in my life I had wanted to work with them but instead I took a job in an art gallery.

I heard the door open and turned to see Emmett entering, he had a confused look on his face and upon turning to face him I heard him sigh audibly after he looked my body up and down.

"What?" I asked confused as to why he was sighing as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He shut the door completely and took steps towards me. "To be honest when I heard you were here the first thought I had was that you were pregnant, obviously you are not. So forgive my appearance of checking you out"

I could tell by looking at him that he was just as uncomfortable being around me as I was around him. That morning we had simply yelled at one another for an hour before I had finally found all my clothes and returned to my room. The only agreement we had was that we would not tell a soul and act like nothing happened. I had seen him a handful of times the remainder of the cruise but we avoided each other well.

"Oh god no! Wow I am most certainly not. You are forgiven, I guess after 3 months I can understand you jumping to that conclusion" I laughed nervously. I hadn't even feared that after that night, I had simply gone on and not realized the blessings my periods had been since the trip.

"Ok well that's out of the way. Um what can I do you for?" my eyes grew wide and his followed, "I mean what did you want?"

I had to give him props; he always looked like a moron. I had never met a guy with his body and brains most were morons who thought of nothing but working out and sex. "Yeah I ugh, don't really know how to say this" I stuttered taking the glass of clear liquid he had given me. Vodka thank god, I needed this to calm myself.

"Well it can't be too bad, I mean you're not pregnant so just spit it out" he laughed. He really seemed to be calm, I was about to blow his mind.

"Oh you'd be surprised" I said nervously before downing the rest of my glass.

He sipped his again and raised an eyebrow at me before his eyes bugged out "Whoa did you possibly pass on an STD to me from your man whore fiancé?" he exclaimed, suddenly looking terrified.

My eyes popped out when he said STD, but when he added Royce to the mix I wasn't really surprised at his reaction, Emmett knew Royce, and he had been the one to tell me to stay away from him, which was nice of him considering I was being a total bitch to him about Claire. "NO NO"

He let out a relieved sigh and then chuckled nervously, "Ok, wow. Um so what then Rose?"

I took a deep breath and held my glass out to him. He refilled it and preparing himself for some scary news he couldn't even imagine he topped his glass off. "I'm on edge here, I mean not STD's not a baby, what the hell else is there?" he asked after I remained silent.

"We're married" I spat out fast. It sort of ran together and I could tell he didn't understand me due to the furrowing of his eyebrows.

"Come again?" he asked.

I couldn't bring myself to say it again and instead I pulled the piece of paper out of my purse just as his desk top intercom buzzed and Tanya's voice echoed through the room.

"Emmett your mother is on the line"

Emmett was staring at the paper however, his mouth wide. He looked at the speaker and pushed a button. "Tell her I'll have to call her back please"

"Will do" Tanya's voice responded.

I watched as Emmett took in all the information on the paper. He was now partially sitting on his desk. He quickly downed his drink and slammed it onto the desk. His silence was painful, I suppose he did better than me, I passed out.

He opened his mouth to speak but when he looked at my scared face he stopped and looked back at the paper before grabbing the bridge of his nose. "We didn't wake up with rings, I mean after that night my cousin suggested this scenario but we didn't wake up with rings on" he said, his eyes were still downcast his hand covering most of his face. "We didn't wake up with rings" he said again looking at me, he looked as desperate for information as I was about that night.

"I know Alice asked me and I said no rings, I mean just my engagement ring but don't they like supply tin things for spur of the moment stuff" I said falling onto the love seat in his office. It wasn't that comfortable, Royce's sofa was extremely comfortable.

"Alice?" he asked. "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone"

I quickly glared at him, "Obviously you told someone, everyone I told kept their mouths shut, as for Alice she is my wedding coordinator and surprise surprise with me when I found out" I said standing to punch a finger in his chest. "So don't give me crap about telling someone"

He raised his hands up in surrender. "My father is going to kill me" he simply said.

"Your father is going to kill you. Emmett my father is going to slaughter me and then send me off to a convent! I'm supposed to be getting married in a month!" I shouted, how dare he worry about what his father thought. He didn't have to tell them, I did. "You can get a quiet annulment I have to explain why I need to push this wedding off again"

Emmett did a double take of my face; the quick movement of his neck had to of hurt him. "Whoa why are you still marrying him, I saw your loving fiancé at the Green Tavern last week with Lauren Mallory"

I growled and sat back down. "I have no choice on the matter; I will have nothing if I don't marry him. Even you should know I'm not dumb enough to marry Royce without being aware of his side ventures" I couldn't believe Emmett thought that little of me. "I'm no dumb blonde!" I shouted the last part.

"I know, I never said you were dumb but I figured you smart enough to get out of marrying that slime. Don't your parents know about his reputation?" he asked coming to sit beside me and refill my glass I didn't even remember finishing it.

"Oh please he's sewing his wild oats!" I impersonated my father.

"Fuck" was the only word Emmett could muster.

"I mean what the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked. I really didn't know why I was asking Emmett for advice but I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"This is really shitty timing for an annulment, for both our families" he sighed leaning his head back onto the couch back.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I knew why this was bad for mine, but not for his.

"Oh we just broke ground on hotels in Dubai and Egypt" he mumbled. "Fuck"

"Please think of something else to say besides fuck Emmett I know you have a brain use it" I scolded. His head shot back up and he glared at me.

"Forgive me but I have a company to be concerned about, my own reputation to think of while all you have is your socialite reputation to consider. Think about someone other than yourself for crying out loud Rosalie" he chided.

"Excuse me! I have a reputation to uphold as well, so fuck you Emmett" I shouted in his face.

We stared one another down for a few seconds. "Ok so what then?"

I rested my head in my hands again. "I don't know, I mean every solution my friends come up with all points to just postponing the inevitable" I groaned, I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"What inevitable?" he asked sympathetically.

"Marrying Royce, no matter how I spin this it all ends the same, just months later" I was crying now. I didn't want to marry Royce; I would sell my soul to the devil to be able to stand him up at the altar.

"So you really do hate him?" he said rubbing my shoulder. I only nodded my head. "More than me?" he asked after a moment. I nodded again and sobbed.

"I don't hate you, I never have, I just hated what you did" I explained.

"What did I do exactly, all I remember is one day you were talking to me like a human being and the next you were glaring at me, making fun of me and cutting me down at every turn" Emmett asked confused. I looked up at him to see he looked a little angry now.

"You treated Claire like trash" I stuttered. Wow this was not why I came here.

"How so? She dumped me!" he shouted slapping his chest to further punctuate that he was the one dumped.

"Gee I wonder why Mr. Let's have sex, sex, and oh did I mention sex with a little verbal abuse tossed in for some flavor" I shouted right back at him. By now our noses were inches apart and he looked like he was about to explode. How had we gone so quickly from freaking out to yelling at one another, fuming?

"Excuse me!" Emmett shouted gripping my wrist; I guess I had been unconsciously poking him hard in the chest with my finger.

"Let go!" I seethed through clenched teeth.

"Look I don't know where you got the idea that I ever spoke down to Claire, but you are dead wrong" he said releasing my wrist only to have back me up against the wall. With every step he had taken towards me, I had taken one away from him. He was big and likely 100 muscle you would have counter stepped as well.

"Gee I dunno Emmett, maybe from a reliable source" I quipped sarcastically but instantly frowned when my backside came in contact with the wall, or bookshelf I wasn't sure.

"Oh really. I never spoke down to Claire. Claire and I had an agreement and though I shouldn't have to tell you what I'm sure Claire made clear to you, fuck buddies. We never dated. We never celebrated an anniversary. We only called upon one another for sex or sexual favors" I could feel every inch of Emmett McCarty, crushing me against the wall which I was now sure was a bookcase. I could feel at least 4 shelves digging into my thighs, lower back, shoulder blades, and head. It was hard to meet someone's eyes when you were limited on motor functions and air.

It took every ounce of strength I had to lift my hands from my sides to push against him. This was entirely too painful. Before I could even push the slightest bit I glanced up at him and felt a sharp pain in my head. The whimper that fell from my lips seemed to translate enough and before my hands could make contact with his chest I was no longer pinned. He had taken a few long strides back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… are you ok? I'll get you some water…" he was stumbling over his words, remorse was evident on his features and I could tell by the scared tone of his voice that he really was remorseful.

I stepped away from the shelf and rested a hand on the back of my head, this was partially my fault, if I hadn't been in such a hurry to shout at him I would not have tilted my head fast enough to scratch it like I had. Of course most my discomfort had been caused by the clip holding back half of my hair.

Before I could even process he'd moved again my hair was free from the clip and Emmett seemed to be examining my hair or head. I would have swatted him away but for some reason his closeness and the soft caresses of his large hands made my stomach flutter. I rested my free hand on my abdomen while my other one fell from the back of my head to my lips.

"Sorry did I hurt you? Again?" the last question was thrown in as an afterthought I was sure but I shook my head.

"No I just slammed the clip into my head" well obviously he had figured that one out, possibly why he'd taken the thing out before I could.

"Shit I thought I jostled you and that was how you smacked your head" he said grazing the tender flesh below my hair.

I hissed sharply as he brushed over the indentions left by my clip and quickly threw a hand up and my head forward only to have my wrist caught and then I felt his arm wrap around my waist, my backside flushed once more with him.

"Whoa, steady now" I heard him whisper just above my ear.

Had I been swaying? I did feel a little light headed but I assumed it was from the pain.

"Here sit" he said leading me from behind to the uncomfortable love seat.

"Fuck buddies?" I said once I was seated. I was now looking up at him confused.

He seemed surprised that I was finally responding to his earlier confession but then he looked at me, I didn't quite understand the look.

"That is what I said"

Ok now I knew the look. The are you stupid one.

"She was in love with you" I said feeling a touch desperate.

"Well if she was in love with me than she never said anything. I told her I thought we should cut back because Dana showed interest in me and Claire agreed. When Dana and I didn't work out Claire and I went back to what we had and then Claire ended it, no reason. I mean she didn't give me any, but fuck buddies don't really need a reason" he sighed sitting beside me.

"But she was always at your apartment, spending the night, fuck buddies don't sleep together?" I struggled for some reason, "Do they?" I asked after a moment. I really knew nothing of the topic.

He seemed amused. "Well generally no, Claire never spent an entire night with me, it was seriously badda bing badda boom" he chuckled, his whole face was red.

My skin was flushed I could tell, I was discussing sex with Emmett, again way off topic from my reason for being here. "Did you really just say that?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

He shrugged and chuckled with me. After a few moments of dissipating laughter he finally spoke, his tone was serious. "Did she tell you we were a couple?"

I looked up at him and nodded. I hadn't talked to Claire in over a year until after the cruise, I had called her for some reason or another, I don't know possibly to panic, or to get reassurance that Emmett was the villain. Perhaps I should have told her what happened.

"Wow" was all he said before standing back up.

"Please stop moving around so much its making me nauseas" I said closing my eyes. He had stood up pretty fast and I really shouldn't have felt sick but I did.

"Sorry" he said quickly sitting back down. I only knew he had because I felt the cushion move when he reclaimed his seat beside me. "It's just I don't know why she would say that, the whole fuck buddy thing was her idea"

"Maybe she was hoping you'd ask her out" I said turning my head slowly to glance at him.

BINGO! Claire was always first to whine when things didn't go her way, she was never really straightforward about anything, so it is possible that she slept with him and decided one day he would see her as more.

"No she called it off because she found out I knew about the other guys"

"Other guys?" I asked confused.

"Yeah she apparently had that same arrangement with a few guys, Royce included" he finished.

I visibly blanched at the sound of his name. Royce and Claire? How had I missed that?

"You didn't know about them?" it was a question and judging by the look on his face he actually felt bad for being the bearer or bad news.

"No, I mean I just never thought Claire would have gone for Royce" I said in shock. Claire hated Royce, she complained all the time about him, even told me I was a moron. She distanced herself from me… then it hit me. If she had done what she had to Emmett, then maybe she wanted more from Royce and now hated me because he wouldn't settle for her.

"I told you to stay away from him" Emmett sighed. "Claire and Royce were screwing for years apparently"

I didn't know what to say about that. Claire and I had been close all through college and I never thought she would fall for Royce's load of bull like I had. She knew how unhappy I was with him and why I continued to date him. If it weren't for our parents I would have dropped him quickly, but I couldn't do that to my parents, the people who raised me and kept me in the life to which I had grown up in. I never had to look at a price tag my entire life and ask myself if I really needed to spend the money. I needed Royce, if I didn't marry him it was made quite clear, albeit not in these exact terms, that if I did not marry into another family of our class and financial standing I would lose everything. The only things I know how to do are things that go with my life, planning functions, being a hostess, learning from my mother what is expected of a good little wife. One would think we still lived in the olden days where marriage was forever, and in our world it was forever. My marriage to Royce would start and end with one stack of paper. The pre-nup stating I got squat in a divorce, even if I did not file for divorce I was screwed. I was also under contract to produce a male heir within 5 years and I was also expected to become pregnant within the first year of marriage. So archaic, maybe the King's should have produced more children and saved me from my fate of being the woman to carry on the bloodline. Just because every King for the last 100 years had produced a single male heir didn't mean I would. Both my parents came from families of mostly girls.

"Rose?" Emmett called pulling me from my thoughts, if only he knew what all was expected of me. I was willing to bet that Emmett's parents did not set their standards so high. They let Emmy become a model and forgo a true degree in college to jet off all over the world and pose in skimpy clothes and she has done so without sullying her family with scandal. Oh wait I was about to do that for them.  
"Alice had an idea" I said before fully thinking this out.

"What kind of idea?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"The kind of idea that could go two ways, pissing off our families even more than they would be if we just got a quickie annulment and didn't tell them, well at least not your parents, save them the 

embarrassment, but…" I was rambling and Emmett seemed to already have thoughts on this, wait until I was finished I am sure he'd have loads to say.

"I'd have to tell them, proper channels to keep it confidential and not hurt the company, yadda yadda yadda" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well, I mean… well then I guess both ways will go… oh god maybe I should just spit out her idea and let you point out all the issues" I sighed putting my head back in my hand.

"Yeah spit it out and we'll iron the whole thing out over dinner, I can't cancel my next meeting" he said with a smile.

"Yeah well maybe I should just wait till dinner to even say it, if you feel anything like I do about this idea of Alice's than you could be very distracted in your meeting" I sighed still not looking at him.

"Nah just spit it out otherwise I will be going through some pretty horrible scenarios the rest of the day" he sighed.

"Fine. So here it goes, and the only reason I'm even mentioning this is because Alice insisted I at least bring it up" when he began nodding his head and urging me to get on with it with his hands I resituated my position on the love seat. "We lie and say we've been secretly seeing one another for months, that the cruise was a ploy to spend some time together away from prying eyes of our home area, you proposed and we got married deciding to just deal with our families upon our return" he still looked calm so I continued. "Anyways we waited till now to say anything because I wanted another shot at getting my parents to reconsider Royce so at least we wouldn't have to deal with him" I finished, I looked to him to see an amused smile on his lips.

"Wow, Alice is thorough" he chuckled.

"Yeah well since meeting Royce she doesn't care for him either. She insists that any alternative would be better and even told me I should consider a torrid affair with the pool boy and not be at all discrete about it" I groaned, Leo was gay and the thought of pretending to be attracted to his over the top, cliché gayness just made me feel sick. How was that supposed to work?

"Isn't he gay?" Emmett seemed to remember Leo; of course I'm sure Leo hit on him.

"Yes, then she told me I should just lie and say I'm pregnant with some one night stands baby. I pointed out my parents would thoroughly look into that one before even breathing a word to Royce or his parents" I was really beginning to feel stupid and desperate. I still couldn't believe Emmett and I were getting along, especially with the present circumstances surrounding us.

"Ok well, my place at 8 and we can talk about the plethora of choices surrounding our predicament" he grinned.

"Wait how do I explain where I'm going?" I asked knowing my mother would already be questioning my absence from her luncheon.

"Just tell them you are eating with your husband. I'm sure they'll understand" he said in a serious voice before chuckling at the look on my face, "Lie, get Alice to cover for you, she sounds crafty"


	5. Chapter 5

**So now I am going to introduce you to Royce. Considering his role in Stephenie's world I have opted to make him just as much of a bastard, if you didn't catch it in Rose's thoughts last chapter, Royce thinks of Rosalie as a trophy wife meant to pleasure him and produce babies, instead of rape I just made the sex very very un-enjoyable for Rose as well as painful.**

_Chapter 6_

Meet Royce

I hated what I was doing right now. I would be spending the day with Royce and our parents. This was also going to drop a hint that Emmett and I were something or at least noticed one another. I always caught eyes with him at functions over the years, even after I was mean to him; I always take note of my surroundings.

I was merely walking beside my mother and Royce had draped an arm around my waist. I would have rather he not touched me at all but pushing him away would only blow our plans to hell. We still had so much to do and very little time to do it in.

"Royce, I'm sorry but it is entirely too warm for you to be so close" it was polite and rude all in one. I gave him an apologetic look and he removed his arm when Maria began fanning herself. Jasper removed his arm from around her and chanced a look at me.

"Maria agrees apparently" he said while Maria merely turned to me and sighed.

It wasn't a lie, the day was exceptionally hot, but what else could be expected of early August? Needless to say our plan had grown to include Maria, Jasper, Emmett's best friend Edward as well as those who were already deep in with Emmett and me, Alice and Bella.

Maria once more stopped to lean on a fence overlooking the pond, there were swans everywhere and I too decided to stop and marvel while Jasper engaged Royce in a conversation. It was asking a lot for Jasper to do this, but it also meant show time. Obviously Maria had spotted Emmett, and judging by Jasper's conversation with Royce, Emmett had noticed as well.

"Showtime" Maria mumbled nudging my shoulder and tilting her head towards where Emmett stood. I was honestly afraid one of our parents saw her, or Royce but with a smile I turned my head just enough to catch Emmett's eye. He was standing with his sister; I didn't know she would be here.

I knew Royce noticed my sudden change in attention when Jasper sighed and began to drone on and on about the heat being ungodly. If it hadn't been so hot I was sure Royce would have noticed how awkward the change in topic was, but with how Jasper was pulling on his shirt I was sure Royce didn't even realize that was another signal from Jasper. The one letting me know that Royce was aware. I really didn't need much more confirmation, the smile on Emmett's face turned to a frown and I felt the arm slip around my waist again. I wanted to rip it off of me but I had to fight my disgust with Royce, I was almost free of him. I saw Emmett slip into an amused smile before he turned back to his sister. Now Royce knew Emmett was noticing us, and now Royce knew there was something going on.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, a hint of venom in his voice, I knew the tone well but with our families so close by he had to keep it at bay.

My earlier excuse about being wrong about Emmett and apologizing to him for it died on my lips. "I just haven't seen Emmy in a while, I asked Emmett to tell her to call me but I guess that's not going to happen"

It wasn't what was rehearsed but close enough; Royce should be able to figure it all out.

"I still can't believe Claire lied about their relationship, kinda makes me feel bad about being so mean to him" Maria sighed turning to Royce and I.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when Rosalie Hale and Maria Shepard felt bad about the way they treated someone" Jasper grinned, Maria and I both gave him a slap to the gut, not hard but he had to pretend we meant it.

You're my fiancée!

I really don't get it, for some unknown reason Royce has been all touchy feely. He kissed me a record number of times today and it's really starting to irk me. Royce was never this touchy feely unless he wanted something and judging from his actions and behavior the entire day I knew exactly what that was.

I was right because no sooner had we been left alone in his car did I find his hand creeping up my skirt. The reason why Royce always drove an automatic car never really bugged me or made me fully understand till now. Sure I knew about all the woman he'd been with over the years and recent months since I had been able to turn all cold fish on him by saying I wouldn't allow it until we were married, which was rather pointless but in a way it worked well in my favor, I'd had the last 6 months of blissful no bed time with Royce and now I really appreciated that fact. I appreciated it all these months but my appreciation now grew, this would prove to be another point when everyone found out about Emmett and me. Royce couldn't say I was a slut who slept around on him because I hadn't, however being married to Emmett this very moment I knew no matter what I had to get Royce's hands far away from me. Now was not the time to allow him any sort of access I may have a time or two, begrudgingly allowed throughout our engagement.

"Christ Royce is that all you can think about!" my tone was harsh and I really should have removed his hand before my outburst. The disgust was evident in my voice and I would obviously have to think fast.

"For fuck sakes Rosalie it's been months!" he shouted the pressure of his hand on my leg increased as he now less seductively and more pointedly traveled up my thigh.

I couldn't think and halting his hand with not only one of mine but by squeezing my legs together tightly seeming to work. "I doubt that I saw you and your secretary just the other day" now he knew why I was so disgusted, or at least partly why.

He ripped his hand away and slammed the steering wheel. "Perhaps I wouldn't have to seek pleasure elsewhere if my fiancée did her wifely duties!" his voice was harsh and laced with what I sensed annoyance.

"Ha! As if I was enough when I would let you touch me!" maybe that wasn't such a good idea I thought at his hand connected with my face and my head hit the window. If I hadn't been holding my gaze so firm out the front window I was sure it now would have broken the side window. My hand reached to cover my stinging cheek and my now sore head. "Stop the car!" I shouted removing my seat belt and pulling the door handle just before he could punch in the locks. I growled and waited. Hopefully I had managed to grip the handle before the locks were in place and could get out at the next stop light.

Victory was mine as I jumped from the car, purse in hand and slammed the door shut while running past all the traffic and into a taxi. The driver looked aggravated with me but when he saw the tears stinging my eyes he didn't question my hurried order of "Drive."

**OOC: So where is Rose going to run? And should this be the first time Royce has hit her? If you don't think Royce is a complete bastard yet it'll happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

One Night Stands & fiancées

**OOC: Before people start getting the wrong idea about Rose's parents, it's not that they don't care about their daughter they just have a very different outlook than Rose. First off I'm going to let everyone know I'm pulling Mr. and Mrs. Hale's personalities from the messed up parents I've met over the years. Now that I've read what Stephenie released that is Midnight Sun Maria/Jasper/Alice will start to form. As this story goes, Edward and Bella have never met so here they meet. Sorry this took so long I had to rewrite this bit.**

_Chapter 6_

A handprint is very fashionable

It had taken me an hour just to cover the hand print and forming bruise on my left cheek, managing to cover something that large was quite a feat and I somehow managed to make my makeup not look as thick as it really was. Mineral based makeups worked wonders if you put them over an already amazing liquid foundation. No one would be any the wiser I thought as I walked into Emmett's home and I couldn't help but stop dead in my tracks.

It was simply Emmett. I had been under the impression that everyone else would be joining us this evening to knock out some wedding photos, I guess I was wrong. Maybe Alice had finally agreed to pushing this off for a week at least, I'd already been given a copy of the back story she had apparently worked on it all night.

"We have to have alone prep time" Emmett sighed upon seeing me. He was wearing black suit pants and a white button up shirt that was undone partly, the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and he looked sun burnt almost.

"Alone prep time?" I was curious to say the least. Why would I need alone time with Emmett? The whole point of the evening was to have Alice and Emmy pose everyone and photograph us.

Emmett stepped forward with a list in his hands and unfolded it to stand beside me. I glanced at the list and sighed. There were diagrams and notations for pages to refer to when it came to poses. I flipped the pages and glanced at each wedding photo, they were all random couples and they were all in poses which suggested deep love and affection. I could do this, I had after all acted in a play or two over the years, granted they had each been for school and not the best pieces of work but still, I had received rave reviews, it was Emmett I was worried about.

As I skimmed the list and flipped from poses to pose I felt many were easy enough, that was until I came upon the 4th pose. A kiss. It was obviously chaste and staged for the camera but I still felt a little timid about that whole subject. Alice had drilled it into my head that in order for this to be real I was going to have to kiss Emmett from time to time. Apparently this pose was not the only one as snap shots from random weddings at odd angles, obviously taken from guests began to make up a much longer list.

"Oh" I said as Emmett obviously a little nervous about this too cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I ugh… told them it'd be easier to get it right without an audience, Alice gave us a half hour" he stumbled through his words.

"We can do this" I decided to act as if this really wasn't as big of a deal as it seemed. "Besides kissing is the least of what we have done" ok my voice shook a little there, I remembered little from that evening and what little I did remember I had no problem being affectionate with him.

He let out a short laugh before twiddling his fingers. "So how do we go about this? I mean right now it all seems so… unreal" he sighed.

I tried to rack my brain, I could always take the Royce approach but even that was only easy because at one time in my life I hadn't minded kissing him and knew how to act, but I was supposed to act more in love with Emmett than I had ever been with Royce.

Emmett leaned forward and pecked my lips. "Progressive spin the bottle?" he shrugged as I looked at him strangely. The peck had surely been similar to my first kiss as a child, short and awkward.

"Guidelines?" I asked setting the packet down. I needed to suck it up and just do this.

"Obviously I won't have to shove my tongue down your throat anytime soon so we can just try and become comfortable with the whole semi-closed kisses bit" he was blushing by now, I suppose this wasn't exactly the topic every guy liked to discuss.

"Truth or dare?" we both turned to the voice and saw Alice standing in the front doorway.

"I asked for a half hour" Emmett sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah and I realized you two would need a big push so Rosalie Truth or Dare?" she spoke again shutting the door and turning the lock.

"Truth?" Rosalie sighed.

"Well that's not what I was getting at but ok then. What do you think of when you kiss Royce?" Alice asked coming to sit in the living room.

"I act like I did in my high school play or I try to remember when I didn't mind kissing him" I sighed.

"Ok so again truth or dare?" Alice smiled again.

"Dare" I sighed.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Emmett for 10 seconds like you did in that play" she smiled crossing her arms.

I looked at Emmett and thought back on the play, it had been a masked scene where I kissed a stranger I would later fall in love with. I nodded my head and moved both my hands to beneath his ears, tilting his head down and rising to my tip toes to reach his lips before covering them. He stumbled briefly but rested his hands on my hips to support me.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES EMMETT!" Alice ordered. If my eyes had been open I probably would have seen that his were bug eyed. I peered through them slightly to see his eyes close and I moved my mouth over his for another second before finally he responded. I was focusing hard on every thought I ever let run through my head when I rehearsed the play but found myself focusing more on the feel of my body pressed tightly into Emmett's. At first he had just stood there and now he actually seemed to be reacting as one should. This really wasn't too bad. I would never admit it aloud but Emmett McCarty could definitely kiss but as my mind began to wander towards a more intimate grade of kiss Alice's sweet and annoyingly perky voice broke in. "Ok time"

I slipped back down so my feet were flat on the ground while Emmett turned his head to the side; neither of us was looking at Alice. I was too busy staring at my feet while Emmett was apparently finding his spars living room wall very interesting.

"How was that?" Emmett asked without looking at Alice.

"It was fine you two just need to get past the initial shock I made it 15 seconds because it took you longer to respond, honestly Emmett how can you hesitate when a hot blond is kissing you? Remember she is your wife and kissing is the most innocent part of your relationship" Alice sighed before sending out a text message. "Ok let's try out the kiss your families will have to see. Emmett has been away on business for a few days, you are all having dinner with his family but Emmett is meeting you there. How do you kiss him, now remember this all depends on your comfort level so…Emmett pretend I'm your mom" she ushered for us to start.

Emmett scratched his ear and walked away before stopping at the front door. "OK" he said and after a moment he started walking towards me and Alice. "Hey baby" he said in a soft voice placing a hand on my waist as I turned to look at him as if he had just entered the room.

"Hey" I smiled before kissing him soundly on the lips for a few second. Instead of letting Emmett slip out of character I held his hand and couldn't help the smile as Emmett picked Alice up in one arm.

"Miss me momma?" he asked while Alice squealed. "Alice my mother would never squeal"

I couldn't stop laughing; Emmett must have felt very nervous because now the mood had been considerably lightened. Maybe this wouldn't be too hard if things got to tense he could tell me a joke as if he's whispering something sweet or dirty to me.

The rest of the hour went on in much the same fashion, every time Alice gave us a scenario she would gage our reactions to one another and to be honest, by the end of the hour kissing Emmett was not the least bit intimidating or awkward. As everyone started to arrive for pictures I was whisked away by Alice to change clothes. Bella and Maria had sorted out my wardrobe from the cruise and Alice had chosen the one white dress I had while Bella and Maria simply wore the dresses they had worn to dinner that evening. It was picture time now and though I'd just spent the last hour making out with Emmett I was still uneasy about this.

Here goes nothing, I thought as I headed for the guest bedroom, our makeshift studio.

**OOC: Ok so next chapter will be from other characters perspectives. Bella will have a flashback from her POV while the rest will be told from Alice's. I decided to take her POV because she is after all the mastermind behind the plan and as always though she can't really see the future she is very all knowing, not much gets past her so as is explained in Midnight Sun she sort of pushes everyone towards each other. **


	7. Chapter 7

One Night Stands & fiancées

**OOC: First off I want to thank everyone who reads this!! Now I really want to say thanks a bunch to my reviewers, to melferd for popping my reviewer cherry (lol sorry facebook/myspace lingo) sassygabby11, jalicelovee (I see lovee and think Gilligans Island Mr. Howell, I love it), Bella Cullen1, justm, wmlaw, and Night Owl 303. You guys are great I enjoy your feedback! I'm not going to lie last chapter didn't get as detailed as I had planned but sacrifices were made to move this puppy a long. So as promised meet my Alice Brandon. Keep in mind she is very confident and sure of herself but like Rose has her interior arguments and trains of thought. We all know Alice and Jasper were a one liner and poof power couples in the books, so this is a bit more than a one liner (quite a bit more) but all the same they WILL be together soon. (especially now I've read in Midnight Sun Maria is a bit of a biotch) REMINDER: No one has complained but still, Tanya will be re-appearing soon, she is not a villain, she does not hate Bella, maybe jealous of her when she gets Edward's attention but never hate. She wasn't the villain in the book so I won't make her one here.**

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 7_

Look at me…please

Alice: POV

I was truly pathetic. I was Alice Brandon one of the most popular and sought after wedding planners in this state, I could deal with drunken grooms with cold feet and a hangover, hell sometimes they were still drunk and jerks that took my help as a sexual advance. I have dealt with every Bridezilla under the sun and never once backed down, of course I've been sly and under handed to keep my job but still maintained the pleasure of putting whichever person in their place. Sometimes it was the mother of the bride, father of the bride usually only cared about money, mother of the groom but more often than not it was when grandparents took part that my nightmares truly began.

I have seen battlefield after battlefield and proudly held up my victory flag in the end yet I couldn't even get him to notice me. Maybe I shouldn't have fought with myself over this, I was doing Rosalie a huge favor and although I didn't mind one bit, despising her future or at one time future in-laws this could be the perfect pay back.

My mind had to quickly leave its current course, Rosalie was friends with her and from the way those two act I would quickly toss myself on the outskirts of it all. I just wanted him to react to me! The most reaction I got from him was when I grabbed him and Maria away for input on the back stories. Maria had excused herself, claiming to not be able to read the Hale's as well as people thought and though it had been like pulling teeth for a little while I finally got 10 minutes of a jabbering Jasper. I had never heard him speak so much in such a short period of time. We were the masterminds of this operation, well I was, he was my head strategists.

Ok enough Alice! I had to mentally shout at myself, he was still oblivious to my attention, I had been glaring daggers at him for the past 20 minutes begging him telepathically to look at me. With an annoyed huff I looked down at the packet bellow me.

My mind started to mentally shout look up but I ignored it, I was usually spot on when it came to things like this, if I dreamed about the same thing for more than a week it was kismet but apparently my dreams of Jasper and I were just that. Dreams. I knew something was off when the way we finally connected kept changing from day-to-day and it was irritating. I couldn't read him!

I could read anyone, just ask my mom. It scared her that I never questioned why dad had moved out when I was 10 or why I only saw him once or twice a year? I knew, he found a new family and I knew I wasn't a part of it.

Look up! My mind practically shouted at me and I finally allowed myself to glance up again and met two bloodshot blue eyes.

"Are you hungover?" either that or someone didn't get much sleep last night. I shuddered to let my mind elaborate on that one. I didn't dislike Maria, I guess I never really gave her a chance since the moment I saw Jasper I didn't want to acknowledge the brunette was my biggest hurdle.

He closed his eyes and I was rewarded with a tired nod.

Ok I wanted to know why. So sue me I am curious! "Too much partying?"

"Not really" he said slouching in his chair before rubbing his tired eyes. "Rough night" he simply replied not looking at me.

"Ok, care to elaborate? I am a bit of a problem solver ya know" this was true and I really wanted him to take me up on it, I am curious and at least I was now sure this hangover had nothing to do with a wild and sexy night with Maria. Damnit I let my mind go there!

"I hate dishonesty" he said simply.

At first I thought he meant in me but then the sigh told me otherwise. Something was wrong. Oh duh! We were all preparing for one big lie.

"I'm sorry you were brought into all this, I mean if I had known you hated lies I would have tried to avoid it" Oh smooth move Alice now he's glaring at you.

"I would have hated that more, Rose couldn't leave me out of this if she wanted because if I act like nothing is wrong here then our family won't pester us. I just know when people are lying" he responded coldly.

"Ok sorry, look if that's not it then why are you mad?" I asked feeling a little hurt, I was only trying to help.

"Just upset I didn't catch Maria was keeping Emmett and Rose a secret from me, makes me wonder what else she's keeping from me"

Why did I ask? Really now I was going to have to be honest with him. "Well it wasn't really her secret to tell and maybe she hid it so easily because it didn't mean anything to her, it certainly had nothing to do with you but the confidence Rose expected her to keep"

Apparently that was the wrong response.

"Do I have to spell it out to everyone!" he raised his voice, "She is acting like Rose has done nothing wrong, I mean what kind of person thinks Rose has done nothing wrong?"

I was scared now, one wrong answer and I was totally off of Jasper's radar. Think damnit Alice!!

"Well cheating isn't right but Royce is an ass" I whispered cautiously, mentally cringing, waiting for the wrath of Jasper's anger towards Maria to fall on me but I was met with silence. I looked at him to see him chuckling amused or annoyed I couldn't tell but it was a little scary.

"Well see you get it" he responded dryly.

WHAT DID I GET!! Obviously I had given the right answer but what was it I had GOT? Thankfully he continued.

"She never had to tell me anything but when we started this whole charade she should have at least caught on to why I was upset with her. I mean cheating is never right and just knowing how carefree she can act about cheating, like its nothing is what bothers me" he seemed exhausted but relieved at the same time. Score one for me I had answered right and I now knew what the problem was.

"Not to play devil's advocate or anything but maybe to her it didn't matter because he is an ass and she wasn't the cheater so therefore why should she be bothered" no no no. I just defended her. WHY?

"Question Alice?" oh no. "What if your long time boyfriend kept a secret from you, for months. Would you be upset with him for acting like the secret was nothing? Especially if such a large series of lies and secrets were to follow it, would you question your boyfriend's morals if he went along with these lies like they were small white lies?" ok maybe now it was dawning on me. He had trust issues or really really hated liars. I'm going with a little of both.

"Everyone has morals" I replied. It was true I had them, Rose had them, hell Rose had a conscience, this whole plot was running her down.

"Exactly! Like you said earlier, you acknowledged Rose was wrong in cheating on Royce, but you defended it because he is an ass" he smiled. Ok I didn't know whether to be afraid of the growing smile or be excited about it. "Either way you admitted she should not have cheated, I for one was rooting for her to leave him at the altar, public humiliation, but I think this will sting more" he was funny. He had gone from being mad at Maria to wanting nothing more than to hurt Royce.

"Well the public humiliation at the altar still stands, I mean I have planned this entire wedding out" I grinned slowly earning a jovial laugh from Jasper. Score two, or maybe it's three to me.

Is this bad Karma? Or good Karma?

Bella's POV

Nothing had surprised me more than seeing him. I had seen him on the ship, never spoke a word to him or heard him speak but I had seen him many times I had even hunted for the group pictures of him on the photo stands each day. He was like a drug to me. I had never seen a more perfect creature than him and now I was supposed to act like I knew him. Or at least like I knew him well enough for taking part in a wedding ceremony, rushed or not.

Edward Cullen, it was straight from a Jane Austen book, well if she had ever used the name Cullen that is. Oh great I didn't need to re-hatch my Elizabeth/Mr. Darcy dream again starring Edward and myself, though it was a little accurate only I wasn't in denial about my attraction but he certainly didn't seem to interested in me.

So here I am sitting in a coffee shop with Carmen and Eleazor waiting for Edward and Maria. We were all going to have a small getting-to-know you session and this would take the place of our very short one the evening prior. So far I had learned that Carmen and Eleazor had met at a Frat party and immediately started dating and had been inseperable since. Of course I was surprised but then again Eleazor didn't seem like your typical keg stander brand of frat boy and Carmen sure did not seem like some dumb skank who settled for a keg stander frat boy, they were perfect for one another and it seemed Eleazor could tell a lot about a person's character by just a few words with them. Apparently my character was self-sacrificing. I would have been offended but Maria had busted out laughing that he had me pegged. I really wanted to know what he thought of her and he seemed to dodge an answer, but then again Edward had just arrived and I would now have to try my hardest not to drool. It really was unbecoming when the guy seemed to wish you did not exist.

"Sorry for being late I had to wait for some lab results" oh did I mention he was a 2nd year intern at the hospital? No? Seriously I'm surprised I had not met him before the cruise much less since then. Almost everyone at the hospital knew me by name, but then again I was always in the clinic and Dr. Yustman often took care of me, but still they liked bringing in the interns I was a great practice piece.

"Bella How are you?" Oh crap he'd been talking to me because everyone was looking at me like I'd grown a third head, ok Carmen was hiding a smiling and Eleazor was coughing, scratch that laughing. Maria… well she was Maria she was of course nudging me, I would have bruises.

"Sorry I spaced, long night, ugh I'm good" I lied. Long night my ass I had many erotic dreams starring Edward and the night was never long enough.

"Glad to hear it" he chuckled. Conversation wasn't going to come easy I could tell already, Maria had gone into full blown Maria mode, basically flirting like she always did. I sometimes wondered how Jasper put up with it but knew Maria was devoted to him and normally we would all just let it slide.

"So I already know Carmen and Eleazor so if we met at a wedding we were best man and maid of honor in what would you tell me" Edward asked looking at me. Oh god his eyes were mesmorizing.

"Well ugh the basics…" yeah what would I have said to him? Well it would depend upon two things, how sober was I really was the only factor and considering we were all supposed to be sober I wouldn't have told him much. "I work as a chef in a small Inn just outside of the city and I met Rose while I was on scholarship to Durham Academy, we were neighbors in the dorms for two years before she graduated and then I went to culinary school, that's probably it" Not too painful and not too informative all things considered. The cold shoulder and the fact that I would have been too dumbstruck by his looks I would have kept my mouth shut.

"A chef really?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes" I answered before blushing, "Yeah when you would have told me you were a doctor I would have probably asked you why I hadn't already met you" I could use my clumsiness that usually opened me up.

"You hang around hospitals a lot?" he asked while Maria busted up laughing.

"Oh she knows everyone at the hospital and really doesn't have to fill out on lick of paper work the ER receptionist knows all her information by heart" I wanted to smack Maria, she was highly amused and though it was the truth I couldn't help but blush profusely, I wasn't going to be that honest with him.

I hadn't noticed before but Edward seemed a little uneasy around Maria, he wasn't truly amused and I wasn't sure how to take that but he had inched his chair closer to Carmen since he sat down, of course maybe he was comfortable with touching because whenever Maria would laugh she'd touch his arm.

"Interesting, accident prone then?" he asked ignoring Maria and looking at me.

"You could say that" I blushed even redder.

"Murphy's Law applies?" Eleazore smiled comfortingly at me.

"Pretty much, I can find places to trip on perfectly flat, dry floors" I smiled at myself, it really was amusing to me unless it required something more than like a cast or stitches.

"Now that must take considerable effort" Edward chuckled amused.

"No I'm a natural" I retorted bobbing my head up and down. I was trying my hardest not to focus on the sound of his laugh, it was so sexy and normally laughs were obnoxious or humorous but his was different, appealing. "So what about you, what would you have told me?"

"The basics I'm a 2nd year intern at Northwestern going into Emergency and hopefully neurosurgery one day, I met Emmett and Rosalie at University, consequently Royce" he frowned at the last part, "Aside from work I don't really have a life to speak of because work is my life" he chuckled.

For the first time I noticed just how tired he looked compared to the night before when he had only looked moderately tired but now he looked exhausted.

"I don't think I could handle the hours, or the blood" I said shuddering at the thought of blood.

"The hours took getting use to but medical school really helped there, you have issues with blood?" he responded sounding amused.

"Yeah I hate the smell of it much less the sight" I laughed uncomfortably just thinking about it.

"Blood smells?" he asked again raising an eyebrow, "Nevermind I think I'm just immune to the smell by now but it really isn't that potent unless you really try and smell it" he laughed. "Trust me you haven't really smelt blood until your around a lot of old blood" he frowned at that.

"Ok ewe move on please" I said uncomfortably I was feeling a little sick.

"I like the smell of fresh cut grass" Carmen shrugged with a chuckle.

"I prefer vanilla" Maria replied.

"Sandalwood soap" I smiled closing my eyes and trying to get the phantom scent of blood out of my mind.

"Leather" Eleazor smiled.

"Sunblock, makes me think of the beach" Edward added after a moment's thought.

It was followed by a chorus of agreement from everyone at the table. So at least we had all found something we agreed on and I could tell from this moment on the conversation was going to continue into randomness.

We kept up our conversations for the remainder of a half hour as I got to know a little bit more about Carmen and Eleazor as individuals and Edward got to know Maria but soon he was excusing himself to return to the hospital. I was sad to see him go but there wasn't much I could do.

"How many more hours?" Carmen asked Edward as he stood and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"8" he laughed gaining a groan from Eleazor.

"I don't know how you do it man" giving a hand shake Edward said goodbye to Maria and then turned to me.

"Well it was nice catching up with you Bella, hope to see you in more than 8 hours" he added with a lopsided grin. My heart needed to stop thudding in my chest I was sure there was some humor to his words I had missed when I heard Carmen and Eleazor start to chuckle but I was too busy blushing, at least whatever he said would have likely warranted the same response.

"Yeah" I weakly responded.

**OOC: Note about Alice: Just like in the books Alice can sort of see the future, you know strong vibes yadda yadda (oo Emmett). Her dreams about Jasper have kept changing therefore she thinks it's not meant to happen (b/c they aren't consistent) but really it is the indecision on both their parts changing her dreams. BTW the next chapter will not be from Roses' perspective but you will enjoy it I hope. Here is a hint… read the last few lines of the chapter. Also I mentioned a few chapters back "A backhand will be followed by a side view car mirror and then an all out ass whooping." That will be coming it has been pushed back to include some other POV's.**


	8. Chapter 8

One Night Stands & fiancées

**OOC: Ok so in reference to Bella's POV title about Karma it is in reference to her being a klutz and him being a doctor or resident at the hospital she should own a room in lol. Anyways this chapter is attributed to Edward's comment. I hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 8_

Stupid People

POV: Bella

I hate stupid people. No really I hate stupid people because one of those stupid people has landed me in the hospital, via ambulance by the way and now here I lay waiting. Waiting because apparently Dr. Yustman is unavailable and they are short staffed due to food poisoning, yes I will not be eating the hospital food any time soon.

So here is the deal since I already explained it to the EMT, I was leaving dinner with my friend Angela when out of nowhere one of the stupid people backs their Explorer right into me as I walk. I think they really would have run me over if that one drunken group of bar hoppers hadn't started screaming and shouting, normally I would refer to them in the pool of stupid people but even in there intoxicated states they were helpful and therefore not stupid. At the moment.

Let's await the damage because I am sure I will never know exactly what happened to me, I'm sure the drunken accounts of my saviors have been greatly exaggerated to make it all seem cooler, I've been drunk so trust me stories get even more elaborate and complex when you are drunk. I'm thinking I broke something, bruised something and likely will need stitches. The stitches are for my head where I hit the pavement or rather flew towards the pavement. I don't know because I lost consciousness after that and awoke to a shrieking blond and a bunch of drunk guys saying 'Dude I think she's dead' 'You killed her!'

Struggling to sit up I realized I had pain killers in my system and that ever present neck brace.

"Good you're awake" a bubbly nurse smiled upon entering my room. "Don't move too much sweetie" the older woman said gently pushing me back towards a horizontal position.

The Jinx

POV: Edward

"Patient is stable but still unconscious, she was backed into and suffers from an obvious head injury, we stopped the bleeding" the EMT was rattling off the information he knew and I was really just annoyed I couldn't go home early.

Stepping up to the gurney as they removed the patient from the back of the ambulance I felt my heart stop. "Bella" I said touching her cheek. She stirred and murmured something I couldn't quite understand but definitely stupid was one of the words.

"Stupid people she was mumbling that when we got there" the EMT said with a smirk, "You know her?" he asked.

"Apparently everyone on staff does… Bella… trip on flat ground my ass" I tried once more to awaken Bella but instead was rewarded with another mumbled response and couldn't help myself, I wished she had just tripped on thin air because this was not looking good. Her jean covered legs were covered in blood; her right arm was bruising up nicely while her head which was no longer dripping blood was now caked in it, except around where the paramedics had cleaned.

"Ok, I want her x-rayed, a full body shot…" I started but my fellow intern Baxter only nodded his head and signaled that he knew what to do. "Paperwork for Miss Swan Trudy" I said following Baxter down the hall to the elevator. "And call whoever can give permission if we have to operate" I shouted back and received a nod.

With a sigh I frowned at the x-rays, no surgery was needed but she definitely broke her right arm and her right and left legs were dislocated, easy to fix but painful. (AN: I don't know medical jargon and I'm running off grey's anatomy and ER education so pretend Edward isn't a moron off the street and that he really knows his shit. My apologies) she didn't seem to have any brain damage though it was truly educational getting a hold of Bella's medical history and all the heeled brakes she'd had over the years. I couldn't help but consider ordering the bubble from bubble boy for Bella to spend the rest of her life she had to be a magnet for injuries. I pulled her x-rays down and shoved them in my chart and headed for her room to replace the arm brace with a cast and prepare her for relocation, she was lucky the bumper hadn't busted her knee caps.

When I entered the room I saw her lying on the bed with a frown. "I told you I didn't want to see you within the next 8 hours, what happened" I had to joke with her it was the only thing keeping me from freaking out I'd already done more than I should for her and had the others raising their eyebrows at my overprotective nature, hell I wouldn't even let a male change her into the hospital gown, seriously I have issues.

The glare I received was morphine induced and would have maybe been scary if she hadn't looked so helpless in her neck brace. "You jinxed me Eddie!" she was trying to point at me but instead flinched because her right arm was basically useless and instead pointed again with her left whimpering from the pain she'd caused herself.

I chuckled and noticed nurse Deb was looking at me questionably. Stepping up next to Bella I removed the neck brace gently. "No sudden movements until someone has explained what you can and cannot use" I placed one hand under her head and lifted it gently while sliding the brace off with my other hand. "Need more drugs?"

Bella frowned and then nodded her head softly.

"Ok so I'm going to make a cast for your right arm which let's just say has a few brakes and I'll have to reset your right leg and your hips but your left leg will also be very sore" I added with a sigh, this really was going to be painful and I was not looking forward to the pain I'd have to cause her.

"When can I go home?" she asked me with tears welling in her eyes.

I chuckled. "In the morning"

"I hate hospital food" she moaned as Nurse Deb administered more morphine.

"The jello isn't so bad" I smiled taking a seat on the stool and spinning around once before tilting my head to the side and watching her body relax. The morphine was kicking in. I really needed sleep but I was not going to leave her to some incompetent intern I would definitely stay until my dad could take over. "Feeling good?" I asked when her eyes got heavy.

"Mmm morphine" I couldn't help but laugh and so did Deb.

"Great stuff egh?" I couldn't help but smirk as she nodded her head and looked dreamily at me licking her lips. "I can't promise you won't feel me resetting your assorted appendages"

"How do you reset a hip? Never had that before. Ooo my leg too…" her voice was slurred and I put on a fake smile of reassurance. "Don't hurt me Eddie"

I looked at Deb who was also fighting the frown; even with the drugs she would possibly feel this. "By the way I hate when people call me Eddie"

"Oops…" insert Bella's drugged out giggle she was entirely too cute for me to even be the tiniest bit annoyed with her using my hated nick name. "I sorry no hurt me… Eddi…ward"

This time Deb giggled and I heard another chuckle from the doorway. When I turned I saw my father standing there with a grin on his face. "Bella this is Dr. Cullen"

"You're Dr. Cullen" she said poking me in the chest before her left arm fell limp. I gently took her unharmed arm and set it back by her side. "Two Doc Cullen's… is he your brother?"

This time my father laughed and approached Bella's other side. "I appreciate the compliment but I'm his father"

"No way!" she exclaimed coming out in a cute little squeak at the end. "Must have good genes" she muttered with a lazy grin, her tongue between her teeth before she giggled.

This time we both laughed and Deb was all out giggling her way out into the hall to compose herself.

"Let's do this while she's obviously well drugged up" I said standing up and finally releasing her arm.

"Leg first then hips" my father said before pulling off his mask from around his neck and moving to the foot of the bed. "I'll get the leg you hold her still"

I grabbed the top of the sheet and started to pull it down but she grasped it tightly in her available hand while moving her arm a little but not flinching in pain, obviously the medicine was working well.

"Bella I need to uncover your legs so we can reset the one and then your hips, I promise I'll put it back and we are both gentlemen" with that she released her grip and I rolled the sheet and blanket down to her ankles. "Tell me if you feel any pain"

I moved my arms under her legs and lifted them gently, just enough for my father to tuck the sheets underneath her and out of the way. She didn't make a sound but her heart monitor sped up.

"Does it hurt?" my father asked as I set her legs down.

"No" she blushed and looked away from us, I couldn't help but smirk she said she was shy and this was likely awkward, two men and a thin gown.

"Do you want me to grab Deb?" I asked hoping to ease her discomfort.

"No, you twos are doctors" she slurred still not looking at us. I looked up to see my father shaking with silent laughter.

It had been a difficult task and had taken my father and I a few tries to fix her hips but she was a trooper only whimpering and letting a few silent tears fall down her cheeks and one rather loud yelp once we finally set her hips. Immediately my father and I were at the head of her bed I was wiping away her tears and my father was petting her forehead comfortingly.

"All done I promise" I said as my father called Baxter in to cast her arm.

"You leave me?" she asked as I followed my father toward the door. It was taking all I had to leave her looking so scared and broken but I couldn't let my father know how much this was affecting me, hell I'd only just met the girl but I was drawn to her. I had seen her many times on the cruise but had been too chicken to speak to her and almost spat out my drink when I saw her the other night at Emmett's. With a sigh I turned back to her.

"I'll send Edward back in" my father spoke before I could respond and I followed him out after a short smile to Bella.

Baxter walked in after we stepped out and I followed my father to the empty nurse's stand where Deb sat smiling.

"You know her I take it?" Deb asked before my father could speak.

"Yeah, mutual friends" I responded before my father raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm not lying"

"I'm just glad you know her otherwise you'll make all the other female patients jealous with that bedside manner son" it was my turn to blush but instead I rolled my eyes as my father shook once more with quiet laughter and Deb giggled uncontrollably.

"I don't feel like having Rosalie Hale kick my ass for not taking care of her" I responded tightly with a pointed glare at the two laughing at my expense.

"Rosalie Hale, I know that name" my father said going pensive.

"Yeah I went to college with her and Emmett" I replied not wanting to spill the beans before the Hales and McCarty's got the heads up first.

"Ugh huh" Deb grinned before walking away to help Baxter with the cast.

"What?" I asked my dad flustered. It was the truth and that was how I knew Bella.

Oops

POV: Bella

The pain was excruciating now that the morphine seemed to be wearing off, more than likely due to the excessive amount of pain the resetting had put me through but the haze was slowly lifting and the tears were free flowing as the rather cold Dr. Baxter wrapped up the plaster cast and put my arm in a sling while nurse Deb cleaned the remaining blood and cuts on my legs, bandaging them.

Edward walked back in looking even more exhausted then he had at the café and I instantly let out a pout, I felt bad for him and yet the pain was still throbbing through my lower half, my arm was fine.

"More morphine?" Deb asked Edward who walked over to the machines and checked out a few things before turning and nodding. He pulled out a syringe and filled it before sticking it in my IV.

With a sigh Edward sat in the stool and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked furrowing my brow. He was staring at me and looked a little sad.

"Just waiting for the morphine to kick in, I gave you a lower dose and I'm going to give you a little sleeping gas to help you fall asleep" he said holding up a small rubber mask. I nodded and then grinned when I felt the morphine coarse through my limbs, the pain dulling to a very light throb.

"It still hurts" I said with a pout as Baxter left and Deb smiled before patting my ankles.

"Try and lift them for me" Edward spoke looking at my feet. I struggled and once I lifted them a little feeling the pain throb harder I whimpered and Deb pulled the sheets out from under me. "Alright tell me what hurts?" he asked placing a hand on my head.

I couldn't help but feel a little light headed, he smelled good and his hand was warm, right now the pain in my lower extremities wasn't that bad. "It's fine now" I mumbled blushing.

Deb pulled the covers up to my shoulders and tucked it gently under my right side to keep me warm as I mumbled thanks to her.

"Good, now it's time for dream land" Edward smiled removing his hand and hooking the mask to a small tank of gas he held.

"Sleep well Miss Swan" Deb smiled heading for the door.

"Bella" I said as Edward moved to put the mask over my nose. She smiled at me and walked out.

"Sorry we don't have one that smells like sandalwood but I got you vanilla" he smiled at me as he placed it over my nose. "Just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth"

I nodded and smiled when he went to tuck the sheets in around my legs before taking my left hand and rubbing it between his two warm ones. "I know you don't feel it but all the morphine has your body very cold, we'll put a heated blanket on you so you aren't cold" he said moving to rub my forearm and then my shoulder. I was fading fast and though his touch was very soothing and for some reason really warming me up I didn't want to fall asleep so I started breathing through my mouth. "Use your nose Bella" he smiled at me.

"Sorry" I said sleepily and went back to breathing through my nose. "I'm glad you took care of me" I really was now that I was high off the pain killers I didn't feel any embarrassment at it all.

"I'm sorry I jinxed you" he said and with that my eyes closed.

**AN: So I shortened this but I really wanted everyone to get a feel for Edward and Bella. I was going to continue on and before anyone asks the person the hospital contacted was Angela and a phone call to Charlie. Again I know little about the medical profession but with all the surgical procedures I've had I do know about the sleep gas stuff it's awesome and morphine is totally rockin. Like Bella I slur and get giggly on morphine so yeah personal experience as for the setting and resetting let's just say it hurts like hell and leave it at that. Any who prepare for wheel chair Bella, Barbie Bella, a surprise snog session between two characters and a house call.**


	9. Chapter 9

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Ok I was originally going to devote this chapter entirely to Emmett's POV but you will get a little bit more than that.**

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 9_

I thought she hated you?

POV: Emmett

Well this was shaping up to be an interesting evening, I had of course received the phone call from Emmy saying systems were go and she had 'hid' the wedding album in the midst of my other photo albums. My album would contain the cruise photos taken on board while the other print outs from personal cameras were tucked into the back. My album had Carmen, Eleazor and Edward's pictures while Rose's version had some from Bella and Maria's cameras, the stage was set and I was suddenly feeling less than my normal boisterous self.

There seemed to be no better way to get this done quickly than to split up, Emmy would be with me for moral support and Jasper would be with Rose while we each took on our parents solo so no one complained about which set found out first and why we decided to tell one before the other, it is a petty world we live in or at least when it comes to your kid telling you they got married without anyone really knowing to begin with.

As I sipped the beer in my hand I kept glancing at the front window, Emmy had better beat our parents here because I was obviously going to have to blurt out the truth. With that thought in mind I went to the bookshelf and pulled out the brand new navy blue album. Maybe I should browse through it first before something catches me unaware.

I stopped at one of the last pictures, that one was not from our little photo session but upon flipping it over I noticed Edward had scrawled a message, glancing at the other photos it seemed they all had been captioned by Carmen, Eleazor and Edward. Lifting the picture back up I read Edwards message.

_Mr. & Mrs. McCarty celebrate 24 hours later. Crown Lounge._

For some reason I had to chuckle. This was an actual picture from our wedding night and it seems Edward had taken it that night; I couldn't help but move to pick up my cell phone and call him to ask where he found it or why he hadn't said anything when my doorbell went off. Stuffing the photo back into the album I stood and headed for the door to find my sister standing there and my parents right behind her.

"Hey" I said as cheerful and normal as I could muster, wow this was really going to suck was the only thing I could think as my mom quickly began to fuss over me.

"Oh sweetie your sister told us you had something important to tell us and I just got so worried… oh you look a little pale"

Leave it to my mother to really turn on the guilt, with a glance at Emmy she shrugged and my father pulled my mother along to the living room after Emmy. With a sigh I collected my thoughts and followed them in only to find my mother grinning like a fool and heading straight for the album I had stupidly left open. OH CRAP!

"No mom don't…" too late. Way too late I realized as she seemed to understand the picture well. It wasn't obvious but the message on the back of our genuine engagement picture was sure as hell enough to break the news without me having to say a word.

She let out a gasp and covered her mouth, her eyes were wide and I couldn't help but be frozen in place and right beside her none the less, she had gone from reading the message to flipping it over and obviously she recognized Rosalie Hale, err McCarty.

"Smooth Em" Emmy muttered only to have mom look at her quickly while my father plucked the photo from my mom's hand.

"You knew!" my mom threw at my sister the look of shock on my mother's face was really unsettling.

"I stumbled upon the album yesterday so I told Emmett he needed to come clean" Emmy defended herself but also took a little of the blow away from me long enough for my father to be clued in.

He wasn't as shell shocked as mom but still I knew that look. He was surprised and when he let a highly amused smile grace his lips I knew this could go two ways. One he would think this was a joke and that I hooked up with Rosalie on the cruise or two the smartass comment about us hating one another.

Wrong there was a third option. "So I take it I don't need to send Mr. King and Ms. Hale an RSVP"

I quickly sunk my head in my hand and listened to my mother plop down onto my leather couch with a huge groan. "Oh god Emmett you can't be married to her she's marrying Royce King!" my mother cried. Oh no not tears.

I was seriously at a loss for words, this was not what I had planned and it certainly only saved me from actually having to verbally break the news. By now my mom was sniffing and flipping through the album. "Edward, Carmen, Eleazor… they knew?"

I looked up and could only manage a nod. "Look I can really explain it all"

"Well I'm glad because your tactics for breaking the news gently …well they suck son" my father said getting comfortable on the couch by my mother. I leaned forward and slipped the album out of my mother's lap before setting it on the coffee table for later.

"Thanks dad" I mumbled sitting on the arm of the chair my sister was sitting in.

"Just tell them Em" my sister urged me on.

"Ok first off I'll start at the beginning" I sighed recalling the history Alice had created. "We've been seeing one another for quite a while, before you ask about Royce she's never been happy with him. We really didn't expect our relationship to change I mean we started out as friends and it really helped having someone to talk to that knew how Royce is but was totally unbiased. Anyways I really wasn't that unbiased but eventually it just turned into a little something more." I sighed. Wow I really didn't need to screw this up and I needed a moment to think clearly.

"That still doesn't change the fact you got involved with a married woman" my mother said clearly disappointed.

"Engaged" I corrected.

"Besides Royce is the one going after a married woman" my sister quipped earning a stern glance from my father and a shrill cry of surprise from my mother while I could only glance at her open mouthed. "What!? He doesn't know"

"Not yet" I hissed back and holding up a hand to silence my parents I continued. "So the cruise with my friends 3 months ago was a set up to spend a vacation where we didn't have to watch our backs together. I really only told Edward after I booked it and then surprised everyone by proposing. Yes I thought about her fiancé but she's been trying to back out of it for months, I agree she hasn't tried hard enough but you know when you are in love you just sort of let things slide and I let Royce slide. I proposed and told her enough was enough, she promised to call it off with Royce when the time was right but I told her I would walk if it wasn't within a week of our return so she suggested we get married right then and there as proof that she really would follow through" I sighed and now opened it up for them to speak.

"She hasn't said anything yet?" my father asked with a raised brow.

"Well I actually know she's sitting down right now with her parents but as for Royce… I'm going to be with her for that" I smiled thinking this was probably all swinging in my favor.

"Son it's been months and she still hasn't ended it or called off the wedding. What does that say about her?" my father shouted at me causing my mother to cower slightly and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"The same reasons I haven't said anything we know we should have waited to get married!" I shouted back.

My father stood and I was even more grateful that in this moment I was the same height as my father.

"Then why didn't you!" he shouted right back in my face.

"Because no matter what she made the commitment to me!" I shouted back pounding my chest to emphasize the point. Wow I needed to think fast… why didn't we tell him, what was the lie again.

"Jesus dad Royce is a bastard!" Emmy chimed in. Thank you sister thank you, I silently cheered her on.

"Well we all know that!" my mom shouted standing up next to me and putting a hand on mine and my father's chests.

"All the more reason for her to be eager to say something about this" my father shouted gently removing my mother's hand from his chest and holding it.

"Was she going to leave him at the altar?" my mother asked when I didn't respond to my father.

Oh this was not good. I have completely forgotten what I was supposed to say and right now my mind was screaming to tell the truth that we were drunk and this was all a lie to keep her from actually having to marry Royce.

"Mom, dad you know the Hales, Rosalie has always done what they've asked, it's got to be difficult for her to tell them she has not only gone behind their backs but also that she is letting them down. They've always wanted her to marry Royce" I felt like my sister really needed a very very expensive and sizable gift for this, she was the perfect back up.

"She's their daughter they should understand, I'm sure they are not in the dark about Royce King" my father replied looking at me still.

"Yes dad but she has always put her parents first and she doesn't know how to tell them she's putting her own happiness first for the first time" I responded finally knowing my lines once more.

"Well then answer your mother was she going to just not show up at her own wedding and embarrass her family then?" my father spoke in a lighter voice now.

"No. No she was not going to do that though he would deserve the humiliation her parents and family do not" I sighed stepping away from my father to sit back down. "Look mom. Dad. I love her and though I'm not happy about how long it's taken her to come clean about it all I know she has her reasons and the biggest one is she is scared of her parent's reaction. It's like Emmy said, she's never gone against them and I couldn't tell you guys because I couldn't put you in the same position we were in. I mean you guys would have either said something but I could not ask you to lie, she couldn't and especially after what our friends have gone through these past months I just… fuck" I really was a jumble of confusion right now and even though my mother was chastising me for using such language I was already exhausted mentally from the lies.

"Let's just focus on the good" Emmy smiled wrapping an arm around mom. "Emmett is in love" That lie hurt the most I think. Rose and I better be able to pull off genuine artificial love and fast.

What the hell were you thinking?

POV: Rosalie

How did I wind up here? I've been asking myself that a lot lately and now I am faced with the hardest part of our plan, telling my parents. So as we all sit staring at one another I find myself trying to work up the nerve. Jasper is here as promised but I'm not sure how much help he will prove to be once my mother starts going because though I know they will both be unhappy with me I know my mother will throw a fit, she wanted my wedding to Royce more than anything in this world and my father…well… from a man who never really yells or raises his voice even I am truly scared.

"Listen Rosalie I have Yoga in an hour and half so please out with it."

Leave it to my mother to break the ice. She'd need yoga after this it is soothing after all.

"Yeah I…" the words just don't seem to want to flow out of my mouth because I know what I need to say, what I have to say I just can't seem to make my mouth and brain work as a team right now.

"Are you pregnant?" my mother asked after a moment of silence and suddenly her face was covered in a large grin. "Oh you are!"

"NO!" I shouted with wide eyes and a frown planted firmly on my face.

"Thank god" I heard my dad mutter and I couldn't help but agree.

"Just say it Rose" Jasper whispered while resting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and took a deep breath; I just needed to focus on the upside. There would be no way I would have to marry Royce after I muttered just one little sentence.

"Dad, mom, I've been seeing Emmett McCarty" I said softly, unable to meet their eyes at first but found my mother's face going red and my father's eyebrows raising.

"Excuse me?" my father spoke softly while my mother seethed.

"For a while now I've been dating Emmett" I added and then she blew. Yes my mother started her rant, it was the right move to inform them of my fake secret relationship before mentioning he was my husband, and surely my mom could only handle one outburst. I hoped at least.

"What the hell were you thinking cheating on your future husband like that? I thought I raised you better than this Rosalie and I was apparently mistaken, Royce is an excellent catch and you've been gallivanting for months with this McCarty boy!"

"We have not been gallivanting and Royce is not an excellent catch by anyone's standards but your own!" I shouted back annoyed with her speaking so favorably of Royce, she knew he'd hit me before, apparently it meant nothing to her.

"Oh really young lady, then why did your fiancé ask me about this Emmett after the garden party, he said you two kept looking at each other the whole day?" my mother snapped back.

"Maybe he grew a fucking brain mother!" I shouted back, "Or maybe he was just pissed off because I shot his advances down and wanted to bitch about something!" I added though it really wasn't necessary. Why did he go to her? Why was Royce talking to my mom? Why hadn't my dad said anything?

"What else do you want to tell us Rosalie?" my father asked calmly before my mother could speak again.

I looked at him shocked and still fuming. Jasper nudged me with his foot and I took another deep breath.

"Oh there's more WONDERFUL!" my mother exclaimed in a huff.

"Lillian enough" my father chastised her successfully shutting her up. "Go on Rosalie" my father urged after sending another look my mother's way daring her to continue her rant. I really was confused at this behavior.

"Ok well… I'm not marrying Royce" I had barely managed to get out the sentence before my mother had jumped out of her seat to stand and glare across the space at me.

"Like hell you aren't!"

I jumped out of my seat and Jasper tried to calm me by resting his hands on my shoulders but I shrugged him off, "I've been telling you for months how much I didn't want to marry him and how he sleeps with anything in a skirt and you are telling me I have to marry him and that I am the horrible person in it all for seeing ONE other person to his 500!" now I was seething and even though Jasper was still trying to calm me down my father wasn't moving.

"ENOUGH!" he suddenly shouted and yanked my mother down to her seat again. "She's not marrying Royce and that's that" he said calmly but firmly to my mother.

Wait…"What?" this time Jasper was speaking too, he looked just as confused as me but I really doubted it. Why was my father being so cool, so calm, and so supportive?

"It's kind of hard for you to marry Royce when you are already married to someone else" he said calmly and I collapsed onto the couch, Jasper simply stood open mouthed staring at my father.

How did he know? Seriously how? I only just found out how could he know and be calm about it.

"What?" I asked again.

My mother was speechless. "I have my ways; I just didn't know who the groom was. I haven't known long, a few days" he said causing my mother to turn and look at him shocked. "I just want to know why you never talked to me about being so unhappy with Royce. I was obviously wrong to assume his other affairs didn't bother you"

How could they not bother me is what I wanted to know but honestly I was still curious. "But dad why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I knew my little girl would tell me when she was ready but most importantly I have been busy moving accounts and re-organizing our finances so I didn't have the time to discuss it"

"Wait what?" Jasper asked.

"How long have you known?" my father asked Jasper.

Jasper scratched his head and sighed "About a month"

"When?" my mother finally managed to squeak out.

"I found out about a month ago" Jasper replied again.

"How long have you been married?" my father asked now genuinely curious.

"About 3 and a half months" I said softly mentally bracing myself for another outburst but only received my mother rising and grabbing a glass to fill with brandy.

"Why are you telling us now?" my father asked once more calm. This was really getting creepy; he was being too ok with this too un-phased.

"Because I've put it off long enough and with the wedding around the corner I knew I needed to act now… that and his sister sort of found our wedding album yesterday" I replied with a tight smile at the end.

"A wedding album, perfect" my mother said in a happy voice. I was really starting to worry about her. I always felt like my mother was a little unstable and right now she was obviously in shock, I hope we don't have to commit her but then again with how highly she thinks of Royce it might do her some good.

**AN: So were you expecting her dad to be so calm about it? Like I said earlier her parents are really complex. FYI he was re-organizing his finances because Royce had just taken over their accounts from his father, Mr. Hale was preparing for the bomb to drop and what is the first consideration a very wealthy person takes into account? MONEY! **


	10. Chapter 10

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Have any of you ever done a conference call before it's hilarious. Hard to do on cell phones I suppose with this many people but I figure they are using Skype, or someone is, let's say it's Emmy who called Edward, Maria, and Carmen and Eleazor's hotel room. From here on out Eleazor might be occasionally call Eli like (E-Lie). Also I wanted more drugged up Bella. This takes place when Edward has returned to work a few hours later. **

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 10_

So. How did it go?

POV: All Knowing

This seemed utterly ridiculous and almost completely laughable. Everyone was assembling, via conference call. Carmen and Eleazor from their hotel room, Maria from her car, Jasper, Edward, and Bella from the hospital and Emmy from her locked bedroom. The phone chain had started from Emmy who was stunned there wasn't more yelling and the word had spread to Jasper when Emmy had informed Edward who was sitting right there with Bella, who was surprised by a stunned visit from Jasper. Alas here they all were on speaker phones in the privacy of whatever confines they could find.

"So how did it go?" Maria was the first one to speak once all salutations were out of the way. She sounded eager to hear what the respective reactions were.

"We should really wait for Alice" Bella slurred from her drug induced state between Edward and Jasper who flanked her sides while the phone rested on her lap.

"Whoa are you ok?" Eleazor asked with a slight laugh.

"Are you drunk?" Maria asked with a giggle from her end.

Bella's giggles resounded through the phone while Jasper spared a concerned look at Edward who was shaking with his own silent laughter. "That's just the morphine talking" Edward said after a moment.

"What?!" sounded from all sides while Emmy's voice shone through with humor.

"Edward did you drug poor Bella up to take advantage of her?"

Jasper chuckled and then spoke up, "If only that were true"

"He wishes" Bella giggled turning her heavy head to look at Edward who was rolling his eyes at Emmy's claim before resting his eyes on Bella, eyebrow raised.

"What was that?" Carmen shouted.

"I got hit by a car!" Bella shouted back before everyone heard Edward and Jasper shhing her and her softly apologizing while giggling.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed again.

"Oh my gosh Bella are you ok?" it was Alice this time, joining the conversation.

"Where are you?" Maria asked confused. Alice had not been with anyone on the line and she was sure Alice would have buzzed in by now.

"ALICE!" Bella exclaimed while once more Edward and Jasper chuckled.

"Wow she looks… stoned" Alice said stopping in her tracks to take in Bella.

"Hello?" Maria asked again.

"She just walked into Bella's hospital room, Bella is going to be staying with Alice for a while" Jasper said before shuffling around could be heard and Bella mumbling about motion sickness.

"Why?" Maria asked slight venom to her voice.

"Because my condo has an elevator and she'll be unable to walk properly for a while" Alice explained softly from where she now sat perched on the edge of the bed, her feet resting beside Jaspers on the chair he'd pulled over.

"Alice don't bump me" Bella ordered.

"I won't, besides I thought it was your right side?" Alice said glancing at the arm.

"Hence why we put the doctor on that side" Jasper responded but then he pointed at Bella's hip. "She's referring to her hip; her left side wasn't totally unscathed"

"Oh" Alice said before inching closer to Jasper so she wasn't sitting directly next to Bella's hip.

"Do these beds have a weight limit?" Bella asked eliciting a dry laugh from Edward.

"Is there a kinky party at the hospital I wasn't invited too?" Emmy asked with a giggle.

"Kinky I wish. If they touch I break!" Bella slurred loudly with a pout. "Whoa motion of the ocean!" she exclaimed when the laughter of her three bedmates shook the hospital bed.

"Seriously what happened?" Edward asked.

"Jasper you wanna start?" Emmy asked.

"Sure" he replied going back to his very stunned face.

"Well?" Alice urged. Jasper glanced from Edward to Alice and then Bella back to Alice.

"Her father has known she was married for the about a week, her mother went ballistic and her father made her shut up" he smiled.

"Really?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Alice and Bella spoke simultaneously.

"That's unexpected" Maria said sounding stunned as Jasper had been since it happened.

"Yeah, I don't know who was more shocked Rose or I?" Jasper said again.

"Care to elaborate?" Emmy pressed.

"Her father seemed uncharacteristically relieved" Jasper added before going on, "I really think her mother was the one hot for those two to get married, though he was very upset she kept it a secret for so long, not getting to give her away and then things just got a little too personal for me to share with you… in a good way I think. Her mother didn't really speak again because she got hushed every time she tried and then walked away when Rosalie and her dad got all personal, so I left to"

"Odd" Bella said sounding more sober than she had in a while. Jasper turned to her and nodded in agreement.

"So how did things go with your half Emmy?" Alice asked after a long stunned silence.

"Ugh not that smoothly, not bad, but Rosalie and Emmett are really going to have to step up the affection to ease the anger my parents feel. They aren't happy she waited so long to end things with Royce" Emmy explained not meeting near as much interruptions as Jasper had.

"We saw that coming, just from both sides and not only one" Alice said before moving to stand beside Jasper, no one but Bella was comfortable on the bed, but then again everyone was afraid they'd hurt her with any wrong moves.

"So where are Emmett and Rose now?" Maria asked breaking the silence.

"At Emmett's, since they are in the clear kind of" Emmy responded.

"Good because what husband and wife wouldn't jump at the chance to finally be together?" Alice responded happily.

"I dropped Rose off before I got here, told them to work on their intimacy issues and came here" Jasper added.

"Mad props Jazz, mad props" Alice smiled ruffling his hair.

Edward and Bella chuckled while Maria, now in the hospital parking lot scowled at a random lit room. She didn't understand why Jasper hadn't come to her instead of Bella.

Meanwhile at the McCarty residence…

"Do you think your dad is convinced?" Emmett asked from where he sat on one end of the love seat and Rose on the other.

"He seemed pretty convinced, I mean I was just so happy he wasn't yelling at me that I looked genuine when I got the ok to spend the night with you" Rosalie sighed from her spot.

"I kind of wish my experience was that smooth" he sighed.

"I'm sorry Emmett, really I am. I mean I really expected lots of screaming and yelling… wait there still will be, my mom hasn't had her say yet, at least not completely" Rose trailed off while Emmett gave her a sympathetic smile.

"So long as we can get Royce out of the way tomorrow afternoon we'll be fine" he smiled patting Rosalie's leg.

"Oh no" Rosalie groaned. Emmett met her eyes and she frowned, "I have breakfast with my mom's book club tomorrow"

"Witnesses, many many witnesses" Emmett reminded pulling Rosalie into his side as she whimpered at the thought. "My mom just joined a book club about a week ago"

"Great, your mom and my mom…and Royce's mom and my aunt" she suddenly trailed off. "I need alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol" she said looking up at Emmett.

"You want to go into this hung-over?" he asked eyes wide.

"No you're right, but a couple of shots and I'll at least get some sleep tonight" she smiled hoping to have Emmett give in to her.

He nodded and removed himself from her before heading to his kitchen, she padded barefoot along behind him and as he pulled out a bottle of Tequila she set her phone alarm for another half hour earlier to ensure she was awake and would have time to cover her bruised cheek, it was fading pretty quickly but was still present.

Hopping up on the counter took the offered empty shot glass while he poured himself a shot and her one.

"Never drink alone?" he said raising his shot to her.

"To phase two, getting rid of Royce" she smiled clinking her shot with his before slamming it back.

"To my 7:30 tea time with my dad" Emmett smiled as they pounded back yet another shot, both laughing at each and every toast.

"Oo I got one I got one" Rosalie giggled as she held her empty glass out for more and Emmett obliging filled it.

"To?" he asked raising his glass to meet hers.

"To sticking it to the adulterous bastard" she shouted and downed her shot.

"Amen" Emmett shouted downing his before slamming the glass on his counter.

"Is that the time?" Rosalie asked leaning off the counter onto Emmett's chest so she could see the oven clock behind him.

He glanced back and laughing he nodded his head.

"We are so fucked!" Rosalie said pushing him back so she could hop off the counter only to find both of them on their asses between the cabinets and island shelves laughing.

"Oook too drunk let's get you too bed" he said standing and pulling her up by her hands only to have her collide with his chest still giggling uncontrollably. After a few moments Emmett slung her over his shoulder and began heading for his room. They had decided earlier to share a bed in case they had any surprise visitors or Emmett's maid was somehow a spy, apparently it was possible she was young, a bit of a moron, and definitely Royce's type.

When Emmett put her down on the bed she quickly sat up. "Wait I need my PJ's"

Emmett pushed her back down and shut off the light. "You are in them, you changed when you got here" he laughed and plopped onto the bed. "Scoot I get the right side"

"No I do"

"Mine"

"Ladies first"

"The bed was mine first"

**AN: We call this full circle. They started their marriage drunk and will now start their marriage once more…drunk. Can anyone guess what will happen next or tomorrow? If you guessed a book club massacre you're close. All I will leave you with is Emmett goes from one extreme to another…fast.**


	11. Chapter 11

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Ok so first off I haven't gotten anything from in the past 2 days so even though you guys are sending reviews I'm getting no notice of them and am really wanting to beat the crap out of the server because my story alerts better all pop up soon cause as much as I love to write I also love to read stuff on here.**

**Any who I know I hate when it takes a M rated story forever to get to a Lemon and all but I promise one is coming it's just a question of who the lemon will feature. I'm glad everyone seems to enjoy this so far and as much as I am enjoying writing this the showdown with the parents was actually twice the length but I decided to save the fun stuff for when they all sit down together. FYI as well… the McCarty's and the Hales do already know one another, they aren't really close but they do work together from time to time. This chapter is meant to answer a few questions. Does Rosalie's father know about Royce's not so subtle love taps? Does Emmett know? Just also to let you guys know Rose is scared of Royce. Once more this chapter will be all knowing due to the amount of information being revealed and number of new characters interacting for the first time (in the story). So without further adieu I give you some R&R and not in a good way. **

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 11_

Rise and Shine

POV: Rose

I rolled over at the sound of movement and glancing at the clock I frowned. This was entirely too early, especially considering I just looked at the clock and it read 2:16 but the numbers now read 6:38. The shadows being cast against the wall caught my attention and I rolled over to see Emmett pulling a lime green polo over his head, his brown belt was unbuckled and his khaki shorts were hanging low on his hips.

"I can't believe you're awake" I muttered rubbing my eyes and frowning at the black it left on my fingertips. That's what I get for falling asleep with full out makeup on. Emmett chuckled and I could see he was tired too.

"I'm late too, did the shower wake you?" he asked with a smile.

"No, I think your hopping around the room did" I yawned before plopping my head back on the pillow, at least he didn't seem disgusted with my morning appearance, of course I'm sure I looked better than the morning after.

"Sorry" he chuckled zipping and buckling his pants. He plopped onto the edge of the bed and pulled out a pair of socks just as his phone began to vibrate. I rolled over and reached my arm out to grab it, seeing the caller I.D. was his father I opened it and held it up to his ear as he continued getting ready.

"Sorry I over slept, I'll be outside in a second" he apologized and after a nod of his head I snapped it shut. "Thanks" he said shoving his feet into his shoes without untying them and he stood.

"Have fun" I smirked knowing he did not want to be up, we'd fought over the bed for a good half hour I was sure and I know neither of us really slept good because no matter what we both wound up migrating towards the right side of the bed, I had won the battle by twisting his nipple in a very childish but effective manner, but he seemed to gravitate to my side all night.

"Rub in that extra hour and half of sleep you get to have why don't ya" he chuckled before slipping his phone into his belt holster and grabbing a hat.

"Emmett?" I said as he headed for the door.

"Yeah?" he asked looking at me.

"You do know your shirt is on inside out don't you" I pointed it out and within seconds Emmett was pulling at the sides to find I was right. Tossing his hat at me he ripped the shirt off and turned it right side out before pulling it back over his head.

"Thanks, but you just ruined my dad's chance to make fun of me" he laughed flashing a genuine grin.

"Yeah, now go your shirt is giving me a headache" I groaned at the bright color. Emmett chuckled and bent down to kiss my hair.

"Yeah have fun at Oprah's book club Rocky" with that he was gone in a flash. I was left frowning. Rocky?

Book club. Who do you think you are Oprah?

POV: Rose (will change to all knowing)

It took me all of 5 minutes after waking up when my alarm went off to realize what he had meant by the Rocky comment. My eyeliner and eye shadow had been rubbed around my eyes making them look black and coincidentally blue, but I was further left to freak out by the fact that Royce's handprint was visible too, I had hoped it was too dark in the room for Emmett to really make out the yellowish mark but I figured if he'd seen that he would have asked what I ran into? I really didn't want to be here and that much was certain. We were discussing the latest pick on Oprah's list and I had only skimmed it having little or no interest in it, I would try my hardest to keep out of the discussion, but I didn't see my mother having any plans to speak with me until all guests were gone.

POV: All Knowing

"Rosalie" a voice called from a few feet away. She turned and realized who it was in only an instant. Ellen McCarty, her new mother-in-law and she seemed almost happy to see Rosalie.

"Oh hello Mrs. McCarty" Rosalie smiled politely shaking her hand.

"I just wanted to say I know Mrs. King will be here and I promise to act completely normal and not let on anything until you and Emmett have talked with Royce" she said softly, smiling the entire time so as not to rouse suspicion.

"I greatly appreciate it Mrs. McCarty I really do and I promise it'll be done in the next 12 hours" Rosalie said as politely as possible for she saw Mrs. King on her way over to her.

"Yes Emmy also wanted to do lunch one day this week" Ellen McCarty said catching Rosalie's eyes dart past her.

"I'd love that, I'll make sure to call her later today" Rosalie smiled and with that Ellen walked away to say goodbye to the rest of the women.

"Rosalie dear I just wanted to say that I was leaving and wanted to find some time to discuss the reception" Veronica King's annoyingly fake voice filled Rosalie's ears and without waiting for a response she gave Rosalie's bruised cheek a gentle pat "Call the house and we'll pick a day, ciao" with fake air kisses Rosalie watched Veronica leave and couldn't help but turn away to touch her cheek, though it had been a gentle pat it still stung a little.

Catching the sweet scent of freedom Rosalie headed for the back patio and some peace and quiet.

"Well that was… dull" Alice said cutting into the quiet and leaning against the railing by Rosalie.

"Yes but I am just grateful my mom didn't ask Veronica King to stay" Rosalie added with a hint of venom at the mention of her almost mother-in-law.

"That would have been awkward" Alice grinned before her smile became fake. "Well here is the groom"

Rosalie's face dropped and turning towards the back door she felt her heart race. She was not prepared for this at all, why was he here?

"Royce, this is a surprise" she said barely disguising her nervousness.

"Well I haven't seen or heard from my beautiful fiancée in days, give us a moment Ms. Brandon" he said with fake affection before his tone changed to dry at the mention of Alice.

"Sure, Rosalie we'll discuss flower arrangements when you're done" with that Alice walked away. Rosalie wanted to cry out for her to stay but knew that she ultimately would have to face the music.

When Alice had shut the door and walked away Royce turned back to Rosalie and backhanded her hard across the face. Rosalie's head flinched to the side as her own hand followed to cover her already bruised cheek.

"Wha..?" but Royce was having none of her protests.

"I don't see or hear from you in since you jumped out of a moving vehicle days ago and make me come all the way out here to see you on my club day" he said sternly through gritted teeth trying not to yell and cause the few inside to take notice.

Rosalie glared daggers at Royce and quickly found that to be a mistake as he gripped her forearm tightly, keeping her firmly in place in front of him.

"So I ask myself what has gotten into my fiancée only to find she's been keeping herself busy like the little slut she's always been" he said getting into her face, touching her unharmed cheek with his hand and making it look like a simple gesture of love, if only the audience they had inside could see her face they'd see she was terrified now.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she squeaked out as the pressure on her arm became extremely painful.

"Emmett McCarty, I saw the way you two were looking at one another at the Garden Party and Chester saw you at his house that night, you were there with him for hours and then again last night" he said twisting her forearm now causing tears to spring up in her eyes.

"You're having me followed" she said in a squeak of a voice, she was fighting the scream and as if an angel had sent her Alice stepped out onto the patio with a huff and held her phone up.

"So sorry to interrupt but Rosalie the caterer wants to substitute crab for lobster" she lied. "This is unacceptable is it not?" she said into the phone before muttering travesty.

Royce's grip loosened as Alice stepped closer and she frowned at Rose's tears.

"Sorry cold feet Alice" Rosalie lied hoping Alice had seen the show for what it really was.

"Oh now that just won't do, pardon groomy but I need to steal the bride for a pep talk" Alice had managed to drag Rosalie through the house towards the front door to leave.

"Fuck off wedding planner we were having a much more important discussion than crabs and cold feet" Royce spat cruelly taking Rosalie by her bicep and pulling her towards the front door leading to the drive. Alice looked panicked and mouthed that she'd called Emmett.

"Royce that was rude" Rosalie feigned disappointment when she really wanted to show her disgust.

As Royce drug her down the stairs she could feel the familiar pain in her bicep as she had in her forearm.

"Rude, what is fucking around on your fiancé not rude?" he asked coldly jerking her to a stop in front of one of the cars.

"Gee you tell me" Rose gritted out. Royce's eyes grew darker and he clenched his fist before likely remembering Alice was probably watching them. He'd made the mistake of drawing attention to his anger when he'd snapped at Alice and since no one that she knew to be present drove a big black SUV that meant there was still a guest here.

"I've had about enough of your lip, when you're my wife you will learn some respect tramp" he seethed again.

"I'll never be your wife you piece of shit" Rosalie ground out before whimpering at his grip on her arm.

"3 weeks Rosalie" he said getting in her face as she faintly heard someone car on the drive.

Royce didn't seem to notice so Rosalie took the moment to pray she wasn't wrong. "You better take your hands off me before my husband sees"

Royce seemed to falter and with one shove Rosalie slammed into Alice's Porsche, the side view mirror jabbing into her side. "What husband?" he growled dangerously low as Rose felt a whole new pain erupt through her body and a splitting headache when Royce jerked her body roughly for an answer.

Within seconds Emmett had flung himself out of the passenger seat while his father followed suit. In seconds Royce was being tossed to the ground and Rosalie slipped down the side of the car. Glancing up to see Emmett pick Royce up and slam him against the brick banister of their front steps. Her mother and Ellen McCarty stood in the front door shouting things she was unaware as Alice scurried past the two men fighting to Rosalie's side, pushing a button to stop the car alarm sounding around the front yard.

Evan McCarty moved to break his son off of Royce who was bleeding profusely now only to have Royce throw a weak punch back causing Evan McCarty to knock him back to the ground. It was not until then that Rosalie noticed the auburn haired woman on her cell phone beside her mother and Emmett's she vaguely remembered her introducing herself but was pulled away by the sound of Alice's voice trying to reach her.

It wasn't until her father appeared rushing out the front door, his eyes moving from the fighting men before him to Rosalie as something then snapped and her father took over lifting Royce by his shirt and slamming him against his car. Royce had the balls to kick Jarvis Hale in the shin and hit him upside the head before Jarvis Hale slugged him hard in the face letting Royce fall limp to the ground, unconscious.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the ass whooping, I know I did. So guys to answer your questions. No daddy Hale was unaware, Emmett was unaware and Alice witnessed the first slap she called Emmett and he hauled ass. So essentially Royce just got his ass handed to him by daddy McCarty, husband McCarty and daddy Hale. Royce should just count himself lucky because Emmett wasn't the only person Alice alerted. So who was the woman with Emmett and Rosalie's mom's? Why Esme of course.**


	12. Chapter 12

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Glad to read people enjoyed the ass whooping! I've been on an updating frenzy these past few days and am glad to say that finally my story alerts and review alerts have finally started popping up in e-mails. Any who I also wanted to give a few visuals for the main charries. The link will be on the profile. Also two characters you haven't met are in this album but they will make an appearance soon. To explain her origin I will merely say she is my replacement piece for Nessie. As well I figure I owe you guys the out right information like ages. I'm leaving the parents visuals to everyone else but I always sort of see Emmett's dad as Chris Noth (Mr. Big Sex in the City). Also Jasper's mother is Jarvis Hale's sister. I'm going to go oldest to youngest (roughly). Jasper Whitlock (28) Lawyer, Edward Cullen (26) Dr., Emmett McCarty/Emmy McCarty (24) Architect/Model & Photographer, Rosalie Hale-McCarty (23) no profession, Alice Brandon (21) Wedding & Party Planner, Bella Swan (21) Chef (mainly pastry), Jacob Black (19) mechanic, Vanessa Cullen (19) party 101 (undecided). For the other two people Royce (24) works for his father in banking (his PB is someone that is still hot but could def play ass hole), Maria (26) Jarvis Hale's receptionist.**

**Oh one last note to the review. Alice doesn't know Esme anymore than Rosalie does. Esme was there for the book club much like Emmett's mom she is new and is good friends with Ellen McCarty. The parent's names are as follows. Ellen and Evan McCarty, Lillian and Jarvis Hale, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, Pauline and Raymond King**

**Oh and I haven't done this in a while if even. I OWN NO ONE… well the new traits and the fact that my ppl are human but Stephenie created these ppl for me and as much as I wish I could take the credit I cannot. Also my played bys are not mine either… sadly they all ran away from me when I was chasing them with my taser and handcuffs. I dunno maybe they're claustrophobic or Alice warned them.**

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 12_

What happened to the plan?

POV: Rose

I couldn't help but stare at the scene that unfolded before me, Alice kept saying I was in shock but I really was just shocked. I had hoped it was Emmett in the car that was approaching when I'd been talking to Royce but I hadn't expected each of the three males present to take their own turn at a shot of Royce, granted Emmett got in quite a few and though he looked ruffled he was obviously fine, as were both our fathers.

"You ok?" Emmett asked coming to a squat in front of me. I glanced at him fully and nodded my head; aside from the obvious bruises that would form once the redness faded away I was fine.

"Sweetheart?" my father asked coming to stand behind Emmett. I looked up and accepted Emmett's hands before being pulled gently into his side. "Let's take her inside" my father instructed and I let Emmett lead me inside.

"I swear she's in shock" Alice kept frantically saying before oddly enough my mother wrapped an arm around her and we all headed inside the house.

"Rosie say something" Emmett asked once he had me sitting on the couch in front of him where he once more bent down in front of me, my hands were still in his.

"You have blood on your shirt" was all I could say. His bright polo was now marred by blood spots and a few streaks where he'd wiped off his knuckles before he had lead me inside.

Emmett allowed a tiny bit of a smile before he shook his head. "Not mine, are you ok?" he asked touching my hurt cheek very gently to have me flinch and him look angry.

"Ice" the auburn haired woman said still on the phone with someone. "No just red" she said into the phone. I glanced up at her questionably before feeling the ice pack on my cheek and then Alice was beside me with a bag of frozen peas and corn on each bruise of my arm. Oh she had gotten he ice.

"That's Dr. Cullen on the phone, Esme is his wife" Emmett said answering my question as he held the ice pack to my cheek.

"Cold" I said with a frown.

"It'll help with the swelling" Esme said before going back to the phone and once more peering at me and talking into the phone again.

"Does your side hurt? Back?" Emmett asked after a moment's pause.

"Just a little sore is all" I sighed before sinking against Emmett. "I have a headache" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I've got some ibuprofen" Ellen said grabbing her purse and pulling out a bottle.

"Water" my mother seemed to realize and with that she scurried away.

"Now" was a stern order through the phone from Esme before she snapped it shut.

It seemed like mere moments but after I had swallowed the ibuprofen I had curled up in Emmett's arms and kept my eyes closed as everyone talked around me. I didn't really care to pay attention to any of it but did choose to listen as my dad walked away only to return a few minutes later saying Royce was headed to home and Jasper was now glancing worriedly at me. I had no idea when he got here or when he was called but he was saying something about not being able to file assault charges on Royce without Royce filing them with all 3 of my protectors but then I heard him mention himself and I spoke up.

"What'd you do?"

Jasper glanced at me and I felt Emmett move to look down as best he could at me in his current position. "Ugh I might have kicked him while he was down" Jasper said with a shrug before turning back to my father and Emmett's.

"Was he conscious?" I asked and once more Jasper looked at me.

"No" he said before I giggled. It was really out of place but I found it funny that Jasper had managed to snap enough after the fact to harm Royce, Jasper was always so reserved and his temper rarely flared past mild much less into physical actions.

"Did you feel left out?" I found myself asking before I could stop only have Jasper's mouth twitch towards a smile.

"Maybe" he said before shrugging again.

Next thing I knew a blond man was standing in the room beside Esme and he looked at me before sending his wife a look. "I think she'll be fine dear"

"I don't care look at her!" Esme shouted and with that the blond was now standing in front of Emmett and me.

"I really think it's just bruises Carlisle" Emmett said and the man motioned his eyes back towards Esme.

"I'm just sore is all" I whispered so Esme wouldn't hear and yell at him.

"Well lets all be thankful that is the worst of it" he said back in a low voice before gently removing the ice packs one at a time. "No cuts, no breaks but I can probably guarantee you'll be extremely stiff and sore for a day or two, Esme said Royce gave you quite a shake before slamming you into a car" he explained.

"I know the drill" I said and this caused Jasper and Jarvis too look at me. "What?" I asked when I felt Emmett tense up.

"Was that the first time?" Emmett asked. I suddenly felt the room getting smaller, oops, I really hadn't meant to say anything, but I didn't I mean I knew the drill, I'd been hurt by other means before and the soreness was horrible for a bit.

Emmett's voice was very low and controlled and I found myself a little afraid of his reaction. "He's only ever slapped me before, I mean it that's all" I said quickly and softly. I felt Emmett's grip tighten slightly around me and I closed my eyes, this was either going to help or hurt. Now not only had I kept this from all but my mother but my husband was also left in the dark.

"I'll kill him" was Emmett's low growl and though I heard him I had no idea if the others had.

"That changes things" with that Jasper looking tense pulled out his phone and left the room. I was confused by his actions but I saw my mother looking guilty and before I could speak again she did.

"He didn't often Rose"

I think my mother realized her choice and order of words were wrong when every head in the room but mine whipped in her direction and Jasper stopped in his tracks.

What a day

POV: All knowing

It was hours before Emmett and Rosalie finally returned home but both were obviously ready to be there. Emmett had excused himself to put on a clean shirt even though Jarvis had offered him one he had simply turned it down and remained with Rosalie the entire night.

Rosalie followed Emmett into the bedroom and took his green shirt off the floor heading for his laundry room.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked coming into the small room in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a wife beater.

"Going to treat it so hopefully you can save this shirt" she said grabbing for the Resolve.

"That's for carpet Rose" he chuckled taking the can from her hand.

"Well you only have bleach otherwise and this will help" she said taking it back and squirting the foaming substance onto the stains.

"Just toss it, my dad found it too bright as well" he joked resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just try and soak it, if it doesn't wash out then I'll toss it" she said rubbing the foam in before turning to the deep sink across from the washer, Emmett moving out of her way.

"Alright but seriously, I have tons of other bright distracting colors" he said before kissing her hair and heading back to the kitchen. As much as it seemed like this would be their new ritual, he needed a drink to calm him down after today, Jasper had swore Royce would get what was coming to him but somehow Emmett knew that Royce would get off scot free because it had been 3 against 1 and not to mention Jasper's cheap but called for shot later on.

Emmett poured himself a glass before downing it in one sip and refilling it. Shaking his head he simply put the bottle of vodka too his lips and started to chug before pulling back to cough as it didn't slide down his throat as smoothly as the tequila would have.

Rosalie appeared in front of him and took the bottle from him as well knocking it back to have Emmett stare at her in awe before she slammed it on the counter and wiped off underneath her lips where a little seeped out of her mouth. So vodka for the wife and tequila for the husband.

**AN: One little question for the readers. I want to give Alice and Jasper siblings. Alice will have one sibling and Jasper two, both younger. Question is… should Alice's older sibling be a brother or sister and any name suggestions? As for Jasper he has a 10 and 15 year old sibling, they are both boys and any name suggestions for them would be great. I need to know this so when I branch off into Alice/Jasper there will be more involvement of family. As for Nessie replacement, she is Edward's little sister, I'm trying not to send out spoilers.**

**Next chapter will focus on Bella/Edward and soon Jasper/Alice. As promised one of these pairs will share much more than a kiss but it won't go that far….yet I'm still struggling with who the first Lemon will include, the lemon will be within the next few chapters though.**


	13. Chapter 13

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: No real notes at the moment but I can promise by the end of next chapter one of the canon couples will be together for real. Time will start passing faster as well, while it's literally been like 2 weeks since scene 1 things will be jumping a bit more. Mostly cause Bella is injured to the point it's hard to do a lot with her… though she will need a little physical therapy and her clumsiness will hinder that experience… possibly much to Edward's amusement.**

**I'm leaving the parents visuals to everyone else but I always sort of see Emmett's dad as Chris Noth (Mr. Big Sex in the City). Also Jasper's mother is Jarvis Hale's sister. I'm going to go oldest to youngest (roughly). Jasper Whitlock (28) Lawyer, Edward Cullen (26) Dr., Emmett McCarty/Emmy McCarty (24) Architect/Model & Photographer, Rosalie Hale-McCarty (23) no profession, Alice Brandon (21) Wedding & Party Planner, Bella Swan (21) Chef (mainly pastry), Jacob Black (19) mechanic, Vanessa Cullen (19) party 101 (undecided). For the other two people Royce (24) works for his father in banking (his PB is someone that is still hot but could def play ass hole), Maria (26) Jarvis Hale's receptionist.**

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 13_

Surprise…what wait? WHOA

POV: Alice

That had too of been one of the weirdest phone calls I'd received in a while. Jasper had just called sounding a little less than up to par and a lot more off canter. Glancing at the clock I couldn't help but sigh, he'd said 20 minutes and with Bella staying here and being the biggest hassle to take care of this place was a dump. I loved Bella I really did and understood why she should stay with me instead of Rosalie and Emmett but still the poor thing was hardly able to hobble to the bathroom alone, not that she wasn't still supposed to be using a wheelchair but it was sad.

I needed to find myself a closet to toss half the clutter in, because let's face it a girls condo doesn't get dirty it gets cluttered because we don't leave trash lying about for more than a few hours and even then food always goes into the trash and dishes in the sink. Glancing at my hall closet I placed a hand on my hip as Bella rolled around the corner.

"Where are you going?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Therapy they seem to have figured a more stable way to work on my hips, I hate this broken arm it really is slowing down this process" she said rolling into the kitchen to grab a coke.

"Who is driving you, cause I have company coming?" I asked glancing once more at the clock, it would take 15 minutes to get to the hospital much less return and I only had 15 minutes till Jasper's arrival.

"That's alright Edward is picking me up, apparently he had an idea… yeah and he's contesting to the fact that I trip on thin air cause my therapists thinks my clumsiness is a result of my injuries" Bella sounded a little sheepish but I couldn't blame her. I'd seen her trip on her own feet many times since meeting her and even in her chair she wasn't safe, stubbing her toes, whacking her cast into corners or tables as she moved around.

"Well Jasper wanted to talk to both of us, said he just needed an outlet, I told him we were here" I said biting my lower lip. Bella knew I had a crush on Jasper but could not understand why. She had known him for years and though she found him great she couldn't get past he and Maria, they'd been a staple for 5 years and a little before that but back then I'd learned they were more… well I don't even want to think about that but yeah.

"You can handle it, I'm sure he's just irritated and since Rosalie is supposed to be in marital bliss with Emmett he has no other females to vent to, speaking of which Maria doesn't know you two talk does she?" Bella asked sending a cautious look at me.

I shook my head in no. "I don't think so, she seems fine with me. The last time I saw her was for a few moments the other day when I was dropping off an updated background. Or business wise I was claiming to need Jasper's legal advice to get out of some wedding plans, which is also kinda true" I added with a small smile. "She was there and seemed fine, even laughed at my fake excuse before Jasper saw the file for the tent people, they seem to think its all systems go and will be setting up the tents and billing us for the use of the park even though now it's not needed and we won't be touching it. I mean honestly we improved the place with all the new flowers and trees but they still want all the money for nothing" by now my voice had gone sour I was really annoyed.

"That's stupid" Bella simply said as a knock sounded on the door.

"Yeah it's unlocked" I said thinking it was Edward but instead Jasper stepped in and with a kiss to Bella he handed me a folder. "That was quick you said 20" I was secretly mortified to have not cleaned a thing up or even refreshed my makeup.

"Hit all green lights, where you off too?" he asked Bella with a slight smile.

"Therapy, Edward had some sort of breakthrough idea for working my hips" she said and then blushed at the giggle coming from my mouth. That had been such a kinky statement and she was blind.

Apparently Jasper caught it too cause his face was red from trying not to laugh. "Wow use protection"

"That was so childish" Bella's face was a vibrant red now and I couldn't keep the giggles to myself.

When Edward knocked on the door he too walked right in, but without permission but then again he'd been the one to take her to most therapy sessions since I couldn't lift her much less handle the in and out of the car.

"Hey Alice, Jasper" Edward greeted as I skimmed the folder Jasper had handed me. He'd taken care of the tents the moment I'd given him the problem and now it seemed like the park was retracting their complaint and charges.

"Hey" I said into the folder and before I knew it they were out the door.

"Oh and guys!" I shouted. They stopped and glanced at me. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Bella spluttered and turned as red as a tomato while Jasper started to scratch his ear, mouth open trying to cover his sudden smile with a yawn. Edward raised an eyebrow but Bella just mumbled she'd tell him in the car before he pushed her down the walkway.

"Gee Alice what wouldn't you do?" Jasper asked once the door was shut. I just smiled and set the folder on the counter top.

"It's her fault for blushing" I simply said before ushering for him to take a seat in my living room. "Sorry bout the mess" I added plopping into my comfy chair.

"Please you work mostly from home" he said referring to the samples of fabrics, magazines, and binders of wedding information covering my coffee table and a little bit of my floor.

"If I had an office I would never get any peace" I sighed, it was true when you had an office the brides and their mothers were constantly there bugging you rather then letting you work.

"I do have one and I rarely do because I keep my family and close friends in my cliental" Jasper sighed tiredly.

"Yeah so what did you need to talk about?" I asked wanting to know, it was really a bit sad and wrong of me but he and Maria were constantly fighting. That's when I noticed his hand, he'd kept it relatively covered by his other folder but now that the folder rested atop my cluttered table I could see the white bandages.

He must have seen my eyes widen because he spoke up right then. "Yeah got into a fight with a wall" he looked a little sheepish and I quickly frowned.

"Why?" I asked leaning towards the couch and taking his hand to examine it like I had x-ray vision to see through the bandage.

"Maria has been seeing someone else, she didn't admit it but I know she has to be" Jasper sighed looking at me closely examining his hand.

"What? How?" I asked quickly looking up. Maria was so overprotective and territorial about Jasper and I couldn't see why she would be cheating on him now.

"She gets these text messages, reads them replies and deletes, even the sent ones. She is the type of person who always lets her phone messages get full before she deletes anything, and then she gets phone calls. Her house phone will ring and I usually answer it but they hang up and the next second her cell phone is ringing and she is smiling, always takes the phone into another room claiming it's her sister. She and her sister hate one another and Nettie is in South Africa right now" he said sounding a little upset.

"Wow. Um I can see how that would be suspicious but maybe they are reconciling?" once more I am the moron playing devil's advocate to a woman I need out of my way. Alice you are so stupid I mentally chided myself.

"Yeah well Nettie isn't a partier, isn't there to party, works in food camps and has no cell signal" he said. "If she was calling it would not be more than once every other week because she's usually in a neighboring country doing her work and cell signal is crap out there I know I tried to call her" he now sounded a little angry.

"Yeah" I really was at a loss for words but he seemed to need more. "So what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"I broke up with her" he said simply as though it were nothing.

My eyes went wide and I couldn't help but think that was drastic. "Wow are you sure about that, I mean what 5 years right?"

He nodded his head seeming to signal an end to his long standing relationship. I couldn't really help but question him, as much as I wanted to jump up squeal in delight I had to hold it back because I wasn't exactly alone or with Bella and that behavior might make him angry, no would.

After a few tense moments of silence I realized I had been bouncing my knee and tapping my foot on the floor, how had I missed it? He hadn't, because his eyes had drawn my own attention to my almost vibrating leg.

"Nervous habit?" Jasper asked still staring even after I stopped.

"Kinda, just don't really know how to respond to all this information" I replied sending an apologetic smile but moving to fidget with my feet instead, crossing and uncrossing, crossing and uncrossing, crossing…but instead of uncrossing I was frozen, Jasper had reached over to cease my movement by placing a hand across one leg and onto the other. I looked up with my lips puckered and wide eyes. "Sorry"

"S'ok, so tell me what it is you are thinking because I've seen you fidget like that whenever a wedding plan was brought up you didn't like, so I know you are thinking something" he said looking into my eyes. I didn't know what to do now. I couldn't very well jump him and tell him I was all his but then again as a lawyer he had caught onto a nervous or uncomfortable habit I had.

"Well…" I started before taking a breath, "I don't get why you are so calm about it? You drank yourself silly last time you two fought but now you just seem… numb… like you think you've made up your mind but you really haven't" I finished in as calm and steady a voice as I could manage. It had taken all my strength not to have it all fly out as one big flurry of words and he seemed to ponder my input a moment.

"Perhaps tonight I'll drink myself silly, but I am decided… after you and I last spoke its pretty much been inevitable" he added calmly before standing. "Would you feel more comfortable if I was telling you this over some bourbon in a bar?" he asked letting his lips twitch fighting a smile.

"To be honest I wouldn't worry so much about what happens next cause right now I'm waiting for the explosion of anger, pity, something…" I confessed looking up at him as he stood.

Holding up his bandaged hand he smirked. "Anger" Pulling out a pill bottle of Excedrin he spoke, "Anger lead to pity" and before I could speak I was in his arms, lips pressed to his in a searing kiss. My whole body was turning into a pool of flesh but my lips were still and then he barely pulled away, still leaning down to me at standing height, "And something" now he was smiling.

Oh hell! My mind shouted and before I could even comprehend what was happening our lips were connected again, my hands wound tightly around his neck while he lifted me up and into him before using one hand to cup my head behind my ear to his own and his other hand kept my lower half pressed into him. Our lips were fighting for dominance with one another and I couldn't seem to get close enough until he plopped back onto the couch and pulled me into his lap.

I needed air and I was sure he likely did too but I didn't want to stop, I didn't want him to stop. I don't know where my mind is but soon his lips were trailing down my jaw and neck, he was nipping and sucking on the tender skin causing a whimper to escape my lips as a thought shot through me, this was wrong, I was a rebound, they broke up this morning or was it last night, no this morning… OH! My mind shouted as began to kiss my shoulder and I felt my body move forward to pull him closer only to come in contact with… SWEET JESUS!!

"Jasper" I whimpered but really meant for it to come out more cool and collected. I received a grunt of yeah and as I tried to form the words his hand slid over my skirt and onto my rear pushing me into his definite bulge again. "Oh shit" I mumbled losing my train of thought completely why was I objecting?

"Alice?" Jasper said nibbling on my ear. When did he get there?

I let out a breathy yes and suddenly felt one of his hands sliding up my thigh under my skirt. MAYDAY!

"Wait!" I almost shouted when a fingertip came into contact with my soaked panties. I realized where my hands were for the first time, I had slid them into his hair when he moved to kiss my collarbone and shoulder but could not for the life of me remember when I had undone half his shirts buttons or how they were now clawing down his chest. Removing his hands quickly I jumped out of his grasp and stood breathing heavily before him.

"Shit" he mumbled before running his hands into his hair and staring at the floor.

I looked around the room; I don't know why we were alone and then back to him. "I won't be a rebound Jasper Whitlock!" I replied frazzled.

He looked up and met my eyes. "I really didn't mean for that to happen…" he stopped when I glared, "I mean I meant for that I just didn't mean to make you a rebound, you're right I need a drink" and with that he stood and walked out of the living room and to my fridge.

I followed after him after a moment and found him gripping the kitchen counter while looking ashamed. He turned his head to me and though his eyes stayed glued to the counter top I felt myself crumble.

"Tell me how I can help" Now that was just asking for it. As much as I don't want a one night, rebound fling with him I can't stand to see him like this.

**AN: So Jasper/Alice fans are happy! So Jasper does have feelings but Alice pushed him away cause she wasn't going to be a rebound, Rosalie will have a good response to this news. Also as much as I hate cliffhangers what do you think Jasper asked?**


	14. Chapter 14

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Alright so again I am no doctor and I know little about these things but don't worry Bella will not be an invalid for much longer, at least below the waist the cast will stay a while. Anyways I know in the movies there are usually parallel bars used to help patients get back the strength and such to walk without aid, as Bella hurt her hips I decided to once more add some humor and in all honesty some flirting, blushing, and totally embarrassing moments for Bella. This is mostly just to make up for the fact that Bella is incapacitated. I feel she should still have fun and well she does like Edward so him helping her I figured would only make the amusement even more amusing. Any who, the reason Edward is helping her so much is because he does have a thing for her, but his excuse is always that he's doing this to be a good friend and it would help Emmett and Rosalie out if they got along like friends… right stupid I know but still it's amazing what lengths Edward is willing to go to spend time with Bella, he however doesn't think she likes him and vice versa.**

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 13_

Therapy…not sexual healing

POV: Bella

The ride to the hospital had been very quiet. Alice's comment had prompted Edward to ask questions but I had managed to evade answering him once we were in the car and the amount of stupid drivers on the road matched with Edward's need for speed made conversation pointless while I was clutching with my good arm to his center console. Once we'd arrived I had been amazed to find some weird little set up on the parallel bars. Ok so we were going to try this then it seemed. Most patients trying to work out all the kinks in recently dislocated appendages found themselves on exercise bikes or in my case the parallel bars due to my hips. In order to make sure my right leg was going to get proper care they would have to sort out my hips a little bit faster otherwise it was pointless.

"So what's all this?" I asked Edward when we entered and found my physical therapist Dawn approaching us with a smile.

"A little something to help keep you up since your right arm is not up to par" Edward smiled and once Dawn approached they greeted one another professionally before Edward headed towards the bars and perched himself on them with his legs open and on either side.

"So Bella we're going to strap you in and work on the hip motions" Dawn smiled and without further explanation she helped me slowly and admittedly cautiously towards the bars. "Grab hold of the bars and rest your left arm over the other one" she instructed removing my sling. Though I could move my shoulder it was still pretty sore and often times shot pain through my entire arm while changing but as Dawn had stated pain was my friend. So following her instructions I felt Edwards hands move to rest below my breasts on either side of my torso.

"I am gonna have to lift you while Dawn hooks you in" he explained when I glanced back at him. With a blush and a nod I glanced to where Dawn was now pulling herself up to perch like Edward was in front of me.

"Alright now, let me just get the straps all ready and we can get to work" she smiled first at me then Edward. Once she had unhooked a few straps she smiled. "Ok Edward is going to hold you up now" she said and before I could prepare myself I felt his grip tighten and my body move up.

"Hold your left and right arms bent and tight to your sides" Dawn instructed and I did silently marveling at the fact that Edward had lifted me up and was seeming to have no issues with my weight, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised since he was a doctor who had to lift dead weight patients from time to time.

"Ok… wow this is weird" I said to no one in particular but got a smile from Dawn and a chuckle from Edward. I thought it really couldn't get any weirder but I was wrong because now Dawn was reaching between my dangling legs and pulling a strap up to hook behind my back.

"I'm sure that only looks uncomfortable" Edward said and though I thought he was speaking to me Dawn shrugged.

"I apologize for any discomfort Bella but it's the only way you will be able to work your hips" she said to me and I now realized Edward wasn't holding me up anymore and could feel an interesting pressure on my pelvis. Wow yeah just a little weird and uncomfortable, but actually kinda embarrassing.

I didn't really understand the purpose of all of this until Dawn instructed I clamp my legs together and begin to move them in a circular motion. Oh this was embarrassing because it seemed Edward was going to hold me stationary since the harness just kept me elevated. The feeling in my hips was weird and as I swung around I could feel each pop and pull in them. Dawn would tell me to speed up or slow down and when it came time to stop and rotate the other way she would stall my legs for me and then send me off the other direction before I could finally rest and Edward was able to remove his hands. Of course now that no one was holding me in place my fidgeting in discomfort was causing me to turn in slow circles and I noticed Edward shaking out his arms and smirking as I slowly turned.

"I can fly" I mumbled which caused him to laugh and Dawn to snort.

"Ok I want you to try and swing your legs up and over the bars in front of you" Dawn said pushing a button that pulled me up higher. I felt helpless in the harness and it really didn't help that Edward looked amused but he shot his arms out and began to slowly spin me back around before inching himself closer to my body on the bars.

"I don't think I can do that" I said feeling Edwards's hands now resting a little more towards my hips.

"Just try, swing your legs back and forth and once you've got the height we'll try and swing your legs over" Dawn smiled reassuringly.

I felt Edward's chest come flush with my back and I blushed and tried to look at him.

"I'm not risking you swinging high enough and coming back to kill my manhood" he said and though he said it with a straight face his face was getting noticeably redder and as my eyes widened Dawn fell to the floor laughing.

"I'll try not to go that high" I squeaked out.

"No Bella try, I doubt you will make it there today" Dawn said through her laughs.

Edward was mumbling something I couldn't quite tell what but when Dawn finally stood to the side of the bars I felt Edward's finger tips move and I flinched, I am severely ticklish.

He let out a deep breath and I could hear him trying to hold back a laugh but he stilled his fingers and we started the exercise. It was difficult to get any momentum at first since Edward's body stopped me from moving my upper body but I was reminded to use my hips more than anything but eventually Dawn did tell Edward to allow my upper body some movement.

I didn't know what was more embarrassing now as I swung my legs. My blush was hidden by the fact that my face would be permanently red from exertion but still, I could feel every inch of Edward's upper body moving with mine and was glad Dawn was the only other person with us because this was likely a sight Alice, Rosalie, or hell even Jasper would make into something dirty. Crap I was and whenever my body hit back into him I felt his hands tighten on my torso before finally Dawn said I could stop. I let out a lot of air and let my body just relax. Edward chuckled and reached his hands out to the sides to clamp onto the bars.

"Ok Dawn I need a change of position because I can't feel my legs" Edward said as I once more spun around to face him. I finally, fully realized how uncomfortable he must have been putting all his and my weight on his thighs for an entire hour long session.

"Oh of course, we'll take Bella down once you've stretched your legs" Dawn said and Edward pulled his arms behind him onto the bars and leaning back he was able to slip his legs between the bars and like I had just finished doing he swung them down before stilling them. He seemed to question dropping to the floor and before I could ask why he started to kick his feet at no particular rhythm and then he smiled before dropping to the floor and hobbling away to stretch out his legs.

"I can only imagine how I'll be walking once I'm out of this" I added to Dawn while pointing at the harness.

"Oh Bella that is why I'm letting Edward stretch out his legs, can't have him collapsing before we get you back in the chair" she winked and I couldn't help but giggle. Poor Edward was, well as Rose would put it my bitch right now.

"Ready?" he asked coming to stand in front of me. I nodded and Dawn lowered me to a slight standing position, my feet touching the floor for the first time in a little over an hour. I felt my legs rebel and was very thankful for Edward's hands on my hips.

What a day that had been. The ride back would take us longer then we'd hoped but then again we were leaving at peak traffic hours.

"So you ever going to explain Alice's comment?" he asked over the radio.

I blushed blood red and not just because I'd have to tell him what she meant but because essentially I felt as though we had kind of just done that in a way.

"Ugh" I said licking my lips and glancing out the window.

"Yes?" he asked still looking at the road.

"Alice being Alice" I tried to brush it off but he glanced over to me with a raised eyebrow.

I looked away and huffed, "She was suggesting sex for some hip exercise"

Edward must have been as embarrassed as me or trying to hold back a fit of laughter because his face went red, eyes went wide and his mouth twitched. He cleared his throat and rubbed his chin.

"Alice being Alice" he said, his mouth still twitching at one corner. I was going to say what a perv but he spoke making me turn even redder in embarrassment because the image of her insinuation just popped up in my mind. "Well that would have been one way"

I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip, had he just pictured it to? His face was colored slightly too and I noticed his hands were paler than the rest of his arms.

**AN: Um yeah the swinging hips for those that didn't get Alice's little quip about a good hip exercise she was referring to sex and well I decided to create a chapter that would build on sexual frustration for Edward and embarrassment for Bella. Hence the swinging of the hips and Edward's closeness to her body, essentially their movements are grinding. Poor poor Edward… The sexual frustration in the books amused me so I figured I'd recreate it though again Edward right now has the short end of the stick because he has to keep his stick in check… sorry as a frequent grinder when I party I have met quite a few guys where that is enough to wake up their mini-me's. Oh and btw Edward was gripping the steering wheel tighter because yes, he did envision Alice's suggestion.**


	15. Chapter 15

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: I decided to give a little more of an Emmett POV. I know this story hasn't had much friends interacting, but Rosalie and Emmett are trying to give off the vibe that now they are out in the open they want to make up for lost time, hence why neither have appeared out and about with the others. Also when people have jobs, spending fun times with friends doesn't happen that often sometimes, but since all three of the boys have such high powered/high hours jobs it makes sense that the little free time they do have they'd likely spend it with their object of affection rather than guys night out, though that will happen.**

**I hope you all enjoy this and keep the reviews coming. I have decided Jasper will have two younger brothers Tristan and Noah (thanks nolechic512 for the Noah name). Alice will have an older sister Olivia (thanks to my friend Tabs for that). **

**NEW TWILIGHT TRAILER ROCKED!! Oh and so glad they finally showed Esme some love cause she hasn't been in a single scene I've seen for the film till now. Does happy dance for Esme!!**

**So we got to see the kiss between or rather two different kisses between Edward and Bella… I know a lot of swooning is happening right now but Edward in the sunglasses now that was hot. Oh and Tabs pointed out… Bella is wearing a sneaker in the prom snippet from the trailer… I guess movie Alice took pity on her or Edward snuck her in some sneakers…**

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 13_

Honeymoon?

POV: Emmett

I glanced at my duffle bag sitting by the door, over the past two weeks Rose and I had been living together she had slowly brought over most her wardrobe and as of yesterday he had officially moved all his clothing to the guest closet to accommodate the shoes, purses and clothes her parents maid had packed away for her.

She had seemed a little embarrassed when I suggested moving my things and insisted she would toss some of her things but knowing my sister and how she couldn't live without a bulging wardrobe I had shrugged it off saying it made sense for the girl to have the bigger closet and was already considering a remodel to the guest bedroom and our closet since the walls were shared. She'd definitely need more space and the guest bedroom was lined with shoes.

It had been a little awkward acting like a happily married couple in front of her parents, her mother still seemed perturbed and I noticed her father barely spoke a word to her mother, much less looked at her. Though he seemed ok with Rose and I it still made me uncomfortable, at least around my parents I knew where I stood, but hers it was a tense situation all around made only more so by the fact that her father booked up a cabin for 3 weeks around Whistler, British Columbia, apparently Rose loved to ski and frequented the area around Christmas with her friends so her father thought it'd be a good place to give us his wedding gift, 3 weeks alone, in a secluded cabin about 2 miles from the resort and 4 miles from the slopes. How do we get to these places? Well snowmobiles of course and a Land Rover for going into town. We couldn't turn it down, I had been gracious and of course insisted it was not necessary but he insisted we deserved a honeymoon and playing her role Rosalie thanked her father before gushing about how romantic it would be.

It seemed to have become a nightly ritual for us, at least 3 nights a week Rose and I would drink, get a good buzz, watch a movie and then fall asleep. It kept things comfortable and I was thankful she was doing her best to make her being there as painless as possible. Really it was not working, but that was because, though I only ever admitted it to Edward and maybe Emmy had caught on when I'd plead with her to understand the situation before she came involved, I have had a crush on Rosalie Hale for almost 6 years now. Yes I was that asshole in college who was fuck buddies with one of her best friends so I had an excuse to see her more often and I will admit my shallow former self often pretended it was Rosalie and not Claire most nights. I had tricked myself into thinking it was a phase that lusting after the blond haired, blue eyed, babe known as Rosalie would pass and that it had, of course the first time I saw her on the cruise I had realized it wasn't. The more I remembered of our night on the ship the more I realized that though I had approached her first, merely tipsy at the time, she had been the one to kiss me, I had been the one to tell her some cheesy sounding movie line about wishing the ring on her finger was mine and well that is where it all stopped. The last thing I remembered after saying that though sincere and drunken while she sat on my lap on a lounge chair she had agreed and I could only assume that was why we got married. She wanted out of her engagement and I wanted all those fantasies to become reality.

My train of thought stopped however when Rosalie rolled a big white suitcase covered in beige C's next to my duffle. I looked up and saw that she held a medium sized matching bag with beige leather straps over her shoulder.

"White, we may lose those in the snow" I joked as she rolled her eyes and plopped the smaller bag a top her rolling one.

"Hardly" she spoke before looking out the front door at the black Cadillac awaiting us. "Did we really have to leave this early?" she asked and I chuckled. We had both learned the reason for being shipped off for 3 weeks was to let things blow over. Not only had her father had to reroute all his finances but mine as well, it appeared the Kings had a bigger hand in McCarty Industries finances then I knew and it seemed getting us out of sight while our fathers worked out their strategies was the best option. I was a little upset because my father insisted I stay far away from these matters so as not to anger Royce King any further, or as Emmy put it so I wouldn't gloat at negotiations.

"Sorry my sister needs the jet to fly to Milan later today" I sighed rubbing my eyes before pulling both our bags onto my shoulders and lifted the large rolling one outside and down towards the car, ignoring Rosalie's protests and just telling her to get in the car. I wasn't angry, but there was no way I was making her carry her bags, it was a rude.

Cabin? 5 star bathroom.

POV: Emmett

I don't think either of us expected this, it wasn't large, but it wasn't small. There was one bedroom and the one we thought was a second turned out to be home to a large built in hot tub with windows all around and overlooking the mountainside. Though the place appeared modest it was obvious the resort, which we learned owned the cabin had spared no expense at making the place as upscale as possible. The master bedroom had the largest bed I think I'd ever seen and to stress my point I explained to Rosalie that my bed at home was large but I slept angled, I plopped onto the bed and was amazed at the amount of room remaining above and below my feet. She giggled and we headed to explore the rest of the area. The bathroom housed a large tiled shower with a long bench and 4 shower heads as well as a large Jacuzzi tub and two vessel sinks. The flooring throughout every inch of the cabin was heated as were the towel racks.

"This is the nicest cabin I've seen" Rosalie said looking opening her suitcase.

"Found the liquor" I said walking in with a bottle of Patron Tequila.

"Hot Tub?" she asked and I nodded heading for my own duffle and pulling out my trunks.

Once I had changed into my trunks I grabbed the black robe off the back of the bathroom door and pulled it over myself and let Rosalie in to change. "Meet you there"

On my way towards the tub room I grabbed two shot glasses, a salt shaker and began to cut up the limes. Once I had everything ready I grabbed a plate for the lime slices and headed for the tub room to find Rosalie staring at the ceiling. The fact that I could see her breath confused me but I was now able to notice that the skylights had opened and the windows surrounding the tub room folded away leaving the room exposed to the outside temperature. It was mid after-noon and though it was a beautiful sight I felt myself shiver slightly. Rose had quickly tossed her robe and though I had little time to process the skimpy white bikini I saw her quickly ascend into the warmth. With that I set down the bottle and plate before following her lead. No wonder she'd moved so fast as turned on as I was by just the glimpse of her bikini clad figure it took the 5 seconds I was without a robe and not immersed in the warm tub of water for it to shrink right back up and I was sure it receded much further than natural. Once in the water I let out a satisfied ahh and earned a giggle from Rose before she took to pouring the tequila.

"That was cold" I managed to say moving over beside her and taking the offered shot.

"Extremely" Rose giggled and the first shot we downed without salt or lime. It had a warming effect as I felt it slide down my throat. I was torn however on whether or not I liked the situation. On the one hand I was glad to have the coverage of water and bubbles while on the other hand I was slightly annoyed with the jet streams and bubbles obscuring my view of Rosalie in that flimsy and sexy bikini. Maybe it made me a pig but was it really wrong for me to have these thoughts about her? I am after all her husband and have, though intoxicated, seen it all before. Of course I wasn't willing to let on exactly how much I had remembered of our sex-capades, but then again I left out one lovely tidbit that I remembered, flashes of it at least.

Now I couldn't help the darkening of my eyes and the twitch of my dick as I remembered vividly just those few short moments of clarity where I saw it all. Every inch of her front and the lovely vision of her body bobbing up and down on my…

"What are you thinking about?" Rosalie's voice broke me out of my reverie and I looked up to her with guilty eyes. No no, don't touch my leg I thought as I felt her hand pat my thigh. Thank god she didn't pat any higher because she would have likely run from what she found.

Trying my hardest not to squirm under her hand I shook my head, "Was just thinking happy thoughts, it's so peaceful here"

BULLSHIT! My mind screamed at me. You were thinking about her full, soft breasts and mesmerizing hips riding you all the while eliciting the most delicious moans.

I needed to stop. My situation down south was now about 100 times worse than it had been a moment before and I bet I have that silly grin on my face too.

"Those must be some killer happy thoughts you look like a kid in a candy store" she laughed handing me a shot.

I sunk down with a sigh, oh how right she was. "Things like, no work, no parents to fool, no friends to get stories straight with, just relaxing time with the Mrs." I smirked with a serene look on my face although again down south was anything but serene…more annoyed at being ignored.

"You're right this is relaxing, probably the most relaxed I've been in a year" she sighed down her shot while I followed suit before turning my head to raise an eyebrow.

"We got trashed, got married, apparently had a lovely night of orgasmic sex and you claim to have not been this relaxed in a year" she seemed to blush a slight bit but then she surprised me by leaning into me.

"No a year, though if I enjoyed that night so much and could remember it I would agree with you that it's only been months" she smirked. I wrapped an arm over her shoulder and chuckled. Well that was a good sign and though touching her right now was still making things worse for my boys, I glanced down with my eyes only knowing she couldn't see my face with her head on my shoulder. Nope the boys were just going to have to settle for a few moments in a cold shower.

"From what I recall it was a very stress relieving evening for us both and surprisingly has turned out well for us" I sighed more due to the fact I knew I wasn't getting any. I didn't even know how to broach the topic of sex in the present with Rose. I mean as her husband and doing this huge favor for her I suppose I could ask but then like Edward said, it would be like she was using her body to get things. Hell she had. I know for sure the memories of that night mixed in with the fact that I'd wanted her for years had a helping hand in me saying yes to the whole idea.

"I can't complain" Rose giggled. "I mean honestly a relaxing honeymoon, a husband I don't want to throttle 99 percent of the time, and the fact that I am not spending this time as Mrs. King just makes life grand" she grinned pulling away to pour more shots.

We spent another companionable hour in the large hot tub, taking shots together like every night but instead of all those other nights neither of us were toasting to anything, a silent agreement that each shot was to the peace and tranquility that was this honeymoon. Of course the boys down south were nagging me the entire time but I felt this was progress, we had no audience and she was touching me, cuddling me… I'm going to make this marriage real. She is so much more down to earth then I ever pictured, smart, doesn't mind doing guy things like watching sports, eats food, real food, and doesn't toss it back out, and the icing on the cake she has the hottest body I've ever seen.

Alright decision made, I am going to use these 3 weeks wisely and make her mine, well really mine and not just mine for appearances. I still want to rub this in Royce's face though, god I hate that bastard.

**AN: Ok so… Emmett is having :cough: some reactions to Rose's touch and looks right now. I figured I owed a chapter of Emmett's inner workings and the saying that the majority of times a day a guy thinks about sex does apply. Right now without work or all the lies to sort through he is able to really let loose and think about the memories he does have. Don't worry though Rose will remember soon and in the next chapter there will be a lemon staring one of our 3 canon couples, though I did contemplate tossing a random Carlisle/Esme lemon at you instead for fun I realized it is not April Fools and I would not tease you with the promise of adding Carlisle/Esme to the POV mix. This story doesn't focus on the parents though the parents of ALL characters will come into play during the story as well as their siblings. BUT ANY WHO. Next chapter…. LEMON…I…PROMISE **

**Besides the new trailer has got me all sorts of stoked.**


	16. Chapter 16

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Alright so this chapter was originally un-godly long. I was going to call it the double feature but instead I split it into two chapters so it wouldn't be so daunting. I hope you enjoy.**

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 16_

God must hate me.

POV: Alice

This was the 4th night since he and Maria broke up that lead to some heavy kissing followed by me storming off to my room. He was so daft. I was not going to be a rebound yet almost every afternoon it was the same thing, we'd talk, we'd watch a movie or play Wii but each night ended the same, once Bella gave into sleep things got tense and one of us wound up diving towards the others lips. It was a wonder how we ever made it through the hours of Bella griping about not being able to participate in our Wii battles but it seemed her retiring to bed was go time for us.

Now admittedly I had jumped him this time. I'd practically launched myself into his arms and attacked his lips. No he wasn't complaining he never complained, even when I threw him off me just as fast as I'd launched myself at him, but tonight was different. I don't know why but I just literally attacked him and let's make things even worse by the fact that I groped him. I, Mary Alice Brandon wrapped my legs around his waist and ground into his hips and well let's be honest I caused quite a reaction and my movements delivered not only a moan from my petite frame but from his tall one. Cue bucket of ice cold water.

I panicked and wrenched my lips from his and very un-gracefully detached my lower half from his before storming off into my room where I am now sitting, head resting on my knees on my bed. This was getting to be too much. I wanted him, GOD knows how much but I couldn't act, he was fresh out of a LONG LONG relationship and I refused to be that girl, the one who fills the void while he goes off to find his next commitment.

That didn't take long I thought as my bedroom door creaked open and though I expected to see him there, looking like he always did after these things happened, sad he looked completely miserable, hurt even. I sighed and met his grayish blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Jasper" this time I had something to be sorry about, I had been the instigator for every action that had taken place, normally If I had started the kiss he was the one pushing it further but no I did. For the first time I instigated more than a kiss.

"I understand Alice, I really do, it's just hard" he said sounding strained. I glanced down his body with my eyes and though I knew he meant it was hard for him to deal with being pushed away and alone for the first time in years I couldn't help but catch the double meaning. "I wasn't referring to…"

I raised my hand up signaling I understood and to ignore my assessment of his body. He let out a loud sigh and I sunk my face into my hands with a strangled sob of stress. Now not only was he sexually frustrated but my god now I was.

We're going virgin? I'll take a rum and coke… no rum.

POV: All knowing

"What no alcohol tonight" Emmett asked a little stunned as Rosalie was apparently serious about her earlier suggestion of going virgin tonight since they hadn't the past week.

"Come on! I would really like to actually hit the slopes without a massive hangover tomorrow and I know I'm going to continue to follow you shot for shot to prove I am not a light weight" Rose smirked when Emmett just waved off the waiter offering them wine. They had gone out to dinner three times since their arrival and each time polished off a bottle of wine before going home to soak in the hot tub and polish off whatever they could hold. Each one would go to bed buzzing, well Emmett tipsy and Rose drunk.

"Alright I'll take a virgin rum and coke then" he said to the waitress who gave him an odd look. "Just coke" Emmett added while Rosalie nodded agreement.

Each day they'd spent the majority of their time on the slopes, miserable and trying in vain to have fun but ending up lying about half way down the slope in the snow complaining about their headaches or stomach pains, the tampon wrappers in the trash had alerted Emmett as to why she'd been overly hung over the days following, nausea was not in her usual repertoire on nights when she drank more than she had been since their arrival. He should have known, she'd alerted him to her period being scheduled before her wedding to Royce so there would be no barriers when it came to the honeymoon but he had almost forgot. Today was that day. The day she was supposed to make the trip down the aisle to Royce. He shuddered.

"We really should at least celebrate" he said when she only smiled.

"We've been celebrating for weeks, I'd like to be sober so I can remember every detail of my wedding night" she added air quotes to wedding night and Emmett couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. No wonder she'd been in a good mood most of the day, she wasn't doing what she was supposed to be, her life really was looking better.

"You should have worn a white dress in celebration" Emmett smirked coming down from his bout of laughter to Rosalie smiling amusedly.

"I am wearing a bright and cheery color for that same purpose" she smiled doing a little hand motion in front of her multicolored orange and yellow dress. It was truly sad that Alice had snuck into their luggage packing ties for Emmett that coordinated with each dress she wore in some fashion, the one he wore now was a mid-tone yellow to her dress. Alice had even gone so far as to place each tie in a plastic baggy with strict instructions on what shirt, pants, and if needed suit coat to coordinate with each tie and dress. It was a little scary, but Emmett had followed Alice's instructions to the T each time they went out.

"So this is the celebratory tie" he chuckled flipping the golden piece of fabric hanging from around his neck. Rosalie nodded and once their cokes arrived they toasted to the wedding night.

The bottle is taunting us.

Dinner, dancing, cuddling, and all around lovey dovey. That about summarized the rest of their dinner. Everyone on staff knew it was their honeymoon and knowing they needed to put up appearances they had a regimen. They would dance and whisper what looked to be sweet nothings in one another's ears which were really usually lewd comments or un-called for comments on the other patrons and their attire. Emmett enjoyed talking out the other patrons conversations like he was sitting at the table, using both male and female voices, it was ultimately amusing and Rosalie dutifully followed each funny story with a peck on the lips or for the more amusing ones a lingering kiss.

Now that they were back in the safety of their cabin they really could cut back the act but had instead remained holding hands throughout the entire car ride and Rose had even cuddled into Emmett's side upon heading for the front door of their cabin. It was after all cold out and her dress was short, leaving her legs open to the harsh breeze that blew all around them.

It had been decided in the car that they would forgo the hot tub for the evening and keep with making this night different from all the rest by simply just relaxing. In the spirit of such they each separated to change into their PJ's Emmett's consisting of a pair of black pants and a gray wife beater while Rose changed into red silk pants and a black tank top.

"So what do two sober people do?" Emmett asked as they both stared at the fireplace roaring in front of them. It was stupid, there was no cable, one measly news channel and a small library of DVD's most of which had something to do with politics or Rosalie's favorite, straight to DVD releases, they all stunk that bad.

"Hmm… talk and actually remember the conversation in the morning in its entirety" she smirked causing Emmett to roll his eyes.

"My memory is better than yours" he quipped right back at her.

"Ok, so 20 questions then" she smiled.

"Go ahead and start" Emmett smiled stretching out his legs and leaning further into the couch while Rose sat curled up on the other end.

"Wildest party you ever attended?"

"Easy, SAE's Margarittaville 2003" he smirked.

"That one was good" Rose sighed remembering that party as much as she could, like everyone else she had been totally trashed and vaguely remembered walking to her dorm to shower before heading to the next party.

"Hmm… have you ever kissed another girl and I don't mean a tiny peck?" he asked with a grin.

Rose shook her head and then sighed, "Yes"

"Care to elaborate?" Emmett asked only to receive a smart-ass retort.

As the questions progressed they started to get more serious and personal but neither really saw a point in keeping things hidden, after all they were supposed to be happily married and knowing one another's personal lives was a part of that.

"Why didn't you tell your dad about Royce hitting you?" Emmett asked feeling ballsy for a moment.

"Because he was out of the country the first time it happened, my mom made it seem like it was no big deal and said I just needed to learn what not to do" Rose shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing.

"And when he did it again?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow, what mother would not care about her daughter being hit much less telling her to learn from each smack what not to do.

"That's two questions" Rose sighed.

"Answer this and I will answer your next question very elaborately" he promised.

"Again my father was out of the country, I had tried to push Royce away and turned down his sexual advances because it was that time of the month, well he didn't like that very much but once more my mom just insisted there was nothing wrong with it and it would stop after the wedding, I was also a little embarrassed and was really into pleasing my parents in case you didn't notice" she finished with an eye roll. It bugged Emmett that she was so non shelant about it all but he could see a smidgen of where this all came from. "Ok my turn, exactly how many women has Emmett McCarty slept with and when did you lose your virginity?"

Ok so maybe Emmett had gotten a tad to personal but she still held a light and airy feel to her question.

"Let's see, lost the v-card when I was 15, spring dance just before my 16th birthday to a girl named Heather in Coach Turley's office" he sighed before adding, "Total I have been with about 16 different women only 5 of which I had full out intercourse with and I haven't gotten laid in almost 4 months… before that I was on my longest dry spell since losing my virginity adding up to about 9 months" he finished before mentally hitting himself, no he didn't sound desperate or horny but he had promised a very juicy answer and he had delivered.

"Wow" Rose laughed dryly. Emmett seemed confused.

"Ok, so same question" he grinned and Rosalie blushed.

"I was 17 and I lost it to Royce at a party he was throwing for some random reason, and um 2" she said suddenly looking around the room.

"2 please tell me I'm 3" he said hoping Royce hadn't been it for her.

"I hooked up with another guy but being that I was a little tipsy and not eager to jump into bed with him that leaves me at 2" she was blushing again.

"Seriously?" he had to be sure. So he was 2. Rosalie Lillian Hale had only been with him and Royce.

"Yeah" she said looking anywhere but at him.

"Now I really wish you remembered the cruise" Emmett mumbled knowing if he had asked the question best lay he would have likely won.

She seemed to have caught his whispered line but didn't want to reveal herself to Emmett. It was bad enough she'd admitted how small her list was compared to his, any other time she would have been proud to say she'd been with so few, but there was just something about Royce being her one and only that was embarrassing. She had obviously been that naïve twit she'd always made fun of. Thinking this is the one and now that I've given myself to him I cannot give myself to another. Well obviously Rose had given herself to another but not remembering that fact was also embarrassing. Even though she couldn't remember Emmett would likely win by default because if they'd both been up for such a number of times in a drunken night then it must have been phenomenal.

Sweet Dreams

POV: Emmett

**AN: Yeah so don't be confused Emmett is thinking about his favorite Rosalie memory while he lies in bed, this isn't really a flashback.**

Lying here I couldn't help but think about our real wedding night. I had flashes here and there and I couldn't help but hold onto the one memory.

I was pretty sure it had been our final round, possibly why I remembered it more than I remembered the rest of the night, I was sobering up and half asleep. I could remember my face being buried in her neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume and sweat from our earlier activities. In the haze of sleep I simply kissed the crook of her neck thinking she was asleep only to feeling her twist in my arms to face me, the two of us lie facing one another. The moment our eyes met our lips found each others in a soft kiss, nothing like what we had been sharing the rest of the evening.

I allowed my free hand to caress down her naked side underneath the sheet as we kissed moving to rub circles on the side of her hip and sighing into her mouth. To me this seemed like the most intimate moment we had shared, there was something innocent about it that was until her hand slid down my chest and I soon felt one of her fingernails running lightly down my shaft. I balled my hand that was trapped beneath her form into a fist as I allowed my other hand to slip to her ass, squeezing it as she stroked up and down my shaft with her fingernail.

Things only got more intense from there on out as I deepened our kiss using my trapped arm to pull her chest closer to mine, trapping her hand between us while hitching her leg over my hip and snaking my hand down her thigh and brushing lightly over her slit and feeling how ready she already was for me. She whimpered into my mouth and I couldn't help the smirk that found its way to my lips. Running my finger once more over her slit I couldn't help but mimic each teasing stroke her own were making on my shaft.

When I felt her hand leave my erection I let out a growl and heard her chuckle while I broke from our kiss.

"Stop being a tease" I had said with a frown while she continued to giggle. So I countered by ceasing all motions of my fingers and slipping my hand back to rest of her hip. She didn't seem to like that as she whimpered but quickly she attacked my mouth and pushed me onto my back slipping on top to straddle me. I groaned loudly as my cock made contact with her center while she simply sighed and broke away from me. I couldn't help it, I was mesmerized by her body, and my hands slipped up her bent legs and followed her body until they found her breasts, kneading into them and eliciting sighs and soft moans from her.

When she didn't return the movement of her hips I thrust myself up and moaned loudly with her. "Stop being a tease" I repeated and within seconds she had lifted her hips and positioned me. I couldn't help the loud moan that slipped from my lips as I felt her entire body tighten around me. I let my hands slide back down to her hips as she began to rock her body a top of my own.

"I'm not being a tease" she smiled before pecking me on the lips, "Just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride" if I hadn't been the one to enjoy this ride I probably would have laughed at the line if I had heard it in a cheap porno or from a friend account of sex, but right now it was possibly the hottest thing I had witnessed. She had immediately straightened her back, using her own hands to position mine on her thighs beneath her own before she began to roll her hips into mine, by now both of us were moaning. It was such an intense feeling.

With each rolling motion of her hips I could feel my whole body tense at the tightness.

This dream was getting a little out of hand; I glanced down and noticed the tent in the bed sheets. Glancing at Rosalie's back I let out a sigh, this wasn't the first time I'd remembered that night and it wouldn't be the last. With a sigh I tried to think of an image that would change my current state. Something truly disturbing like drowning kittens or… whoa!

**AN: Ok so the real Lemon is in the next chapter. The reason this was originally called the double feature is because of Emmett's memory slash day dream of the cruise. I promise you the next scene is graphic in my opinion. I am not used to having to do this alone without someone else playing the other character so forgive me. Anyways... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	17. Chapter 17

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Ok so yes Emmett and Rosalie are our first couple to christen things… I know they already did but until they both remember that whole night it doesn't count. Lol **

**I figured what better night to have sex then the night she was originally supposed to become Rosalie King. Yeah… Rosalie may be limited on number of guys but trust me she is not innocent.**

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 17_

Well we are married…

POV: Rose with a touch of all knowing (things she doesn't see but are described)

I couldn't help but stair at the ceiling. We were had been lying in our mammoth sized bed for a good 20 minutes and I know I couldn't sleep, Emmett was sighing every few moments like it was irritating him that sleep wasn't coming swiftly for him either. I rolled onto my side to face away from him. I couldn't get the memory of his words out of my head from earlier. I know he didn't mean for me to hear them and though I had seemingly let it go then it had been running through my mind for the past 20 minute's non-stop. I let out a sigh as I heard Emmett again.

I wasn't a fool, I had seen the way he would look at me every evening in the hot tub, to date the bikini was the skimpiest thing he had seen me in and I couldn't blame him for staring, I sure didn't mind sneaking glances at his hard body every chance I got which was a lot more frequent then I ever thought. Emmett was growing on me, he had been since he agreed to this whole charade and as cliché as it sounded I couldn't help but want more. We kissed, we cuddled, we'd gaze into one another's eyes, whisper sweet nothings and yet I found myself wishing I really had him. The day he had kissed my head before going golfing with his father I felt something, it was the smallest touch or the most innocent kiss that normally sent my mind reeling. I wanted a relationship.

Feeling the bed move again and a more irritated sigh come from his side I glanced at the clock. 3:14 a.m. was illuminated before my eyes, almost like it was mocking me. I wanted to remember our night on the ship, he remembered things yet I remembered so little. I remembered groping one another on deck and pushing him onto a bed but other than that it was all blank. Flashes. Flashes of kisses, flashes of touches and one flash that made me shiver. I was straddling his body, raking my nails down his chest, his lips were parted slightly and with each roll of my hips his head would twitch and his eyes would slip closed into slits. It was erotic, and I was pretty sure what I was doing to create such a sexy expression on his face, with a sigh I clamped my legs together. Whenever I thought about the look on his face and the vision of my hands scraping down his defined torso I always felt the familiar throb between my legs, I wished my mind was more in tune with my body. I knew my body remembered that night, it had too. My legs always seemed to turn to jello when he'd nuzzle my neck or hair and my head would get light whenever we kissed.

With another sigh I rolled over to stare at Emmett's outline. He was on his back but his legs were now bent at the knees, his hands tossed above his head onto the pillows. Oh hell. I thought and without giving it further consideration I crawled over to Emmett and kissed his lips, letting my hands frame his face I felt his whole body react. His arms rose up and hovered in mid air, his torso tightened and I moved my thumb to his chin while slipping my tongue out to run along his lips. He better not reject me I thought as he seemed to stiffen further at my latest advance.

Applying pressure to his chin with my thumb I once more swiped my tongue across his lip and I was no longer alone in my endeavor. His mouth opened and we both went in for a deeper kiss. I moaned feeling his arms wrap around my waist and allowed my body to crawl a top of his own hearing a deep moan in my mouth coming from him I let a smile grace my lips. Either my kiss was far sexier than I thought or he had been thinking the same thing. I shimmied my body slightly and heard him groan again as I let my body rub along his already present erection. With each movement I could feel it more prominent against my thigh, the sheer anticipation of what was to come made me release a low moan of my own.

We needed a breather and I didn't want this to stop, reluctantly I released his mouth, my breathing coming out shallow and quick as I moved to kiss down Emmett's defined jaw and towards his neck, resting my lips on his Adam's apple I grinned when it bobbed, he'd swallowed hard.

"What are you up to?" he asked in a deep voice, one I usually only heard when we were drunk and tiredly crawling under the covers.

I let out a light giggle and moved to sit up straddling his waist. "What do you think?" I asked pulling my tank top over my head and tossing it off to the side of the room. His eyes immediately took in my bare torso, his dick twitching again at my inner thigh. I closed my eyes and licked my lips; he was enjoying his view quite nicely.

"Trying to kill me" he mumbled running his hands up my pant covered thighs, his eyes focused intently on where our pelvis's met.

With a slight smirk I rocked my hips and saw his head fall back, releasing a hiss while his hands tightened on the tops of my thighs. I continued my rocking motion basking in the friction it was causing me.

Emmett continued to moan and let his hands move to grasp my ass, pushing my hips further into him, seemingly enjoying it as much as I was.

"Fuck Rose" he said now a breath away from my lips. I opened my eyes to find him now sitting up and I felt my hips roughly crash into his body, one hand slipping up between my shoulder blades and like that I was flipped underneath him our lips and tongues fighting for dominance while I wrapped my legs around his hips continuing the rocking.

His lips moved from my mouth and down my neck to my shoulder, sucking and licking my skin. There was no need for such foreplay right now; I was beyond ready as was he. Whimpering as he kissed lower towards my breasts I arched my back when he finally took one into his mouth, sucking and biting it, one hand rest on my neck his thumb on one side of my face the other fingers cradling the other side, his other hand was palming my other breast. I continued writhing beneath him while his mouth and hand continued to assault my breasts.

"Emmett" I moaned wanting his attention. He smiled against my breast before I felt his tongue swirl around my hardened nipple. He switched sides, releasing my neck and moving one hand down my side and beneath my silk pants and into my panties, grasping my bare ass tightly in his hand. I breathed out his name again and arched my back into his body.

"Yes?" he asked resting his chin between my breasts, looking up at me with a grin I normally saw as goofy but right now it was simply hot.

"Too…many clothes" I managed to ground out as I continued to writhe beneath him.

He smiled and went back to kissing only to continue down further and further. It was killing me that my own hands couldn't reach his pants now so instead I gripped the waist band of my own, wishing to tug them down, halted only by the drawstring pulled tightly against my hips, no wiggle room with both his hands now beneath them gripping my ass as he continued to kiss down lower and lower before licking from left to right along the rim of my pants, I shivered and he chuckled. He grabbed the ends of the bow in his teeth pulling up on them and untying it before he pulled both his arms down my legs, taking my soaked panties with the silk pants. I let him lift my legs up before him and watched his face as he took in each inch of my newly exposed skin; he tossed the rest of my clothes somewhere before he began to kiss up my left leg sliding his body closer to mine. I reached out for him and finally when his head was in reach I ran my fingers into his hair pulling him up me and locking our lips.

"Your turn" I said against his lips, sliding my hands back between us and raking my nails over his chest before going to his sides and gripping the waist of his pants. I slid them down, amazed to find he wore no boxers and let out a hiss as I felt his now freed erection pop free and graze my heated center. I quickly bent my legs and gripped his waist band with my toes pushing them down further before he wiggled out of them completely causing another moan as his erection pushed harder on my center.

"Now" I whimpered when we were finally free of all barriers. We were still kissing and though I wanted to see his body I needed it more at the moment. "Now" I urged again as we still kissed. I slipped my hand between us to grip his erection, the moment it was in my grasp he growled into my mouth as I gasped. He was huge! I'd always heard a man's dick never matched his body type but Emmett was disproving that.

His lips sunk to my neck and I ran my small hand up and down his shaft. "You ready?" he asked into my neck and with that I maneuvered him against my entrance while he moved to push in. I gasped loudly as he slipped inside of me, each inch making me writhe in pleasure as my walls stretched to accommodate him. Once he was completely inside he pulled out slowly and as I whimpered he growled loudly slamming back into me. I yelped in pleasure turning my head to find his mouth and moaning louder and louder with each thrust of his hips.

He didn't seem to be in any hurry, his thrusts were slow and hard, he'd slowly withdraw until he was further out than the time before and then slam back down inside me. I could already feel my body wanting release but I couldn't seem to find it yet, every time I was close he'd slam back in and I'd scream into his mouth.

"Like that?" Emmett asked pulling out again even slower than the last time. I in turn thrust my hips up off the bed and watched through lidded eyes as his eyes slammed shut, his mouth fell open and he moaned louder than he had before. Let's see how he liked that when he wasn't expecting it.

His eyes snapped open as he remained sheathed completely inside of me; I met his eyes and leant my head forward to take his lower lip in between my teeth as I rolled my hips in a circular motion watching his eyes close again.

"Fuck Rose" escaped from his lips again and he thrust his hips back down slamming my lower body which was still up in the air from when I thrust up towards him into the mattress, bouncing us slightly but causing me to release his lip and scream his name. He buried his face into my neck and began pounding into me, faster than he had been before, a lot faster. Our moans mingling together as we continued, my nails were digging into the flesh of his back while his hands continued guiding my own into his.

I felt my body finally let go, arching my whole body I felt my toes curl and ran my hands down his back hard. He thrust a few more times as I continued to ride out my orgasm and then I felt him stiffen and twitch inside of me before trying to continue his thrusts while my walls continued to contract around him as he came.

He rolled us over so we were facing one another and slipped out of me as I whimpered at the loss of contact. I met his eyes and for the first time surveyed our appearances, we both looked satisfied. His hair was shiny with sweat, skin glistening and his lips were swollen from our attacks.

"You can jump me any time" he smirked after a moment. I smiled and quickly leaned in to kiss him, more gently then we had since this started but firmly.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Ok sorry this took forever but yeah… it took me a while to get it right and I haven't wrote a lemon in a long time where I and I alone had to describe every aspect. I normally role play where I make an action and then someone else makes an action but yeah anyways I hope you liked it.**


	18. Chapter 18

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Ok so… bringing you some Edward/Bella flirtation slash not so much. . If you wonder why I don't do much male POV it is because I am female and I really have to think to get into guys POV. I was one of the few in the land of Role Playing who had almost an equal number of male females but now I'm outta the game and trying to get back my male perspective. This chapter is however setting up for a male POV or maybe 2 to come. Hope you enjoy.**

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 18_

Now that I can walk

POV: Bella

So I am a constant worry to those in the medical profession. Odd as it sounds I get injured often by doing the dumbest things and then I recover from them faster than the average person why? Because I am determined to walk and as degrading as it sounds both Jasper and Alice have been critiquing me for the past week. Apparently I take too small of steps and this is why I trip on nothing, apparently by taking the smaller stride I lean to far forward and end up tripping on myself, another theory and this is courtesy of Jasper, I keep my feet too close together and trip on my own ankles.

I doubt these theories are totally sound considering the small steps I have been taking are more a comfort thing than a normal thing. My hips and leg are still pretty sore, my hips more than anything but that may have something to do with all the physically therapy in which my hips take center stage at all times. I can't use my legs really without my hips and have been encouraged to sway them more as I walk to keep up progress between sessions.

At first I was a source of laughter, Alice telling me in a month's time I'd be ready for the catwalk and Jasper telling me I was only attracting attention. I don't sway my hips in public, not that I've walked much in public, I actually went to Starbucks with Alice, we drove the two blocks that I'm sure we both normally would have walked and I went to and from the car on my own feet, the worst part however was standing in line, the snickers I got were annoying but the cane was needed, whenever I felt an abundance of weakness in my bad leg I would put all the pressure on my good one and when that proved I had balance issues Edward had given me a cane to keep me centered. I looked like a moron, or at least a very young looking old person but it helped.

As we finally placed our orders and took our seats I couldn't help but sigh with happiness to be sitting although once more sitting put pressure on my hips so I wasn't totally comfortable.

"So what's going on?" I asked Alice the question I had wanted to ask since Emmett and Rosalie left for their honeymoon a week ago.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked me glancing around the small coffee shop. We were still waiting for our drinks.

"You and Jasper, you two have been a little weird lately" I added for lack of a better term. Some moments they were fine the next Jasper seemed stressed and Alice seemed embarrassed.

"I dunno just things are different" Alice sighed turning her attention outside.

"Different how? I mean I can see things are different but why are they different?" I asked knowing she was trying to talk in circles out of this.

"Just different"

Ok again, not what I asked. "Different because he likes you and you like him or different because now you don't want him and he wants you?" I asked knowing I was likely right the first go around, she was nuts for Jasper and always seemed truly happy to see him when he'd come over quite often. He'd even stayed on Alice's couch for a few nights before I finally told him to stay at my place, where he'd been living ever since. I felt bad for him, I'd only known him for the past 4 and a half years while I'd known Rosalie a little longer than that and I had never once known him single, though Rosalie said he really hasn't been single since he was 15.

"Something like that" Alice once more responded without really answering me. It took a lot for me to actually get frustrated but I was betting the throbbing in my hips was only making more irritated. Taking a sip of my coffee I glared at Alice. She wasn't even looking at me; she was still engrossed in everyone walking by.

"Ok just give me a straight answer because otherwise I'm gonna chalk it up to sexual frustration and advertise that on my MySpace blog, and don't think that I won't because I will" it was a pathetic threat but then again Maria would read it, Rose, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carmen, Eleazer, Charlotte and Peter, hell anyone and everyone in my social circle which had blossomed after I became close with Rose and Jasper.

"You wouldn't dare" ok so I finally had her full attention, she had snapped her head to face me at such a speed and force I was sure she'd have a pain in her neck later but at least she was paying attention and knew I wasn't bullshitting her.

"I would, and you know who all reads that, my top friends alone would do enough damage" I added hoping Alice remembered that even though Maria wasn't a really good friend of mine she was in my top friends because she commented on my page at least 3 times a week.

"Fine. It is sexual tension, frustration, lust… but look I refuse to be his rebound and he knows that but yet it still happens we still jump one another the second we're alone…" I had to cut her off, not only because the people at the tables around us were looking at us funny due to her outburst but because I was lost.

"Wait you two are having sex?"

"NO" Alice almost shouted at me, I leant my body back and stared at her wide eyed, the fact that they weren't having sex and there would be no further juicy information coming from the petite yet scary female before me seemed to lose interest with the eavesdroppers around us, or most of them I was sure they were pretending not to listen.

"Ok then explain 'jump one another' cause that has sexual connotation" I sighed crossing my bad leg over my good one to see if that position would feel any better.

"Sometimes Jasper will initiate a heavy round of kissing and groping and sometimes I do, it's literally like one of us is always jumping at the other, I have a damn bruise from him pinning me to the wall the moment you and Edward left for physical therapy" she spat out, her eyes still wide while pointing at her lower back.

Oh wow! Alice was short and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that in order for her light switch bruise to be that low on her back meant she was not on her own two feet; ok I needed to stop my train of thought. To cover my discomfort I took another long sip of my coffee ignoring the burning feeling of it sliding down my throat.

"So date him and say no sex for a while" I sighed as if it were the easiest thing in the world to do.

"I can't do that I refuse to be a rebound especially after a 5 year relationship, Bella he kissed me hours after breaking up with her!" she said raising her voice but then dropping to a whisper when she realized her mistake.

My eyes grew wide for a moment. "Jasper doesn't do rebounds"

I really wasn't positive of my statement because it was Rosalie's statement, it was Charlotte's and it was Peter's and practically the entire family all commented on that. No Jasper was, according to them terrified of marriage and a serial monogamist.

"EVERYONE DOES REBOUNDS!" ok now she did shout that and we were once more being stared at, I tried to hide myself behind my cup of coffee and even though they weren't really directing their attention at me but the vibrating pixie across from me I could feel the fire in my cheeks. God I hated all this attention.

"No" I hissed in a low voice. "Rebounds barely make it past 6 months in a relationship"

"So?" Alice asked lowering her voice and now looking unsure of herself something you never really saw from the know-it-all wedding planner.

"Jasper and Maria were together for almost 5 years, they broke up for 3 months total and that wasn't all at the same time, ok well when he went off to law school they broke up to date around for an entire year before they got back together, but seriously any rebound he has ever done literally lasted no more than a week, and he's been bugging you since the day they broke up so you're going on a month already" I loved when I was logical and the fact that Rosalie had introduced me to a large group of gossips gave me plenty of knowledge about Jasper, not to mention I'd witnessed his and Maria's break ups over the years, they were always short.

"I don't see your point? I mean I haven't had sex with him so of course he's still chomping at the bit, I sleep with him and it's over, I like him too much to do that" she squeaked back sounding exhausted.

"My point is. Maria was a rebound, she started out as a rebound from his first serious girlfriend Nettie, Jasper was single 2 weeks before he and Maria were seeing one another and 5 years doesn't scream rebound so just date him already, no one said you have to fuck him" I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth after the word had slipped out. I hardly ever swore much less used the f-bomb.

Alice didn't even flinch, she simply took a large gulp of her coffee, it had to have been pretty cool by now, she'd hardly touched it and mine was already room temperature.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Please I love input and want more much more! Good or bad is fine with me, hearing what my readers think, like and don't like keeps me motivated to update sooner. So I intended for this to be an Edward Chapter but I'm not up for that yet, his story is still coming together but next chapter is back to Rose and Emmett to see how things went the morning after…lol**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!! Input keeps me motivated**


	19. Chapter 19

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Ok so… I want some more reviews and do thank those who have been sending me feedback. Is anyone else getting antsier about the movie after watching the 8 minute clip from Italy? I know I am and am happy to report spent my time drooling over Jasper when he and Alice entered.**

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 19_

I want a rich, young, dumb…hey who are you calling dumb?

POV: Rose

I did not want to open my eyes. Whoever was knocking on our cabin door would be dead in about 30 seconds if they didn't stop knocking, more like pounding. Emmett's arms tightened around my torso as the knocking had obviously also woke him if not disturbed his sleep, if there was one thing I had learned from our 'marriage' it is that Emmett is a heavy sleeper.

As the knocked sounded again I let out a low growl and pushed away from Emmett. He was still asleep. As I looked down at him I was envious, I want nothing more than to be the one who isn't awakened by such annoyances but as it I glared in the direction of our cabin door. Rolling out of bed and grabbing Emmett's t-shirt he'd been wearing earlier last night and my own red silk pants on my way to the door.

As the knock sounded again I growled louder and tossed the pants away before stomping to the door and whipping it open. This shirt swallowed me so I was more than decent.

"What?" I said before realizing who exactly it was at the door.

"So sorry to disturb you Mrs. McCarty but we received an urgent phone call from your father and were unable to reach either you or your husband on any of the phones" it was Steven our cabin attendant of sorts, this was the guy who made sure we had clean towels and such and made sure we were indeed out when cleaning services came by.

I ran a hand through my blond hair and blushed slightly, I shouldn't have been so short with him, my father must have been desperate to send him on this mission.

"I apologize, I was asleep is all" I said taking the note from him.

"No it is I who apologize, I would have just left it outside but your father said I must hand deliver it and tell you to call when you have received it" he added sheepishly.

"Of course, and thank you" with that he nodded and headed for his snow mobile.

"Hey" I heard from beside me as I stared outside our cabin, the snow was much thicker and was coming down heavier then it had when we left the restaurant last night.

"Morning" I said glancing at Emmett before turning my attention back to the snow.

"Well the cars snowed in" he observed and I glanced at our SUV only to realize he was right.

"Yeah and apparently we both sleep through phones" I added closing the door while I shivered.

"I don't sleep through phones" Emmett yawned following me back to the bedroom.

"Just people knocking on doors at an annoying hour" I muttered opening the envelope to see a fax from my father's office.

"What's that?" Emmett asked plopping onto the bed.

"From my father, he was insistent we get this and…" but I trailed off as I read the letter in its entirety, the name Royce and the name Henry popping out at me before a name I dreaded to hear was thrown in, Chris. They were Royce's best friends and it seemed they were on the mountain. Coincidence?

"What?" Emmett asked sitting up and resting his chin on my shoulder. He was reading over my shoulder and I didn't care, I would have to tell him to read it anyways. "Henry Paul and Chris Banister?" he asked with a groan.

"Sent to do Royce's bidding I'm sure" I sighed before looking at the bedside tables for my cell.

"We left them in the living room" Emmett replied before moving out of the bed and heading towards the living room.

I instead leant across the bed and picked up the cabin phone and was met with a message about phone service being down due to a fallen line. Setting it back down I noticed Emmett enter the room scratching his head.

"I'm not crazy. We did leave our cells on the counter to charge right?" he asked.

I thought about it and nodded my head, one of us always had a phone with us but usually we always left one in the cabin, last night Emmett had brought his and we had left mine to charge.

"They are not there" he spoke running a hand down his tired face.

"They have to be, the cabin land line is down cause of the storm" I replied standing up and heading for the living room myself.

POV: Jasper

"Pick. Up. The. Phone!" I said for what felt like the millionth time. I was sitting in my uncle's office while he was in a meeting trying in vain to reach Rose or Emmett, Maria was calling Emmett and I was calling Rose, but both phones were going straight to voice mail.

"Nothing" Maria said from where she sat on one of the couches. It was the most time we had spent together since the break up and though she wasn't really sure why we were calling them so incessantly that was why we were in the same room so I could explain.

"Call the cabin phone a few times I'll call the front desk, maybe the service is bad from the storm" I said clearing my cell screen so I could dial a new number as Maria did the same.

"Yes I was wondering if I could speak with Rosalie or Emmett McCarty, it is urgent" I said when a woman answered the phone. "I assume the storm has somehow screwed with their cellular signal and have been unable to reach them"

"It says it's disconnected" Maria whispered after a few redials.

"Yes well don't try we've called that line and it says it's been disconnected… no I just need to know if either of them received the fax my uncle sent?"

"I'm trying Emmett's cell again" Maria sighed as my uncle entered his office.

"She got it, ok… when do you think the phones will be fixed?" I listened to the lady babble on and on about how long it would take to get to the damaged lines and with a huff I conceded and sent one last feeble text to both Rose and Emmett.

_This is important call your father or I as soon as you can. I heard phone lines are down. –Jasper_

POV: Emmett

"Where the hell could are they?" I shouted in annoyance. Both our cell phones had gone MIA and our land line was basically just decoration at this point. I glared once more at the counter top I was almost certain I'd placed my phone on last night after dinner. It was empty and my charger was just dangling there like it normally did when I wasn't using it.

Glancing around the couch again I ripped the cushions from the thing only to find I had just dismantled the couch, the cushions were attached and now there were feathers and white fuzz flying around me but I found our phones.

"FOUND EM!" I shouted to let Rose know she could stop tearing through our dirty clothes claiming they might have still been in our jacket pockets. It was possibly our routine was so similar most night we probably forgot last night where we had truly seen them last.

She stepped out of the room and stopped in her tracks to laugh as I stood holding a cell phone in each hand. A triumphant pose, arms above my head, a huge grin and the icing on the cake feathers and fuzz covering my hair and resting on my body.

"I didn't know they were attached" it was a lame excuse but by now Rose was bent over laughing uncontrollably as I shrugged and joined in. It was a tad humorous; I had killed our couch when all I needed to do was feel between the cushions.

"Wow! Ok yeah, let me call my dad" Rose said standing back up and heading for me.

Before she could grasp her phone I wrapped my arms around her. I was afraid this morning would be weird but our visitor had cast all remnants of that aside and I was still unsure of how Rose would feel. She had jumped me and though I had been willing I had awoke to her in my arms a while later and found myself wondering if we would re-enact our morning after from the cruise or if all our hard work at becoming friends would go down the drain.

She just stood there, still in my arms for a few moments before wrapping her own around my waist. "Are we ok?" I asked softly.

"Give me my cell and we will be" she said raising up to kiss my chin and taking her cell from me.

It was still not the reaction I was expecting but she didn't seem embarrassed or ashamed of what had transpired last night but I knew we'd have to talk about it and soon. With a sigh I opened my phone to see the screen black, pushing the power button I frowned, the battery was dead.

Rose was already plugging hers into her charger and once more she frowned. Flipping a light switch on nothing happened.

"Want me to check the box?" I asked setting my phone onto the counter beside her. She nodded her head and watched as I headed for our room to put on a sweater, the fuse panel was in the hot tub room which I was sure would be cold if the power was out. "The clock still works must have a batter" I said re-entering the living room in boots my pajama pants and a hoodie. I grabbed my coat and slipped it on.

"I think I brought a spare battery" she said looking at me.

"You think?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah if anything we'll need it to call the resort since our land line is down, if we don't have power we don't have heat and I cannot live without my heater" she smiled.

"I was actually more worried about living with cold showers, we have a fireplace in our bedroom and out here" I said with a frown. Cold showers were never fun and I tried hard not to take one unless I needed it.

She frowned and I realized the shower hadn't been on her mind till I'd spoken. "Good point, takes forever to rinse out my hair I would be an ice block"

With another laugh I headed for the hot tub room and shut the door behind me. It was freezing in here, I could see my breath and could tell the heater and power died hours ago judging from the lack of steam emanating from the hot tub. Feeling along the wall I tried to find the handle on the box and found it locked. Well this was crap, glancing around I saw nothing to pick the lock and headed back for the living room.

"I called the front desk, they are sending snow mobiles to move us into the resort, apparently the storm is going to get worse before it gets better and they are moving all the cabins tenants into rooms" she said glancing at her phone.

"Found your battery?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's almost dead so I'm just gonna text Jasper that we got the message and will call when we get a chance" she said punching away on her cells small keypad. My blackberry would have been more ideal but I didn't have an extra battery for that thing, it was on the extra battery.

"Well the box is locked shut so I guess we should just pack" I sighed pulling out of my jacket.

Rosalie and I packed in silence, our things were all over the place and we really didn't want to forget anything since the front desk explained we were in this storm for the long haul. Pulling out my snow pants I grabbed my long johns and a fresh pair of boxers, it was a long ride back to the resort and I didn't feel like freezing in the mean time. The temperature in our cabin had dropped a lot in the past half hour to the point I could see my breath in here too.

Rosalie seemed to agree because she was now changing beneath the covers and shaking.

"Want me to light a fire?" I asked hoping to warm us both up. She shook her head.

"No they should be here soon, we'd only have to douse it" she said while her teeth chattered.

Without any modesty I began to change as fast as I could, it was cold as hell and I was not looking forward to removing the minimal clothing I had. Once I got my boxer briefs and long johns on I turned to find Rosalie staring at me. She met my eyes and I saw her shake her head.

"What?" I asked blushing slightly but still grinning, she had seen it all before and I was far from modest.

"I just never realized how pasty pale your ass was until now" she was biting her bottom lip and now shaking from laughter.

"Haha" I laughed dryly before yanking my snow pants up. "Unlike some people I don't do tanning beds" I grinned knowing Rosalie hardly had any tan lines.

"You may want to consider it" she giggled before arching her back and pulling her snow pants up over her long johns.

"Yes well I don't feel like having a nice shaped Y on my ass thanks" I joked pulling my hoodie back over my head.

"Oh but you go commando in their Em" she grinned.

"Hell no!" I shouted as the thought was disturbing. "Burning my junk doesn't sound like an option" I replied quickly, the thought was making me uncomfortable as I adjusted the boys who were likely freaking out at the mere thought as I was.

Her mouth dropped open and she quickly covered it, burying her face into the pillow to stifle her howls of laughter.

"It's not funny" I mumbled while she continued on. Seriously it would be totally painful and something I hoped to never experience, she'd just have to live with my pasty pale rear end. Shaking my head I tried to think of something to tease her about but nothing was coming to mind. She was perfect to me, such a dangerous thought in our current circumstance but it was how I felt. The only thing that would make her the epitome of perfection would be if she felt for me what I did for her.

"You're right I'm sorry" she said sobering up and pulling a white sweater over her long johns.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW So I've changed who I see Rose as. I had a really horrible grainy pic of this one girl and I finally managed to track her down and so now Rose is more how I pictured her so don't forget to check out the character link on my profile and see who my Rosalie is.**

**So was this just a string of coincidences or are Chris and Henry up to something with Royce? I want to hear your thoughts.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!!! Input keeps me motivated**


	20. Chapter 20

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Alright so this chapter has one theme. Frustration. Things are not going the way any of the two POV's in this chapter would like, hence frustration. Oh and sorry if the new Rose did not show up right away, photobucket rebelled and didn't upload it…. It's there now. For those wondering why I did not use Rob or Henry for Edward it is simply because I love Rob/Kristen but they just don't fit to me with the rest of the PB's as for Henry, well I use him as someone else in other stories so it's hard for me to see him as Edward lol.**

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 20_

Frustration

POV: Alice

Take the plunge, take the god darned plunge. I am trying my hardest but Jasper has hardly touched me much less looked my way for more than a few moments. Maybe I was right, I was his rebound and even though we'd merely shared a few steamy kisses that were enough for him and he could now move on, or maybe just maybe he's messing with me. No. He wouldn't do that, ok so maybe he's waiting for Bella to leave on her date.

Yes Bella, in her limping and aching form managed to snag a date while walking to Starbucks, I had too but oh no I turned him down and he turned to Bella. It struck me as odd the guy went from asking me out to asking Bella out in the span of an hour but then again I had all but told her to go, mostly to get her out of my townhome so I could get my chance with Jasper. That had been 5 days ago and this was their third date! The first date Jasper and I literally sat and watched a movie, no touching, no kissing, and barely any talking, of course we were watching one of the world's most boring but still good movie, A Beautiful Mind.

I fell asleep and Jasper must have deposited me in my bed before leaving. The next date he left shortly after Bella and James had when an old friend called. He invited me to join them for drinks but being pissed off that Jasper was seemingly avoiding me I had declined in hopes he would choose to stay with me. Wrong! He hadn't seen this friend in almost a year and I soon found out he was Bella's best friend from her home town.

Oh did I mention his name is James? He is a fine specimen of man and is obviously quite the smooth talker. I would have jumped at his offer of a date if I hadn't had Jasper on the mind and apparently I should have since Jasper was acting more like just a friend then he ever had. Now Bella was the one out having fun while I sat and brooded and Jasper remained oblivious.

"Night guys!" Bella called as she headed for the door.

"Where's James?" Jasper asked looking up from the TV for the first time since Bella had disappeared to her room to change.

"He just pulled up outside so I figured I'd meet him half way" she said not quite hobbling but either way it looked a little funny.

"Makes sense" I sighed glaring at the back of Jasper's head and then at Bella who sighed and stepped out the front door just as James made it to the door.

"Don't do anything I'm not doing" I called after them before I realize my mistake and instead of meeting Jasper's eyes I locked mine back on the magazine I hadn't really been reading. This was going to be a long night.

POV: Edward

On a date. On a freaking date! Alice had told me Bella wouldn't be attending therapy the next morning because she was getting enough of a work out. First I wanted to know what that was supposed to mean and second I wanted to know what the fuck that was SUPPOSED to mean.

Alice seemed upset and pissed off, not at me but either way I was too concerned with what she had meant and when Alice had grumbled on a date I didn't think I could have felt myself deflate so fast. It explained a lot, Alice explained they had been dating all week and now I knew why she seemed so different, she was in a relationship or at least having fun.

Unacceptable! I was supposed to be the person she had fun with, nay the guy, there was also Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Emmy, Jasper's brother I still hadn't met but had heard about but not this guy! I'm clearly going insane. I promised myself I would keep things between us strictly business but I want to rip this James' throat out.

With that thought I slammed my locker shut. I had just finished another long shift at the hospital and had been rewarded with sitting in on a brain transplant. No not really but it seriously felt like it, normally I enjoyed these learning experiences but today I just couldn't get past finding out Bella had a boyfriend. Slamming my locker again as it once more swung back open from the force I slammed it again shutting it firmly while still resting my opened palm on the door.

"Bad day?" Jessica asked from beside me. I wanted to ask what the hell she was doing in the doctor's locker room but I didn't need to come off as more hostile then I was, oh hell!

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Heard some loud pounding, people were starting to stare at the door so I figured I'd be brave and see what was going on. I must say I am thrilled no one was going all Grey's Anatomy in here" she said with a slight giggle at the end.

"I do fear the on-call rooms and elevator" it was supposed to be funny and she did laugh but it came out more monotone and devoid of humor then I had intended. I needed a drink.

"I think that's why the knock thrice policy is in place" she smiled. "So you wanna talk about it? Or get a drink?" she asked.

I knew her, I knew her kind, though Jessica wasn't a moron she tended to hang around with some of the dumbest or blondest since they really weren't all dumb but preferred to act dumb for attention, anyways she'd wanted to date me for some time now. I guess Bella has moved on I'm going to move on.

Wait how can I move on? We weren't even dating.

"Sounds good" I heard the words leave my mouth and instantly wanted to take them back, but oh well I was planning on getting a drink or 12 now anyways.

POV: Emmett

I was presently glaring at the ceiling. The couple above us was going to town, as had the couple in the room beside us but they seemed to have finished about 40 minutes ago. The moans, the screams, and the rather creepy sounding grunts and yelps were enough to make my skin crawl.

However it wasn't until she began chanting I'm cumming that Rosalie showed signs of intense annoyance. She'd been huffing and groaning in disgust along with me, we had no escape, the TV's and stereos were not included in the hotels emergency power plan so we had no way of drowning them out.

"I'M CUMMING OH!! YEAH BABY CUM!! MAKE ME CUM!!" the look of pure disgust was probably permanently stuck on my face.

"JUST CUM ALREADY FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Rose shouted causing me to scoff at the sudden disappearance of the headboards pounding against the wall and all sound. I couldn't stop the laugh from spilling out of my lips.

She was staring at the ceiling and sighed when it was quiet a little while longer, I wanted so badly to be back in our cabin where the only sex noises we would hear would be hopefully our own or some kinky animals out in the wild. Seriously we heard something going to town the other night, not sure what and I didn't want to find out either.

"I think you killed the mood" I smirked turning my head to face her. She slowly turned her glare on me; I was a little scared maybe that had been the wrong thing to joke about.

"If I ever say I'm cumming and don't cum shortly after but keep repeating it just gag me" she said it so serious and to prove her point she rolled onto her stomach to scream into the pillow.

I really had no idea how to respond, she had all but promised more sex, but I still wasn't too sure, we'd only been in our room about 10 minutes after dinner and from then on out it was wall to wall dirty talking, screaming, squealing, moaning, and groaning.

"Duct tape work?" I asked with a grin. She turned her head to me and I saw she was laughing, this was a good sign.

"Yeah until you rip it off"

POV: Jasper

Don't touch her, don't stare at her, don't jump her… fuck this is really difficult.

It had been a whole week and I had managed to keep my distance from Alice. I had too, I couldn't take the rejection anymore, hell my balls couldn't take another cold shower or disappointment, but I needed to get my brain in check. I needed to wait for her to come to me, if she ever decided to come to me. She doesn't want to be my rebound and apparently it has not been sufficient enough time for her to not be considered that, at least in her mind.

I had contemplated explaining how Maria started off a rebound but had quickly changed my mind when I realized I was with Maria for so long and we barely made any commitment other than moving in together and even that had been more of a convenience thing when she finally finished school and her parents refused to continue paying her rent when I practically lived with her. I hadn't known how to say no and in all honesty I didn't see any reason for her and me not to take that step after so many years together but then again I was now currently sleeping in a room with a lavender duvet cover and lime green sheets. I was the one who gave up my apartment so she wouldn't be homeless and she can't say I wasn't a gentleman since it is paid up until Valentines.

I couldn't help but glare as Bella breezed through for yet another date with this James fellow. It hadn't escaped me that he had admitted to asking Alice out first and it sure didn't buzz past my radar when he molested Alice with his eyes until Bella entered the room. He was hoping for a threesome. Well I got news for him not on my watch.

So this is why I stay around, I am here for the torture of myself by almost ignoring the object of my affection so I can make sure this prick doesn't even get the chance to even ask about a threesome.

Wow I feel pathetic.

"I want ice cream" Alice said suddenly. She'd been trying to talk to me all week and I usually rewarded her with one word answers.

"Cold stone sound good?" I asked glancing at my watch; Bella had been gone 3 hours, what the hell had I been doing with my time. I glanced at the TV and mentally groaned; I had just sat through that boring chick flick Hope Floats and not even known it.

"Birthday Cake Remix!" she shouted jumping up.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Yes everyone is frustrated and as for Rose and Emmett that was basically a personal experience of my sister and brother-in-laws. It's amazing how even in a nice establishment you still find yourself wondering if the guy upstairs has a hooker in there. I could have included the shower acoustics but I figure I'll save a sexy shower scene for a couple that will deserve it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!!! Input keeps me motivated**


	21. Chapter 21

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Now that frustration is kind of out of the way it's time for another couple to find their way together. Since I write this AN before I actually let the words flow I will warn a Lemon will either take place in this chapter or the next and who knows maybe both I still haven't decided.**

**Enjoy :p**

_Chapter 21_

I want your sex

POV: Bella

I was ready to go home, the buzz I had was enough and helped me ignore the throbbing in my hips but I knew I needed to go home and rest. James seemed to be having a great time, we'd arrived at the bar after our dinner and had spent a great deal of time just sitting around and talking to friends of his that were there. I had the sinking feeling I knew the red haired one but I couldn't place her and honestly didn't care much to ask since she seemed less than willing to speak to me.

"Let's dance" James suggested standing and pulling me out of my chair.

"I don't think I should, I'm lethal when I'm healthy and sober, with how my hips feel I don't think I should risk it" I replied hoping he would agree with me.

"Nonsense you just need more liquid courage" he smiled helping me back into my seat. "Lager or Vodka?" he asked.

"Lager" I replied knowing my tolerance sucked with both but vodka burned all the way down while Lager didn't.

4 shots later and two Lager bombs and I was the life of the party. James and I were grinding up on one another while all his friends and some other drunken people had crammed the dance floor. At least I think it's a dance floor, we were in a bar and I didn't remember this one really having one. As I glanced around us I saw a swarm of people and knew instantly the work crowd had now intermingled with the college crowd and younger crowd the later it got.

The red head was dancing in between a group of drunken frat boys, or at least I thought they were frat boys and she was simply lapping up all the attention. I'm sure I should have been paying more attention to the man behind me, grinding into me and sucking on my neck but I was enjoying people watching.

"You want to get out of here?" James shouted into my ear. I nodded my head and giggled slightly as I fell slightly forward.

I heard James say his farewells to a few friends before his arm wrapped around my waist and lead me towards the door. I wasn't fairing too well in the walking department and that's when it hit me.

"I'll be right back I need to visit the little girl's room" James didn't complain and released his hold on me while I stumbled back towards the bathrooms and straight into a warm back. "Oh I'm sorry"  
I slurred out bending over to pick up my coat and purse which were now on the floor.

The guy stumbled forward and was able to turn around. "No problem" he said and when I tried to stand up I fell back on my butt and saw a hand in front of my face.

"Thanks" I said taking it and feeling my body fly up faster than I thought possible and knocking me into his chest. "Ahh are you a magnet cause I keep running into you?" wow even in my hazy mind it sounded like some lame pick up line.

He laughed and I instantly felt his arm around my shoulders, "Nope but I am too drunk to realize my own strength" he chuckled leading us towards the bathrooms. "This is my stop, don't fall in the toilet Bella" he grinned removing his arm and backing into the men's door.

At the sound of my name coming from the strangers mouth I whipped around so fast I lost my balance again and felt my body make contact with the frame by the women's door, with a groan I stayed put only catching part of the strangers backside disappearing into the dimly lit bathroom. With a whimper I turned back to finish my own business before exiting as fast as I could so I could see who the stranger was. It was probably one of James' friends.

Upon exiting the bathroom I felt dizzier than I had before and stumbled into the men's toilets, damn push doors. I tried to stop from stumbling further and slammed my side into the stall only to feel two arms wrap around my waist and stop me from falling face first into a nasty toilet. I tried to stand on my own when the hands loosened their grip but felt my legs give out and now the arms were wrapped tightly below my breasts. I could faintly hear someone's voice calling to me but all I saw was black.

POV: Edward

When I was hell bent on getting drunk I got drunk and went all out but found myself stopping when Jessica, Pam, and Liz started dancing around like the three sluts of the apocalypse and decided to sit back and watch with Ben and Angela who I had run into when Jessica, Pam, Josh and I decided to move ourselves from the common hang out place of our hospital co-workers to a more appropriate place. Josh wasn't drunk, in fact he had stopped at 4 beers knowing he had to get up and make it to work early tomorrow morning, I on the other hand didn't have to be in till 3 and was not concerned with my own well being during my shift tomorrow.

It was almost 11 at night and though we'd been drinking since 5 I was ready to go home and sleep it off, everyone around us was more sober then our group and I was almost certain we were annoying them all.

"Take me home Edward" Jessica slurred falling onto my lap as Pam giggled and ran into her own barstool.

"Party poopers!" Liz shouted plopping into Josh's lap before realizing she had actually plopped into Ben's and Angela was giggling when Ben went ridged and Liz realized her mistake. "Oops you're not Josh" with that Josh pulled his drunken girlfriend onto his lap while everyone else at the table laughed.

"I think these girls are done" Josh said as Pam passed out on the table, or at least looked like she had and Jessica played with my hair while she did a back bend into my lap.

"I'll call a taxi" Ben said pulling out his cell phone and heading for the entrance so he could hear over the juke box.

"We'll take them home" Liz slurred pointing from Pam's mane of hair on the table to Jessica's giggling form in my lap. I was thankful that I wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions of fulfilling Jessica's request and nodded.

"I'll help you take them to the cab" I said when Ben appeared pulling Pam from her seat only for her to stumble into him.

"I'll guard our table" Angela smiled while we three men helped the drunken girls to the cab.

POV: Rose

"Not again" I groaned roughly as the people next door began to get loud again. If it wasn't the people above us it was the one's beside us, I don't think either of us had gotten a full 2 hours sleep total.

Emmett growled before rolling over and putting his pillow on top of his ears. We were both highly irritated.

"What are these walls paper?" he mumbled into the pillow.

"5 star resort you would think they'd invest in sound proofing" I ground out sticking my head under Emmett's pillow and pulling my own over us both.

I was annoyed to report we could still hear them and with a loud girlish growl I threw my pillow at the offending wall.

"That's it I'm knocking on their door" Emmett said rolling out of bed before glaring at the clock which read 5 a.m.

"Let's just call the front desk" I added when Emmett reached the door.

Emmett padded back over to the restroom while I called the front desk and gave them an earful. This was vastly irritating I just wanted to sleep, Emmett just wanted to sleep and right now we were both more than willing to go back to our secluded cabin and risk freezing to death for a good night's sleep.

I had hung up with the front desk worker by the time Emmett reappeared, catching my pillow as he tossed it back towards the bed before he himself crawled back in.

"What'd they say?" he asked, voice muffled by his pillow he had just face planted into.

"We weren't the first to complain and they would send someone else up right away" I sighed moving back into place snuggled up to Emmett. Though the heaters did work in the resort they were not on high so they wouldn't use up all the emergency power so I had slept close to Emmett.

"Apparently they aren't getting the message that it's too cold to be fucking" Emmett growled as the people above us started.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE RABBITS!!??" I shouted at the ceiling.

"I'll be in the hall, might as well send that person upstairs too" Emmett growled slipping out of bed again and grabbing his hoodie.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW So I didn't make it to the lemon this chapter but it will happen next chapter. The theme for this was going to be drunk in public but I figured a little more Emmett/Rose frustration was in order. So who do you think has Bella?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!!! Input keeps me motivated**


	22. Chapter 22

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Alright so I'm glad to say I've been getting a lot more reviews lately and was shocked to hear how many people didn't want Edward to be the mystery man and a few ppl bummed out it wasn't going to be him but sadly you won't find out this chapter who it was since I promised a lemon. As for Emmett and Rose I'm starting to wonder if I'm writing them as annoyed with their rabbit like neighbors or jealous because it's not them. Oh so yay I'm going back to school for medical assisting because apparently a BFA doesn't get you shit from my first stint in a school that charges you for a second rate education… yeah they totally didn't teach me any programs I could use in the working world.**

_Chapter 22_

What next?

POV: Alice

"Does it really taste like cake batter?" Jasper asked as we strolled down the street back towards my town home. I took another spoonful and held it up to him.

He swallowed the rest of his bite and then took my offered one. "What did you get anyway?" I asked when he nodded his head that it did taste like cake batter.

"Cookie Doughn't You Want Some" he said after a moment's thought.

"No I was just asking what you got" I repeated knowing I hadn't asked to try it, I was too obsessed with my Birthday Cake Remix and only ordered my ice cream if it included the cake batter ice cream.

"No that's what it's called" he said holding out his spoon. I laughed and took his spoon.

"Ooo yummy" I grinned tasting the fudge and cookie dough immediately.

"I think so" he chuckled stealing my spoon from my ice cream as well as another bite of mine.

"Hey!" I interjected as he just laughed.

"Well you took my spoon" he laughed as I unsuccessfully tried to steal my spoon back while he continued laughing at me.

"I didn't mean to and never said you could have another sample of my ice cream either" I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

"Ooo careful I might take that as an invitation to bite it off" he joked snapping his teeth shut with a click in my direction.

"It'd give me an excuse to live off smoothies and ice cream" I smirked nudging him only to find he didn't budge or waver off course, sometimes I cursed being so small.

"Nice try small fry" he chuckled punching in the gate code so we could enter my townhome neighborhood.

"Call me pixie, call me sprite, call me tinker bell for all I care but never ever call me small fry" I said rounding to stand in front of him with a glare. I hated having so many short nick names and could handle the cute fairy ones but midget, dwarf, and small fry were degrading to a girl of my cuteness.

"Yes m'am" he grinned leaning down to peck my lips. "You're cute when your all riled up" with that said he stepped past me and dropped his empty ice cream cup into the pet poo trash bins that were found all over the neighborhood. Rubbing his cold hands together I tossed my own half eaten ice cream into the bin and leapt onto his back. This time he did stumble slightly before gripping my calves that rested at his sides.

"For that you have to carry me home" I whispered into his ear, letting my lips brush against his lobe. I grinned when he shuddered slightly, no doubt my lips were frozen from the ice cream and chilly wind but I saw my opening and I took it. This had been the most we'd talked in days and the most we'd touched as well.

"Yes m'am" he replied again, the southern accent he had when normally agitated coming out more prominently. Honestly if he and Rosalie didn't look so much alike I would never have guessed they were related. She was a city girl and he was a country boy, apparently Rosalie's aunt had married the heir to a stud farm in Texas and Jasper spent most his younger years in Texas while Rosalie was the product of the Connecticut/New York scene.

"As much as I like the respect that comes with m'am I am not my mother" I whispered again, once more letting my lips brush his ear while watching as his eyes squinted slightly and his grip on my calves tightened for a moment.

"As you wish" he breathed out and I couldn't help the mental giggle. The Princess Bride was one of my favorite movies and maybe I was reading too much into it but that means 'I Love You.'

"Key" I said fishing it out of my pocket and handing it to him as we stood in front of my red door.

He took it and we walked into the warmth. I hadn't realized just how cold it had been outside until I stepped into the comfort of my own home. Bringing one hand down I patted his hand on my right calf and jumped down off his back. Removing my coat and tossing it on the coat tree I turned to find Jasper very close to me.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked playing innocent.

He took a step forward which I countered by stepping backwards. We continued for a few more steps as his smile grew and then it happened. My back made contact with my door and in seconds I was clinging to him as I had before only now I wasn't on his back.

I stared into his hazel eyes a moment before leaning forward to close the gap. Kissing his lips I felt the slight hesitation in his movements, he was afraid I'd push him away like I'd always done. After a few moments I ran my tongue across the seam of his lips, grinning when he finally gave in to the kiss. Massaging my tongue against his own I marveled at our position, it indicated we'd be fighting for dominance in the kiss like we normally did, but instead we kept it slow and steady, when I was sure we both needed air I ended our kiss with a soft peck on his parted lips.

"Alice?" he questioned me as I removed my legs. He let me slide down the door back to where I could stand on my own.

With a small smile I took his hand and lead him to the stairs. I would have settled for the couch, the wall, hell even the stairs I was now leading him up, but sadly Bella would likely be home soon and I didn't feel like she needed to see this or interrupt us. However making it all the way to my room without so much as another kiss to reassure me he still wanted me too was not an option so once we reached the top of the stairs I raised up on my tip toes and wove my hands around his neck and into his hair pulling his mouth down to meet mine. I once more cursed my height but in seconds he had lifted me up flush against his body while now attacking my mouth, the tender kisses from downstairs were definitely over as I tugged on the short strands of hair at the base of his scalp.

"Bedroom" I said against his lips before he started walking, it was easy enough to find, there were three doors on this floor one to my office, one to a bathroom and one to my bedroom which was at the end of the hall.

When I felt the edge of my bed on the back of my ankles I lifted my legs up to wrap around his waist, arching my back and pressing into him. This would have worked a lot better if I hadn't wrapped myself too high around him and with a soft chuckle he slid his hands under my silk skirt and back up to where my panties were before slipping them back down to detach my legs from around him.

I moaned my protest but he set me down and shrugged off his coat, oops guess I didn't wait for him to take that off earlier. In the spirit of removing clothes I pulled my red v-neck off and tossed it to the floor, glancing up to see him staring at my magenta laced bra. Leaning forward I began to tug at the navy blue turtleneck he wore and felt his hands slip down my bare sides to rest on my waist before finding the zipper to my skirt and pulling it down. I felt a draft as the silk slid easily to a pool around my feet before he tugged his own shirt off. I immediately grabbed his belt and tugged a few times before I was able to pull the leather out to unbuckle it. Pulling on the button of his jeans I glanced up to see him watching me intently and found myself fumbling more than I should as I tried to focus on blindly finding the small zipper tag only to see him grin amused. Finding the tiny scrap of metal I yanked it down finally glancing back down to grin at my accomplishment.

Slipping my hands beneath the waist of his pants and over his dark gray boxer briefs I bit my bottom lip and ran my hands down pushing the jeans far enough that they dropped most the way.

When he chuckled again I glared back up at him while I felt his legs move and kick, the whole time he kept his eyes on mine, an amused smile and finally a full out grin when his pants were gone.

"You forgot my shoes" he said touching my cheek, I blushed and was about to speak when his lips claimed mine again. I groaned into the kiss, enjoying every second but now I wanted my shoes off.

I tried in vain to kick the off as he had done and continued grunting and groaning into his mouth when they wouldn't budge only to feel him vibrating with laughter. Nipping his bottom lip he let out a slight yelp and I went back to my futile shoe removing dance.

Jasper slipped his hands down to my ass and in one swift moment squeezed, lifted and tossed me onto my bed, I bounced a few times before I saw he was now on his knees on the bed removing my shoes for me. Leaning in he kissed my ankle and smiled up at me. "Better?"

I nodded while resting on my elbows, there was something so erotic about the man kissing and softly caressing up my legs right now, my breathing was already beyond labored as he skimmed over my hips only to kiss right above the hem of my panties before licking up and dipping his tongue into my belly button. I tensed my body and let out a soft whimper, pulling my legs up and rubbing them together to cause friction, he was going to kill me.

I felt him smile against my skin as he ran his nose up my chest to the valley between my breasts, turning his head to kiss part of my exposed breast and then turning to kiss the other before kissing a trail across my collarbone and up my neck to my jaw before I finally grabbed his face and kissed him. I couldn't take much more.

Running my hands down his back I groaned when I couldn't quite reach his butt when he once more grinned I bit his lip again and slipped my leg up between his and grinned when he moaned loudly into my mouth. I may not be able to reach his lower half but I sure as hell wasn't a quitter.

He pulled himself up higher tilting my head back to keep our lips connected. I grinned when I finally grasped the hem of his boxer briefs and felt his hands slip down my sides to my panties. Before I could make much progress with his my lace boy shorts were slipping down my legs, his eyes following them down of course not after he took a good look at what they were covering. Once they were tossed to the side I swiftly sat up and tugged his down roughly before he could have another good laugh at my expense on how my height hindered my reach.

I was about to get an eyeful when his lips claimed mine and his hands slid down my back to cup my ass. I let out a moan and a gasp as I felt him against my stomach, tightening my arms around his neck I pushed towards him until I was straddling his lap, feeling his hips between my legs but once more in one swift movement I was flat on my back on the bed and he was leaning off the bed grabbing his pants.

"Jasper" I said a little angry, I had been hot and cold but this was beyond irritating, I finally had him where I wanted him, giving him what he wanted and he was brushing me off. What was I too fat, were my boobs not big enough, was my ass not up to his standards, I'd seen Maria, hell I'd analyzed every aspect of her since I met him and figured out I had a snowballs chance in hell of claiming him.

"Just a second" he said and before I knew it he held up a small blue packet and I giggled.

"I'm on the pill" I said sitting back up.

"I don't trust those things" he said ripping the package open. With a smile I took it from him and used it as my one chance to catch a glimpse of one piece of his anatomy I'd felt before but never got to see, I knew I'd have to ask him later why he didn't trust the pill, he had no kids as far as I knew.

"Let me, you know I learned how to do this on a cucumber" it was about accurate, I'd had a large cucumber and well though he wasn't green, thank god it was pretty close in size and every other aspect. I slowly unrolled the latex from tip to as close to the base as it would go and instantly wiped the icky crap that covered it on my blanket, I could wash it later. I really detested the smell of condoms though.

"Fitting that the condom is green I guess" he smirked before stealing another kiss from me and slowly bringing me back to rest on my back.

"Are you done tossing me around?" I asked with a playful glare.

"Maybe" he smiled before leaning in to kiss up my neck again. I let out a low moan as he moved up my neck and to my lips, arching my head back again before tangling one hand in my hair while the other hitched my left leg around his waist before he slowly slid inside of me.

"Alice" he moaned loudly as I bit my bottom lip, it was amazing and a little uncomfortable at the same time. I didn't want him to know how uncomfortable it was so I let out a breathy moan as he continued to sheath himself inside of me. Once he was fully in I wrapped my other leg around his waist and tightened them, making sure he was as far in as possible.

"You ok?" he asked after a moment. I hadn't realized it but I must have made a less then pleasant sound for him to look so concerned.

"Take it as a compliment that you are by far the biggest or longest I've had" he blushed slightly and I felt my cheeks heat up. I wasn't really sure that was true or which part was true but then again it had been a while.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked still unmoving. I shook my head and he slowly slid out of me a little before moving back in.

I bit my lip again and ran my hands down from his neck to hold his shoulders as he once more did it again, pulling out a little further each time before slipping back in. Once I felt my body adjust more to him I began telling Jasper to speed up, the entire time I just stared into his eyes, neither of us were being particularly loud but that was probably best since Bella might have come home already.

Once we'd set a pretty decent pace I found myself hissing and moaning with each thrust, the only time my eyes left his were when he'd hit a certain spot and once he figured this out he kept on and moaned each time I'd contract my muscles around him before I finally felt my body crying out for release.

With a few final harder thrusts I closed my eyes tightly, my toes curling, my body shivering in pleasure as he continued to thrust into me causing my orgasm to mount and my moans to grow louder with each thrust. Finally I opened my eyes and saw him still staring into mine before he faltered and let out a deep grunt as he spilled his seed, I'd love to say inside of me but inside that smelly piece of latex.

Watching as his eyes refocused on mine I slid my hands into his now damp hair and pulled him down into a kiss as our breathing remained labored and let him roll so we were now lying on our sides facing one another.

"The closer you get, the louder you get" he grinned kissing my nose before pulling out of me and rolling off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I whimpered reaching out for him.

"To take this thing off" he chuckled walking strangely to my bathroom. I giggled thinking he was walking more like a drunk man but internally argued I knew I wouldn't be walking straight either, my body was still in recovery and I'm sure his was too.

He flashed me a look over his shoulder before I lost sight of him going into the room housing the toilet. Rolling over onto my back I ran my hands through my hair before grinning like the Cheshire cat I'm sure, it had been amazing, condom and all. Yes I Alice Brandon despise condoms, in my experience they all wreak to high heaven and though people say a room can smell like sex, nothing is more noticeable then the smell of a freshly opened condom. I heard the water shut off and then the toilet flush a few seconds before I felt the bed move and Jasper's arms wrapping around me. No I hated condoms more for the shear fact that cuddling would have to wait a few minutes so it could be disposed of.

"Do you think Bella heard you?" he asked into my neck, I could feel the smile on my shoulder as he kissed it.

"You think you were so quiet Mr. Whitlock?" I asked turning my face with a raised brow. I wasn't the only one who got louder, granted I did scream his name when the time came and he sure as hell shouted mine pretty damn loud too. Gripping the blanket at the foot of my bed with my toes I pulled it up as far as I could before Jasper sat up and spread it out over top of us.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ok so yay another lemon and we have the beginning of Jalice! Like I said pull things from real life and dude when you are taught sex-ed in a nasty trailer with shotty AC most the time that already smells disgusting because health was generally after gym, condoms truly wreak. Seriously someone in college tried to pull a prank in my dorm room using condoms, if I hadn't had such a virginal roommate I prolly wouldn't have given that smell a second thought but yeah I smelt it before I found it and ewe ewe ewe. Lol Hope you enjoyed this.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!!! Input keeps me motivated**


	23. Chapter 23

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: alrighty so after an internal debate with myself on should I go with the opinion I asked for or should I go with what I think would be better. I have decided finally who the mystery man was that bumped into Bella. Also I have a poll up on my profile asking relationship questions for Edward and Bella. So please vote and once it's all decided I will be able to more freely write Edward/Bella. The poll has to do with their virginity(s) whether they are or are not, I'm gonna leave it up to you guys.**

_Chapter 23_

Tap dancing on my brain

POV: Bella

The light filtering in through my curtains and blinds was irritating, granted it could have been so much brighter but either way, my brain was killing me. It was almost as if Michael Flatly was the very being tap dancing on my brain. The throbbing all throughout my lower half was nothing compared to my brain. Glancing at my nightstand I saw a half full glass of water and two large pills with a post-it note saying take one upon waking, take the other in 6 hours. Glancing at the scrawl I recognized the pills as my pain meds, I'd not really taken them lately but I could only assume it was Alice or Jasper who had set them out for me. James probably carried my drunken ass home and put me to bed.

Lifting the covers I realized I was only wearing my long thermal night shirt. I didn't remember changing, hell I didn't remember much after running into that guy in the bathroom, actually as disturbing as it sounds my last clear vision or at least the last thing I saw was a disgusting toilet bowl. Back to the question at hand, who had changed me?

No. Must have been Alice. Rolling over to reach the water and pills I yelped, my whole lower half was now painfully throbbing.

It only took about 10 seconds but Alice was suddenly at my bedside in nothing but her short silk robe. If I wasn't in so much pain I might have inquired about her attire but it wasn't important.

"What's wrong?" Alice was questioning me nonstop about my yelp and before I could protest I felt the cold air hit me like a ton of bricks as she ripped the covers off my body.

"Jesus" I heard the male voice and looked up to see Jasper in boxers and a plain white t-shirt. "What the hell happened?" he asked raising my night shirt up. I would have swatted him but I was staring at my lower regions as well. My thighs were littered with bruises and I could tell just by looking my hips and regions surrounding were swollen.

"Did you get in a bar fight?" Alice asked before rushing out towards the kitchen.

"I don't know, how trashed was I when I got in, I know I passed out" I said looking at Jasper compare the bruises to those of fingers, hands and such.

"I don't think I was abused, I'm a klutz Jasper" I said with a chuckle before Alice returned with a dishtowel and ice pack.

I hissed as the cold pack came in contact with my swollen body.

"What time did you get in?" Alice asked handing me the pill and water before picking up the post-it.

"I dunno I was gonna ask you" I said swallowing the pill as she stared at the post-it.

"We must have already gone to bed when you got in because neither of us saw you last night" Alice finished.

I raised my eyebrows wanting to inquire about Jasper's attire, sure he'd slept here before but he usually slept on the couch and fully clothed and hadn't done so since I gave him the use of my apartment. "Wait then who changed me?" I asked grabbing the post-it wanting to read the signature on the note.

"Well he is a doctor" Alice sighed as I read the half hazard scrawl of Edward across the bottom of the note, but it wasn't his hand writing, it was too feminine, who did I know that made circles for their I's?

"I don't remember him being there but this note wasn't written by him" I said knowing this was not my doctors handwriting, ok one of my doctor's his dad had really taken me over but still I'd seen his un-legible doctors scrawl many times to know this wasn't his.

"Maybe he had help" Jasper said reaching for my cell phone. "Shall I call him and ask?" he asked waiting for me to nod and I went back to resting on my back with my arms shielding my eyes from the light as I tried to wait for the pain killers to set in. I rarely got sick after being drunk, if I was going to throw up it would have happened last night, generally my experience with hangovers was the world's worst headache, partnered with and I'm ashamed to say the shits if beer was the main culprit but all signs were leading to liquor.

"You gonna be sick?" Alice asked me when I groaned clutching my stomach.

I could only lightly shake my head and groan. "Just let me lye here in the dark, get me a sprite, a PowerAde and some saltines and I'll be fine" I instructed as I heard Jasper's voice out in the hall.

"Ok I think I have the saltines and some Gatorade, I'll run to the pharmacy on the corner and get you some sprite" Alice said standing up and exiting the room.

Jasper sat down on my bed before holding the phone up to my ear.

"I see you are alive?" I let out a dry laugh at the voice over the phone.

"Barely" it was Edward.

"So Ben said you almost face planted in the toilet" I felt my face grow red with embarrassment, so that's who caught me. Although I now knew who had caught me I did not recall the man I ran into on my way into the bathroom having been Ben, he was too tall to be Ben, not that he was short but Ben was only 5'9 or 10 while I was sure the man I'd bumped into was a good 6 feet or so tall.

"That's the last thing I remember" I mumbled causing a slight laugh from his end.

"Well after I bumped into you going to the bathroom I decided to wait outside for you only to watch you stumble across the little hallway and into the men's room where Ben had just entered. It really was quite humorous until you passed out, refused to open your eyes and then your boyfriend showed up all upset with Ben and I for apparently taking advantage of you, threatened to call the cops on us before you barely opened your eyes and finally told him to stop yelling you already had a headache and that you knew us before proceeding to vomit all over your boyfriends and Angela's shoes. Let's see after I talked your boyfriend down and Angela retrieved your purse we took you outside and sat you on a bench while Ben and Angela went to get the car" he sounded a little amused and border line irritated when he brought up James but I was too embarrassed as Jasper shook with silent laughter on my bedside.

"Oh god did I throw up in their car?" I asked now mortified, this was why I stayed away from getting drunk, why did I let James and his friends egg me on?

"No, I rolled down a window and let the fresh air blow on your face while holding a huge empty cup just in case. Once we got you out of the car you tried to walk and well, I would avoid Alice's bitchy neighbor, you tossed your liquor all over her rose bushes and trampled her flowerbed when you stood back up, swayed and knocked Ben on his ass in it, he was honestly thankful you didn't throw up again because he was the only unharmed party" by now Edward sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry I threw up on you" I mumbled I would apologize to Angela later but right now Edward deserved the apology.

"Oh no you didn't throw up on me, my co-worker did when Ben and I were putting them in a cab before we saw you, actually you ran into me on my way to cleaning off my leather coat" Edward added now sounding even more annoyed.

"Well I am deeply sorry and embarrassed you had to deal with me like that, but hey who changed me for bed?" I asked after a moment.

"Angela" he chuckled.

"Oh no did something happen?" I asked wishing I could remember all the horrible things I had done last night.

"Well… you were in a very I love you mood and I think you might have asked your bed to marry you, and every few moments we heard you moan and say I love you while Angela was changing you, it was really rather disturbing until Angela explained you were simply thrilled to be out of those tight clothes and heels" Edward was now laughing and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"I seriously asked my bed to marry me?" I was only caught up on this.

"Among others" he mumbled amused.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed before cringing at the pain in my head.

"No no, just relax and sleep I hit all the major bits I swear, I promised Jasper I'd be by a little later to assess the swelling and bruising, we need to figure out exactly how many things you bumped into last night, Jasper says your thighs are black and blue" Edward explained sounding worried.

"Sounds like me, I'll tell you if I remember, but yeah just see you later and thank you Edward" I curled into the fetal position and sent a glare at Jasper as he continued to laugh silently while Alice popped back in with sprite. Wow how long had Edward and I been on the phone? Alice had dressed, well sort of, and come back already.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**I wasn't overly happy with this chapter but I conveyed what I needed too and that is that no Bella was not drugged and you will soon find out she passed out mostly because her pain meds were still in her system even though she hadn't taken any for hours because she knew she was gonna drink (but yeah there can still be traces). Either way I'm letting this chapter slide and just ready to see the movie already**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!!! Input keeps me motivated so yeah this was my happy medium, James won't become too douche baggish yet but I'm contemplating a flashback in someone's POV of what was said between James/Edward/Ben/Angela/and drunken Bella in their confrontation. Like any man you too would flip out if you saw two guys carrying your passed out date towards the exit so James was sort of within his rights for freaking out. Anyways, from here on out Jasper and Alice are a couple and I will return with Rose and Emmett next chapter. It's time to reveal what their future will entail.**


	24. Chapter 24

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Ok so I saw the movie at Midnight on Thursday and yeah. Taking into account the LOW budget for all the special effects needed it was not half bad. The baseball scene was definitely the BEST scene in the whole movie; I had a Jasper swoon moment… ok two. Not to spoil the film for anyone I just wanted to say the only casting complaints I have is that they left out Lauren and Ben, but the rest of Bella's human friends were funny as crap, Charlie and Billy were awesome, but I still am calling for a recast of Nikki Reed she is so not Rosalie to me and well… they made a mistake putting her in skinny jeans, it made her legs look weird and she either walks funny or it was just the jeans. Girls with booty should shy away from skinny jeans. **

**Ok so on with the story, I have no idea who I want to write so let's just see what flows**

_Chapter 24_

Where do we go from here?

POV: Emmett

It really seems as if our complaining did not work so much, the daylight hours were now hard to stomach since every occupant of the resort was seemingly trapped inside or to the immediate grounds. The slopes were off limits since there was a severe avalanche watch and aside from the occasional snow ball fight with the youth on vacation here I have found myself bored. Rosalie has spent a good majority of her time in the spa; she's received about 10 massages and actually drug me along to a couple's one where as much as I enjoyed the abuse I was so tired we both slept through the whole thing.

The one reprieve we all gained was now the TV's were at least filtering in a library of new releases around the clock and we had yet to run into Royce's friends, something that amazed us both considering we used any excuse possible to be out of the room and ate every meal at the restaurants in the lobby.

So anyways now I am currently trapped behind a mountain of snow. I have 5 kids between the ages of 5 and 12 waiting for my signal to attack the teenagers. Where is Rose? Well last I saw she was taking up cover with the other 2 kids we'd joined up with behind the snow plow.

"Alright midgets, we have to hit them with all we got and pray Rosie and the other kids have been building up their arsenal too" I instructed glancing at my neat line of snowballs I'd been creating while the little ones seemed to be creating more misshapen and fragile balls that would likely vanish, they were kids so they tended to just throw a handful of snow. Pulling out my phone I hit redial and Rosalie answered in a hushed voice.

"Thing one and Thing two have a deadly line for the big kids" she stated in an amused whisper.

"We can't hit them with ice balls?" I replied quickly, though the teenagers had mostly fought with such after the first complaint from the younger groups parents to the teenager's parents there had yet to be another ice ball thrown.

"We got softies too, this is just in case" she whispered back.

"Ok we'll yell ice if they decided to fight dirty" I responded back before hanging up.

"Ok, if anyone hits you with an ice ball scream ice and run for cover" I said looking at the smaller kids, I knew the 12 year old and 11 year old twins could handle it at least long enough to launch a few more.

"Yes sir!" the little ones saluted.

"Ready, steady, FIRE!" I shouted in a loud whisper and in seconds we were launching snowballs at the teens. Feeling something hard hit me near the crotch I shouted, "ICE!"

The pimply faced boy who had apparently aimed for my privates busted up laughing and I couldn't help but smile happily when Rose pelted the kid in the face with a snowball before one of her kids hit him with an ice ball to the chest while the other teenagers fled to angry voices of parents.

Did I mention the audience we had? All the parents had taken to watching the games, ready to pounce on whichever kid used an ice ball. Judging from the fleeing teenagers this little idiot was the only one and the others were being smart enough to run away. The unfair advantage the big kids had on the little ones had been what had brought me and eventually Rose into the game two days ago and the parents of the smaller kids seemed to be very happy to have us helping.

"WE SURRENDER!" All the other kids shouted holding up their hands.

"That was fast, whatever midgets unload the softies" and with that the teenager who had thrown ice balls was pelted with our entire arsenal before he growled and stalked off.

As we all started walking towards the adults, ready to call it a day I felt a snowball whack me in the back of the head and in seconds my midgets were attacking Rose and her Thing one and Thing two. At first I couldn't believe that kid would cheat but then I turned to see my wife grinning and before I even had to shout for the midgets to unleash hell they were tossing lumps of snow at Rose and her two accomplices.

Catching my moment I tackled Rosalie and threw her over my shoulder before yelping at the cold sensation currently residing near my butt region.

"Oh she fights dirty!" I shouted before tossing her back over my shoulder and into the fluffy snow bank. "MIDGETS" and with that the two 5 year olds and 6 year old were all over her with snow. I turned my attention back on Thing one and Thing two who both ran away.

"TRAITORS" Rosalie shouted as they retreated. I turned around to see she had snow everywhere and couldn't help the loud laugh coming from my body as my midgets skipped away proud of themselves, giving me fives while Rosalie tried her hardest to glare at me.

"Sure send the kids after me, I see how it is" she grumbled sitting up and dusting the snow off her clothes.

"Yeah stick a snowball down my pants, I sent the midgets after you cause I actually considered how appropriate it'd be for me to shove snow down your clothes" I said stalking up to her with an amused smile.

"You wouldn't have gotten close enough" she grumbled.

"Rose?" I asked after a moment.

"What?" she asked still dusting herself off.

"Can we go inside now? The snowball is seriously making little Emmett freeze" I whimpered.

"I put it in your butt not the other… ooo it melted?" she asked after a pause.

"Not entirely, that was an ice ball" I claimed before fleeing towards the hotel and leaving Rose to explain my hasty retreat to the adults.

POV: Rose

When I finally finished explaining to the parents Emmett's hasty retreat I entered the room to hear the shower running and giggled to myself. He really had looked funny sprinting back towards the hotel and judging by the trail of clothes and melted snow leading to the bathroom he went for a quick warm up too.

Shedding my jacket and dropping my soaking gloves and toboggan on the floor with Emmett's clothes I kicked the wet items to the bathroom and giggled at the silhouette of Emmett leaning against the shower wall while the water hit him.

"Not funny, the twins were in peril" he said from the shower while I continued to giggle. I dropped my jacket and slipped out of my jeans and layers of clothes before slipping into the shower with him.

"I didn't mean to shove them in your underwear" I smiled stepping under the warm water. Once more I was swimming in uncharted waters by initiating another intimate moment with Emmett. Since that night we'd barely had any contact. Turning around to face him I noticed he was staring at my body and allowed a slow grin to reach my lips upon seeing little Emmett and the twins were just fine.

"You stole my warm water" he said meeting my eyes after he continued letting his roam up my body.

"Oops" I said lamely before he pulled my body flush with his and kissed me. I moaned into the kiss, sliding my hands up his wet torso before letting them slip back down. Once they reached their destination it was his turn to moan into my mouth. "Let me warm you up"

I had known Emmett for years and I couldn't believe I was really having these feelings for him. Though we had been friends at one time I still found him annoying and childish, but now it seemed those were the qualities I liked best in him. It wasn't often he said the right things but once you got use to how his brain worked you understood his comments. I never thought I would fall in love with him, but I was. Most girls find it stupid and trashy to use sex as an outlet, but not me, when I had first fallen in love with Royce I had acted much the same as now, I'd initiated intimacy, intimacy wasn't such a big deal to me after Royce deflowered me, but when I show lack of intimacy it shows how truly uninterested in a man I was becoming.

"Rose" Emmett ground out through his teeth. I opened my eyes and glanced up to his, they were darker than normal, much darker than normal. "What are you doing?" he asked after a moment.

"Warming my husband up of course" I smiled before nipping at his shoulder. Slowly I wrapped my fingers around his shaft and began to slowly pump up and down, using the water of the shower as lubricant.

"So what does this…fuck that feels good" he gritted through his teeth. I smiled against his collarbone before tightening my grip on his shaft a little more.

"Yes Emmett?" I asked knowing he really was trying to ask me a question, but I was amused, his mind seemed to be fighting his body.

"So what does this…" this time he only hissed and gripped my ass tighter in his hands. "What are we…?" I glanced up to see him swallow hard, his eyes closing to tiny slivers. "Awe fuck what you do to me" he whispered out as I slid my free hand to play with his balls. I would have never thought of Emmett to be speechless during any sort of sexual activity, but it seemed his brain and mouth were on different pages.

I giggled and after a few more failed attempts from him to form coherent sentences I released him and slid my hands up his chest, tracing each muscle. "Try and make sense now" I grinned causing him to frown at first before shaking his head.

"What are we doing?" he asked resting his hands on my hips.

"I should think that was obvious" I smirked sliding my hands back down before his stopped mine.

"Sex was never part of our agreement" he said and I felt my body stiffen. I never thought Emmett McCarty; college nymphomaniac would be asking why someone was having sex with him.

"No but sex is a part of marriage, and for the first time in a long time I actually find myself enjoying it" I replied meeting his eyes.

"So is this no strings attached sex, or friends with benefits, or… I guess what I'm saying is…" but he stopped again, "Ok just tell me what the boundaries are"

I raised an eyebrow at him, I was confused I thought he was going to turn me down, I had after all jumped him a few nights ago and I was practically doing the same now, he had yet to make a move…well first.

"I'll make this easy on us both, if you want sex, try me, If I want sex I'll try you, like any other relationship" I replied, I had needs and after the other night it had taken all my strength not to jump him again, he was amazing in bed.

"If this were any other relationship we'd be dating" he responded. I huffed loudly.

"What Emmett I don't understand what you are asking?" I whined just wanting to have my way with him.

"I really really like you Rose" he said rather fast.

I wanted to respond that I knew and make some sort of sexual comment in kind to his admission but I didn't feel it would be appropriate since that was Emmett's style and even he had managed a point blank, no sexual implications declaration.

"I want to be with you" he added after a moment, much calmer and slower, easier for me to decipher, I guess he wasn't sure I'd understood his previous statement.

"Then be with me" I smiled before kissing his chin and then down his neck towards his chest.

"Is that what you want?" he asked breathing heavier again. I smiled and took one of his pecks between my teeth before I completely dropped to my knees before him.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't" I responded before flicking out my tongue at the tip of his penis. Smiling as it twitched and a bead of pre-cum made its way out.

"Oh" was all he could muster and with a grin I closed my lips around his shaft, running my tongue up and down the underside of his shaft as I pumped the rest with my hand. This was my weapon, when I had still been innocent, or well when I was a virgin, this was how I placated them. I had a reputation, and although I did give and receive plenty oral in my years of school I had only truly been with two men. Like all the others, my mouth and tongue could render any man speechless.

Tightening my mouth around his shaft I began to bob my head, letting my hand slide up and down the parts I wasn't currently reaching. It was a little tiring on my jaw though, Emmett was definitely wider than any before him and I still needed to warm up before my next trick.

Pulling my mouth off him with a pop I let out a little giggle as his cock sprung up and tapped me in the nose before swirling my tongue once more around his tip. I brought up my other hand to play with his balls before opening my mouth wide and taking in as much of him as I could.

"Oh Fuck!" Emmett shouted. I really was starting to think that was his favorite word, I'd need to ask his sister if that was his first word. "Fuck I love your mouth"

I let out a slight giggle and felt his hands fist in my hair at the vibrations, a loud moan escaping his mouth. By now Emmett was guiding my mouth with his hands in my hair, I was instantly thankful he wasn't being too controlling, I couldn't even reach the base of his shaft and though my gag reflexes are not too sensitive I make no promises. I am no sideshow freak shoving a 16 inch kielbasa down my throat, who honestly needs that for a talent, there isn't a man on planet earth with one that long…is there?

By now my jaw was screaming for a rest so I pulled back and once more circled the tip before grabbing his wrists and pulling myself up to full height before feeling Emmett pin me between the wall and him, his mouth attacking mine while his fingers teased my dripping slit. Moaning into his mouth I wrapped a leg around his waist and moaned his name as he thrust his fingers in and out.

"I need you in me" I mewled against his mouth thrusting my pelvis forward before watching him slide down to the floor of the shower, moving my leg from around his hip to rest on his shoulder.

I let out a squeal of excitement as he ran his tongue slowly up and down my clit before sucking on it. Feeling my one leg give out I felt my whole body slip down the wall as Emmett lifted my other leg onto his shoulder and continued probing me with his fingers while sucking on my clit.

"Right there" I breathed as I felt him hit a sensitive spot, tangling my fingers in his short hair I was amazed he had enough to hold onto but in just a second I was screaming his name as his tongue took the place of his fingers. Writhing against the wall I glanced down, only able to see his mop of brown hair between my legs.

Mere moments after that I felt something in me break and my whole body shuddered with my release. Emmett's tongue moved to lap up whatever he missed before he slid back on his feet, letting my legs slip from his shoulders to the crook of his arms. I felt my body slide down onto his shaft and clawed at his scalp. I opened my eyes to see his eyes shut tight and mouth opened wide in a silent moan of ecstasy.

"Oh god Em you feel so good" I breathed before lifting my hips before letting myself slide back down on him slowly.

"You have no idea how good you feel" Emmett ground out moving to guide my hips with his. The position couldn't have been comfortable for him on this tiled shower floor but it was heaven to me. Our pace began to quicken, I knew Emmett would likely not be able to hold out much longer and I knew I wouldn't either. After a few more thrusts Emmett began to massage my clit faster and faster before I fell over the threshold again. As I rode out my orgasm I felt Emmett's movements become more erratic before he too reached his climax.

We both just stayed put, waiting for our breathing to return to normal before Emmett broke the silence while lifting us up to stand. "My legs are cramping" he chuckled letting me slide down back onto my feet in front of him.

"You should have just kept me against the wall" I smirked back turning into the stream of water; we now definitely needed a shower.

"I'll keep that in mind" he mumbled before reaching past me for the body wash.

"So you think the neighbors heard?" I asked with a smile.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW So I debated keeping it just lemonish but instead continued writing and this is where we are. Emmett and Rosalie have both to a degree admitted they want a real relationship with one another. Yay… no worries peeps Edward/Bella will be coming at you soon-ish.**

**Oh and Happy Turkey Day!!! I am freezing my butt off here cause my heater died some time yesterday and it's truly sad when 50 degrees outside is warmer then my apt.**


	25. Chapter 25

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: **

_Chapter 25_

Just Give In Already

POV: Edward

"Emmett! How's the honeymoon?" I asked answering my phone as I headed out onto the rooftop of the hospital.

"I'd say amazing but we've been moved into the hotel from hell with neighbors who go at it like rabbits round the clock" Emmett groaned as I heard distinct moaning in the background.

"So you thought to call me?" I asked laughing.

"Well I figured I'd take this alone time to talk to someone so I don't wind up busting down the door and gagging the couple, is that legal anyways?" he asked turning the TV up as I heard distinct gunfire and tires squealing.

"I'm not sure, this is something you should be asking a lawyer or cop. Where is Rose?" I asked wondering why Emmett was alone in the room.

"She's at the spa getting another massage or something, we have spent the past few days in snowball war with some teenagers, we had to help the little kids out, they were getting clobbered" he chuckled.

"Whatever you need to do to pass the time" I sighed wishing I was allowed to be so carefree the past 24 hours I had been hoping to hear from Bella but either she was too embarrassed or spending time with James.

"What's with you?" leave it to Emmett to read my silences, many people saw him as thick but he saw right through me most the time.

"Nothing, just had an interesting night the other night" I sighed trying to change the subject, no need to give Emmett more to think about.

"Well tell me so I can think about something other than sex because right now I'm torn between being extremely horny and extremely homicidal" he laughed.

"This is something you should be discussing with your wife not I" I laughed, of course there was nothing worse than being surrounded by horny couples when you have no place to let out your frustration.

Emmett was laughing. "Trust me it is hard trying to have sex when all you can hear are your neighbors, we're lucky if we get 15 minutes" he groaned.

I felt my jaw drop, the fact that Emmett was discussing his sex life with me was one thing, hell I'd heard almost every story and though he'd been rather monk like for the past year I couldn't help but cough as I swallowed my coffee down the wrong tube once his words made sense. "So this is an honest to god honeymoon then?"

"Not at first no, but yes we are going to make a genuine go at our marriage and before you say it I won't be offering up any details other then Rose is a freak" he was grinning I know he was grinning and poor me is torn between being happy for him and shuddering in disgust at the image seeping into my brain. I was one of the few and by few I mean possibly only people that knew what a torch he had once held for Rosalie Hale.

"Well I'm happy for you but really for someone who said they weren't going to go into detail you could have said she's a great girl instead of freak, mental images there Em I've walked in on you and freaks before" I tried not to laugh in disgust of the memory now. I had of course walked in on Emmett many times in college with Claire, that girl was a freak; hell she practically jumped him every time she came into our apartment. Much like Emmett I was in a similar situation, everyone around me was coupling off and getting some while I had to keep the knowledge that Bella was with someone, hell I'd heard nurse Deb tell her sex was fine and her hips could take it, now let's talk about a blow to ones ego right there. I had met James once and he had been a total prick, shouting at Ben and me to take our hands off her and then practically begging us to get her away from him when she puked on his shoes.

"Am I sensing frustration from you dear Eddie?" he asked, I knew it the bastard was smiling at me.

"Yeah well like I said interesting night" I laughed hoping he'd brush it off.

"Why don't you ask her out already? I mean you've been hung up on her since the cruise and you never even spoke to her on the ship" he laughed.

"I have not been hung up on her" when Emmett began muttering yeah right and sure I huffed, wow I was acting like a girl right now. "She has a boyfriend Emmett"

"What?" he asked after a moment of silence while I heard the door slam on his end. "Hey Bella has a boyfriend?" Rose must be back, oh great apparently all brotherly confidence out the window when Emmett's wifey decides to fuck him senseless. Fabulous now Bella will surely know about my feelings towards her.

"Edward Cullen I don't care what you do but you better make sure by the time I'm home this James fellow is not even a blip on the radar so help me god!" Christ he gave her the phone!

"Rosalie?" I questioned to only hear her huff and I'm sure roll her eyes, "How do you … wait you don't like him?" I asked letting her threat seep in.

"Of course I don't like him, any guy who asks a girl out as his second choice is after one thing, besides I was told by a little birdie that he was nothing but rude to you, Ben and Angela when you lot helped her drunk ass out, I mean seriously the girl is on pain medication and recovering from a nasty car accident and this ass hole takes her to a bar!" by now Rosalie was shouting and I felt scared. She was scaring me, wait why was she scaring me I hadn't done a damn thing wrong.

"Why are you yelling at me I didn't do anything!?" I shouted into the phone after a moment.

"Because this is all your fault for not acting on your damn feelings I heard all about those hip exercises from Alice so explain to me what the hell happened? Grow some balls!" she shouted and I could hear Emmett trying to steal the phone away from her.

"Ok baby you made your point" Emmett was soothing her and though I was still staring opened mouth at the horizon I felt a pang of guilt. No I can't be guilty!

"Edward?" I realized Emmett had been calling my name and put the phone back up to my ear.

"Sorry I just am trying to figure out how in the hell your wife made me feel guilty for something that is not my fault" I responded to hear a scuffle and Rosalie's shouted it is my fault before Emmett responded.

"Look just fix this, I don't care if you have to hire a hit man to get rid of this James I guess is his name, but fix this. Rose isn't kidding and I do not relish knowing my wife will kill my best friend when we get home. So here is the deal tell Bella how you feel and James will be out of the picture because judging Rose's reaction Bella likes you too" I knew Rosalie was coaching him, wow she had him whipped already, they'd almost been gone 2 weeks, what the hell happened to Emmett?

"She doesn't see me like that, you don't get it she'll laugh or worse yet never want to speak or see me again" I was grasping at straws, I barely saw her now that she had someone I couldn't take her alienating me completely. Oh wow I was whipped and I wasn't even in a relationship with the girl. What has happened to me?

"Damnit Edward march up to her and kiss her, she responds like I know she will you lay all your cards out on the table and I won't kill you" with that I heard a click and knew I'd just been hung up on. Pulling my phone away to stare at it I felt my body shake with ironic laughter.

How had I gone from a peaceful yet odd conversation with my friend who was on his fake which is now real honey moon change into me getting bitched out for not making a move on his wife's best friend while they were away thus while I suffer her having a boyfriend that too gets thrown on me as my fault.

"Yeah just kiss her" it was nurse Deb. When had she come out here? She was smoking a cigarette and judging by what was left she'd heard the majority of the conversation, hell how could she not Rosalie was sure as hell loud enough.

"Do you even know who we are talking about?" I asked bewildered as she only smiled.

"I'm not blind you hang on her every word and I am not blind to those looks you two are sharing, now I may not be as scary as your little friend on the phone but I am here right now and I do know where to find some sharp scalpels so you best get on with it" with that Deb stomped out her cigarette and left me to myself.

My phone rang again and I turned the screen to me, still holding it far away as though the thing was going to zap me only to read Bella on the screen. Rose wouldn't have called her.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively punching the green button.

"Edward where are you?" she sounded flustered.

"On the roof why?" I asked dumbly trying to think if I was supposed to be somewhere.

"You said you'd help with my physical therapy today, I'm waiting" suddenly a light bulb went on in my brain. Shit here therapist was out of town due to a death in the family, she'd asked me to handle it. It wasn't my job but I knew what to do; besides she was almost better. Oh crap I forgot.

"Shit!" I exclaimed jogging for the door.

"Whoa slow down doc I won't vanish, just hurry up Jim is kinda creeping me out" she laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh as I entered the locker room and grabbed my bag, at least at some point today I'd remember to pack my swim trunks so I remembered at some point today I was supposed to meet her.

"He's 80 Bella" I chuckled tossing my white coat into my locker and putting my bag on my shoulder.

"Yeah but he is undressing me with his eyes I know it" this time I couldn't help laughing loudly as I signed the out board and wrote subbing for physical therapy. I was getting some interesting looks and Deb had an eyebrow raised. I flinched away, she knew who I was on the phone with that woman was crafty. Turning around to head towards the elevators I stopped quickly. Jessica was smiling up at me and her hand was on my chest. Oh great, I hadn't seen her since I put her and her drunk friends in the back of a cab.

"So Edward I've missed you" I knew Bella could hear this and though I wanted to cover my phone I wanted her to hear my response.

"I am late" I responded.

"How about dinner?" she asked with a smile her hand now resting on my belt buckle, Deb was glaring at me.

"I have plans" I said removing her hands and with that I entered the elevator and took it to the basement where the pool was.

POV: Bella

I could hear her voice, she sounded a little annoying but Edward seemed to not want to speak to her his responses were short and to the point though she kept trying. Rolling my eyes I heard a few dings and then nothing. He hung up.

"You hung up on me!" I said as soon as I saw him enter the pool area with a bag in hand and green scrubs on.

"Sorry I lost service in the elevator" he replied sending a glance over at Jim. He thought I was kidding; the man was undressing me with his eyes. "Let me go change" he said kissing my forehead and heading into the locker rooms. With a smile I turned around to sit on the edge of the pool, glancing up one more time I saw Jim giving me a thumb up. What the hell?

I felt like a retard whenever I did these water sessions, they were a lot easier than that contraption that left me dangling but I still had a cast to keep dry so partner that with my horrible balance and the fact that I would have to have a bag practically taped around my around my arm to the point of losing circulation to keep it dry didn't help. Sighing I removed the t-shirt I wore and waited for Edward to return. Ok so most people here where one piece swimsuits, not I. It is too damn hard pulling the straps over my cast and instead of a simple tankini Alice decided to get me a bikini, I was happy the top was a bandeau in the front but it was simply two strings in the back and gave me cleavage so of course Jim was staring, he always stared. He was a sweet old man but even sweet old men are perverted. Crossing my arms I frowned, this therapy shit was annoying. I was fine walking I just needed to know when to quit and right now I knew Edward would see all my bruising, I knew how it all happened but I really didn't want to explain to him how it happened, now that I remembered a good deal of the argument he and James had when they took me out of the bar I didn't think telling him the bruises came from James would help his opinion of him.

I dumped James too after Jasper had a fit about James being an asshole after he finally cornered Angela to ask for a play by play. Granted even I was upset but once I remembered it all I really couldn't be around him. Edward was right in telling James he needed to show respect for my injury instead of pushing me to numb the pain and just go with it.

When a hand touched my shoulder I jumped slightly and saw it was Edward and a roll of duct tape.

"Sorry you looked kind of out of it and didn't answer when I said your name" he chuckled sitting to my right and taking my casted arm.

"Sorry I was just thinking about things, I finally remember the other night so I was just thinking about it" I sighed thankful he hadn't looked at my legs yet.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk to your boyfriend" he said wrapping the plastic around my arm.

"X-boyfriend" I corrected with a loud sigh.

"Wow" Edward chuckled. "Did you remember something else?" he asked with one corner of his mouth tipping up, he was trying not to smile.

"No Jasper just had a point, you had point, I mean as happy as I was to be around someone who didn't treat me like something breakable, he should have at least considered my injuries more" it was the truth, hell the bruises on my legs were enough proof of his blatant disregard, I had finger print bruises from him simply squeezing my thigh under the table, and not to mention all the other bruises I had from every stool, table and corner he didn't steer me around.

"Would you be mad at me if I said good riddance?" he was smiling now.

"No from a doctor's point of view this is the move you would have round about implied" I sighed as he finished taping it off.

"I wouldn't have said dump the guy, I would have said choose your venues more wisely" he chuckled tossing the tape across the floor to our towels.

"Liar, the friend part of you would have made you tell me to dump him" I smirked before slipping into the water, he still hadn't seen the bruises and I was going to try and keep it that way if I could.

"Yes as a friend I would have, but mostly because he did say some harsh things to me" Edward craned his neck to the side and then slid in as well.

POV: Edward

"So those bruises?" I asked as I handed Bella a towel. We had just spent the last hour and half doing water exercises and though we both tended to make a joke out of half of it, I needed to get cleaned up, get some food and get back to my own job.

"You saw those huh?" she was blushing and not meeting my eyes. I won't lie when I say I saw them the moment I saw her today, but I chose not to say anything, I needed to cool down, Jasper had explained them to me and even then I felt my blood boil.

"Hard to miss" I frowned glancing at her towel clad form. Even through the thin fabric of the towel I could see them in my mind.

"I just need to be wrapped in bubble wrap" she laughed as I lead her into the sauna. She would get to stay and relax while I would have to shower.

"He should have taken better care of you" I sighed as she sat down and quickly recovered her left thigh when the towel opened a little exposing the five finger tips. I couldn't help myself as I pushed the towel away and placed my hand out on top of each little dot, I was right they were from fingers. "How the hell did this happen…these happen?" I asked spotting another set and without thinking as to how inappropriate it was for me to have my hand between her legs, as innocent as I meant it to be or not looked. Pulling away after spotting a third set I got a very good idea of where they had come from, I needed to leave this alone, her sex life was private.

Glancing around the sauna I saw we were indeed alone, a rare feet since most the doctors spent a half hour here after long surgeries.

Her eyes were wide and she was looking away from me biting her bottom lip. I really hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable and as I opened my mouth to apologize she started to speak.

"James was a little possessive, I mean it didn't hurt at the time but maybe that's because I was too drunk to feel how tight his grip was" she was full out red and unable to meet my eyes even as she spoke before quickly pulling the towel back in place.

"Now I'm really glad you dumped him, there is no excuse for marks like that" I said feeling my whole body tense, ok they hadn't been sexual which would have been personal but now this was something casual that really wasn't casual.

"Relax, you look like you're about to go kill him with that roll of duct tape" she giggled nervously resting her hand on my bicep.

Closing my eyes in an attempt to calm myself I couldn't help but relish the touch of her hand on my bare skin. When I didn't speak for a few moments or open my eyes Bella's voice brought me out of it.

"Please take this off" she looked so helpless and I could instantly tell she was trying to change the subject so I humored her sitting beside her and began peeling off the tape to free her casted arm.

"Look I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry I really don't…" I had to trail off; I had no idea what to say to her.

"What Edward?" she asked craning her head down so she was looking up at my downcast face.

I opened my mouth and tilted my head up slightly her face following until we were looking at each other, her face was one of trust, and she really seemed to care about what I thought.

"Ed…" but I cut her off with my lips, of all the times for me to grow some balls as Deb had put it, or was that Emmett, maybe Rosalie… either way I chose now, right after I'd all but molested her out of jealousy. I was jealous, I mean the location of those finger marks were so personal sex was the only thing I could think of and I now chose to kiss her. Anyone could walk in on us, all co-workers or at least people who knew who I was, the son of the chief of surgery and I was making out with my patient in the sauna in little clothing.

Yes world I am finally kissing Bella Swan.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW so this chapter didn't come out like I hoped but now you have it. Edward has kissed Bella and James is out of the equation… for now. So I was also going through my outline for this story and I have drug it out a lot more than I originally intended, but of course I had originally intended for all aspects of this story to be told be Rose and then maybe some Emmett but instead I widened my focus. I have started a side story that focuses on Jalice entirely and I will likely start one that is Bedward centric once I get Jalice up and running in the other story. ****ALSO PLEASE VOTE ****Bella will be an experienced virgin but it's still up in the air what Edward will be. New poll is on my profile**


	26. Chapter 26

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: so Bella is an experienced virgin and Edward is just plain experienced but not a man whore. Sorry my updates taken so long I've been helping out at my sister's job and literally come home, socialize, shower, eat then sleep. I will try and update twice this weekend but dunno if I will make it, I wanted to at least give an update to each story by Sunday but I'm not sure if it will happen so don't be too mad at me.**

_Chapter 26_

When things seem too perfect

POV: Rose

"Is it really sad that I am so exhausted?" I asked Emmett as we stepped inside our house. It was weird calling it our house but since our new found true affections to one another the idea didn't seem to foreign. We'd spent the remainder of our time at the resort going through the motions until the last 4 days when things cleared up enough for us to return to our cabin. It had been amazing, we spent all our time indoors even though now we had the option of hitting the slopes again we found we'd rather not, and actually managed decent night's sleep without our neighbors the rabbits going at it every five minutes.

"No, because I am looking forward to the very comfortable bed not 100 feet away" Emmett chuckled letting his suit bag and duffle drop to the floor right beside the door.

I let out a groan, the bed was too far away and I was really tired and ready for some actual relaxation, it seemed like we hadn't really had much of that on our honeymoon but then again we chose a different kind of relaxation.

"Come on let's sleep" Emmett said picking me up bridal style and heading towards our room.

"Sleep sounds perfect" I sighed resting my head on his chest.

POV: Jasper

"Owe!" I yelped when Alice pinched my thigh under the table. We were currently having dinner with Edward, Bella, Carmen, Eli, and Ben and Angela. Oddly enough we'd all become closer while Rose and Emmett were away and though this dinner was apparently more of a gossip fest then an actual dinner it didn't bother me so long as the pixie beside me remained so. I chanced another glance at Edward and Bella, I knew they'd kissed, she'd told Alice, who told me and then quickly retracted it, saying she wasn't supposed to. Of course with the right persuasion Alice told me everything, even that Bella had a couple dreams starring Dr. Cullen, no not the blonde but the bronze haired one, really his hair color is a mystery to me, but Alice insists his hair is bronze so I say bronze.

"You ok?" Edward asked looking at me. I gave him a small smile before nodding my head.

"I'm sorry my feet have a mind of their own" Alice said looking at me apologetically though I knew she was simply being sarcastic.

"Just careful with the heels" I chided before the other at the table began laughing.

"So anyways, Edward what exactly did Emmett say?" Alice inquired leaning forward on her arm.

"Basically they are seeing one another for real now" Edward sounded uncomfortable and I couldn't really blame him, we were men not gossip queens.

"Which entails?" Alice motioned her hand for him to say more only for Eli to break out into a grin before Carmen elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sex?" Bella asked in a meek voice. Of all the people at this table I would never have pegged her for someone to state the obvious, well at least when it came to things of a sexual nature. Bella was shy and though she was bold enough to point out the obvious, when it came to sex she usually just sat and fidgeted in her seat. I couldn't help but wonder if Edward had picked up on the fact that she was a virgin yet?

Angela giggled before hiding her face in Ben's shoulder. I let a smirk slip onto my lips, Angela rivaled Bella in the sexual department, though I know Angela and Ben have had sex, Angela can't help but giggle at sexual innuendo or talk, but when she was still a virgin, like Bella she would simply blush and hope no one asked her to contribute to the conversation.

"Damn skippy" it was Eli who was now grinning and Carmen who was shaking her head. Yes Eli and Carmen, though it had escaped my attention before I had come to learn that Eli was Emmett's cousin, something I had never known, but then again the similarities between the two men were obvious though Eli seemed to have a little more, dare I say class?

"So you talked to him to?" Edward asked with his crooked smile, I noticed he had kept his left hand under the table and Bella had kept her right hand down as well, glancing from Edward, to Bella, to Angela who was stifling another giggle I knew exactly where Edward's hand was.

"So you two know and Carmen knows, come on tell me what the hell is going on." Alice demanded sounding giddy and irritated, it was amazing how she could put off so many emotions at one time. It irritated her to not know everything but it still excited her to know there was something new to learn.

"Basically Rose jumped him" I didn't think Eli's grin could get any bigger until I saw almost all of his teeth and then Carmen started to chuckle.

"Girl power" Alice exclaimed causing Angela, Bella and Carmen to laugh, of course Bella was blushing and Angela was looking a tad squirmy, two girls who likely never made the first move, this had to be uncomfortable for them to hear about.

"But they are… ok either way they are a couple now, honest to god" Edward interjected halting Carmen and Alice's giggles.

"So are we supposed to know?" Ben asked glancing between Edward and Eli.

"Not a fucking clue" Eli sighed leaning back in his chair.

"I mean they didn't say don't say anything" Edward shrugged.

"Oo, so why did Rose get pissy with you?" Carmen asked leaning forward and looking intently at Edward who suddenly looked uncomfortable and shifted in his seat before clearing his throat.

"A pixie told her about what happened at the bar with Bella and James and well… apparently, Ben, myself or even Angela was supposed to kick his ass, actually Rose suggested I murder him" That was surprising, so Rose was team Edward, who would have thought? I figured Rose wouldn't have noticed Edward's feelings for Bella or hers for him, I love my cousin but she is very self-centered and though she and Bella are good friends, she usually doesn't care about Bella's love life unless of course the guy chose Bella over her, which had only happened once.

"What?" Bella asked looking intently at Edward. Ok I can see how this would look bad, knowing about the kiss and all, it could be construed as his reason for kissing her.

"Well apparently Rose didn't form a favorable opinion of James from what she heard from Alice and since I was talking to Emmett she decided to take out her discord of James on me, of course I didn't have to do anything since you had already dumped him" Edward seemed uneasy. Oh please don't tell me he kissed her because of my cousin's threats.

"Oh" Bella seemed almost upset with this, she went from a little confused to bummed in a second and I noticed her right hand reach for her drink. Edward's hand was still down but the shift in Bella's body told me she'd shrugged him off. He looked wounded.

"You dumped him, good for you!" Ben cheered raising his glass. "He accused me of taking advantage of you in the bathroom" I could see where Ben was coming from, he was timid, about as timid as Angela and I would never understand how anyone could think he would do anything like that, especially when, from what I heard Ben had the whole deer in headlights look on when he approached Angela and Edward.

"I heard" Bella muttered. "Sorry Ben" she sounded upset, like she was going to cry.

"He was drunk, and besides Edward got the brunt of it" Angela soothed reaching across Edward's lap to take Bella's hand.

"I thought he accused Edward of wanting to take her home to take advantage of her, how is that the brunt?" Alice asked, now she was confused and if Edward had been uncomfortable before he sure as hell looked worse now, not to mention Ben was hiding a frown in his drink and Angela flinched. Bella glanced at Edward who bowed his head slightly before shaking his head.

"Random drunken behavior, no biggie, in one ear and out the other" he was hiding something. Now I wanted to know what James said.

"What did he say?" thank you Bella, you have saved me some breath.

Edward wouldn't look at her. She tried again and I was sure if she had touched him he would have caved but instead she turned to Angela and Ben who were both now looking between Bella and Edward as if they were worried.

"What the hell did he say?" I didn't expect to speak but when I realized it was indeed me who had all but shouted for an answer I let my eyes fall on the three who knew, well the three who remembered.

"I told him I was a doctor and went on about her recent injuries and that she had overworked herself and he just sort of threw some low blows that were completely unfounded" Edward sighed.

"He insinuated Edward was some pervert who took advantage of his female patients and told Edward to stay away from his girlfriend, that he knew better and he tried to take Bella from Ben's arms so Edward told him to sleep it off, James pushed him and he knocked into Ben who fell back, which is how Bella got a lot of her bruising so Edward rushed to help Bella and Ben, Bella was clutching her left hip which hit the hard floor and James flipped out when Edward went to help her up, claiming Edward was abusive and had knocked her to the floor, basically told him it was his fault she fell, that he was an unfit doctor hurting a patient like that after lecturing him and by him I mean James about Bella's injuries" Angela paused and glanced at Edward. She really seemed upset and it was almost like she was asking Edward for permission.

"Angela intervened hoping a girl amongst Ben and I would mean Bella wasn't going to be molested and he continued to get angry and going off about what Angela just explained all over again, drunken babble he was talking in circles. I picked up Bella and James pushed me again trying to take her out of my arms while the entire time Bella was whimpering and complaining about her hip" Edward seemed to finish off there.

"I don't remember Ben and I falling" Bella said softly.

"Because you were almost passed out from the pain and alcohol" Edward explained looking at her hoping she'd forgive him. Wow I was watching a soap opera, I half expected James and Edward to have had a throw down and just now be revealing it to us.

"Oh" she blushed now. Of course being Bella she was still embarrassed about the whole situation even though it happened about a week ago.

POV: Bella

He was hiding something from me, they all three were, and I knew whatever it was it wasn't pleasant otherwise Angela would have told me. Edward's hand was hanging limply by his chair and I missed it resting on my thigh. We hadn't gone public but I could tell Jasper knew, and I had told Alice and Angela so it was possible Ben knew too but then again I didn't even really know where Edward and I stood. We'd kissed once and he'd called me the next day after he got off his shift and then this afternoon after he'd gotten off his shift again but we really hadn't acted any different, except when he had been resting his hand on my thigh throughout dinner and I had timidly rested mine atop his before he removed it only to place his atop mine on my thigh, of course I'd withdrawn it as soon as I realized he only kissed me to keep Rose from throttling him.

What was I thinking, of course he didn't want me, he was a doctor and I was a measly cook at an Inn, right now I barely even had that going for me with having to rest so much. Looking at him again I saw he was staring intently at his wine glass, playing with the stem.

Conversation continued but I didn't involve myself in it, neither did Edward, we both just sat there and though I knew the others had noticed our lack on involvement no one pushed for us to contribute. Finally as we all left the restaurant I noticed Edward talking to Jasper who simply nodded and walked away with Alice who glanced at me and waved before curling into Jasper. So I lost my ride.

"We need to talk… obviously" Edward was standing before me looking almost scared.

"So what is it you guys refused to tell me at dinner?" I asked crossing my arms. The heels Alice forced me to wear were uncomfortable and though I hadn't been standing long I could already feel the soreness in my leg and hips.

"Let's talk about it in the car" Edward said holding out his hand to me. I glanced at it and after a moment he pulled it back and placed a hand on the small off my back, leading me to his car. I could feel the heat from his hand and though I was upset I was about to get the whole truth and let him open his Volvo door for me.

"We're in the car so start talking" I said staring at his dashboard when he closed his door. Buckling his seat belt he sighed and turned the car on before pulling out onto the street in silence.

"Edward?" I tried getting scared, had James said something horrible? I mean more horrible then I'd been told.

"We didn't say anything with the others around because we didn't want you to find out that way, but…" he paused and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What?!" I shouted at him, finally I was looking at him; he turned his head to me and then turned back to the road.

"Do you want the condensed version or verbatim?" he asked pulling onto the highway, I didn't know where we were headed but I figured he was taking the long way since I was finally back in my own apartment and Jasper though his clothes were still in my apartment closet he had yet to spend a night there, not that I blamed him, my sofa was lumpy and though comfortable to a point it was too short for him to sleep on.

"Everything, I want to know everything?" I said through my teeth.

"Ok" Edward seemed reluctant.

_Flashback __**(This is what happened instead of James repeating what Angela explained, James continued to verbally attack Edward and instead of confusing everyone I'm gonna tell this from an all knowing POV so I don't have to explain it again)**_

_Edward was now cradling Bella in his arms, Ben was dusting off his jeans and Angela quickly scurried towards the small crowd that had formed. _

_"Get your hands off her, she is mine and no Dr. Pervert is going to touch my property" James spat gripping Bella and pulling her while Edward kept his hold._

_"She needs to go home and you are in no condition to drive" Edward spoke through gritted teeth, he was obviously trying hard not to hit James and having Bella semi-conscious in his arms was the only thing keeping him from doing so._

_"And you are! Listen fucker there is not a chance in hell you are going to fuck my girlfriend she is mine" James kept repeating that Bella was his like he owned her and that irritated Edward beyond belief but Angela intervened._

_"That's not what is happening or going to happen, I am sober and I will be the one tucking her in so back off" it was very assertive of Angela but then again the man before her had just shoved her boyfriend and best friend to the ground and was now badgering Edward who only wanted to get Bella home so he could make sure she was ok._

_"Some friend you are letting two men man handle my passed out girlfriend, out of my way geek" he said pushing Angela who was swiftly caught by Ben though she barely lost her balance her glasses were knocked off her face._

_"Look back the fuck off! Nobody is trying to get in Bella's pants right now or tonight, we just want to get her home, assess her injuries and then go home ourselves, and don't you ever push a woman again or so help me…" Edward was seething and Ben looked about as mad as anyone had ever seen him._

_"Assess the damage? You sick fuck you have the balls to tell me you don't want in her pants, yet your hand is on her fucking ass" James was once more grabbing for Bella but Ben stepped in and shoved him back._

_"Don't touch my girlfriend and don't touch my friends you got that!" Ben was seething and it seemed since Edward couldn't get in James's face that Ben was happy to oblige after James had shoved Angela._

_"Edward" Bella whimpered causing James to growl and shove past Ben. "I wanna go home" _

_"See she knows him" Angela was trying to stop things from going any further but instead the short brunette in James's group stepped forward and spoke._

_"Let him take the whore, you can do so much better than that little bitch" she said looking disgusted towards Bella before touching James's cheek._

_James moved away from her fast and got in Edward's face. "That pussy is mine" James growled thrusting his hand roughly up to cup Bella's panties before Edward dropped her legs and in one swift motion punched James in the jaw while holding Bella tightly to his side, she was clutching at his leather jacket still unaware of what was going on._

_"Don't ever fucking touch her again!" Edward was beyond pissed, his face was red as he stared down at James trying to stand from the floor grasping his nose and lip which were both pouring blood._

_"Get him out of here" it was the bartender, Edward, Angela and Ben found it interesting he didn't intervene until James finally violated an unconscious woman._

_"Yes they were the ones trying to violate her while unconscious as you fucking grab her!" Angela was angry and as the bartenders ushered James towards the back exit Ben pulled Angela out the front while Edward picked Bella back up and walked out of the bar with one of the servers fussing over them, apologizing profusely for who knows what._

_End Flashback_

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked with tears in my eyes, at least that explained why my privates had hurt, and where my bruises had really come from, I'd only been guessing before.

"Because Bella we wish we could forget it, he assaulted every one of us" Edward seemed pained.

"Pull over" I was shaking.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Please pull over" I was hyperventilating, I could hardly breath, oh god I had been assaulted, the bastard had assaulted my friends, he'd brought out sides of Angela and Ben I'd never seen before. I felt stupid and embarrassed that I had brought this onto my friends. I didn't even realize Edward had pulled over until my door was swung open and he was pushing my head down between my knees instructing me to breath slowly, the tears were slipping down my face as I tried to stifle the sobs.

"Just calm down please Bella" he said sounding freaked out but hell I was freaked out. I finally managed to get my breathing under a little more control and managed to look at Edward and see just how worried I had made him. Oh god I am so stupid, making him put up with all this when it wasn't his place.

"I'm sorry" I choked out before sobbing again. I felt his arms wrap around me and his mouth against my hair.

"You have no reason to apologize so please just calm down" he sounded so sincere but I did need to apologize I'd drunkenly left my friends in a messy situation and I couldn't even think of a way to make it up to them.

"I'm so stupid" I whispered sniffling as I wiped the tears from my cheeks, I saw the black and cursed Alice for insisting I wear eyeliner, I hated the stuff and I rarely ever wore it unless Rosalie insisted and now Alice.

"Stop that!" Edward looked a little mad now; ok maybe a little bit more than mad and I tried my hardest to keep the tears from resurfacing.

"But…"

"Why are you apologizing? I mean Jasper told me you liked to shoulder the blame for things most the time but I just don't get why you are apologizing for something that happened a while ago much less something you couldn't have stopped" he was pleading with me, cradling my face, ok maybe not pleading but he was making eye contact and didn't look as mad more annoyed than anything.

"Because I wasn't a better judge of character, I brought him into your lives and he hurt everyone trying to help" I was fighting to get through my sentence but kept interrupting myself with sniffles and slight sobs.

"Look no harm no foul, trust me if he'd really have hurt Angela, Ben, or myself further he would be in the hospital right now, he deserved a lot more than one punch" Edward smirked and I couldn't help but chuckle, at least now I knew why James' lip was busted. "There's a laugh at least" he added, his smile was genuine and for some reason it warmed my heart and I didn't want to cry so much anymore.

"I was just thinking about his busted lip and swollen nose" I giggled watching Edward's smile grow more crooked and a slight tint of color come to his face.

"I had to make it count for all of us" he looked away and I knew it was to hide his blush.

"Job well done" I giggled again.

"Alright let's get you home" he said standing up to shut my door before jogging around the front of the car to get back in.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW btw I was torn in the beginning of who I wanted to be Emmett's cousin (the one he told Rose he told about them having sex on the ship) anyways so it was a tossup between Edward/Eleazor so I finally decided on Eleazor and most people don't really think about it so that's why Jasper is thinking about it. BTW I see Eleazor as Tom Welling. Alright so Edward and Bella are a sure thing but story wise they are still on edge. No worries though the will be a definite, no questions asked couple in the next chapter (that they'll be in, Rose and Emmett are next with a development in the Royce scheme of things) Sorry I didn't get this up sooner guys.**


	27. Really Chapter 27

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter I had written a lot out in anger and annoyance and decided against it, it was entirely just wrong so I have been working on re-writing it. Also this chapter may or may not include a very minor or not so minor lemon, just not full blown. **

_Chapter 27_

Kiss the Girl…. No seriously… KISS her already

POV: Bella** (because I dunno if I've spent enough time showing you her mind)**

It had been about a week since I had freaked out in the car with Edward. We had spoken every day about this or that, though the fact that he had kissed me under duress of Rose kicking his ass had still not left my mind. Edward had been nothing but attentive since that night, calling me every single day to check on me or to catch up. He had invited me to many lunches, many dinners, and even a few breakfasts's since I could not work near as much as I wanted.

I was now on my way to meet him at Waffle House, which was another one of our rituals; he was taking a meal break from work and wouldn't be off until later that evening so as I had for most the week I would randomly meet up with him.

When I walked into the cold building I spotted Edward sitting in a booth with two other people one looked vaguely familiar and the other I knew was definitely Edward's father, I'd seen him the week prior when he'd removed my arm cast, instructing me to make sure I wore the air cast instead, that allowed me more flexibility, I could now shower completely and was able to participate somewhat at work. Edward waved me over looking a little nervous.

"Morning" I smiled slipping into the seat next to Edward and taking a sip of the coffee sitting in front of him.

"Thief" Edward muttered.

"Pardon me I got woke up at the crack of dawn" I said sarcastically though it was true.

"Oh you shouldn't have woke her up Edward, that was very rude" the woman beside his father chided him, it seemed almost motherly.

"I didn't mean too, you said you were already awake" he seemed to be pleading as if this woman did scare him. Come to think of it, she had a reddish tint to her hair, it was almost like if you mixed her and his father's hair you'd come up with his.

"I was, it was Alice who woke me up" I giggled suddenly feeling more nervous at my revelation, especially when I noted the wedding band on the woman's left hand when she sipped her coffee.

"Oh that sweet little pixie girl?" the woman asked with a small smile on her face.

"Sweet?" Edward and I said each raising an eyebrow only for Dr. Cullen to laugh…erm Dr. Sr. Cullen.

"A little hyper but a sweet girl" she corrected herself.

"Ah yes, um Bella this is my wife Esme" Dr. Sr. Cullen said realizing they had all lost their manners because he looked a touch embarrassed.

Oh shit! I thought as I realized I was sitting with Edward's parents, where was the warning? "Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" I said reaching out to shake her hand.

"No no, Esme dear" she smiled warmly, as nervous as I was I couldn't help but like her.

"Since you are no longer my patient it's Carlisle as well" Dr. Sr. Cullen smiled as I felt Edward slip his hand onto my thigh.

"That makes it easier, my inner monologue has to keep referring to you as Dr. Sr" I blushed realizing I just admitted I had an inner monologue.

"Well I could tell you were computing the math in your head when you looked from me to Esme and then Edward" he chuckled as I continued to blush.

"Yeah I can see how he got the bronze hair now" I smiled as Edward chuckled and squeezed my thigh causing me to blush a little deeper.

"Well we just decided to join the two of you for some breakfast, Carlisle has another surgery and I won't be home when he gets there" Esme smiled looking lovingly at her husband, it really was kind of creepy, they did that whole gazing into one another's eyes like Alice and Jasper, only much more intense.

"No that's lovely, it's good to see you two make the effort" I said suddenly kicking myself since it sounded like I doubted anyone would.

"I am by no means a needy woman but I don't like to go to long without seeing him if I can help it" she smiled as Edward cleared his throat. "Oh please Edward" she chided as I noticed he was averting his eyes to their display of affection.

I giggled as Dr. Cull… Carlisle chuckled. "So how is that arm?" Carlisle asked after we placed our orders. I frowned and once more blushed; I wasn't wearing my air cast like I should be.

"You caught me" I said.

"Just do not over use it, any pain?" he asked holding out his hand while I lifted mine above the table so he could examine it. I shook my head no and he raised an eyebrow.

"Just if I overdue it, or knock it into something" I replied and before I knew it Edward was moving my drink to his side and his to mine. I gave him a weird look.

"Like people knocking into you" he said realizing my bad arm was aisle side and someone could easily knock into it.

"Really Edward it's not necessary" I said as he pushed me out.

Esme smiled, "You are trying in vain dear, I raised a gentleman, and he inherited his father's bedside manner" I knew she was referring to with patients but for some reason the twinkle in her eye suggested she meant something more when I saw Edward look away and bite his cheek.

After breakfast Esme insisted we get together for lunch one day and I of course complied and gave her my number while Edward promised to give me hers. Once we were alone and heading towards my car which was parked the other way from the hospital Edward took my hand while I lead him to where I'd snagged a spot.

"I didn't mean to spring them on ya" he said once we reached my Civic.

"No it's ok, like your mom said, it just made sense" I smiled, though I felt a slight blush reach my cheeks, Esme had been making small comments here in there and it seemed like she might think there was more between Edward and I then there was.

"I think my dad told her about us meeting for meals, they usually eat in the park, I think she was just dying to meet you" he smiled as we reached my car.

"So she knows about me?" I asked feeling my cheeks heat and noticing his smile look nervous as he struggled for the words to say before looking down at me. "Are you blushing?" I asked with a smile. He was, his cheeks were tinged pink and before I knew it I was lost in a full blown crooked smile.

"Of course she does" he said in a low voice, for the first time I realized what our position was, my back was to my car and his free hand was on my car while I was pinned between him and the car.

I met his eyes and almost drowned in them, they were darker than normal but I could still see a few flecks of pure emerald, his was looking at my lips, much like he'd done in the sauna that day before he had kissed me. Leaning down he kissed my lips once softly before barely pulling away, I licked my lips and opened my eyes to meet his before his lips crashed back down on mine, his arms encircling my waist while my good hand held the back of his neck, my weaker arm rest against his chest between us as he pulled at my lips.

"Rosalie's threat just gave me the guts to do that sooner" he whispered against my lips as I panted for air. Pulling him back down I kissed him and couldn't help but moan when we opened our mouths to one another, his tongue seeking out mine before the beeping of his pager interrupted us. His mouth pulled away from mine enough to let a mumbled swear slip out before we both heard a series of sirens heading towards the hospital and others away.

"Go" I said pecking his lips again before he kissed mine once more with more pressure before turning and jogging back towards the hospital.

POV: Alice

I watched the two blonds carry in box after box, a few trash bags and even a series of guitar cases. I found that part odd because I hadn't once seen Jasper so much as touch one, maybe it was just a weird hobby.

"Yeah just put everything in the guest room" I instructed as they smiled and did as I told while Jasper walked in with 2 suit bags and a large suitcase, I reached out to take some from him but he shook his head.

"Go and sit" he instructed following his younger brothers. I had just met them today. They both seemed like nice guys, I knew he had siblings but aside from them being younger and away at school I knew little else, after meeting them however I knew they were both still in high school.

With a disgruntled sigh I obeyed, he'd only told me to sit every time I offered to help and even his brothers had begun to command the same thing. The southern twang was stronger with his two brothers than it was with him, but Jasper had been out of Texas for years now and like mine had it was vanishing, of course mine was almost hopeless, I hadn't really gone back for more than a few days since high school.

"Can't I do anything?" I called towards the guest room when suddenly Taylor was sitting beside me with a smirk.

"Done" he grinned as Reese took an arm chair.

I stood up and headed towards the guest room, all the boxes were stacked neatly and the trash bags were situated by the closet I had cleared out for Jasper since mine obviously had no room for his things. Once more I took in the 5 guitar cases resting on the bed and shook my head, maybe it was a collection, they were all autographed or something, he loved music.

"So, I promised the boys food for helping and they want to go to that little pizzeria we went to last week" Jasper said wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Tell them to use the bathrooms upstairs for their showers and we'll leave once they are changed" I sighed wrapping my arms over top of his on my torso.

"Done" Jasper said with a kiss on my neck. Seconds after his words I heard the faint rushing of water from above knowing one of them was in the hall bathroom.

"You are certainly on top of things" I smiled as he continued to kiss my neck. He only chuckled before continuing his actions.

"So do you play?" I asked after a few moments, because as much as I would love to continue in his direction his brothers were just upstairs and the shower above had already turned off.

He lifted his head from my shoulder and walked past me to tug a case towards the end of the bed to open it. He pulled it out and put the strap over his shoulder before strumming a quick little tune. I couldn't help but smile because this was something new I was learning about him.

"Maybe a little" he smiled.

"He was in a band all through High School and the first few years of college" I turned to see Reese leaning on the doorframe, Reese seemed to be a lot like Jasper while Taylor seemed a little more childish, of course he was only 14 and his voice still cracked from time to time.

"Really?" I asked as he put the guitar back in its case.

"Yes" he smiled.

"Ripped jeans or flannel?" I asked with a giggle.

"Flannel" Reese laughed. I knew by the age gap Reese was probably too young to really remember but before I knew it Reese had fished out a photo album from a bag and there was Jasper in a cowboy hat and boots, plaid flannel shirt, his guitar, not the one he'd just had out but likely one of the ones in a case on the bed resting on one bent knee while a girl posed with a microphone dressed like Daisy Duke and two other guys dressed like Jasper posed with their instruments too, a drummer and another guitar player. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Is your Whitlock side really that country?" I giggled imagining his parents both in the same garb.

"No, it was a hoe down, yes I said hoe down, in a barn, our Jr. Homecoming I believe" he smiled looking over my shoulder.

"Our assistant principle wants them all to come back and play for our Sr. Homecoming" Reese chuckled flipping the page to show me Jasper playing while the female of the group was flying through mid air.

"Crowd surfing?" I was full out laughing now, that wasn't very country but funny all the same because you could tell Jasper and the other boys of the band was laughing.

"Not really" Jasper chuckled and cleared his throat to continue. "Her boyfriend showed up, she hadn't seen him in 3 months since he was away at college so she literally jumped at him" he seemed almost wistful as he told me this.

"Did he catch her?" I asked looking hopeful, it sounded romantic.

"He broke her fall" Jasper was smiling from ear to ear. "He is now her husband and the man she tackled is my best friend Peter" he smiled flipping the page to show a dark haired man underneath the exuberant dirty blonde haired girl smiling.

"So she would be the infamous Charlotte?" I asked remembering Jasper talking to them on his phone often.

"Yes" Jasper smiled before closing the album and tossing it onto the bed as we heard Taylor coming down the stairs.

"Food" Reese said simply before we all crammed into my Porsche since we wouldn't all fit in Reese's truck.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Yes I changed Jasper's brothers a bit. Instead of 10 and 15 they are 14 and 17 named, Taylor and Reese. Again I must apologize for how long it took to get this out. I am already almost done with the next chapter and am fighting a nasty cold in order to get that one out to you in the next few days. I hope you enjoy**


	28. Chapter 28

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Sorry it took me forever to get this to y'all but I have just started school and have been getting a lot of crap together so I do apologize. Also I have been having a touch of writers block due to the fact that at the time it sounded like a good idea to have all three couples and using more than Rose and Emmett's POV so this story has gone so far off mark. Originally this was supposed to be close to the end but since I added the other two couples my ending point has changed somewhat. Soon there will be some time jumps; I'm not talking more than a year, more along the lines of a few months. I tried to post this last night but FF said logins was down.**

_Chapter 28_

Fluffy… very fluffy

POV: Edward

It was hard getting through the busy day after my kiss with Bella. Of course my mom had stayed and apparently had spied on me on our smoker's deck because apparently she saw the kiss. Even though we had patients overflowing the place she still felt the need to hug me tightly for a long time before I finally told her I really had to help out.

After she left I was slammed down with cases and sudden surgeries, due to the accident all interns were now on ER duty. There had been an accident involving 3 school buses filled with none other than annoying High Schoolers and a tour bus filled with Japanese tourists who barely spoke English. I would say Merry Christmas to the staff here but then again it was closer to Halloween.

Once the day had ended, I of course had called Bella and told her I would be a little later then I had planned for dinner and promised to let her know about an hour before I would be able to leave. Realizing I still had half an hour to kill I decided to shower at the hospital before heading over since I figured whatever she was making needed a certain amount of time to prepare.

"Come in!" Bella called after I knocked on her apartment door.

"You really should keep it locked" I chided entering and turning the deadbolt before following her voice into the kitchen. The rest of the apartment was cramped in comparison, but considering she is a cook it made sense that the majority of her space was for her passion, in my place I simply opted for a place to park my grand piano instead of a dining room table.

"Yeah well I only unlocked it about 15 minutes ago so I didn't have to rush to answer the door" she said turning to look at me, a long streak of flour or something across her forehead. I chuckled causing her to frown. "What?"

"You have" I stopped and brushed at the white streak with my hand and showed her my white fingers.

"Figures, you should see me at work, I go practically albino" she blushed wiping at her forehead, but I had already removed it all.

"I'd imagine" I said noticing a tray of sugar coated pastries. They really did look delicious.

"Not so fast that's desert" Bella's voice called from the small dining area.

"I was just admiring them" I grinned when she walked back in grabbing a serving fork for the lasagna she had made.

"Sure" she smirked before turning back to exit but I reached out and grabbed her wrist making her turn back around to me. She looked up into my eyes a little confused before realization dawned on her as my other hand touched her cheek softly. Leaning down I kissed her lips softly, I'd wanted to kiss her again all day. I made sure to keep this kiss slow; I was starving and hadn't eaten a thing since our breakfast unless you counted the 3 Musketeers Nancy kept giving me when I would once more get pulled away from taking an actual lunch.

"How was your day?" I asked with a smile as I released her lips, she looked so cute, her eyes were still softly closed and her lips were darker from our kiss. She opened her eyes and I saw a blush reach her cheeks, I couldn't help but think about my kiss causing her to blush and wondering what doing something more would do. Would she turn purple or something or go up in flames?

"Dull, I cleaned" she said pulling away nervously.

"You're place always looks clean" I smirked following her into the dining area.

"You've seen this place twice" she said raising an eyebrow, it was true, the last time I had been here was dropping her off after dinner, we'd had a small chat and she had offered me an éclair which I of course would never turn down.

"And both times it's been impeccably tidy" I smiled taking my seat across from her.

We didn't talk about much while we ate; I explained the accident further and even complained about the less than helpful high schoolers I'd dealt with. It seemed quite a few of them were high off something and it wasn't simply an illegal substance but more like some interesting homemade concoctions. When she would talk, which admittedly wasn't much she would simply make reference to finding items of Jasper's he'd obviously left behind before pointing to a large paper shopping bag with a pair of jeans spilling out of the top.

Once dinner was finished I felt guilty for eating so much that desert just didn't sound appealing, well it sounded appealing but it just wasn't going to happen right now so we instead decided to sit back and watch a movie. I wasn't really sure what it was but then again I was trying so hard to focus on the film and not on the fact that Bella was fidgeting in her spot on the sofa beside me. I knew she was shy but I never really figured she was so shy she would have a problem just outright cuddling with someone on the couch, I mean we'd kissed it kind of seemed like a no brainer. After a few more moments I finally moved my arm from where it had been resting on the back of the couch behind her to her shoulder and pulled her to me as casually as possible. She didn't seem to resist and once I had her pulled to me her fidgeting seemed to finally stop.

"I missed something" I said simply when I noticed the one guy out on the roof naked while everyone in the back yard watched.

Bella giggled so I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "The valium he took in the beginning of the film was actually like ecstasy or something so he's just acting all weird and went outside naked to see his fiancée kissing or rather being kissed by some guy who always follows her around so he got mad and is now threatening to jump" she finished. It really did sound amusing but in my preoccupation with her fidgeting I had clearly missed the storyline.

"I'm gonna need to watch this again" I chuckled at myself.

"I guess British humor isn't for everyone" she frowned.

"I love British humor but I guess I really wasn't paying that good of attention" I defended knowing Bella she was probably blaming herself for my lack of interest and even though it was sort of true since I was indeed distracted by her it was my own fault for not paying attention.

"Do you want me to start it over so the end isn't ruined for you?" she asked grasping for the remote and hitting menu before I took the remote from her. With a sigh I turned the DVD player off letting some random discovery channel show come on before turning to look at Bella.

"If I am going to actually concentrate on that film I need to get rid of my distraction first" I said before dipping my head down to kiss her again. Kissing her was addicting.

POV: Bella

I just couldn't seem to get comfortable and was thankful he agreed to a film I had seen a few times before so I could at least know what was happening. We were sitting side by side, his legs were parted slightly while his feet were planted on the floor, his left arm was behind me on the couch and his right hand was holding his head up on the arm of the couch while I sat awkwardly, crossing and uncrossing my leg, the whole time damning Rose for insisting I wear this blue jean skirt, granted she gave in slightly by letting me wear one that went to the top of my knees but it still didn't change the fact that when sitting it rose up to mid thigh.

When Edward announced he had missed something I couldn't help but giggle. I thought Edward was paying pretty good attention at first, but when he hardly ever laughed and when he did it was started by me I figured out his attention was elsewhere. The feel of my body flush with his side seemed perfect, it was like my body was now relaxed having found what it had been seeking for the last hour.

I looked at Edward as he spoke, I was shocked he didn't just want to start from the beginning and was starting to feel that maybe he needed to go home because he was bored out of his mind, but then he said something I wasn't expecting and we were kissing.

Kissing him was something akin to heaven, though I could have been clouded by the fact that he told me wanting to kiss me was what had been distracting him from the film we'd been watching not seconds ago but all the same he was talented.

The kiss wasn't forced, it wasn't hard and it wasn't even French but gentle. When the kiss slowly began to end Edward pecked my lips a few times before resting his forehead on my own.

"Your lips are very distracting" he breathed out softly. God even his voice was like silk **(AN: I know vampire Edward I should say velvet but whatever)**

"Sorry" I said lamely, the blush already flooding my cheeks; I could feel the warmth rising into them.

He chuckled softly, placing a kiss on my nose before pulling me tighter into his body before releasing me back to our earlier closeness. "Don't be" he smiled.

POV: Emmett

What in the hell is going on!? How could this happen, we had some of the best anti-virus, anti-spyware, anti-idiot software around and someway, somehow more than half our files were being corrupted or deleted. Our IT guys were at a loss and worst of all no one from Microsoft or Apple could help. I mean really who hacks a fucking architecture firm, what could they possibly have to gain from that? Small e-mail viruses from other people we communicate with couldn't do this damage, they usually stopped with destroying a single computer because of our firewalls but oddly enough this plague had managed to take down 60 percent of our files, and more importantly the 3 final cad, 3-d max, PDF and Photoshop files for the Hale's latest hotel, the one we were set to deliver, completed and perfected by the end of the week.

The only saving grace was Eli's mention of Ben, a friend of Bella's being some sort of computer genius. He of course and by the grace of god managed to stop the damn thing from ruining everything, isolating it and was now working double, triple I don't even know overtime trying to see if he could salvage anything. Hell if he could salvage all the work Garrett and I had done before I went on my honeymoon I could easily re-work the latest resort for Jarvis Hale by the end of the week. I still don't know how I am going to tell my father-in-law that due to some moron, somewhere the only plans we still had for them were printed out on boards, spreads and blueprints. Even starting from scratch by looking at the detailed blueprints would take at least 3 weeks with 10 people working on them.

Running a hand through my hair for the hundredth time in the past hour I frowned, I was turning into Edward with that habit. Picking up my office phone I dialed Rose. I was due home a good hour or two ago.

"Hey you're still at the office." It wasn't a question but a statement. Obviously the caller ID feature did work.

"Yeah we just had… well for lack of a better term, a shit storm and I've been trying to grow the balls to call your dad and tell him there might be a delay" talking with Rosalie about the resort I had been working on for her father with a team of other architects within the firm had turned into a ritual. It was a common ground for us before we actually began having a real marriage. It was sometimes strange how easily Rosalie and I had moved into a comfortable relationship.

"Oh no. What happened?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Well this morning I was quietly doing paperwork when I started to hear the buzz of lots of people talking rather loudly outside, this happens from time to time when we have important deadlines so I thought nothing of it and went on with my business until I moved on to proofing the cad files for your dad's latest resort project. My phone rang while I waited for the file to compile and suddenly the fucking KING from burger king starts running across my screen" I was practically shouting by the end at the fact that the King from the Burger King commercials already freaked me out.

"The King?" she asked sounding a touch confused and amused. She'd seen me flip the channel whenever the creepy costumed dude appeared on the T.V. so she knew how much I hated that thing.

"Apparently the virus is called the Royal Flush, aptly named because it's been known to flush entire systems in less than 2 hours, all our anti-crap and what not slowed it down so by the time Ben got there it had only flushed about 60 percent of our work. Now get this, it targeted all folders containing files opened in the last month, so case in point the moment I opened the cad it began to devour every file we had digitally of your father's hotels and resorts"

"SHIT!" Rosalie exclaimed it appeared that she finally understood what a mess this had made.

"Yeah, If only I had waited 20 seconds to open that file we might have been ok because Garrett was calling to warn me, he made the mistake with another large account though we can have that one done in time since it doesn't need finalization till Christmas. I am supposed to meet with your father and his top big wigs in a week Rose" I felt my head beginning to throb again, I was stressed out.

"Emmett it's not your fault" she said firmly. It was like she knew I was wallowing and blaming myself, yet another trait I was suddenly sharing with Edward, shouldering a huge amount of the blame.

"Yeah well I need you to do something for me but please don't get mad" I sighed, Rosalie hated when I came home later than 8 and it was 7:30 now.

"What?" she asked with a heavy sigh.

"I need you to grab the 4 external hard drives I have in my office, I know I saved my work to one of them before we went on our honeymoon so that should help me a bit" I continued after a pause, "Can you bring them to me tonight?"

She was quiet for a moment as I heard shuffling around and the distinct squeak of my office door being pushed open. "I got them, I'll be there in about 30 minutes ok" she didn't sound mad but much more like she understood why I needed these things now.

"Thanks babe, I'll see you soon, call me when you are close by the lobby will be locked and I'll come get you, I sent Tanya home, she was getting screamed at most the day by clients getting irritated because we wouldn't dare open anything else" I explained pinching the bridge of my nose. I felt for her, she'd taken a lot of chew outs and had even been called every name under the book but she handled it well and kept them away from myself or my dad.

POV: Rosalie

I pulled up to the large glass lobby of McCarty architecture and smiled sadly at the sight of a very rundown looking Emmett. Turning off my car I grabbed the bag I'd carefully packed the hard drives in and stepped out of the car and towards Emmett who held his hand out for the bag.

"Hey don't lose your manners" I chided half-heartedly before kissing him softly on the lips. "You got two options, we can call my dad together or I can go to my parent's house and tell him in person" I said touching his cheek softly as he let the door close and lock behind us.

"It's late, I'll call him tomorrow or pop into his office" he said before rubbing his eyes.

"Find these files and come home" I demanded before handing him the bag. "Wait I brought your laptop so you don't risk losing these too" I said breezing quickly out the door to get it out of my passenger seat.

"Thanks babe" he said wrapping his free arm around me and burying his face in my shoulder. A few employees walked out then waving silently and looking almost as haggard as Emmett.

"Let's get this done" I said pushing the lock button on my car, waiting for the sharp beep to come from outside before turning back to Emmett.

"You don't need to stay" he said taking his laptop from my arm.

"Yes I do, because if I don't you will likely spend the night here, you don't need to do that you've got enough to worry about to add sleep deprivation to it" I ordered taking back his laptop bag and heading towards the elevator only to see Ellen McCarty step off.

"Emmett don't you dare make me give you the same speech I just gave your father" she said after giving me a soft smile.

"I won't be here much longer mom I promise" he said before hugging her.

"Good, Rosalie will see to that I'm sure" she added with a smirk in my direction. I nodded my head to show her I would not let Emmett drown himself in work tonight.

"No later than 9:30" I smiled.

"Perfect, do me a favor and make sure your father leaves when you two do" and with that Ellen McCarty walked out.

"Any luck?" I asked Emmett, it was almost time to leave.

"A few things but the plans are a lot older than the ones I am looking for" he said from his spot behind his desk. I had taken to lounging across his couch with a book on design; it really was fascinating though half of it was Greek to me.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked walking over to the line of beverages on one of his counters.

"Yeah sure" he said not taking his eyes away from the screen in front of him.

I poured him a glass of the amber liquid knowing in the very least it was alcoholic but I still couldn't place the smell.

"Thanks" he said without looking and downed it. I raised my eyebrows when he didn't seem phase at all turning around to glance at the bottle once more to check its levels wondering if he had been drinking it all day.

"Want another?" I asked causing him to finally look up at me.

"If I'm leaving in the next 20 minutes that'd be great" he smirked causing me to laugh. It seemed Emmett was past tired and rolling into slap happy or sarcastic.

"Here you are" I said handing him a double while seating myself on his desk beside his laptop.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW This chapter was more light to start off with, now I am including all couples but out of our cannon couples Edward/Bella are gonna progress slower than the other couples, especially when Edward finds out Bella's a virgin, and FYI he is NOT going to find out from her. Also I hinted to a couple things in this chapter. No the movie wasn't a hint I have no plans for anyone to be naked on a roof, high as a kite but btw that movie is called 'Death At A Funeral' I do suggest it and if you are weak of stomach look away for about 5 minutes when Uncle Alfie goes to the restroom my friend almost puked while I laughed and made EWE noises for a good 10 minutes afterwards. **


	29. Chapter 29

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Again I apologize I am not getting these updates out as often as I like but since starting up school again I am struggling to fit both in and sorry guys my stories take a backseat to homework and studying lol. Alright so things are going to start picking up. Ok don't kill me!! Oh and I mentioned Edward wouldn't find out she was a virgin from her but he kinda will and his reaction will be disconcerting to her for a minute or two.**

_Chapter 29_

Oh COME ON!

POV: Rose

I can't believe I let her talk me into this. A lunch with my mother was a normal occurrence while I was still with Royce and since marrying Emmett and all the drama that followed my mother and I had rarely seen one another and I knew that my father had moved into the pool house shortly thereafter but I was stupid and decided to hear her out today. I figured she had mellowed and moved on but boy am I wrong because for the last hour she's been pleading with me to leave Emmett and give Royce another chance. Ok my mom must not care that I was abused not only physically but verbally by Royce. I am now, more than ever thankful Emmett and I now have a legit relationship because otherwise I'd have to talk him into staying married to me long enough for Royce to move on and my mother to give up. For now we'd decided to stay married, really what was the point of a divorce when we were dating, why not continue the charade and when we really have problems we can go on from there. Of course Emmett never talks about having problems and I think that's because the dynamic between the two of us works out so well not only when around others but in the bedroom as well.

There I go thinking about sex with Emmett again. I have been thinking about it all week since he's been gone almost the entire day at working busting his ass to get what needs to be done now done. My father took the news bad but assured Emmett and his father he understood it was not their fault and explained the situation to my uncle who of course quickly ushered in Jasper who will be working on the law suit that will inevitably come out of all this. Ben had discovered it was intentional and the only question remaining was who would do that?

"Rosalie you seem unhappy, you rushed into this and are now seeing the error of your ways…" I had to cut her off, granted I'd practically ignored her to the best of my ability for the better part of our lunch she was crossing the line.

"Look I'm only unhappy because of some dumb fuck who decided to launch a huge fucking virus on my husband's company leaving me alone while he busts his ass to fix it. Don't you dare pretend to know why I'm unhappy because my husband makes me happy and right now he is stressed beyond belief and as much as I hate that I hardly see him I understand!" I was a little more forceful than I should have been since a few people had turned their heads at my outburst but I didn't care. When would my mother learn? She seemed to be coming around at one time and now she'd proven she didn't even want to give Emmett a chance.

"What language!" she acted stunned and embarrassed, not because I had just called her out loud enough to cause a mild scene but because prim and proper Rosalie McCarty, her child was using such foul language. What can I say Emmett has rubbed off on me…in more ways than one. There I go AGAIN.

"Maybe if you'd realize me, your daughter is happily married I wouldn't have to resort to such language" I gritted out a bit quieter then my earlier outburst before standing to push my chair in. "Excuse me but I think I'll bring my husband lunch" with that I walked away from my mother, ignoring her shouts for me to return.

POV: Alice

"What ya doin?" I asked as Jasper sit at the kitchen table, papers strewn all around him, his glasses sitting low on his nose as he stared down at the papers in front of him with a high lighter in hand.

He looked up and I smiled, the glasses were adorable and geeky at the same time so far down his nose, I could picture him in about 40 years wearing them forever staring at a chess board. "Working on some things for McCarty and Hale" it had become his new nickname for that project, I knew little about it but I did know someone had caused Emmett to go into work overdrive and Jasper to turn into a studious college student always pouring over books and notes until he couldn't stay awake.

"So what exactly can you do without a person to sue?" I asked perching myself on the arm of the dining room chair.

"Gather information, sort it, write up all the legal documents and once I get the name of the son of a bitch I'll fill it in, file them and see where that takes me" he sighed removing his glasses to rub his tired eyes.

"And if you don't find the son of a bitch?" I asked knowing that was a possibility.

"Find anyone who created or used that virus, threaten to sue them and see who pops up on their buyers list for it. Either way someone will take the fall and its' my job to make it a big enough fall that it'll smoke out the real culprit. I mean who's willing to pay that much money and spend some jail time for another person?" he had a point. I didn't really get how money would solve the problem but I guess it was just as Jasper had explained, for that much money who would take the fall without ratting out another person?

"Well I'm gonna take a bath" I said jumping up from the chair arm and heading for the stairs before stopping to catch Jasper watching me. I gave him a wink and hoped he would come to join as I bounced up the stairs. It'd been a while and for us that was 4 days, but I'd been busy with a few weddings and he'd been busy with work so it wasn't totally his fault.

POV: Edward

What was it with Bella and leaving the door unlocked? I mean I know she was expecting me but I was 3 hours late and she insisted I come by to see her. I didn't mind but I know she didn't get much sleep last night having had a girl's night with Rose, Alice, Emmy and Carmen. Looking around her apartment I saw a note on the bar where I usually set my jacket and left my shoes when I came over telling me there was some food in the fridge.

I removed my shoes and set my coat on the stool before venturing towards her room to find her. Opening the door a little more I saw her curled up asleep under her covers. Smiling I stepped into the room and removed my belt and button down shirt before slipping under the covers with her. I would have been more comfortable in my boxers but we were taking things slow and I didn't want her to be too surprised to find me asleep beside her. I had been working the past 51 hours and was dog tired, food could wait in my opinion.

"Edward" I heard her mumble turning towards me. I thought she was awake but saw her eyes still closed and her breathing return to normal before I realized she was indeed asleep. "I don't like needles" she said causing me to chuckle softly. So she was a sleep talker.

I tentatively reached out my hand to rest on her abdomen and smiled when she shivered at my cold touch before curling into my body mumbling my name again before burying her face in my chest. I could get use to this.

"Bella?" I asked softly not wanting to wake her but to see if she would respond.

"Em" she mumbled.

"Are you ok with this?" I asked knowing at least I had asked, for all she knew I could have thought she was awake. So very wrong of me to even consider getting away with it but I'd cross that bridge when I would no doubt come to it later.

"Warm" she muttered draping a leg over my own, her cold foot resting against my calf causing me to shiver even through the thin material of my khaki's. Wrapping an arm around her I took her other hand that now rested on my chest and entwined our fingers before falling into a deep sleep alongside her.

**AN: REVIEW please. Let me know what you guys want to see happen next. A scene between a couple/lemon/fight/drinkin/whatever. I understand this isn't near as long but I wanted to just post it now and let y'all know I'm alive!!! I swear. **


	30. Chapter 30

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Ok I originally intended for a lemon to go here but since I just posted a very hot Jalice one in my other story I am going to move forward with the chapter that was supposed to follow. So instead I will be posting a huge development in the plot. I also apologize for the delay. I was almost done with this chapter and scrapped it because it just bored me to tears I made it drag on so long and couldn't find a way to cut it off without it just being a major filler so here you go.**

_Chapter 29_

POV: Emmett

I promised Rosalie I would actually make it home at a descent hour tonight and here I am on the road after 9 which is earlier than normal but judging by her tone when she called me half an hour ago I should already be there. Adding to my list I pulled to a stoplight and growled, my brakes were squealing. I would need to get them checked out because they never squealed and there was one thing I never neglected, my jeep. Glancing to the left I noticed a disgruntled woman with a boat load of kids all screaming and bouncing around in the back, I felt her pain, except my boat load of screaming children were my late hours at the office spent yelling at my computer or myself, inanimate objects were the enemy right now until we found the bastards responsible for this.

Once the light turned green I groaned and rolled through it only to be stopped at the next light with the lady beside me looking just as annoyed as me. I shot her a sympathetic look which she kindly forced a smile.

As we pulled through the intersection all the lights went dark. This was just getting better and better. The weather was shitty and now all the traffic lights were out as well as every streetlamp. I pulled out my cellular as I pulled to a stop in front of the next intersection to call Rose and tell her I would be late.

POV: Edward

Ever since Bella had waked up I had managed to clean out her left over chicken cordon bleu and drank about 5 glasses of wine. She was currently curled up beside me in her bed with her eyes focused on the Lifetime movie we had found a little interesting. There really was nothing on and though it was making her a little teary eyed and me perturbed I couldn't tear my eyes away.

Yes I, Edward Anthony Cullen am watching a made for TV movie on Lifetime with my girlfriend and cannot tear my eyes away from it. I am angry because this abusive SOB is actually getting away with murdering his wife and trying to steal his son away from the loving aunt. Bella hasn't stopped crying since the wife was killed and I don't see an end in sight since the blocked out time for this film is another 3 hours.

"What a piece of shit" I glared at the actor as he made yet another uncalled for remark to the sister-in-law. Taking an angry sip of my beer I sighed when the commercials came back on.

"This stuff really happens" Bella sniffled causing my free arm to tighten around her as a way of comforting her.

"I ever meet a bastard like that he'll be dead in no time flat" I said running my hand through her hair.

"Yeah but with how our justice system works you'd spend life in jail without parole" she sobbed. I shook my head, she had a point.

"Temporary insanity if I get caught, but I'm sure as a doctor I could think of some drug that wouldn't stay in his system long enough to drown him in his shower, ass over drain and face flush with the fucking tiles" wow I was even starting to upset myself. Damn LIFETIME.

"Calm down" Bella soothed looking up at me with her red puffy eyes. I felt my anger dissipate and pulled her to my chest so her face could rest in the crook of my neck. Her face was warm from the tears.

We stayed like this for the rest of the movie, sometimes I would shout at the TV in anger when a commercial break would come becoming so sickeningly addict to the drama that I was vastly irritated by the upbeat commercials when I just wanted to see the guy burn. The only other time Bella freaked out in maddening sobs was when the murderers parents decided to sleep in the master bedroom while watching the baby and once the lights turned off the places where her blood had been glowed, scaring them as the blood was splattered, smeared, and trailed over almost every surface of the room, including the bed they were sleeping in. The thought was terrifying and even more so since the parents still believed their son was innocent. WHAT IDIOTS!! Yes I had yelled that when the next scene was them defending him, yet again.

Finally the movie ended happily with the son staying with the aunt and uncle and the bastard in jail where he belonged. I also was happy to see it said he was still in jail and mortified to see he would be up for parole 9 years ago. That was just not right.

"Next time lets watch something happy" Bella sniffed tossing her latest Kleenex to the side of her bed where the rest of the tissues from the box were discarded.

I stabbed the remote wanting to desperately find something less depressing or likely to piss me off further. I finally stopped on 'Anchorman' I loathed the film and was disappointed with it but at least it was a far cry from anything like the LMN channel.

"I hate this movie" Bella sighed moving off the bed to toss her discarded tissues into the trashcan by her computer desk.

"Me too but I am not getting sucked into another LMN movie" I sighed rubbing my eyes before glancing at the clock. It was 10 now and I knew I should sleep more but as long as Bella wasn't sleepy I would stay awake, I had 3 days off, well I was on call in about 12 hours but still.

Just as I stepped out of the bed to grab another beer the apartment went pitch black, the streetlights were all out and of course Bella filled the room with a loud swear as I fell to the floor tripping over my discarded pants from earlier.

"Fuck!" I lifted myself up and turned towards the noise.

"You alright Bella?" I asked from my seated position on the floor.

"Yeah I just stubbed my toe!" she yelped probably trying to touch it.

"Where are you?" I asked crawling to the bed and pulling myself up onto it. I was afraid if I had stood up and actually walked I would have tripped on a shoe or something next.

"Bathroom doorway" she groaned. "I'm crawling to the bed now" she said as I heard her knees and hands brushing against the carpet. "Did you fall?" she asked as I felt the bed shift.

"Tripped on my pants" I sighed before pulling her to me. It was probably safest for her to remain on the bed until the power came back on, even I could trip with how dark it is.

"Serves you right for leaving them there" she giggled against my arm.

"Right and they are there because someone kept complaining about the pocket buttons" I grinned remembering how we'd awoken together today. She had been muttering in her sleep and had eventually awakened me completely by tugging on my pants. I felt they were vastly uncomfortable to sleep in but apparently they annoyed her more. In all her tugging my body took on a life of its own and reacted to her constant fumbling causing me to have to shed them myself and before tossing them away so I could stop her from awakening me any further. It would have been embarrassing if she hadn't remained asleep because once I'd settled back down she'd draped herself across my body and right over top of my raging erection.

"I guess they were that irritating" she sounded amused, it was hard to tell but I was willing to bet she was smiling and judging by the slightly hotter feel of her cheek against my arm I was willing to bet all my money she was blushing.

"They were but it was shocking to be awoken by a beautiful girl trying to take off my pants" I smirked feeling the warmth of her body heighten again. Yeah she was blushing now I was certain of it, but it had been such a huge turn on. In my sleep induced brain I almost forgot our relationship had barely gone past 2nd base and was considering a home run before I saw her eyes still closed and her cute lips pursed in concentration. It was sexy but I knew I couldn't act on my feelings with her still asleep.

"I can't believe I did that" she tried to bury her face in my chest as I chuckled.

After feeling Bella shiver a few minutes later I sat up letting her slide off my side and grabbed the sheets and quilt that were bunched at the bottom of the bed so I could cover us up.

POV: Bella

When Edward moved to grab the quilts I took my chance and leaned forward to run my hands down his back and kissing the space between his shoulder blades. If it wasn't practically pitch black I probably wouldn't have had the courage to do such a thing but what can I say, he can't see me blush, and he certainly won't see my timid expression. I know I look like a deer caught in headlights as I stroke the smooth warmth of his back slowly kissing my way up towards the back of his neck.

"Bella" I hear him whisper out as his muscles tighten and release where my hands are exploring him.

"Are you tired?" I ask feeling embarrassed, he probably was, I mean sure we'd slept for 4 or 5 hours but we'd just spent 4 watching TV and he had been at work for a long time.

I felt his body twist as I let my hands drop to the bed feeling dejected until suddenly his hands were on my hips. I lifted my arms up to rest them on his arms. I really am pathetic I thought as I felt a heat start to pool between my legs as his hands slide up my sides slowly, almost as slowly as my own were sliding up his arms. I reached his shoulders just as his fingers softly grazed over my breasts before one stopped at my neck and the other moved to cradle my head. My hands were frozen in place until I felt his lips attach to my own. Had he been searching for my face in the darkness like I was for his?

I let out a whimper as the kissed deepened and I felt his tongue touch my pursed lips. I gripped his hair as I realized I was falling back onto the bed and he was now on top of me.

The moment we were both vertical and my bent knees were on either side of his torso I opened my mouth to him. As soon as our tongues touched we both let out soft moans, my hands tugged at his bronze locks while one of his cradled my head, the other he must have been using to hold himself up since I could hardly feel any of his weight.

I hated that I couldn't see anything even if I opened my eyes but the darkness made me so hyper aware of every part of Edward touching me that I wished he would let more of his weight rest on me. Slipping one hand out of his hair I ran it down his bare chest, once I reached as far as I could I wound it back around to his back and continued running my hand over it. It really didn't seem natural for any mans skin to be so smooth but I had decided long ago he wasn't any man. He could make me weak at the knees with just a glance and I am still amazed that he sees anything in me.

After years as Rosalie Hale's best friend I have come to realize I am not as plain as I used to think I was but that didn't mean I didn't find myself superior to those around me. In my mind Alice was more beautiful than I and not to mention Rosalie was like a more life-like and proportionate Barbie. She was Blonde haired and blue eyed with curves and long legs while next to her I felt inferior with my brown hair and brown eyes, I had curves sure but compared to Rosalie I was nothing. When Alice found her way into our life I felt the same way only taller. I hated that when I lived with her. It was almost like I was invisible to the men when either of them was around. I mean hell even James had gone for Alice first before setting his sights on me. I don't know why I even gave him a chance after that but somewhere in my mind I figured why not and had taken his bullshit of asking Alice first because you should never approach the one you are really interested in just in case she, no no can't think of that right now. Not with Edward giving me so much attention.

I hadn't finished my thought before I felt his lips pull away. I couldn't see much, I could tell where his eyes were now since the little light coming in through my blinds reflected in them but I could tell I must have done something wrong while I had been thinking.

"What?" I asked softly, my voice was rougher than normal.

"Where'd you go just now?" he asked, his voice sounding deeper and rougher than normal too. I loved his voice when he would just talk but our entire make out session made his voice even sexier.

"Just thought of something" I sighed fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked resting his other hand to the side of my body. Now the only contact we had was where my center touched his torso and the sides of his body.

"What do you see in me?" I asked knowing once more if the lights had been on I wouldn't have had the courage to boldly ask this.

I watched the outline of his head move and felt a soft kiss on my collar bone as he chuckled softly. "Well you have gorgeous brown eyes, gorgeous brown hair, the softest and smoothest skin I've ever felt, you have the most adorable blush" each time he listed something he'd emphasize it with a kiss up the column of my neck. "You're smart, funny, stubborn" I leaned my head to the side to give him more room to continue. He stopped listing things and slid his lips up to my ear before nipping my lobe between his teeth. I moaned softly burying my hand in his hair again. "I love it when you do that" he breathed into my ear before running his tongue along beneath it. God I am in heaven.

"Do what?" I asked through my panting. Oh my god I am panting.

I felt his hot breath on my neck as he chuckled softly again. "The way you moan and play with my hair" he whispered into my ear. I whimpered as I squirmed against his body, his breath causing me to shiver. Mush I tell you. He turns me into mush.

"I love your hair" I said blushing when I realized how stupid that sounded compared to his list of what he liked about me.

He chuckled again and nipped the skin of my shoulder. "Is that all?" he asked before running his right hand down my side, softly, slowly, the touch was so light it made my whole body shiver again as my hips unconsciously pushed into his hard body. He let out a small groan of pleasure and I smiled.

"Well there's that too" my mind really could function, my mouth at least wouldn't reveal to him all I had mentally listed 100 times over but man can he leave me speechless.

He smiled and wrapped his right hand around my thigh lifting my leg up and around him. His lips continued to leave kisses on my exposed skin. The tank top I'd changed into earlier gave him more access than any other outfit I'd worn around him to date. "And?" he asked, I could hear the amusement in his voice, he was enjoying his effect on me and I am pretty sure this god did not need me to list the numerous likes and loves of his appearance.

"Whenever you touch me I lose all train of thought" I moaned as his right hand slipped beneath the waist band of my grey sweat capri's pants and gripped my butt through my panties.

"If that were true you wouldn't have spaced out on me earlier" he said running his nose along the top of my tank top, his hot breath seeping through the thin material as my nipples turned hard as rocks. Oh god, losing all coherent thoughts now.

"Um…" I tried before biting my lower lip as he nipped my left nipple through the thin material with his teeth.

"Yes?" he asked releasing my nipple before nuzzling it with his nose.

"I can't… think with you…" he nipped my nipple again and I let out a frustrated breath while tugging on his hair.

"You can't think when I do this?" he asked switching nipples and taking the right one in between his teeth gently. I whimpered and dug my nails slightly into his shoulder and scalp as my body pushed up against him.

I nodded my head. Nope cannot speak anymore, I can only make noises apparently; if I try and talk I'll just stutter and make no sense what so ever.

"What about this?" he asked squeezing my ass cheek as he nuzzled my breast. Using my hand that was anchored in his hair I pulled him to my mouth and it was hardly romantic. We slightly knocked teeth and noses but I don't think we cared since neither of us shrunk back or pulled away in embarrassment.

Heaven is seriously kissing Edward Cullen. His hand continued to knead at my rear as I continued thrusting up into his body. Edward shifted his body and rolled us both onto our sides as he let his hand slip around from my butt to my center.

"Edward" I half moaned his name as his finger slipped across my clit. Feeling the need to reciprocate like I always have I slipped my hand between us and gripped his erection through his boxers.

"Fuck" he groaned thrusting his hips into my hand. I bit my lip and continued as his finger rubbed my wetness around my entrance before slipping in. I let out a strangled moan against his chest as I writhed against his hand.

"Wait" he groaned removing his hand from my panties and his other from my hair. I whimpered at the loss. "I'm not done" he said kissing my hair. I felt him tugging at my pants for a few seconds before he pulled himself up and ripped both my pants and panties from my legs. I shivered as the cool air hit my skin.

"What are you... doing?" I asked as he began kissing up my left leg while one hand slipped up the other to play with my clit.

"Finding you in the dark" he grinned against my thigh as he continued to kiss up to my belly button, pushing my tank top up. I felt his finger enter me again and closed my legs causing him to chuckle into my naval. I gripped his hair wanting to feel him again. Why would he stop my hand? I'd never had complaints before, well I mean not since my ex, well I guess he was more my sexual teacher then boyfriend but all the same. Everyone sucks their first time without instruction but I've gotten a lot better.

"Not fair" I said when he tugged my tank top over my head. I was naked and he was not, this really wasn't fair at all.

I felt his mouth latch onto my nipple as his finger continued thrusting in and out of me while his thumb massaged my clit. I was panting now as I felt my stomach tightening. God I was going to come and he'd only just started touching me.

I felt his mouth continue sucking on the side of my breast and whimpered when I realized he was marking me. I wanted badly to thrust into his hand but he was holding me down somehow. I felt his nose trail down my torso slowly before feeling his thumb leave me. I gasped the second he began sucking and nipping on my clit.

"God you taste so good" he moaned between licks. I felt another finger slip inside of me as I raised my hips off the bed. I can't orgasm now, not yet, he just started.

"Edward I'm too close" I whimpered as he sped up the thrusting of his fingers, I suddenly felt his teeth graze my clit and felt my whole body tighten before he removed his fingers and inserted his tongue. I moaned loudly as I saw white spots across my vision, a stark contrast from all the black. He continued licking and was now using his thumb to stimulate my clit. "Fuck!" I shouted as I rode out my orgasm, his tongue continuing to lap at my entrance.

I felt my body start to come down and twitch as he continued to lick me clean. Oh god that had to be what he was doing.

POV: Edward

Once I was satisfied and knew she wouldn't make a mess of her sheets I kissed my way up her heaving chest before sucking my fingers into my mouth to clean them.

"Mmm" I grinned against her ear. In a heartbeat she'd turned her head and captured my lips with hers. She was moaning into my mouth as I let her taste herself in my kisses. This was beyond hot, most girls hated kissing after I'd gone down on them but apparently Bella didn't care. I now had something else to love about her. I'd found quite a few in the last few minutes.

After a few moments she began to push on my chest but continued sucking on my tongue. Finally getting what she was doing I rolled onto my back and moaned at the feel of her weight on top of me. I felt the warmth of her center when my cock briefly grazed it and growled as she bit my lower lip in response, inhaling sharply. Yes I'd taken my boxers off when I'd removed her pants.

"Is that fair?" I asked thrusting my hips up so my length grazed her center. She moaned loudly but quickly pulled away. She was panting as I thrusted upwards again feeling her fingers dig into my chest where her hands rested. She was silent for a second; all I could hear was our labored breathing as I once more pushed my hips up, biting my own lower lip to stifle my groan. God I want to be inside her.

I suddenly felt her push away, the length of her body rubbing over my erection. I gripped her forearms on my chest before she gently slid them out. Within seconds I felt her lips on my hip. I thrusted my hips upwards and groaned when I felt my dick come in contact with her soft hair.

"Sorry" I breathed as she giggled nervously. Shit I think I killed the mood, I need to relax… the thought was barely out when I felt her lips wrap around my tip and her tongue swirling over it. "Augh shit" I groaned.

When one of her hands wrapped around the base of my cock I fisted my hands, fighting to urge to grip her hair and thrust myself into her warm mouth. I felt the warmth disappear and quickly glanced down though I couldn't see her, after a few seconds her hand began to pump up and down my cock. I let my hips faintly thrust up towards her and moved my hands to her hair, patiently keeping them from leading her, flexing my fingers while fighting off the urge to put her mouth back where I needed it.

Finally her head dropped and I let out a loud moan as her mouth slid down as far as I'm sure she could take me while her hand continued to stroke what couldn't fit. Her mouth is amazing. I continued to try and keep my hands from leading her by flexing my fingers as her head bobbed up and down. I almost came the second I felt my tip hit the back of her throat and fisted my hands tighter in her hair as she twisted her head before slowly pulling up, grazing her teeth along my shaft. Clenching my teeth I quickly removed my hands from her hair and dropped them to my sides gripping the bed sheets as she continued her slow licks around my dick.

"Fuck!" I shouted again as she suddenly deep throated me again. My hips thrust up on their own accord and she hummed, she fucking hummed. "Christ!" I moaned as she continued. Suddenly there was a little blue light so I could make out her lips wrapped around my cock as she once more took me all the way till I hit the back of her throat. Her eyes met mine as she quickly released my cock.

"Do you need to answer that?" she asked sounding so innocent, it was really ironic. I quickly shook my head and moaned again as she once more wrapped her lips around my shaft.

My phone continued to ring at least two more times, whoever it was wasn't having it. They must have really wanted to talk to me but I was too enthralled with the sight between my legs. Isabella Swan, deep throat extraordinaire, with plump pink lips and a tongue that should be illegal driving me insane. I was kind of glad the phone had lit up enough of the room so I could watch. She was fucking hot with my cock in her mouth. She was concentrating hard and just as I dared to speak she took me all the way in again and I shouted.

"I'm… I'm go…" I felt her start to slide her mouth back towards my tip as her hand returned to furiously pumping my shaft as I tried to finish my sentence. "Bella I'm…" but I was done for as she sucked harder on the tip of my dick before I thrust up into her mouth and came.

I felt my body finally relax as I was left panting, watching her release my now limp cock from her magical mouth, swiping at the corner of her mouth where I guess she'd missed some.

I took advantage of the light and bent up a little to grab her arms and pull her naked body flush with mine. I was heaving and she was wet again. I moaned before kissing her softly on the lips as I noticed she was blushing.

"You are amazing" I said kissing her nose before wrapping my arms around her, burying my head in her hair as I continued to fight for control of my breathing.

"Someone really wants to talk to you" she said as my phone light went off for a second and came back on, ringing again.

"Shit" I cursed letting my head fall back on the pillows as I threw my right arm out to grab the annoying piece of technology.

"You have a dirty mouth" she giggled.

I smirked bringing her face down to mine to kiss her lips, pushing them open so I could thank her properly. I could taste myself in our kiss but it didn't bother me, why should I be skittish when she'd had no qualms about kissing me after I'd pleasured her. Pulling away I spoke against her lips. "Now who's got the dirty mouth?" she blushed as I flipped open my cell. "Yeah?" It was rude but I didn't care, if they hadn't called I'd probably be fumbling around for a condom if not already inside her.

"I was asleep" I lied knowing I sounded weird. "What?" I asked before sitting up gripping Bella's hips as I digested what I was being told by my mother. Yes it is embarrassing to have your mother call after you've just given and received oral from the naked girl still naked on top of you and now dripping her wetness over the semi-erect cock attached to you. It didn't matter what my dick wanted from me right now, all that mattered right now was getting to the hospital.

POV: Rose

"Emmett you said you'd be home early" I whined. I hated being that girl, the one that whines when not getting what they wanted. Well I was that girl now and I was horny, I was lonely, and I was in dire need of my husband in any physical form I could get for the night. I'd made DINNER. Yes I Rosalie Hale McCarty cooked a beautiful spaghetti meal for me and my husband with a Caesar salad and French bread.

"I'm trying babe the storm has knocked out the power to this side of town. No stoplights work, no streetlamps works, nothing" Emmett said sounding exhausted and annoyed as well.

"Power's still on here" I said walking towards the window to see the houses around ours were lit up. I glanced further down the shore and noticed I couldn't see any of the sky scrapers.

"Light some candles in case have a flashlight handy" he instructed as I heard car horns blaring in the background.

"Ok" I replied frowning as I heard him sigh loudly.

"It's a 4 way stop you idiot!" I giggled. Some people were morons, whenever a traffic light is out you treat every intersection as an all way stop but alas no one seems to know this. "Fuck!" he said out of nowhere while I spoke.

"So about how far away are you?" I asked pulling out a lighter before I heard a loud series of indescribable sounds and then nothing but car horns and rain. "Emmett?" I asked. "Emmett?" I repeated louder. I started to shake when I heard someone in the background shouting for an ambulance. "Emmett!" I screamed.

**AN: REVIEW **

**A nice long update. I gave everyone a bit of a lemon and also managed to move the story onwards and upwards. For those of you who have forgotten Edward does NOT know Bella is a virgin so of course he was planning on going in for the kill. **

**Ok so I am not happy with this chapter. The lemon is kinda off in my head but more will be discussed next time we see Bella/Edward. Edward has quite the mouth on him but remember during our poll he is very experienced, not a man whore but he has had quite a few relationships that were sexual so yeah. I also based his bedroom talk off of a description my friend gave me. Apparently the minute her boyfriend gets some action he goes from Mr. Polite to Mr. Dirty Mouth, I figure Edward would do the same since this is the FIRST time he and Bella have done anything other than basic making out. Also keep in mind the power was out so he still hasn't seen her naked but she has seen all of him thanks to Esme calling.**

**PREPARE TO MEET JACOB AND NESSIE (Nessa in this story) next chapter. Keep in mind Nessa is Edward's sister instead of he and Bella's daughter in this story. I couldn't deprive Jacob for 18+ years.**


	31. Chapter 31

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN:First off FF is being mean and won't upload so I'm doing a replacement and I hope it works.  
**

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: Of course Emmett isn't dead guys. Anyways things are going to speed up from now on; spans of time are going to go by a lot faster. As this story stands now it is about 2 weeks till Thanksgiving for our couples.**

_Chapter 31_

POV: Rosalie

This was completely surreal. Here I am sitting in a sterile hospital waiting room surrounded by my family, Emmett's family, Alice, Edward, Bella and even Maria. I won't lie to you and say I wasn't hoping for a bit of a scene between Maria, Jasper and Alice since I saw the look on her face when she came in to find Alice snuggled onto Jasper's lap. Anything to make me forget that my husband was fighting for his life in surgery with Edward's father would do and that includes watching Maria turn selfish like I've seen her do before, but instead she chose to ask Bella for an update and after patting my shoulder she had briskly left.

She came to try and talk to Jasper, she didn't know where he was and it wasn't until she'd called me begging for his new address that I'd learned exactly how bad their breakup was, I even wonder if Alice or Bella know. Sighing I drummed my fingers on the arm rest before my father's hand encompassed my own to halt the action. My mother was sitting uncaring a few feet away reading some magazine beside Bella looking bored while Emmett's mother was pacing so much I was sure the floor would lose its shine soon. His dad and sister were both watching her, unable to comfort her since 10 minutes ago she'd practically bit their head off, course I hadn't been much better when Jasper had tried to do the same for me but Jasper had been able to make me sit instead of standing around tapping my foot impatiently.

"I'm going to go get coffee anyone want anything?" Carmen asked breaking the tense silence. My father smiled politely while Jasper and Alice stood to help her and Eli. I don't really need it but I guess my father feels I need something in me. We've all been sitting here for 4 hours and I hadn't had dinner because the moment Emmett's accident occurred I'd been calling him back for half an hour before calling the hospital and then calling his cell again. It'd taken them 2 hours to get him out of his jeep and that alone scared the shit out of me. I'd put all the food away and probably killed my cell's redial button by the time it rang and I was informed my husband was being prepped for emergency surgery.

Unable to sit anymore because he was supposed to be out of surgery by now I joined his mother pacing the floor shrugging my father's hand off my arm when he moved to stop me. I hadn't spoken in hours but I couldn't help letting my anger and worry burst forward.

"Why the hell haven't we heard something?" his mother stopped pacing as I crossed my arms tightly and glared at the door Carlisle had passed through hours ago.

"I'll see what I can find out" I saw Edward gently release Bella and stand to leave through the door Carlisle should have come through by now saying April Fool's or some shit.

"Sit with me" was all Emmett's mom said as she wrapped her hands around my left arm. I could see the pleading in her eyes, Emmett was her son and who would be more worried a wife or mother? Yeah mother though I definitely come in a close second, even a tie, Emmy and Emmett's father a close second since they can actually be patient.

I nodded and my father moved to sit beside Bella and Emmy so I could sit with her. We didn't talk but we just sat her holding my arm while I covered one of her hands with my own and my other hand played with the bottom hem of my skirt.

I am dressed up because I was planning on seducing my husband after dinner, he needed the stress reliever and I needed attention. Bella was in her pajamas while Edward's clothes looked rumpled, my dad was wearing jeans and t-shirt a rarity for him, Jasper and Alice were also in their pajamas though Alice had definitely thrown on more clothes since nothing matched something very un-Alice like. My mother was wearing a cream blouse and beige skirt looking the most put together of us all. Even Emmett's father was wearing basketball shorts and a plain t-shirt.

We all stood as Edward entered about 15 or so minutes after leaving. He walked over to us and sighed with a slight smile. "He's going to be fine they're just stitching him up"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding before hoping he would elaborate. "What's the damage?"

"I don't know the extent of it just that it took them quite a while to remove all the glass and flecks of debris lodged into him" Edward looked a little iffy about disclosing this information but it made me feel a little better, if most of the time was spent on superficial wounds instead of severe ones the outlook was likely great.

"What other debris could have gotten lodged in there?" Emmy asked and I was glad because aside from glass I couldn't think of anything else.

"Ugh" Edward glanced at me before continuing. "A few CD's and some of his cell phone"

I closed my eyes, that's why he couldn't answer it; it was truly a part of him at the time.

"How the hell does that happen?" I glanced at my father before seeing Edward hold up Emmett's blackberry only the back cover was missing and there were traces of blood on it.

"Still works" I said noticing the 64 missed calls on the screen with my name beside it. Just as I grabbed the phone from Edward's hand the door opened and in walked Emmett's secretary Tanya in Garfield PJ pants and a shirt that said fat camp on it. I giggled when I saw her hair sticking out every which way from the messy ponytail she wore and the smudged eyeliner.

"What happened? I came as soon as I heard" she looked crazed but I knew she was good to Emmett and she really seemed to like me because she'd call me and tell me I needed to force Emmett to leave when she was heading out the door.

"Car accide…" but Emmett's father didn't get to finish before she was speaking.

"I know that it was all over the news" I felt my heart stop. Why was this all over the news?

"What do you mean?" I asked, I mean I know the McCarty's were well known in the area but the news? Already?

"Yeah there's a news crew camped outside…" but in breezed Jasper, Alice, Carmen, and Eli all looking upset and angry.

"His break lines were cut half way through that's why he couldn't break before crossing the trucks path" Jasper sounded out of breath and I noticed no one had anything in their hands.

"WHAT!?" was chorused around the waiting room from everyone. My mom even looked horrified.

"I will kill whatever son of a bitch tried to hurt my son!" I turned my eyes on a very pissed off looking Evan McCarty; he was practically vibrating with anger.

"They are doing a full on investigation" Alice said looking around the room.

"I'm willing to bet it was the same asshole that sabotaged the computers at your company" my father said rubbing his forehead in thought.

"I was thinking about that" Alice said glancing at me timidly. "A nightmare really but in a fucked up way it fits" she looked nervous for a moment like we'd all attack her for speaking but finally she spoke. "The King from those damn BK commercials was terrorizing me, I hate those damn commercials…" she faded off feeling the annoyance at her rambling radiating off us all. "Anyways the virus was the King from those commercials right?" Jasper nodded but furrowed his brow; I guess he didn't remember telling her that. "Royce King" with that I froze, my mother spat her tea out as I felt my head start to spin and the room turned hot before all I saw was black.

POV: Emmett

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it, the light wasn't bright really but compared to the darkness it was too bright. I slammed them shut and tried to bring my left hand up to rub them only to tug on my neck and feel a sharp pain. Trying to open my eyes again I glanced down to see my left arm in a sling and a cast and my right arm bandaged up with an IV sticking out. Looking towards my legs I groaned at the cast encompassing my left leg and didn't even need to ask why my left side felt like shit, that was the side that had been hit so it made perfect sense. Turning my head to the side I saw my wife asleep with her legs dangling over an arm rest on the tiny loveseat, a navy blue hoodie on and a thin hospital blanket tossed over her form. She looked pale and tired, I had never seen Rose look this haggard and I suppose I also understood why, and she was on the phone with me when this happened. Turning towards the other side of me I saw my mom and sister curled up on another love seat asleep and my father. I stopped and glanced back at Rose to see my dad with his head lolled back in a small chair.

I sighed loudly and tried to swallow my saliva to sooth my dry throat only to groan when my chest felt like it would cave in on me. I glanced down at my chest and saw the large bandages, this wasn't good.

"Hello?" I said to anyone who would wake up, I needed water and fast as my voice cracked and I winced at the pain in my chest.

"Emmett!" it was Rosie. I saw her spring up from her reclined position before flinching and grabbing her neck and head.

"Hey" I tried but realized it barely came out. I watched as she grabbed a water bottle that was by her feet and rushed to my side. I wanted to say something else but immediately I felt her soft, warm lips on mine and I sighed wishing I could hold her but moving either arm just hurt too much, not that my left arm even had the option.

"You scared the shit out of me" she said when she pulled away, I tried to smile. I knew she'd been smoking, I could smell it on her, it was a vice I'd witnessed years ago mostly but from time to time before our marriage I'd seen her hiding around corners puffing away. I chalked it up to a Royce thing and right now a stress thing.

"I'm sorry" I once more found my voice barely audible or understandable as I heard the other occupants of my room waking up mumbling, they probably heard her comment.

"Oh here" she said opening the bottle and pouring a little into my opened mouth, some flowed onto my chin but I didn't care the wetness of it was heaven. "Sorry" she said dabbing away the excess as my sister and mother came into sight.

"Oh thank god!" was all my mother said before she was kissing my forehead repeatedly while my sister laughed and Rosie just smiled tiredly.

"I'll get the doctor" my father said smiling at me before leaving the room.

"You bout done sleeping?" Emmy asked with her hands on her hips, leave it to my twin to not seem relieved, of course she probably was but hid it as well as our father.

"I may take a nap later" I chuckled earning a smile from her and my mom. Rose tried to smile but something looked wrong in her expression. "What's wrong?" I asked again wishing to touch her cheek but instead resting my right hand on her thigh where she partially sat on my bed, it didn't require much movement which I was thankful for.

"Nothing just glad you're ok, you really scared me is all" she said putting on a smile that didn't seem to genuine.

"Baby what is it, I know that's not it, not entirely" I prodded as she tried to silence me with another sip of water. I accepted it but didn't let it drop.

"Emmett don't worry about it right now" I looked at my mom who sent Rosie a kind smile; I could tell I'd missed something. "Rosalie is just tired; she has been here the past few days waiting for you to wake up"

I instantly felt bad, no wonder she looked so haggard, hospital food and uncomfortable places to rest. "I'm awake now baby, promise me you'll go home and get some real sleep" I squeezed her thigh and saw her smile look a little more genuine.

"I promise, but later" with that the doctor came in and I let him and his interns poke and prod me, question me and blind me. I really wanted nothing more than to know what was bothering my Rosie.

POV: Rose

I dropped my keys loudly on the counter by our garage door and leaned against the wall. I hated leaving Emmett now but he'd all but insisted and practically threatened me that I would receive silent treatment if I didn't go home, rest, eat a real meal, shower and then come back. So I'd grabbed some fries from McDonalds on my way home along with a sweet tea and munched on that on the drive home. It was amazing how appetizing McDonalds was when you'd been subjected to hospital food for almost a week.

Looking around the house I noticed nothing had been moved except for the few missing items, Emmett's hoodie which I now wore had been brought by Emmy who had brought me a toothbrush, hair brush, some books, magazines, and his sweater for comfort. I'd changed a grand total of once into track pants and a long sleeved shirt but other than that I'd lived in these clothes the entire time and I bet I smelt bad.

I ran a hand through my greasy hair and cringed as I headed for my bathroom, a shower couldn't wait.

Once I'd finished my shower I stepped out and pulled my small red towel wrap around my body and secured the button and Velcro before using my hand to wipe off the fog from my mirror. Looking at my reflection I screamed before my hand towel was snagged around my throat from the masked person behind me. I began to thrash and claw at my attacker, slamming them backwards before we both fell into the large bath tub, their grip on the towel was lost and I tried frantically to get free of our tangled limbs only to be grabbed by my hair and pulled back down, my head came in hard contact with the edge of the tub and I felt my vision blur, my head was spinning but I managed to kick my attacker in the groin, the loud deep groan let me know it was male and I had indeed disabled him for a few seconds, pulling myself out of the tub I ran into the wall by the doorframe before stumbling towards my living room to see another man appear and run towards me. Screaming I rushed towards the kitchen where I could get a knife or my keys and escape but was once more grabbed by my shoulders and slammed into a wall, I felt my body being roughly pounded into the wall, my head making contact a few times before someone shouted for them to stop. I could hardly keep my eyes open as I crumpled to the ground and lost consciousness.

When I opened my eyes there was blood everywhere, I looked at my hands which were covered, I could hear the groaning from a few feet away where one of my attackers lie on the ground a pair of scissors in there spine, another one was twitching and the one at my feet wasn't moving. I back away and grabbed my cell phone. Once the numbers were punched in I waited, 2 rings later.

"911 what's your emergency?" a woman's voice came through the line.

"I've been attacked, I need help" I said my voice sounding shaky and unsure.

"Ma'am are you somewhere safe in your house?" the woman asked sounding slightly worried. I guess she should be I just said I was attacked and I was whispering.

"I stabbed them" I said before I felt a sob bubble in my chest. Flashes of me knocking over the knife block and grabbing what I could, the scissors meeting my grip and then my hand jabbing the one on top of me in the chest, just above the heart, I think. The flashes simply hit me and the operator's voice continued in worry, asking me things but I couldn't respond as I felt myself sink to the floor, the phone still grasped tightly in my hand.

**AN: REVIEW dun dun dunnnnn… lol so I told you the story was going to pick up, I bet you guessed that Emmett's accident was assurance that Rosalie would be alone at some point and an easier target with Emmett out of commission. So the question just remains, did she kill them? How will everyone react and finally what was the little hidden nugget I gave you all last chapter?**

**NO SHE WASN'T RAPED. I know it is mentioned in the books but I felt Rose/Royce lol sounds like Rolls Royce or however you spell it, but anyways he wouldn't gain anything by raping her so instead he just planned on beating the crap out of her. He's a smart man; rape has a higher risk of leaving evidence, not like her attackers planned on getting stabbed.**


	32. moving on Ch 32

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: I know it's been a while but I've been busy with school papers and moving. Now that I am moved and done with this term I can try and focus on two things. Unpacking and updating. Believe it or not this story is almost over, I don't plan on going past 40 chapters so yes things will be speeding up after this chapter, time jumps (which I normally hate) will be happening so I can close all story lines. Though I do not plan on going over 40 chapters if I NEED to I will.**

_Chapter 32_

POV: Emmett

All I could do was glare at the door. Having an entire side of my body incapable of movement really was a pain in the ass. All I'd been told was that my wife had been brought it, been attacked and right now everyone had rushed to her side leaving me alone and unable to get a nurse or doctor to tell me a damn thing.

I jammed my finger into the call button repeatedly before suddenly feeling my body getting lighter and lighter. Fuck it wasn't the call button, no wonder I was being ignored it was the damn morphine drip.

I don't know how long I was out for but I knew that there was a warm body pressed against my right side and the room was practically dark. I smiled when I recognized the blond locks tucked under my chin belonged to Rose.

"What happened?" I asked and was surprised Rose didn't stir but Bella spoke up from her spot on the love seat. I looked from her to the still form of Alice who was curled up in a ball in the chair my father had been in.

"Royce and his two friends attacked her when she got home, she'd just gotten out of the shower, she said someone tried to strangle her but she knocked them back and hit her head pretty hard on the faucet to the bath tub." I frowned and noticed the dried blood in patches where there were no bandages. "She ran after kneeing the guy in the groin but another attacked her and she hit her head a few more times on the wall before she completely blacked out" I frowned and rubbed my right hand up and down her back as well as I could with all the wires pulling.

"What happened to them? Are they in jail?" I asked feeling the anger inside of me but still pretty woozy from all the morphine still in my system after my moment of supreme stupidity.

"Well she stabbed them" I felt my jaw drop. "She doesn't really remember how, she sort of remembers jamming scissors into one guys chest and Royce got them in his spine which is where they found them, the third guy took quite a few slashes across his torso" she continued and I could see her face get paler, Rose had told me Bella didn't do well with blood but I didn't figure that extended to explanations.

"Royce" I growled the name and Rose stirred but didn't wake up. "Is she ok?" I added see the bruising on the right side of her face and around her neck.

"Yeah she'll be fine, she was pretty shaken up so Edward knocked her out when they were sure she didn't have a concussion" Bella frowned.

I wanted to wake her up but I was sure she needed the sleep though I am also pretty sure she should have been in a hospital bed of her own but I am glad she's asleep beside me, even if I'm still pretty sore and uncomfortable I need her there to know she's safe.

"Tell me the bastard died" I spoke with a surprising amount of venom in my voice.

"No, they all are alive as far as I know, Royce is still in surgery, Edward and Carlisle are keeping us updated" I nodded, I wanted them to die but I don't think Rose could take that. After a pause Bella spoke again, "Carlisle said you over used your morphine drip, we couldn't wake you and Rose was panicking" I frowned, yes I am a moron.

"I was upset I wasn't getting answers or an update and thought it was the nurse call button but I was very wrong" I explained feeling stupid but also upset with myself because Rosie needed me and I wasn't there.

"Jasper got her to calm down somewhat so she could talk to the police and then Edward sedated her" I nodded again; Rosie always said Jasper had a very calming influence and I myself had witnessed it firsthand at a family dinner.

"Are those bastards going to jail?" I asked.

"Um right now they are all in surgery or ICU or somewhere in a hospital, this one to be exact with armed guards because they are now criminals" Bella explained and I felt the frown on my face, I didn't want them anywhere near my Rosie. If I could I would get out of this bed and kill them all just to keep her safe.

"Stop it" Edward said when he entered the room, white lab coat and clip board. "You cannot kill them Emmett and don't even ask me to do it" he added approaching the bed to look over Rose. He didn't touch her he just observed her and went to sit with Bella who instantly curled into his side. Obviously with my hectic schedule I'd missed how close they'd gotten. "Why don't you and Alice go back to her place and catch some real sleep, eat some real food and relax" he kissed her temple.

"I am capable of making it to my apartment Edward" she frowned.

"Yes but Alice is closer and Carmen and Eli are bringing over food" he sighed and I recognized the signature Edward look. The one that said please but didn't vocalize it, wow he was whipped.

"Fine" she sighed after once more stealing a glance at Rosalie in my arm.

"Food" Alice said her voice laced with sleep while she stretched her tiny body.

"This loser will call if anything changes" I grinned though not whole heartedly, Edward must want to talk if he's getting rid of our audience.

"He better" Bella smiled and kissed his lips softly, the two lingered in their embrace while Alice pointed at my cast on my leg, there was a huge picture of a teddy bear looking like it was clamped onto my leg. I let out a chuckle and she simply smiled before dragging Bella out of the room, the door shutting behind them.

"So?" I asked Edward as he went to sit where he and Bella had been sitting before.

"So Royce is paralyzed from the waist down, Paul is in ICU, Chris confessed everything and Paul said once he was able to he'd sign a confession as well, they both claim they thought they were only going to scare Rose and not hurt her, Royce was the one who crossed the line though Chris admitted he was the cause for Rose's cracked skull" I let out a growl and immediately regretted it due to the pain in my chest but I was happy to know things were going to go smoothly and that bastard would spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair and unable to fuck with any luck.

"Legally this means?" I asked.

"After Jasper and his mother finish up all the paperwork and such they will come by and explain it, apparently with Chris and Paul both confessing and if the confessions match enough Rose won't even have to testify, automatically Paul and Chris will get at least 5 years I believe is what Jasper said" Edward explained looking tired.

"So you and Bella?" I asked. I needed to change the topic, what more could I say, Edward knew what I was thinking he was smart like that.

He got a goofy grin on his face and I chuckled. "We're good"

"You're acting like you popped her cherry" I joked and he shook his head. "You and a virgin" I said before I could stop myself. I instantly snapped my mouth shut and watched Edward's grin disappear before his green eyes locked on mine. "I mean come on no sex yet, seriously when was the last…" but he cut me off.

"She's really a virgin" he said and I glanced down at Rose. Fucking morphine, yes blame my loose lips on the drugs because my wife would slaughter me for telling him before Bella could.

"I wasn't the one who told you but yeah, Rose made a comment after she yelled at you on our honeymoon, apparently Bella hasn't been in a relationship for more than 3 months or some shit and she never really dated often" I added. I guess it made sense, she always blushed so easily when sex was mentioned but I just figured she didn't like talking about her sex life and/or felt it was a private matter and not public.

"I guess that explains a few things" he said looking off at nothing in thought.

Home

POV: Emmett

For the last 3 weeks we had been living with my parents, being at our old home was just too painful for Rose so my parents had offered their guest house and I would have a round the clock nurse to help me out even though Rose made it her mission to take care of me so she didn't have to think about her upcoming deposition. It seemed that with the confessions and Royce's paralysis there was no need for Rose to actually testify, this would not go before a jury and would start and end with a judge. The evidence against Royce was too abundant; Chris and Paul got sentenced to 5 years for breaking and entering, accessories to assault and minor stalking. Royce had already received a $60 million dollar fine for his sabotage of McCarty Architects and 3 years, add to that the assault and attempted rape of my wife, plus breaking and entering, plus cutting the break lines to my jeep so my attempted murder and it looks like Royce will get 15 years minimum.

Now that we have found a new house, bigger and much more Rose than a bachelor pad we are finally out of my parents and settling in to our 5 bedroom home in an upscale neighborhood that has a security gate with 24 hour surveillance and ID checks. Yes we have moved into one of those neighborhoods but I would do anything to make Rose feel safe again.

Esme helped Rose to decorate and instead of taking all the furniture from my condo and working around it Esme converted the basement into a fun room with all my old pieces so I still had my space while Rose and Esme discussed and designed the rest of the house.

Rolling in through the side door I looked around and frowned. I would be couch bound since there was no way to get to the bedrooms.

"The master is this way" Rose said and pushed me down a long hall and behind a set of French doors to where there was a small room with a sofa and TV and beyond another set of French doors into our bedroom. I grinned at the king sized bed before me and instantly felt my spirits lift, I wouldn't have to sleep isolated and alone but in my own bed with my beautiful wife.

"Thank god there aren't any flowers" I grinned as I took in the curtains and bed spread, instead of having a floral pattern they were solid with pleats and a few white stripes. The overall scheme of the room was teal but at least it was a happy medium between male and female.

"The other 4 bedroom's are upstairs, you can see them in a few weeks" she explained before pushing me towards another set of smaller French doors which revealed our bathroom with two sinks, a huge countertop, a huge shower and of course and oversized Jacuzzi tub.

"Now I know those puppies have to be upgrades since now architect building a house for sale rather than an actual client would put this many luxuries in beforehand" I chuckled and Rose smiled.

"Oh the best part" she said before opening the shower door and pushing me up over a small speed bump like lip into the shower. "So you can shower without assistance" she smiled and I chuckled. I'd still need assistance but I understood the concept.

"So does this palace have a kitchen or a fully stocked fridge?" I asked grinning up at my wife. Rose shook her head before pulling me out of the shower and towards the kitchen.

It's beginning to look at lot like Christmas… In November (Emmett and Rose moved into their new house 2 months ago so Emmett is cast free and on crutches)

POV: Jasper

"At the risk of sounding like… well your mom, are you serious?" Rose asked me as I sat across the bar top from her. I had come by to see the new place and visit with Emmett but the pain pills and physical therapy had him zonked out on their bed so I decided to sit and talk with Rose.

"Yes I am serious, and no you don't sound like mom, if you were sounding like my mother you would have been screaming at me" I sighed flipping the small box in my hands.

"Ok and I know it's not really my place and may make me sound a touch hypocritical but isn't this a little too fast?" I raised an eyebrow at my cousin, yes this was fast but she was one to talk.

"Look I'm not going to right away, I mean I figure see how this goes and then in a few months time I'll do it" I sighed watching Rosalie pull out the pasta and sauce for dinner. Rose wasn't gifted in the kitchen but I'm sure Emmett was probably sick of the spaghetti every night. "Let me grill you two steaks" I got up and pulled the meat out of the freezer.

"It won't be ready by the time he wakes up they need to thaw" I rubbed my forehead before plugging one side of the sink so it could fill with hot water.

"Trust me Rose, he loves you but he needs meat" I sighed with a grin as she frowned before putting all the making of spaghetti away before dumping the boiling water into the sink over the zip locked steaks.

"Fine" she huffed pulling out a corked bottle of wine from the fridge before pulling two glasses and pouring them. "So you bought the house already" I nodded my head, we'd gone over this. "How do you even know she's going to like it?" she asked handing me a glass.

"Because she'll have her own work space above the garage, a side staircase so her clients can come up if they have to without going through our house…"

"Hey! What I mean is that house is set up for about 5 bedrooms, that include the room you've set aside for your own personal office so be careful" she said and I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Rose what's the difference between me buying this house and you buying this one? I mean Emmett didn't have any input here" I reminded.

"The difference is Emmett and I want kids, we've talked about it, you and Alice never talk" she said and my eyes popped open.

"Not true, we talk all the time"

"You two fuck all the time, come on Jasper the past 4 times I've stopped by you two have been playing 'Wii' panting and all flushed, let's not forget the sex hair" she said giving Wii air quotes.

"We are very competitive at boxing" I said though it was a weak argument, we had been playing Wii but after about 30 minutes of watching Alice's bowling form we usually upgraded to a more vigorous work out.

"Yeah and Emmett and I just love to cook" I raised my eyebrow before moving away from the granite countertops. "Jasper, come on we haven't christened them yet" she sounded offended but I just let my mouth drop open before snapping it shut. She had a point; I couldn't see them christening a counter top when Emmett couldn't really move much when he was standing. I had to stop my chain of thought and instead turned back to Rose.

"Ok so Alice and I are very sexual" I saw her scrunch up her nose. "Well that's what you were alluding too wasn't it?" I said watching her shake her head before glaring at me. "What's so wrong with that?" I asked.

"What's wrong with that is that you were with Maria for years, going at it like rabbits and never proposed or bought the two of you a house" I sighed and felt a migraine coming on.

"We didn't go at it like rabbits for years, Jeez Rose you make me sound like a nymphomaniac" I muttered.

"I wanna rich young dumb nymphomaniac!" Emmett sang from the doorway with a huge grin on his face, his hair was tousled and sticking up every which way while he rested on his crutches.

"Emmett tell him he's crazy!" Rose said pointing at me.

"You're crazy" Emmett dead panned before shrugging, "Why is he crazy?"

"He's bought Alice and him a house and is going to propose!" Rose said looking at Emmett.

"Really?" Emmett smiled before turning to look at me again. I nodded my head.

"I'm not proposing yet, just wanted to take a big step forward to prove to her once and for all she's not a rebound" I said exasperated.

"She'd know she wasn't a rebound if you two did more than fuck" Rose shouted and Emmett put a grin on his face before sobering up at Rose's glare. "Seriously you need to stop thinking with your dick Jasper"

"There's nothing wrong with a healthy sex life" Emmett said trying not to smirk. Rose sent him another look and Emmett opened his big mouth, "Oh please Rosie, she jumps him more than he jumps her"

I sent Emmett a glare, yes he could not keep a secret to save his life, I'm still amazed no one has figured out he and Rose weren't dating before they drunkenly married.

"I can't see Alice jumping him" Rose said looking annoyed.

"Really because I couldn't see him instigating sexual contact" I felt my cheeks redden.

"Still here!" I shouted as they continued talking about my sex life.

"Oh please it's always the quiet ones" Rose said sending me a look.

I groaned as Emmett busted up laughing, "I know that now but Alice has a lot of energy, she has calmed down since those two started going at it like rabbits babe" Emmett smiled coming towards Rose.

"Again I'm right here!" I shouted.

POV: Bella

I watched Edward shed his clothes from my spot in my bed. He didn't know I was still awake because I hadn't made a sound and the room was too dark for him to tell.

I watched him toss his clothes into the hamper, since he'd been spending so many nights with me I had insisted he leave clothes so he didn't have to do the walk of shame when called back into the hospital, it was nice doing his laundry and knowing he was comfortable enough for me to do it.

Slipping out of bed I wrapped my arms around him from behind before kissing between his shoulder blades.

"You should be sleeping" he said with a smirk as he pulled out a pair of basketball shorts from his bag. I smiled and slid one hand down to wrap around his dick. Edward groaned and I felt him begin to harden in my hand.

"I've missed you" I said hoping tonight would be the night. I'd been trying for weeks to get Edward to relent but ever since Emmett let him know about my virgin status Edward had become very mechanic. Once we'd both been given oral relief he'd make sure it stopped there and it was irritating. I wasn't saving myself for marriage, I was saving myself for a great guy I loved and Edward was him.

I kissed across his back as I slid my hand up and down his shaft while he gripped the armoire in front of him. "I've missed you too" he said and I smiled when he let out another moan as I squeezed harder.

"I know I can tell" I grinned before nipping his shoulder with my teeth.

"You're not in your sweats" he breathed bringing a hand around to run up my leg.

"I was waiting up for you" I said happy with my choice in night time wear. Alice and Rose had helped me pick it out, they both knew I wanted to take this next step and though Rose was urging I stay a virgin until marriage since Edward didn't mind waiting she did relent and toss a thin, translucent, skin tight green night shirt my way with matching bra and panties.

I felt his hand stop mine on his cock before he brought my hand up to his lips where he kissed my wrist. "Is it as sheer as the sleeve?" he asked and I giggled before sliding in between him and the armoire. His eyes sunk lower and I watched his green eyes grow darker as he took in the see-through material. I'd of course opted to go bra-less, I needed him to forget his decision to not take my virginity.

"You're trying to kill me" he mumbled, his eyes on my perky breasts. I bit my lower lip and placed his hand on my wet panties. He groaned and I smiled as his eyes rolled slightly back into his head before I slid to the floor and took him in my mouth.

**AN: REVIEW **

**Do you think Bella will succeed?**

**Ok so I did a little time jump here because I didn't want to elongate Rose and Emmett's agony. Trust me Rose is not 100 percent yet. Also yes Jasper is kicking him and Alice into high gear. Rose is not biting because Jasper was with Maria for a long time and marriage or a house was never brought up by Jasper at least so yes Rose is more than a little shocked Jasper is ready to commit to Alice already. As for Bella and Edward, as with the books Bella has decided she wants sex and Edward has issues with taking her virginity. Now since Edward isn't a virgin this has caused tension between those two because well, Bella doesn't understand why he won't with her since he found out she was a virgin.**

**Anywho… hopefully I'll update again soon**


	33. Chapter 33

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: I know it was cruel to leave Bella and Edward right there but I had a reason and it'll probably make you laugh or make you mad but yeah you will find out what happened with them. Also the reason this chapter took so long is because I had it finished but when re-reading it I didn't like it so I changed it almost entirely. And so more drama… happened to delay this chapter yet some more. I was in a minor fender bender.**

_Chapter 33_

POV: Bella

"So how did it go?" Alice asked me as I sat at Starbucks with her. I couldn't help it, I actually glared at her. I had barely gotten any sleep last night or the night before and really didn't want to talk about it. "Well you didn't call in to report so I assumed one of two things happened, either you went at it like rabbits or you didn't call because Edward weaseled his way out of it again" she grinned.

I took a sip from my frappuccino and groaned loudly before slouching in my chair.

"Still a Mary then" she stated sympathetically.

"Only because his fucking pager went off and he had to leave" I scowled. Alice immediately broke into a grin and covered her mouth as she giggled. "It's not funny, it took 2 hours of foreplay and persuasion to even get him to relent" I whined.

"I'm sure it was pure torture" Alice giggled while I let a small smile crack my scowl.

"Not then but now…" I sighed frustrated. "I mean he worked for 9 hours and then passed out at his place because I was at work yesterday so now I have to worry that he may have talked himself back out of it"

"You two have a date tonight right?" Alice asked and I nodded, "Let's go get you some lingerie then, apparently we need the heavy artillery now, big guns" I had to interrupt her.

"We're having dinner with his family, his sister and her new boyfriend are in town for Thanksgiving" I said hoping to convey to Alice that I actually needed to wear clothes tonight and not something a kin to stripper attire.

"Really? Well ok so we've got 2 hours before you have to get to work let's run to Vicki's" she chirped jumping up from her seat with coffee in hand. I groaned and stood up. "Listen here missy no more of that" she stood glaring at me, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her pixie face. "Tonight it will happen" and then Alice marched off; I stood and grabbed my drink before following her, wondering how calm, quiet, relaxed Jasper dealt with her 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.

After many interesting and revealing pieces of lingerie I had arrived at work to a full house. Seriously it was like all of the guests had company and were eating at the same time so I managed to stay busy until it was time for me to leave and I happily passed on all my duties to Molly before heading towards my apartment. Edward was planning on showering and getting dressed at his place and would be picking me up in 2 hours so I quickly jumped in the shower and was out in time to let Alice in with a huge make-up bag and another bag I knew to be filled with hair styling tools.

The dress we had picked out while shopping for lingerie had been an impulse buy, I had commented on how it was Edward's favorite color on me and of course instantly Alice was through the door and pulling out a size 4 for me and then thrusting it up against me before mumbling to herself and pushing me towards the checkout counter.

I was wary of how it would look but it truly was amazing how perfectly it fit, tight enough in the chest to keep the strapless top up and gently flowing out from my hips and waste to a perfect length just above my knees. My favorite part of the dress was that I could go braless but as soon as Alice saw the lingerie bag still sitting on my desk chair she'd shoved me back into the bathroom where I spent the better part of 20 minutes putting the corset, garter belt and stocking on before once more pulling on the dress and stepping back into my room where Alice had the makeup splayed across my desk and at least 3 different sized curlers plugged in.

After Alice had finished her masterpiece I didn't have it in myself to complain anymore about how long the process took because I looked beautiful. Somehow Alice had managed to make me look sultry yet parent appropriate at the same time.

"The best part about the smoky eyes and glossy lips is that once you get to his place and the dress comes off you will turn into sex kitten Bella" she seemed genuinely proud of herself and as I continued to marvel way Alice had curled my hair into spirals and pulled bits back into bobby pins Edward called out from the living room.

"In here!" I shouted sitting on the end of the bed so I could put on the death traps Alice insisted I wear. I heard Edward greet Alice who was packing up her stuff.

"You clean up very nice there Doc" and when I turned around I noticed Alice was ogling Edward in his black suit with a black dress shirt and silver dark gray tie. He looked amazing all clean shaven and yummy.

"Thank you" he said with a smile at Alice before leaning over to kiss me but he paused and eyed Alice.

"Go on ahead I'll redo her lips before you leave" she rolled her eyes but sent a wink my way before grabbing her case and bag and heading out of my room.

"You look beautiful" he smiled before kissing my lips softly for a few moments.

"She said she'd redo them you can do better" I grinned grabbing the lapel of his jacket to pull him into a much deeper and hotter kiss. I felt sexy right now and with him looking good enough to eat I was not going to wait until after dinner to thoroughly kiss him.

As our lips met I couldn't help but let out a satisfied moan and within seconds I was now gripping his tie, one hand buried in his hair, almost lying on my bed.

"Whoa there kiddies I said a kiss not a quickie" Alice said and Edward and I sprung apart, my gloss all around his lips, his hair mussed up from where it'd been tamed on his left side and my hand over my lips in embarrassment as Edward eyed Alice who stood impatiently tapping her heeled foot.

"I'll give you two a minute" Edward said and as he started to walk away I noted the outline of his dick in his pants while Alice apparently spotted the reddish gloss smeared around his mouth and on his lips.

"Lord" she said grabbing his tie and taking a Kleenex to his face. I giggled when some of it would come off and Alice licked the Kleenex before Edward flinched away and Alice giggled. Once Edward vanished out the bedroom door and I heard the kitchen faucet come on I glared at Alice who shrugged. "I said kiss not swallow his head" and then she giggled and felt my jaw drop.

"Alice!" I half squeaked half whispered. The innuendo in her tone caused my cheeks to flush fully and I stormed into the bathroom when she merely continued giggling.

POV: Edward

By the time Bella and I arrived at the restaurant there was quite a crowd, which was uncommon for a Tuesday night but judging by the number of 20 something girls and guys it was a birthday, graduation, or wedding party who had either missed their reservation or were so early they could only just wait to be seated.

"Wow I never would have imagined this place to be packed chock full with young people" Bella said in a low voice as we tried to navigate through the large group of college co-eds which I deduced from the conversation centering around home coming and the next frat party.

"Normally no" I said and pulling Bella behind me I finally pushed my way through to the podium. "Cullen" I said and the woman nodded with a smile looking frazzled by the crowd behind us.

"This way please" she said and wrapping an arm around Bella's waist we followed behind the petite blond towards a table in front of a row of large windows giving a beautiful view of the ocean.

"Good timing" Carlisle smiled moving to stand as Esme smiled brightly up at us.

"Been here long?" I asked kissing my mother's cheek before letting my eyes scan past my mother to my sister's boyfriend before my sister launched herself towards me wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. "Hey Nessa" I whispered returning her hug but quickly cutting my eyes as her boyfriend suddenly scooped up Bella and a massive hug, her feet leaving the floor as my parents looked confused. I released Nessa so should could take in our dates hugging and laughing.

"I take it you two know each other?" my father asked still standing beside Bella.

"Edward this is my best friend Jake" she smiled at my father before looking happily towards me. Jake looked at me too with a dopey grin on his face and I saw him smile at Nessa.

"Bella this is my girlfriend Nessa and I'm betting that her brother's your boyfriend" he said extending an arm toward Nessa who tugged me back around to that side of the table to meet her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you" Bella and Nessa said to each other with a light friendly hug.

"Nice to meet you" I said extending a hand towards Jake who accepted it with force and a huge happy smile as he looked between Bella and Nessa.

"You too Edward, Nessa talks lots about you" he grinned before looking at Bella. "So is lunch tomorrow even necessary or can we just go pester Rose since formal introductions are out of the way?" Jake asked and Bella rolled her eyes before my father pulled out a chair for her and Jake and I passed one another on our way to our seats.

"Food first" Bella said resting her hand on my thigh as I got comfortable and rested my arm across the back of her chair.

"Wait Nessa do you know Rose?" Jake asked Nessa and she shook her head.

"Kind of but not really" I smiled because in this town everyone knew everyone even if it was only in passing.

"You'll love her" Bella smiled and leaned in towards me.

Dinner proceeded without any speed bumps, mom and dad seemingly more relaxed now that they knew Bella was such good friends with Jake and even I myself was more confident in my sister's latest choice in a boyfriend knowing my Bella obviously cared so much for him. I hadn't heard much about Jake but I did know their father's were best friends and that Jake and his sisters were her only source of true friends when she'd visit her father most summers.

By the end of the night we all had plans to go out and play pool tomorrow night after I finished my shift. I was thankful not be working over the holiday but I did however promise to cover for another intern tomorrow so she could spend the day with her in-laws before working through the holiday to avoid them as an excuse.

"Are you sure you can't come to lunch?" Nessa asked me as we waited for the valet to bring our cars around. Our parents were talking to Bella and Jake was rubbing my sister's arm as she shivered in the chilly night air.

"I promise to be game for pool and beer" I smiled knowing I'd be lucky to get a lunch at all tomorrow.

"Car's here" my father said and I watched as he opened the back door for my mother who quickly gave Bella a warm embrace before kissing my cheek and moving to get into the back seat.

"See you tomorrow then" Nessa said wrapping her arms around me before giving Bella a quick hug bye and sliding into the backseat by my mom.

I watched Jake hug Bella and give her a kiss on the top her head before she shoved him and he turned to me with his hand extended.

"See you tomorrow" he smiled and I accepted his hand shake as the valet approached me with my keys. Jake instantly did a double take on my car and his face lit up as Bella grumbled and I chuckled.

"I can see why you like him" Jake grinned at Bella and I had to laugh along with my father.

"I hope it's for more than my car" I laughed and Bella hugged my side. Jake gave one final wave and he and my father each got into the front seats and drove off.

Leading Bella towards the car we broke apart since the valet was holding her door open so I slipped inside and once Bella buckled her seat belt we were off.

"That was unexpected" Bella smiled resting her hand over mine on the gear shift. I smiled and merged with the traffic as snow started to fall. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked and I lifted her hand to kiss her wrist before setting hers beneath mine and the gear shift.

"Of course" personally I'd hoped she would ask after what had happened, or failed to happen last night. "Do you want me to take you home before I go to work tomorrow?" I asked knowing in this weather I didn't want her taking a cab or bus home, I simply don't trust public transportation in this weather.

"Depends what time you have to go" she said looking out the window.

"I need to leave by 9:45" I said and she nodded.

Once we reached my apartment we rode up in the elevator in a comfortable silence before entering my penthouse apartment. Bella had only been here a handful of times since the majority of the time I just stayed at her place after getting off work.

Once I closed my door I removed my trench coat and opened up the coat closet to grab two hangers, taking Bella's leather coat and hanging them both inside before turning around and being shocked as Bella grabbed my tie and pulled my lips down to hers.

"Edward" she said against my lips as she began tugging on my tie, loosening the knot until I felt the silk slip from around my collar and heard it faintly drop to the stone floor. I gripped her hips and backed her up against one of the walls of the entry way.

Bella lifted up her right leg and hiked it around my waist as best she could, pulling me closer, slipping my hand down to beneath her knee and then back up under her dress to her ass I lifted her up and she wrapped her other leg securely around my waist. I groaned at the new contact this brought me as I ground my evident bulge into her pelvis, eliciting whimpers from her as she pushed at my suit jacket. Breaking from her lips for oxygen I moved to kiss down her neck, sucking and nipping wherever I could before shrugging out my jacket.

"Bedroom" Bella said ripping at the buttons of my shirt but failing to make any leeway.

Nipping at her collarbone I reached my hands around and blindly fumbled with the buckles of her shoes before finally removing one after the other and moving around to head towards the stairs, watching where I was going after almost tripping on my jacket. Bella giggled against my neck and continued her sweet torture as I finally gripped the banister. Abandoning my assault on her neck I moved as quickly as I could up the stairs before stopping to kiss her fully on the lips once I'd reached the top, pinning her to another wall.

Breaking my lips from hers again I used the wall as my guide as I grabbed the door frame. Fumbling for a light switch before stepping quickly towards my bed, unclasping her legs from around me so her feet were now touching the small step ledge around my low king sized bed.

Bella broke away from my neck and concentrated on un-buttoning my shirt, no longer fumbling with it. Once she pulled the material out of my pants and slipped it from my shoulders I wrapped an arm around her back and tugged on the zipper of her dress, pulling it down past her hips, frowning at the feel of more material beneath it, the distinct feel of silk ribbons passing my fingers. I groaned and pushed her away slightly so the dress could slip off her body and the second it revealed the corset, and garter belt, I'd thought I'd discovered at dinner I let out a strangled groan. She was trying to kill me. Most people want nudity now, nudity fast but seriously the wrapping was also a treat to have.

"Jesus Bella" was all I could muster as I stared at how the corset pushed her breasts up and together, such ample cleavage for my viewing pleasure before slowly letting my eyes skim further down to where her stockings hooked to the garter belt, her creamy thighs visible between the two items taunting me.

"I hoped you'd like it" she said and I looked up to see her cheeks flush but she looked confident, more so than usual, some nights she'd want pitch black but lately she was more comfortable with light.

"I love it" I said dropping to my knees so I could kiss the sliver of skin showing between her corset and garter belt. I felt her hands bury in my hair and let my hands roam her body from her ass down to her ankles before back up again, peppering kisses on the exposed skin of her thighs before unhooking each connector or whatever their called form her garter belt to her thigh highs before running my nose across the tops of each stocking. I tilted my head up to look into her eyes and smiled, probably looking like a 13 year old boy receiving his first Playboy with the goofy grin I was sure I was wearing but when I met her lust filled eyes I moved both my hands to her left ankle and sensually ran them up her left leg, ghosting over the leg until I reached the top of that stocking. As I rolled it down her leg I ran my lips and occasionally my tongue down with it before hitching her leg up on my knee so I could remove it full with one hand while I let my other hand slip up, around to her bottom between both legs, my arm brushing across her very damp panties.

"Edward" she gasped and I smiled dropping the first stocking to the floor. I was going to take my time with the creature before me. I was going to give her all the time she needed to change her mind and if she still wanted me then I'd let her have me, I don't have the will power to turn her down anymore. I gave the other leg my same attentions before moving back to kiss the sliver of skin showing at her waist as I tried to figure out how to remove the garter belt. Once I was able to slide it off I grinned and nipped at her hip bone causing her already unsteady legs to give way a little before she steadied herself with her hands on my shoulders.

I chuckled and bit the other hip bone; she shook more but didn't lose her balance, obviously expecting my equal attention to each side. Looking up at her I let my grin slip onto my lips, Bella was looking at me under drooped eye lids and I could barely make out her brown eyes in the dim lighting of my bedroom, I'd have to remember to thank my mom again for talking me out of bright lights in my bedroom, the orange glow made Bella look so sexy.

POV: Bella

Edward was driving me crazy, I'd almost stumbled a few times as it was and if my legs kept quivering the way they were I would soon find myself in a heap on the floor or the bed and that may ruin the mood. Inside I have been doing a little goofy victory dance while I am also thanking whoever paged Edward last time because this sure beats my poor attempt at seduction. I could essentially have that romantic first time and we didn't even have to really plan a thing.

I suddenly gasped as I felt Edward place a hot open mouthed kiss on my lace panties, my eyes instantly cast downward and I caught his dark green eyes watching me with amusement as he once more repeated the action causing me to moan and my body to shiver. Gripping his shoulders tighter I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth and clenched my eyes shut looking for the courage to once more move things along, he was driving me crazy and knowing Edward he would gladly worship my body the rest of the night if I didn't push.

"Kiss me" I said running my hands to wrap around his neck. His eyes met mine and I saw the gleam in them as he smirked.

"I thought I was" I moaned at the sound of his deep husky voice and he popped up silencing my moan with his mouth. Just like that in my head the phrase 'game on' shouted and I let my hands grab his belt roughly before following the smooth leather to the buckle. Pulling him backward I attempted to gracefully move us down to the bed but instead I yelped and wound up falling backwards, still gripping Edward's belt I fell back and Edward lost his footing, tripping up the step around his bed and landing with a grunt on top of me.

"Oops" I said with a whimper feeling completely embarrassed as Edward had caught himself on his elbows to keep from crushing me. I felt his body shaking and when I looked above me he was chuckling.

"Well we're on the bed now" he smirked through his laughter and though I was still mortified he had a point, I did get him from point A to point B like I'd intended, albeit not with the sexiness or grace I had planned.

"Ass" I pouted trying not to smile with him. He simply kissed the pout right off my lips.

"Love you" he murmured against my lips. With a smile I kissed his mouth soundly.

"Even when I make a fool of myself?" I asked going back to wrapping my arms around his back and letting my hands roam his toned back.

"Especially when you make a fool of yourself" he said against my ear before taking it between his teeth. I moaned and dug my nails into his back; it was one of my soft spots, and Edward's mouth anywhere near my ear always seemed to turn me on.

"Ass" I managed through a moan though like before it didn't have the desired effect.

"But a loveable one" he whispered nipping the lobe of my ear between his teeth.

"Oh god!" I moaned arching my body into his causing him to groan against my ear.

"Say it" he sing-songed after a few more moments of working on my ear while he let his right hand skim slowly over my breast and down my abdomen before slipping it around my hip and over my thigh before wrapping around my knee to bring the lower half of my body in harder contact with his.

How exactly was I supposed to function with his hot mouth on my ear? Honestly. "I…" but once more my words slipped into a moan as he gently used his teeth against my earlobe again. I heard him chuckle and I tried to finish, "Fuck!" I shouted as his other hand cupped my soaked panties, his long fingers applying pressure against my clit.

I heard him groan and I once more whimpered loudly as the pressure increased, Edward liked hearing me say fuck, it was a word I rarely used, except when he tormented me and such wonderful torment it was. "Say it" he urged again cupping the back of my head and looking into my eyes.

I could stare into those emerald eyes for the rest of my life and be in heaven but I was supposed to be saying something right now. I rubbed my legs together, increasing the pressure on my sensitive mound and whimpered biting my lower lip. "I love you" I breathed before gripping his belt and pulling, finally unbuckling the damn thing.

It was almost like my hands knew the drill and they really did I guess. I was one of those girls, by that I mean one of those girls I made fun of in school and not because they couldn't get guys but because they were so anxious to get in the guys pants they were like Olympic Gold Medalists in undoing the pants. I am definitely a bronze medalist.

"Slow down love" Edward said just before I cupped him through his boxer briefs. "Ahh…" it was a very manly sort of groan but I couldn't help but giggle as his eyes clamped shut and his lips only parted to release the noise. Once his green eyes popped back open they were at least 10 shades darker then they had been before and I smiled. Oh yes 'Game on.'

"Oh…" I yelped loudly, mixing a moan in as one of his long fingers pushed inside of me. Edward had a shit eating grin on his face and I thrust upwards against his hand, allowing him to go deeper as I squeezed his obvious bulge in my hand, ignoring the pressure of my thong which he had slid to the side, digging into my leg. Game on indeed.

I looked into his eyes and felt myself get wetter from the look on his face. Taking my hand off his erection and moving it towards the sides of his pants tugging before I let out a growl as he slipped another finger inside, it wasn't as sexy as his but he raised an eyebrow at me and added a third finger. I whimpered and squirmed tugging on his pants as he buried his face in my cleavage, licking and kissing as he pumped his fingers in and out.

"Edward please" I pleaded bending my knee to stimulate him. He groaned and broke away from me, sitting up on his knees, my tiny body beneath him. He gripped the sides of my panties and roughly lifted my hips as he pulled them off, raising my legs in the air. I shivered as the cool breeze of Edward's ceiling fan ran across my heated core and when my eyes re-focused on his eyes and not on where he'd tossed my panties he was grinning down at my center, resting on his knees.

"Oh" I managed to squeak out when he grabbed my bare ass cheeks roughly and lifted my hips up, my legs bending over his shoulders as my hands clawed the comforter.

"I don't think you're ready yet" he said and I whimpered knowing exactly what was coming next. I never last long with his mouth on my core, never mind knowing that in about 5 seconds his tongue would.

"Yes!" I shouted as his tongue slid in-between my lower lips. I twisted the thick comforter between my hands as I watched Edward's hair bob up and down and around as he frenched my privates, humming every now and then. I know my moaning and panting were a clear indication of how successful he was being when my eyes clamped shut as I tried to hold off on my orgasm. Like I said my poor girlie parts can't take his mouths attention. I let out a loud moan as I saw white take over my vision and little dots of color.

"I'm so ready" I barely managed as he kissed my thighs softly, so much more innocently then he'd done with my lower lips but he looked damn proud and I was still trying to control my breathing. His eyes met mine and he moved my legs to one side of his body before setting me back on the bed. I wanted to protest the loss of contact but instead I swallowed and ran my hands through my hair.

Opening my eyes when I felt the bed move I realized Edward was removing the rest of his clothes, his pants and boxers hit the floor and he sunk back to his knees, removing his socks and tossing them blindly behind himself, the whole time staring at my cleavage heaving up and down as I stared at him.

He leant forward over top of me and ran his lips and nose down my corset front before rolling me over onto my stomach. I complied and smirked when I heard his audible groan as I brought my body up to my knees giving him the optimal view of my bare ass. I yelped as his hands gripped my hips and jerked me backwards, up onto my knees and flush against his naked body.

"Not nice" he said nipping my ear. I moaned before feeling a tugging sensation and looking down I saw the corset going slack as his hands moved across my back.

So close. I thought as his cell phone started ringing from down the stairs. He paused a moments and I felt my corset fall slack on my body; I was still covered but fully deflated. He'd gone to get his phone, and then I heard the sounds of Claire de Lune overpower the sounds of his phone and I looked over my shoulder to see him, stereo remote in hand, just before he tossed the remote on his bedside table.

"Better?" he asked climbing back onto the bed and his previous position.

"What if it was the hospital?" I asked and instantly wanted to beat myself for bringing it up.

"Wrong ring tone" he said and I felt the circulating air from the fan hit my exposed front as the corset slid to the bed with a soft thunk. "I loved my wrapping paper" he whispered and I giggled casting my eyes up before spotting us, Edward's lips against the shell of my ear, his left hand creeping sensually towards the small patch of curls between my legs, both my hands resting on my thighs, meeting his eyes in the mirrored pocket door of his closet. I felt my heart skip a beat before speeding up at an alarming rate, my stomach clench and most of his entire finger running over my swollen clit. Cheeky bastard had been watching me the whole time; I couldn't help but wonder why I'd never thought about that door before. I mean yes I'd used it the few times I'd been here to tame my hair in the morning but I'd never seen us while on the bed.

"And the view?" I managed to get out, the image was really turning me on, my skin was so much paler than his, and the contrast was hot to me.

"I should thank my mother for picking that door" he grinned and I felt a shudder roll through my body.

Oh god I doubt Esme had that in mind when she picked out that door. I thought feeling a blush cover my body at the idea of his mom at a time like this.

"She didn't" he smirked and my breath caught. "Yes you said that out loud"

"I should be turned off by the idea of your mother…" I started but judging by the slight nodding of his head he knew what I meant. Thinking about his mother during foreplay, shouldn't the mood be ruined? His free arm wrapped around my front to rest on the opposite shoulder, I sighed and brought my hands up to hold onto it.

"We're perfect" he said kissing my cheek as best he could. I smiled and turned my face towards his letting us get in a few tender kisses before I shimmied my backside against his hard on. "Right here?" he asked barely breaking from my mouth and I nodded rolling my hips back against him again. His eyes closed tightly for a second and I repeated the movement before raising my hips, moving one hand behind me to push his erection down from where it was pressed against my lower back and butt so it was between us.

"Yes" my voice trying to betray me as it came out a lot lower and shakier than I had hoped. How was it when I was the one trying to talk him into this I was confident and just trying to get him to just do it but when we slowly reached that point I couldn't find the words?

In seconds I felt him pushing inside of me. It didn't hurt near as bad as Alice had said it would but it definitely wasn't a quick sharp pain as Rose had described either, more like something in the middle of it all, I groaned a bit in pain and a bit in surprise, my eyes slowly resting on the mirror. Oh god he wasn't even in all the way.

"Relax love" he said his face tense, his eyes almost completely closed. His hand on my shoulder was now fisted and resting against my heaving chest, his other hand resting on my right thigh, squeezing it lightly, but I could tell he was having problems. Was he in pain? I tried to take a calming breath and felt Edward use both his fisted hand on my shoulder and his slightly tense hand on my upper thigh to bring my body down more on top of him. I hadn't even realized I was as tense as I was before but I instantly felt a weird sensation, it was hard to describe without simply saying uncomfortable, it wasn't painful, it wasn't pleasure and well it was just different, a little off, almost like it was wrong.

POV: Edward

The moment I finally had myself fully inside of Bella I released a shaky breath. She was so fucking warm and tight, I wanted nothing more than to pound into her, it'd been a while for me and by a while I mean 13 months so right now I was in heaven but I had to think about Bella.

The doctor in me is just jumping for joy she isn't crying or showing signs of being in pain while the hormonal male in me is shouting 'She's not crying let's get this party started.'

"You ok?" I asked after a few moments, my voice sounding strained.

"Yeah" she breathed out and I instantly ran through different scenarios in my head. This position was a bad idea; I mean maybe missionary would be more comfortable for her. She's shy she probably doesn't understand the benefits of this position. I was rambling in my mind so when I looked at us in the mirror I saw her downcast eyes and turned my head to kiss her hair. There was only so long I could hold out in a position like this and though I could say I would wait as long as she needed in truth I don't know if I could stop now if I tried.

"You sure?" I asked still feeling her body tensed up against my own, she didn't seem fine.

"It's just…" she paused and I waited, I needed to know what she was feeling, is it pain? Does she need a minute to adjust what?

"Am I hurting you?" I asked unable to wait any longer.

"No" she said and she turned her head quickly her whole body moving slightly causing a spark of pleasure course through my body. I heard her whimper and let my eyes pop open to see her trying to control her breathing.

I need to test the waters. So instead of using words to ask permission to precede I instead slid my hand which had been resting on her thigh so I could rub over her clit softly. I watched as her lips parted and let out a ragged breath as her muscles clenched around my dick.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded, opening her beautiful brown eyes to look into my own. I slowly pulled out a little before pushing back in, still rubbing the palm of my hand into her clit. She continued breathing heavily and staring into my eyes with her lids drooping slightly. I once more fought against the urge to just go with my animalistic instincts and take her fast and hard and instead continued my short and slow thrusts.

"Mmm" she moaned as I pulled out further and thrust back in a little faster.

"Like that?" I asked doing it again, pulling out farther, my words strained as I also tried to keep my own sounds of pleasure at bay.

"Yes" she whispered so I sped up again, her moans coming out louder and louder each time, her body slowly loosening with each moan. "Edward" she cried out as I sped up, my hands both on her hips guiding her as we went.

"Tell me. If it. Hurts" I managed between thrusts.

"So good, feels…" I smiled at her jumbled sentence and began pulling her down onto me with more force eliciting more surprised moans as she dug one hand in my hair and wrapped the other around my wrist while I continued bouncing her up and down on my lap.

"Yes" I agreed burying my face in the crook of her neck as she pulled at my hair. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer so when Bella began moving her own hips up and down on her own I moved both my hands up her torso and to her breasts where I cupped them and began kneading them as she continued bouncing, she began to speed up and I couldn't help the pathetic moans coming from my mouth. It'd been too long and trust me the mirror really was a great idea because I could make out the view of my dick every time it went in and out. Groaning I squeezed her breasts, the visual too much for me.

"Cum for me Edward" she breathed and I tried to hold out I really did but statistics flew through my mind reminding me that it was uncommon for a female to orgasm her first time. Sliding a hand down to her clit and staring at her breasts, one in my hand while the other bounced freely I groaned as her muscles clenched around me again, a lot tighter than before as I vigorously rubbed her clit.

"Fuck" I whispered trying harder not to cum but I won't lie I was failing and just as the thought came, so did I. "Ah Bella" I cried loudly before burying my face in the crook of her neck my lips covering my teeth as I bit into her shoulder.

"I love you" she kept chanting as I came, her body still moving but much slower. I groaned upset with myself for finishing before her but quickly I lifted her from me, rolling her onto her back and kissed her lips roughly as I let my hand finished the job.

"I love you" I smiled against her lips as she writhed beneath me, moaning loudly as she quickly reached her second orgasm of the night and I smiled, rolling onto my back and taking her with me so she could come down from her high and I could get my breathing under control.

I'm going to marry this woman. That was all I could say as she lifted her head from my chest her hair a frizzy mess, eyes glassy, skin shining with sweat and most importantly of all, wearing her lazy, pleased smile on her swollen lips.

"I don't know why girls say it hurts" she smiled and I shook my head before pulling her lips to my own in a soft kiss hoping to convey my love for her.

**AN: REVIEW **

**So there you have it. Edward just took Bella's v-card. Yes I went about it differently and well honestly writing the whole virginity loss lemon was very difficult. And for you information it didn't hurt for Bella and well I did this because it doesn't always hurt the first time and you also don't always finish your first time, no matter how good the guy is. Besides I figure Bella was having a wee bit of a problem relinquishing her body to its instincts even though she was obviously enjoying it she just couldn't let go. As for the sappy ending to this chapter, this is fanfiction so yeah of course Edward is the perfect, attentive boyfriend. Notice they just had sex to Claire de Lune that's my Twilight shout out, that and the 'Say it' line.**

**Preview for next chapter:**

"**I know why girls say it hurts" Bella whined as I sat on the edge of the bed, needing to shower before work. Bella was still lying in the bed, a grimace on her face from trying to join me in my shower, another first for us but I knew that wasn't gonna happen, we didn't have the time for how distracted I would get and she was now experiencing discomfort between her sexy thighs.**

**But anyways so there you have it. Bella and Edward… and a mirror.**


	34. I'm sorry but please read

Ok I know it's been forever but I have some good excuses for why I've been delayed in my updates which I really want to have done but really have not had the time.

I will start with school. It's been so demanding the past 3 weeks I've literally had no time to even think about my stories and have not wanted to sit and be on my computer writing because it made me either feel guilty for not working on school work or I was just so relieved to not be staring at a computer screen for a bit that I wouldn't feel like writing. Brain FRIED!

Ok so... the reason why my planned updates did not happen this weekend. I had a mishap with an oven. Before you ask no I did not burn my food. Since moving I have yet to use my oven and today during preheating of said oven it caught fire and I got to use a fire extinguisher. Now no damage was done to anything but the oven (THANK GOD) and my complex brought me a new oven/range as well. So basically what I'm saying is, while I was planning on finishing my updates for both my stories I was instead talking to fire fighters, maintenance ppl, or cleaning up the HELLA mess fire extinguishers make. Seriously there was no smoke it was all extinguisher dust and I always thought those things were a liquid type but apparently they are dust and smell horrible, I feel like I just took 10 years off my life from inhaling that crap.

So anyway. Expect updates from me by this weekend. School is about to end for the term and with only finals on my plate a big exam tomorrow and a project next monday I should have plenty of time to actually think outside of school.

I want to thank all my readers and while I'm at it I wanna suggest my absolute favorite fanfiction story.

http: //www .fanfiction. net/s/4381804/1/Free_Press now simply remove the spaces and if this link does not work just look for Free Press by Kirta-leigh

-October


	35. Ch 34 is here

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN: I'm sorry very sorry this took so darn long. I've found if I make promises to update again soon cause I know I have the time it doesn't happen cause something comes up so no promises just know I want to write, also this story is coming to a close and I'm trying to decide how I want to piece all the endings together.**

_Chapter 34_

POV: Edward

The annoying beeping of my alarm clock at 8:15 woke me up. Bella snuggled closer to my body as my arms tightened around her middle, my eyes still closed. I'd forgotten to close the curtains in my bedroom the night before so the morning light reflecting off the snow only made it that much brighter. Removing an arm I rolled onto my back and managed to hit the snooze button, affording some silence until I was out of the bed and able to turn it off properly.

Bella rolled over and took a sharp breath as I moved to sit up on the edge of my bed. "You ok baby?" I asked looking back at her.

"I know why girls say it hurts" she whined.

"Sore?" I asked leaning down to kiss her pursed lips as she brought her knees up to her chest.

She nodded her head as I brushed her hair out of her face. "Take a warm bath, doctors orders" I said kissing her forehead.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked. I nodded running my hand up and down her arm while staring at her sleepy face. She was so beautiful, even with her eyeliner and mascara running enough to leave black rings under her eyes and her hair slightly disheveled.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower" I said then I tilted her head for a real kiss. "I love you" I said smiling.

"I love you" Bella said back with a sleepy smile.

POV: Jasper

"What do you mean not until next week?" Alice asked sounding irritated with whomever she was talking to. "I was told today at noon and its 12:30 but now you're telling me next week!"

Figuring it was something work related I leant back against the wall which was serving as our headboard until our new furniture came in. For the past 3 days we'd been living with the bare minimum, I'd decided we should make our house a home and was giving Alice free reign of decorating our home or rather putting all new furniture in and instead of one room or a few at a time Alice had decided to finish picking everything out and having it all delivered, except a few pieces she'd taken off the floor or out of the warehouse directly home. Today is the day it's all coming in and I couldn't be more thrilled, my office was currently our sofa table, a computer chair and 3 filing cabinets; I could hardly find anything when I would work at home but it was only for a few days.

"Unbelievable!" I looked up and met Alice's annoyed eyes. "Our furniture won't be in till next week, some idiot mixed our order up with someone's in New Mexico, and they said it would take a week to sort the whole mess out"

"Are you serious?" I asked now a little annoyed since the longer the furniture took the longer hours I'd be sitting in my office instead of working partly from home like I prefer.

"According to them we'll get part of our order tomorrow, I am just hoping it's our office and bedroom" she said pulling out her stylus and tapping her cell phone screen a few times before sighing. Alice was very organized and I can tell she hates setbacks.

"So nothing is coming today?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose; I could already feel the headache coming on. Things with Royce weren't going well, he was constantly filing appeals and trying to seek restitution for his paralysis, mostly he was just being a thorn in my side, he wouldn't be seeing the outside of prison any time soon I was sure of that but it was still a lot of paperwork I had to maintain to keep it that way.

"I'm sorry Jazz" Alice said sounding exhausted and I set my lap top to the side so I could make my way towards her where she now sat with orders surrounding her.

"It's not your fault" I said moving a few orders to the side but making sure I didn't disrupt the order too much.

"Yes it is! I should have done like you suggested and gone room by room but instead I thought I could handle it all and have it ready for one day like my weddings I plan" I wrapped my arms around her and sighed.

"Its fine Alice, you didn't know and frankly I am amazed they could screw up so badly with the deliveries" Alice buried her face into my shoulder and squeezed me tighter.

"I just want a real bed" she whined into my shoulder and I couldn't help but chuckle, the mattress we'd wound up keeping wasn't even the one from Alice's old bedroom but apparently the uncomfortable one from the guest bedroom, Bella hadn't complained about it but it was obviously a whole lot less comfortable then her pillow top mattress we were used to.

"We can always go stay somewhere else tonight" I said knowing I could definitely stick it out another night but if it would help Alice we could get a hotel room or just go stay with Rose and Emmett or my parents.

"No, I can go another night I'm just being whiney" she said turning away from my embrace so she could grab 3 orders.

"So what are we getting tomorrow?"I asked leaning back on my hands.

"The bed, bedroom furniture, dining room table and chairs, two of the guest bedroom sets, the patio furniture and our desks. Thank god" she added setting the orders to the side, grouping them with a bright green post-it which she wrote 'delivery 8 am, tomorrow.'

"Enough for us to function" I smiled; relieved that at least the most important pieces would be here.

"Yeah I'm just still irritated" she said stacking the other orders and placing another post-it on them labeled '1 week the idiots.'

"Let's go out and get ice cream, get you cheered up" I suggested standing up and holding out my hand for her so I could help her stand.

"Why you do know the way to my heart Mr. Whitlock" she smiled standing happily with a little more bounce in her step.

"I certainly hope so" I grinned wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she wrapped one around my middle and we headed out.

POV: Edward

"Hello!" I called as I re-entered my apartment after work. I'd wound up being stuck for a few extra hours and when I'd called Bella she hadn't answered so I instead went back to my apartment so I could change before going to crawl into bed with her.

Coming home I'd discovered the fireplace lit, judging from the glow coming from around the corner. Walking further into my apartment I spotted Bella fast asleep with a book in her hands in the chaise by the fire.

With a smile I set my wallet, cell phone and keys on the coffee table before removing the book from Bella's hand and setting it beside them, sure to mark her page with my coffee receipt sticking out of my wallet.

Picking her up I headed up the stairs to my room and was thankful the bed was turned down already, new sheets and the rest of my laundry done and in the basket at the foot of my bed. She had been busy; I'd have to make sure I did something extra special since she'd obviously cleaned.

"Edward" she mumbled and I smiled brushing a lock of her hair out of her face as she snuggled into the pillow. I loved when she talked in her sleep, every night it was like she was greeting me because it was always my name she said in her sleep, sometimes other things but the first thing I always hear when I walk into her room is her saying my name, as if she knows I'm there now.

"Goodnight Bella" I said once I had her settled on the bed and I had stripped down to my boxers to crawl in. Kissing her shirt covered shoulder before wrapping us both up in the blanket.

POV: Rose

I shook the stick as if that would make it tell me what I wanted to hear. It was an obsession really. I keep telling myself it was what I've always wanted but that'd be a lie because I'd never thought about this with Royce, well of course once but that had been before I'd really considered the huge change it would be and decided to be selfish but of course once I really got to know Royce it was never really an option I considered again with him or anyone really.

"Rosie!" I heard Emmett shout from the bedroom, I'd been in here much too long I knew that but damnit I wasn't about to get his hopes up too.

"Coming!" I called back before wrapping the pregnancy test in toilet paper and sticking it in the light day's box I was using as my hiding place until Emmett wasn't around and I could actually throw them out.

Fluffing my hair and adjusting the UGA jersey I was wearing for the game on TV I washed my hands and headed out to where Emmett stood holding his beer looking at me concerned.

"You alright?" he asked, I guess I'd been longer than I thought.

"Yeah just thought my period started" oh yeah that lie worked cause Emmett got this look on his face before nodding and taking a nervous sip of his beer. "Let's get back to the game" I said with a smile, pecking his cheek and stealing his beer, might as well indulge since I wasn't pregnant. Well this definitely wasn't a Thanksgiving to say thanks for the baby I'm carrying.

"Pass the green gunge!" Emmy called out from where she sat at the table. The green gunge was supposed to be some potato something or other recipe Bella gave me but for some weird reason it came out green and Emmett and Emmy loved it while most others wouldn't touch the serving they already had on their plates.

"How can you eat that?" Emmett's aunt Sylvia asked with a look of distaste, the woman was a witch I swear she hated me and though everyone else had taken a helping though not tried it she'd literally said nothing but bad things about my first attempt at cooking for me. I would have been screwed if it hadn't been for Emmett's grandmother showing up with his mother to help me out, apparently they knew Sylvia had decided to show up and wanted to save me but I was already staring at the greening potatoes and Emmett had been in love with the small taste he'd had before that it wound up being served anyways.

"Cause it's fucking amazing!" Emmett said right back coughing a little more of an attitude up as he shoveled a huge spoonful into his mouth followed by Emmy's huge glump making a loud plop on her plate, for a model and skinny thing she really could tuck it in.

"This is really good" Emmett's father said taking bite of his finally, a pleasant look of surprise on his face he seemed embarrassed by his sister's actions but remained polite leaving the chiding to his mother-in-law.

"Taste's just like Bella's potato surprise" Jasper commented. I gave a timid smile causing him to laugh. "That's ok Alice's turned pink" then Jasper grabbed the bowl it was being served in and started laughing.

"What?" his mother asked taking a bite of hers with a glare at Emmett's aunt.

"What color was the glassware you cooked it in Rose?" Jasper asked me.

"Navy" Emmett said.

"Forest green" I corrected.

"Oh yeah you cooked it right, we tossed that red glassware it apparently bleeds, Alice noticed when she was washing the smaller one and letting it soak to remove a sticker" he said and I couldn't help it I had to laugh.

"Defective cookware!" my father laughed before happily digging into his potato surprise. "Always loved when Bella would cook this" he added more to himself as he reached beside him to take the bowl from Emmy and plop a huge spoonful onto his plate, no longer afraid of its color.

More wine?

POV: Bella

Well this was really proving to be awkward. Esme had invited my father without really asking me but then again I was surprised Charlie agreed to come because he wasn't too happy to learn I was dating Edward, not that he knew him but it was Charlie and I don't think showing up just as Edward and I were getting in one last heated kiss in by the car before heading into his parents house was the way to introduce him either.

"So Charlie if you're here and my dad's still in Forks then who is saving him from being eaten alive by Leah?" Jacob asked once more trying to keep my dad from sitting in silence sending glares at Edward who was calm on the outside but definitely nervous about my father sitting across from him, between myself and Jacob while Edward sat between his Nessa and Libby, his cousin who was staying with his parents for the holiday since she went to boarding school not far away and the snow had closed the airports where her parents were.

"Seth I'd imagine" Charlie answered. Jacob shook his head.

"Seth, Embry, Claire, and Quill got snowed in at school" Jacob said.

"Well then I'm sure Leah's being extra snide and Sue is opening another bottle of wine" I had to laugh, Leah was a handful and poor Jacob was stuck with her as a step-sister, last year had been a disaster which resulted in Jacob, Seth and I retreating to the woods for toasted marshmallows and beer instead of the desert spread I had helped to create simply trying to avoid Leah, we'd been shouted at later for abandoning the adults but we were sure our dad's were drunk and Sue was practically scrubbing the pattern off her plates while Leah droned on and on about how Emily betrayed her.

"Please Billy will have invited Seth on some step-father, step-son bonding time and Sue will be left doing the dishes again" I giggled.

"I'm taking this opportunity to say that was very wrong of you kids last year" Charlie pointed a fork at Jacob and me.

"She hates us!" we both exclaimed.

"Leah hates everyone" Charlie said.

"Well you and dad didn't help" Jacob said smugly crossing his arms. "As a matter of fact you two were drunker than us as I recall while Sue was giggling at drunker telling drunk off" Jacob added.

I grinned at that seeing a smirk playing on Carlisle's lips before I caught Charlie's eye and immediately sobered up while I let Jacob take the bullet, this was how we'd always handled debates with Charlie or even Billy.

"This is much better than last year" Libby said and I saw Edward and Nessa crack a smile before Esme took a sip of wine and Carlisle cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Turkey day stories!" Jacob exclaimed hoping to get Charlie's heated glare off of him now. I knew that glare would return to Edward.

POV: Alice

"This is great mom!" I said from behind my full plate. This year it was just us, only my mom, sister, brother-in-law, and niece.

I reached into my lap and looked at my screen my phone had been blowing up all day. Guess I was the only one having a really good time.

TEXTS:

Rose: The damn potato thing is green!

Bella: My dad's here! He caught Edward with his hand on my butt!

Rose: Emmett's aunt is a bitch!

Jasper: Wish you were here.

Jasper: Wish I was there WWIII may break out

Bella: Dad gave Edward a 20 minute lecture and now Edward and Jacob are outside collecting firewood to escape.

Rose: Jasper said yours turned pink!

Jasper: What time does your plane land tomorrow?

TO ROSE: Yeah mine turned pink! Tasted awesome though! Every holiday has someone like Emmett's aunt.

TO BELLA: What was Edward doing with his hand on your ass anyway this is a family holiday?! At least they are bonding!

TO JASPER: Wish you were here too! I drove baby so I'll be home around 7 pm.

Rose: Wonder what they'd say if I poured the turkey juices on her head?

Bella: We were sneaking a final kiss and he just showed up! But I'm left to fend for myself!

Jasper: Not soon enough. Drive safe baby. OMG Emmy just knocked her ambrosia bowl on her aunt!

Rose: I love Emmy!

**AN: REVIEW I wanted to skim the holiday dinner and show that each person is suffering someone making it less relaxed while Alice is having a great time.**


	36. Chapter 35

One Night Stands & fiancées

**AN I live explanation at the bottom.**

_Chapter 35_

POV: Emmett

"Where are you fuckers" I seethed as I followed the trail of ants, bug spray in one hand, flashlight in the other.

Rose was fast asleep, we'd spent the day decorating the house for the Christmas party we were throwing for our friends tomorrow night, well tonight I guess since it's 3 in the fucking morning and I am chasing this random trail of ants.

"What the fuck are you after?" I asked. The bin was empty so no trash, the sink and floors were impeccably clean since we had hired a maid just after Thanksgiving but for some reason an army of these things had taken up residence in our squeaky clean master bathroom.

I moved shampoo bottles, other hair products out of the way, they were staying clear of half that. Smart little fuckers knew those things would kill them, but they were disappearing behind the drawer. Putting the flashlight in my teeth I moved on to the bottom drawer of the vanity and began to remove it from its tracks.

Even I couldn't stop the gagging sound as I saw possibly the biggest, dead cock roach I had ever seen and a stick of wrapped gum, moldy but wrapped with ants crawling all over them. I aimed the spray and let them have it; I'd clean the mess up in the morning. Standing up I kicked Rose's discarded drawer across the floor, holding in my yelp of pain as it was my recovered but still tender foot I whispered a few choice swear words before glaring at the mess I'd made, and it figured, it is her girly drawer. I am a man who has no problem with a lot of things but for some reason tampons, pads they freak me out.

Using two fingers I picked up each individual, yellow wrapped package and dropped it back into the little makeup bag it'd been in. Turning to the pads I cringed, I didn't want to know what these 3 wands were for but the pink plus signs caught my attention on two of them.

Without another thought in my mind I sprung up from the floor and hobbled to the bed, running was still somewhat of a chore but the second I half tripped, half jumped onto the bed Rose sprung awake and swung her fist and I was out. Blackness.

When my eyes opened I saw the worried blue eyes of my wife. I was on the floor by the bed judging by the bed skirt to my right so I smiled widely. I was gonna be a daddy, but instantly I cringed, definitely busted my lip.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she shouted as I tried to sit up, but I was forced back onto the floor when she shoved me and stood up in a huff. "Jesus Emmett you know how jumpy I am."

I let the smile slide back onto my face as she moved to get back on the bed. Quickly sitting up, not really caring how jumpy she was I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to me.

"You're pregnant!" she stiffened in my arms and I spun her around. "I found the tests" I said and she looked sad, but we both wanted this why was she said. "Plus is yes right?" I asked still smiling.

"Yes but those were negative Emmett" she said and then she sniffed. Oh shit she was gonna cry, she thought I didn't know about her little bathroom trips but I wasn't stupid, which is also why I didn't pry about it after we kept getting all those negatives if she didn't want me there then fine.

"Nope plus" I said dragging her towards the bathroom.

"What the hell Emmett?" she shouted when she saw the mess I'd made once the light switch in there was on.

"Ants, I was chasing them to their meal, accidentally kicked the drawer that's how I found the tests" I explained bending down to pick up the 3 tests. Two were positive one was negative. "2 out of 3" I said.

"Yeah 2 negatives and 1 positive Emmett" she corrected tossing the negative in her hand into the trash.

"No 2 positives and 1 negative" I said handing her the third stick to show the faint but visible plus.

"Your bug spray must have changed the results" she said tossing it away.

"I didn't spray the drawer the drawer was way the fuck over there" I said with a grin.

"Emmett, let's just face it, there is something wrong with me. I mean we fuck like rabbits, have been for months and still nothing." She continued her rant while I opened up another drawer and tossed her a box. It was the last double pack of pregnancy tests, I knew she bought boat loads, if she saw them at the store, she bought them.

"Just take them, prove me wrong" I urged.

"Emmett I can't take much more of this, maybe I should see a specialist" she said pushing the box back towards me and away from her.

"Rose, take the tests, and stop saying it's you cause for all we know I could be shootin retarded sperm that are afraid of the eggs" I said causing her to laugh.

"Only you would think of phobic sperm I swear" she said moving to walk past me and back into the bedroom. I blocked her path.

"Pee" I said.

"Emmett" she tried.

"Pee" when she tried to resist again I opened the box. "You pee on these, they come up negative we both see a specialist, if even one comes up positive we go to the doctor tomorrow before the party" I bargained.

"Fine" she said and held her hand out for the box. I set it in her hand and let her shoo me out of the bathroom so she could pee in private.

POV: Rose

Grabbing one of the small cups out of the holder we had by the sink I prepared myself for another disappointment.

Setting the cup on the counter I placed the two sticks in and pulled them out before setting them on the edge of the sink so they wouldn't make a mess. Pouring the rest down the toilet I flushed and began to clean up the mess my husband had made. The ants dead bodies were all over the floor so to pass the 5 minutes I had to wait I grabbed the Clorox wipes and began cleaning, cringing when I saw the dead cockroach and the ants surrounding it. The smell of the bug spray was almost too much so I reached for the light switch and hit the fan before the door opened and Emmett pulled me out of the bathroom.

"What?" I asked wipes in hand. He took the wipes and went into the bathroom, continuing to clean.

"You shouldn't be around the bug spray" he said simply and I dutifully sat on the chest by the foot of our bed and watched him continue to clean. Glancing at the clock after a few minutes I decided to wait an additional 2 before looking, I was silly and no longer truly timed these things.

Once Emmett had cleaned out the dead ants he proceeded to remove all my hair products and line them up along the wall before spraying the crap out of the inside of the cabinet and shutting the doors. Standing I noticed he was hobbling slightly.

"Why are you limping?" I asked.

"Kicked the drawer with my bad foot" he said before walking out with a stick in each hand, a huge grin on his face.

Pee in a cup, check my vitals, take a little blood, and then make me change into a paper gown. I knew the drill. Emmett was sitting in the chair beside the exam table looking scared by all the pictures of vaginas, uteruses, babies at the tadpole phase and the self breast exam diagrams, he was practically green and doing something I had never seen before, bouncing his knee and trying to focus on the closed blinds behind me.

"Chill" I simply said, he was honestly making me more nervous then I already was.

A polite knock came before Emmett could say something his eyes shot to the door while I took two slow breaths before trying to calmly focus on Dr. Wolf as he strode into the room with a warm smile and slightly crazy gray hair.

"Sorry you had to wait so long Ms. Hale, McCarty now" he said correcting himself as he glanced at his lap top chart. "Congratulations, though I hear it's a little late in the game for that" he smiled and I laughed, such a sweet man, he'd delivered me and been my mother's OB ever since so I felt a little guilty for not being able to share our farce marriage, well now happy one with him.

"Thank you" I said and he extended a hand to shake to Emmett, introducing himself.

"First things first" he said and pulling up his stool he tapped his laptop screen. "Tests confirm you are pregnant" Emmett fist pumped and I let out a huge gust of air as he hugged me tightly. "I understand you had quite a few positive tests at home" he added and I nodded holding Emmett's arms securely around me from behind.

"I was starting to worry" I said feeling silly.

"Pregnancies either sneak up on you or when planned take more effort than originally thought" he smiled reassuringly. "It's a mental thing, a surprise seems easy, trying seems fruitless, all about stress levels and hormones" he grinned. "So today we are going to perform an ultrasound" he said moving to the sink to wash his hands as a nurse came back into the room with a cart holding a little monitor.

I tried to ignore the fact that this ultrasound wasn't on my belly but involved a condom and lube, Emmett once more looked a little green but the moment the screen lit up he was staring at it as if entranced or looking at an optical illusion where you can't see it until you get up close, cross your eyes and slowly move away.

"Very good" Dr. Wolf said and each time he spoke the picture would pause for a second before moving once more.

"Wow" Emmett simply smiled and I felt tears in my eyes. This was what I'd always wanted.

POV: Jasper

Alice was all over the place, once we'd gotten all the furniture into the house she had to have almost every single room repainted, I couldn't really tell the difference in my office because it had gone from one shade of gold to another and in all honesty I couldn't tell the difference since the curtains had been changed too letting more light in.

"Slow down" I called out as Alice buzzed past the door, paint swatches in hand with a roll of scotch tape, she was sticking the things everywhere. "Ally" I called and I heard her movement stop and soon the sounds were coming back towards my office. I had files stacked everywhere, choosing to work from home this holiday season since this was our first Christmas together. I'd be meeting her family in less than 3 hours and I planned on having things done before Rose's party tonight so I could seduce my girlfriend before her family moved in for the next week and I would have to be on my good behavior.

"Yeah?" she asked and I couldn't help but smile, she was wearing candy cane colored leggings, a green mini dress and elf shoe like slippers Bella had bought her. She looked like she should be working in the mall as Santa's little helper.

"You jingle" I smiled and she glanced down at her slippered feet, doing a little dance to make the bells on her pointy toes jingle. "Did you decide what I'm wearing tonight?" I asked. She had pretty much picked out everything I wore when we would go out; it was cute, but sometimes tiresome.

"Yep and don't worry, you won't jingle" she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Will I light up?" I asked wary of the sweater my grandmother had given Rose and I last year, my brothers got loud ties because apparently they never wore enough and Rose and I got sweaters that lit up, we had both been mortified.

"Maybe later if you play your cards right" she winked and I chuckled.

"Tell me what hand you want and you got it" I said winking back at her.

"I'm more partial to another part of your anatomy" she added.

I blushed slightly but instead opted to look her up and down; she looked adorable and ridiculous but as always, sexy as hell. The dress wasn't completely form fitting but the mini hugged her little ass perfectly and even though she was wearing leggings I still felt my pulse quicken at how short her skirt was.

"Did you want me or did you just wanna ogle my x-mas goodies again?" she asked shaking her bum, causing the bells to jingle again.

"I've never been one for elfish fantasies but right now…" I trailed off.

"Down cowboy, I've got a half hour to decide what color to paint this hallway and take down all the paint chips before getting ready for the party, be a good boy and maybe later Santa will let me play" she grinned and shaking her bum she walked out of the room, I couldn't help but stare at her ass as she jingled her way down the hall before I exhaled loudly and tossed the file I'd been working on to the side, I could finish that tomorrow.

Jogging out into the hall I spotted her, hip jutted out, contemplating the 3 colors while tapping one foot. "Do I get a say?" I asked walking up to her.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Purple, blue, or brown?"

"Green, definitely" I said picking the one color she didn't have out, the hallways were already a greenish gray and I rather liked them.

"That's not an option" she said raising a brow at me.

"It is a very solid option" I said wrapping my arms around her, spinning her to face me. "I like the halls" I added.

"Really, you don't think they're too dark?" she asked resting her hand on my shoulders, 3 swatch spirals dangling from one hand while the tape dispenser was wrapped around her other finger like a ring.

"It's soothing, and that purple swatch and blue swatch are both the same thing just more purple and blue than gray" I added noting the change wouldn't be that much and brown wouldn't go with the upholstery on the lounger at the end of the hallway, I was turning into Alice with all these changes.

"You just don't wanna get high off paint fumes tonight do ya?" she asked and I laughed. The painters had promised to come by while we were at the party to paint the halls so it would be done in time for Alice's families' arrival; she'd apparently been a god send when he'd been married and freaking out.

"No, I genuinely like this color" I said kissing her nose. "And there are so much more thrilling things to do in a half hour before you have to get ready and I have to shower" I smirked grabbing her ass roughly and lifting her up, her legs wrapping around my waist as I pushed her into the wall in question. She yelped as I ground myself into her. "Naughty little elf" I said before attacking her neck.

Loud knocking on our front door and repetitive ringing of the doorbell pulled my face away from her neck and her hands out of my hair before I heard my cousin shouting.

"I know you're there put some clothes on and let us in!" setting Alice down with a groan I had to adjust myself before heading down the hall and then down the few steps to the front door. Alice was jingling behind me and I turned to chuckle as I heard Rose's mumbled voice complaining about not have a key to our home. Why did Alice help Emmett find a house so close to ours anyways?

"Shouldn't you two be getting the house ready?" I asked opening the door but instead my cousin flung her arms around me and shouted.

"I'm pregnant!" I heard Alice squeal and before I knew it she had flung herself at Emmett who was grinning widely while holding a bottle of sparkling grape juice in one hand.

"Let's pop this baby open and celebrate" he shouted like it was real alcohol.

"That's wonderful I said kissing my cousins head before letting her go so she could embrace Alice. I gave Emmett a big slap on the back but he gave me the biggest hug ever, pounding my back.

"I'm gonna be a daddy" I chuckled and once I could feel the blood coursing through my body again when he let go I shut the front door.

Not that I wasn't happy for my cousin and new friend but I was officially cock blocked.

POV: Edward

I felt like a moron, since Rose insisted a Christmas theme for a Christmas party I was wearing a neck tie with Rudolph on it and a red nose that lights up and blinks ever few seconds. All of this because I lost a bet with Emmett and loser got to choose an embarrassing Christmas accessory.

"It's cute" Bella said, hardly controlling her laughter as she straightened it at the McCarty's front door.

"I'm never betting Emmett again" I frowned and as soon as the door opened a camera flash went off and Emmett busted out laughing. I flicked him off before stepping over the threshold, many people were staring at me, Rose shot her drink out of her mouth, almost coating Jasper's red and green striped tie and light green dress shirt. I noticed Alice wearing candy cane leggings and wasn't surprised to see her smiling happily at me.

"Kindred spirits!" she called out with a huge grin, I noticed a tall woman who looked about my mom's age and a lot like Alice turn and smile at her daughter before her smile grew at the sight of my tie.

"Who did you lose a bet with short stuff?" I asked and Bella whispered.

"I think she dressed that way voluntarily" no one heard her but I did and in seconds Emmett was insisting Alice and I pose for a picture with none other than my dad, dressed as Santa and my mom dressed as Mrs. Clause. Oh gods save me.

**AN: Review: I know I've been missing but there are many MANY reasons for that. First off, over x-mas I wrote 3 chapters, on my laptop which doesn't have word, Instead of e-mailing them to myself I saved them to my thumb drive… which was compromised due to stupid school computers having a virus, though I could save my files I can't retrieve them my computers say hell no, Trojan run and hide. Next came the problem Emmett is dealing with in the beginning of this chapter, and finally car accident. SO please review and I'm gonna try and recreate the other 2 chapters ASAP.**


	37. Chapter 36

**AN: SO SORRY! WARNING! LONG WINDED…..Been crazy few months. Graduated, was out of town for almost a month then have been apt hunting, then house hunting, then packing, closing on said house, more packing, moving (cause the daddy decided last minute he and my bro would help me do it instead of hiring professionals) and yeah unpacking, dealing with construction still being done in the basement, still running between my old place and my new home which are 50 miles apart and on heavy traffic areas, I basically sit on my ass in my downtime or am off to the lake with the fam for the weekend. Most this time I've had no computer or at least not the one with my stories. Finally said screw looking for the USB so I am gonna update. On Maybe Baby, the update is gonna flash forward and the telling of Alice's family and Jasper's family are gonna be outtakes later when I have the energy to finish wording them (hard cause I made the families so friggin big) you will get a summary in this next chapter. As for One Night Stands, yeah I am so far far behind in updating that one. It is coming to an end to those readers I might still have, very close to an end and I may do an epilogue for closure on the other couples.**

**Ok we are very near to the end folks. This is not exactly the epilogue but this is sort of a skimming of life for each couple and then the epilogue will follow. So this is the beginning of the wrap up.**

**Without further adieu here we go.**

**ONS:**

**CHAPTER- 36**

POV: Rose

I couldn't help it, I was nervous as all hell; in the next 4 hours I was scheduled to have my baby. I didn't really think that was possible but apparently the baby was in position but didn't seem to want to come out so the doctors were going to induce labor.

Emmett and I decided 3 months ago not to find out the babies sexes and while it seemed like a great idea at the time it truly messed with all my decorating ideas, something Alice was not happy with. So Emmett and I now had a room in our home, locked so we couldn't peak because Alice told me to work on 3 room designs, one for 2 boys, one for 2 girls, and one for 1 of each, once that was done I told Dr. Wolf he could tell Alice the sexes but that Emmett and I did not want to know.

"Only a matter of time" Alice said as she flipped through wedding magazines, she and Jasper were tying the knot and while their engagement at Christmas hadn't really been all too surprising, the short engagement had. I always, well since I met her, pictured Alice to have some fairytale wedding that would take at least a year to plan or book, instead it was going to be a simple ceremony on my aunt and uncle's land, a week from now. I was supposed to have given birth 2 weeks ago and Alice and Jasper figured 3 weeks later was enough time, at least I wouldn't be a blimp when I walked down the aisle but I wouldn't be at my best.

"Why couldn't I have given birth 2 weeks ago and avoided this…" but I trailed off as a contraction hit me. Edward was delivering my baby, the sheer amount of mishaps that followed the inducing of labor landed me with my doctor snowed in 4 hours away, his second in an emergency surgery, apparently some poor woman in her 6th month was in a terrible accident, well she was monitoring the baby and well needless to say the female doctor kept hitting on not only Emmett but Jasper right in front of Alice and I. I told her to take a hike because Dr. Cullen was delivering my baby and someone needed to page him. Imagine my surprise when Edward walked in and not his father. As soon as she left I asked where Carlisle was, he told me that his dad was out of the state at a medical conference so now I have my husband's best friend preparing to deliver a my babies. Yes it seems like such a treat to have my husband's best friend and my best friend ex staring at my vagina for god knows how long, I don't care how professional he is its still weird.

"Ok it's over" Alice said and I nodded my head, god this sucked.

"Let's have a look" the nurse said walking in. She'd been making googlie eyes at Edward all day long, Bella couldn't really take it anymore and since she was joining Emmett and me in the delivery room I understood why she didn't want to be around Edward anymore then she had to, especially if that nurse was going to join us. "Oh looks like it's almost time" she said with a huge smile.

I rolled my eyes, I knew she was going to get Edward because she straightened her tight scrub top and made sure the V of the top showed off her cleavage as she left. Alice let out a snort and a disapproving sneer before putting down her magazine.

"If he says it's time I'll go get Bella and Emmett" she said. Emmett had gone to get coffee and I knew Bella was hiding out in the cafeteria, I still don't understand what happened with those two but Bella sure as hell was not over him, she'd been seeing Mike Newton to some capacity and while he was a nice guy she was not into him, she took my lame, moody advice and accepted a date with him because in my annoyed mood after seeing her moping for 3 months after he left I'd snapped at her and told her to just suck it up and start dating again. I regret that advice because though I know she's still moping she pretends to be happy with Mike.

"Hey Rose" Edward said walking in. The nurse was right behind him, she had touched up her makeup and I fought the urge to sneer myself, thankfully a contraction hit and she missed that it was aimed at her. Edward offered his hand and I took it as I did my breathing techniques until Edward said the contraction was almost over and I felt my body relax somewhat. "Looks like we are ready" he said with a smile. "Dana, go ahead and get the delivery room ready" he said.

"Of course Edward" and I couldn't help it, I snorted as soon as she closed the door behind her. Alice gave me a smirk and left to go get Bella and Emmett.

"Edward a minute" I said as he moved to follow Alice and nurse implants into the hallway.

"Yeah" he said stopping to turn to me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked and he looked confused for a moment, growling I spoke, "With Bella you imbecile?" and braced myself as another contraction hit, Edward better not run if he knows what's best for him.

Edward let out a deep sigh and gave me his hand, "Well speak" I said.

"Rose you're in the middle of a contraction" he said and I growled through my breaths.

"I'm not deaf" I snapped.

"I figured she would have told you" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's Bella, all she said was you two grew apart, you grew distant and then when you took the damn…" I stopped; it was hard stringing my sentence together. Once it finally ended I took a deep breath and continued, "You took that damn fellowship in Chicago you called it quits"

"I didn't call it quits" he said looking a little irritated. "And I didn't grow distant I was busy with work, I'm a resident now, I need to decide my specialty and until I do I'm going to have crazy hours, the fellowship I worked on was with a cardiologist, one of the best, it was an honor to even be offered that chance" he said and I sighed.

"Well then what the hell happened? Christ I know Bella didn't end it, she's been fucking moping around about you since you left" I growled.

"She did end it" he said and in came nurse implants.

"Edward" she said twirling her hair. He looked at her and judging by the look on her face he still looked like someone had punched him in the gut because I got a glare. "The delivery room is ready as soon as you are"

"Which room?" he asked shortly.

"Oh 4" she said.

"Do you mind we were having a private conversation" I said giving her the signal to scoot, rudely I might add.

"I think we're done Rose" he said but before he could let go of my hand I gripped his tightly.

"Oh believe me, not yet" I said. He and I glared at each other before he sighed and dismissed the nurse. She looked put out and gave me a very nasty look on her way out. "Screwing nurses now?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean was that not Bella's boyfriend I saw kissing her goodbye when he dropped her off here?" he snapped and I cowered. Well shit.

"Ready!" Emmett burst into the room, decked out in a blue smock with Bella behind him in yellow, her smile fell upon seeing Edward and he turned his face into his normal blank doctor face.

"You look ready" he said to Emmett and stealing his hand from mine as I studied Bella, she was trying not to look at Edward.

"I'm sure as hell ready" I growled and cringed as another contraction hit. Emmett rushed to my side and Bella looked up just in time to see Edward leave, I heard him say something about scrubbing in and that someone would be by to take me to the delivery room so I instead turned my attention on Bella. Edward barely looked at her, seeing Mike kiss her sure cleared up that mystery.

"And done" Emmett smiled kissing my hand.

"God just get them out!" I groaned. Locking eyes with Bella when she took her place on my other side I grabbed her hand. "Try not to distract my doctor, he needs to do his best so I don't kill him" I warned and Emmett laughed nervously, poor guy was really stuck in the middle.

"I'm not distracting him, I can't, he hasn't even looked at me" Bella said exasperated.

"Don't cop and attitude with me, you're the one that had your boyfriend drop you off at your ex-boyfriends hospital AFTER" I stressed the word, "You found out Edward was going to deliver the babies"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bella snapped and I took in a deep breath just as nurse implant and another female nurse walked in, ready to roll me out.

"Gee I wonder" I muttered as another contraction hit. "FUCK!" I shouted irritated with how close together they were now. "Why didn't I take the damn drugs?" I cursed and saw Bella smirk for a brief second.

"Told you" Emmett said and I glared at him with the coldest stare I could as I breathed through it, tightening my grip on his hand, for comfort and in place of a smart ass retort he well deserved. "Ok ok ok ok" he said quickly and once the contraction finished I released his hand as I was wheeled down a series of halls. I caught sight of my family and friends in the waiting room and gave them a smile, my dad was a nervous wreck but it was really reassuring my big, bad, business tycoon daddy was afraid of becoming a grand daddy.

1 hour later

POV: Emmett

"Why can't I get the fucking shot Edward?" Rose snapped at Edward, she'd been pushing for the better part of the last hour, between that and contractions the baby was not wanting to come out.

"Now Rosie Edward already said…" but that was no use.

"Shut up there is obviously fucking TIME!" she shouted and I looked from Bella who looked like she really wanted to be anywhere but here right now, I'm sure if my hand was hurting, Bella probably had a broken finger or two, then I looked at Edward who was sliding around the ultrasound thingy on Rose's belly.

"Baby number 1 is just holding up the line, being stubborn" Edward said watching the monitor. "Now this may be a little uncomfortable but I am going to try and help it along" he said and I knew he almost said the babies sex, Edward confessed he knew the first time he looked at the screen but Alice snapped at him that he couldn't say a word before I could ask.

"So Rose, Em, pick a boy and girl name, has to be something someone stubborn would have" it was a lame attempt and I think Bella knew it too but Rose let out a scary laugh.

"Oh that's easy" and I swear I didn't see this coming. "I'll just name the first one to finally come out after you and Edward, fuck you two are two of the biggest, stubborn…. Owe owe owe" she was interrupted with a contraction and though I know Edward's eyebrows were in his hairline he did manage to instruct her to push while Bella groaned at how tight Rose's grip had gotten on her hand, the nurse following Edward around like a puppy dog looked confused while the other nurse looked amused, I knew her, she'd tended to me when I'd been in the car accident.

"We have a head" Edward said and I let out a breath, finally.

"See what happens when you threaten to curse your first born" the nurse said with a smile.

"Fuckin A!" Rose said.

"One more big push" Edward said.

"I swear to god if you are ly…..ahhh" Rose shouted.

"Push" Bella said and I urged her on.

"Just push baby, push" I said.

"I AM PUSHING" Rose whimpered through gritted teeth. Suddenly she let out a deep breath and Edward bent down slightly before there was crying. "Oh good, oh good" Rose said with a smile and tears in her eyes as a contraction hit her hard.

"It's a boy" Edward smiled and quickly handed the baby to the older nurse. "Emmett if you are cutting the chord you better hurry cause the other one wants out" Edward said after a moment.

I yanked my hand from Rose's and stumbled the 3 steps to Edward. The puppy dog nurse handed me some sort of scissors and I looked at the chord with a little, ok I was kind of grossed out I'm not going to lie.

"There" Edward said putting a finger on the chord. "Right there, just cut" he said and I did, the moment the chord was cut the baby was whisked away by the older nurse to be cleaned up. "Ok Rose push"

"I need a break" Rose cried, she had to be exhausted, she'd been having contractions for the past 10 hours and we'd been in the delivery room for 3 more on top of that.

"I don't think you're going to get one" Bella said as Rose pushed.

"Ok, take 5 deep breaths and again, push again" Edward instructed.

I am happy to report baby number two popped out a whole hell of a lot faster. The moment the second cry rang out Rose couldn't stop crying, the nurse placed our son in her arms and I was called to cut the cord again.

"It's a girl Rosie" I blubbered, yes I was crying, hell I got a son and a daughter. This time I didn't ask where to cut, I simply cut above Edward's finger again and the nurse wiped off our little girl before wrapping her in a pink blanket and handing her over to me with a smile.

"OH" was all Rose could say as both babies cried, I'm sure in a few weeks this would be annoying but right now it was such a beautiful sound.

"So names?" Bella asked and Rose nodded at me.

"Travis Reed and Jarris Reese McCarty" I smiled looking happily at my daughter and no one else.

"Their twins they have to have some similar names" Rose smiled at her babies. Edward was still down south and after a few minutes he sighed and stepped aside for the nurse.

Rose and I swapped babies so I could admire our son and her our daughter. The nurses told Rose they needed to move her so she handed Jarris to Bella and as soon as Rosie was situated Bella handed her back and I handed her Travis, we felt Jasper and Emmy would be the twins god parents because they were family and since Rose and her mom were still on the outs she insisted Bella be there with her in the delivery room.

Bella decided to give us some privacy once we were moved back into Rose's room so Rose could feed the twins and I asked her to tell everyone the good news.

POV: Bella

After leaving Emmett, Rose and the twins I removed the smock and discarded it where the nurse instructed before popping into the bathroom so I could throw water on my face. My hand hurt like hell, Rose had quite the grip on her. Once I'd composed myself I headed into the waiting room and smiled.

"Travis Reed and Jarris Reese have finally graced us with their presence" I smiled and Alice grinned.

"Oh I love the names!" she squealed. Hugs were shared all around and I told Rose's dad, Emmett's parents and sister to go ahead in. I told Alice and Jasper I needed air and was going to step outside.

On my way to the patio I saw Edward and the bitchy nurse, she was flirting with him and he was leaning against the wall. Mustering up as much courage as I could I try not to show how jealous I was as she touched his bicep, Rose had got to me. I didn't understand why she'd bring up Mike but I guess it made sense, Edward had probably seen or heard, it wasn't exactly unknown that he and I had dated, hell we'd had many trysts when he was supposed to be trying to sleep or have lunch, that definitely wasn't as secret as we'd hoped.

Stepping out onto the patio I quickly placed both my hands on the rail in front of me and looked down the 5 stories below before closing my eyes. It was almost 11 at night and I'd been up since 4 trying to put on my façade of happiness so Edward wouldn't see how sad I was. The last time I'd seen him, the only time, since he returned I had been unprepared, I'd run into him when I was getting my cast removed from my hand and that was awkward. We'd been civil, exchanged pleasantries, he asked how I'd broken my hand, I'd explained what happened, he'd chuckled and for a moment it almost felt like it was before we'd kissed but then he was paged and everything changed, we'd avoided one another.

"Bella" Edward said and I felt my body tense.

"Yes" I answered without turning around, I couldn't look at him. Hell I'd found him delivering the twins completely sexy, I don't know if it was the scrubs or the way his scrub cap hid all but his bronze locks below his ears but I couldn't look at him.

"Can we get a cup of coffee and talk?" he asked. That had not been what I was expecting, "At the diner across the street?" he added and I was a little thankful for that because I'd heard one too many of the nurses commenting on how I was the sexy, younger, Dr. Cullen's ex girlfriend to want to be anywhere within these walls having coffee with him.

"I shouldn't leave Rose and Em" I said, it was a sad excuse but made sense, she'd just given birth.

"Just one cup" he said. I sighed and turned to look at him. Big mistake. God he looked hot, the cap was gone and his hair was so sexy mussed up the way it was.

"Sure, ugh just let me tell Alice or someone I'm going to get coffee" I said.

"Ok" he said. "Ugh meet me there in 10?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled before nervously heading inside. I followed, letting him hold the door open for me and mumbling a thank you before following him in.

**AN: I think there will be at the most 4 more chapters to this story. I am really just trying to wrap it up. I have the perfect endings in mind for each of our 3 couples and instead of drawing it out I'm going to try and finish this up.**


	38. Chapter 37

**AN: So I have re-read my stories to brush up on them before updating and with this one wrapping up I'm going to go back once it's complete and fix all the errors I saw that made me ask myself, "Now how did I miss that?" Now I'm no grammar queen so sorry most the bad , and such will remain. There were a lot of HE when it should be HER or SHE and a few fudge ups on names, as well as back stories that changed. Without further adieu, here we go**

**One Night Stands: Chapter 37**

Coffee: POV: Bella

Getting coffee with Edward was not just weird but plain, no , no, it was just strange. Sitting across from the man you gave yourself too, and thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with and it'd been 3 months since you even spoke.

"So how was Chicago?" I finally asked, it seemed Edward, who had asked me to coffee was at a loss for words.

"Great" he said and I felt a stab of hurt, he said that with such enthusiasm, he truly meant it. Chicago was great, without me, and then I thought about it, of course it was great, he was an attractive, single doctor in a new city, the Edward before me must have had a field day with all the fresh meat around. "I learned a lot"

"Well that's great" I said though I doubt it was really that convincing. "I thought you were going to be gone longer" I added and he shrugged.

"No, I decided cardio wasn't for me" he said and I couldn't help but beg to differ, had working for this cardio god really changed his mind.

"So what next?" I asked. "Neuro?" and I assumed this because of how Edward was, he loved to talk all about what awesome surgery he had been a part of today, or yesterday depending on how long after the surgery he got to come home.

He shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. "Ortho" he said simply and I raised an eyebrow, I knew what Ortho was before I met him, I'd broken and dislocated enough parts of myself to know that one without having to reference ER or Grey's Anatomy. "Maybe Peds" he added and I wondered what was going on with him, this was not the same Edward who went speeding off to Chicago without much consideration of us, ready to become the next great Cardiologist.

"You hate kids" I said and Edward gave me a look.

"I don't hate kids" he said and I must have said something wrong but Edward just sighed and then he floored me, "You don't like kids, not me"

My jaw dropped. When did I say I didn't like kids? I don't think I'd ever said that. I mean I was excited for Rose and Emmett, I just never wanted to have kids. "I don't hate kids" I shot back and he laughed, it was a short, dry laugh but he laughed.

"I didn't say hate, but you sure don't act like you like them. I believe you said you never wanted kids" he added and I crossed my arms. Was this it? He wanted kids and I didn't. Is this why he ran away to Chicago and just let me end it without a fight?

"Personally no, I don't, I have my reasons" I said irritated with him.

"Well what made you think I hated kids? Don't forget Bella, you insinuated that little factoid first" he said and I flushed, how was he turning this around on me?

"You said you hated working in Peds" I said exasperated.

"You never asked me why?" he said and I growled.

"This isn't going to work. Thanks for coffee, see you at the wedding I'm sure" and with that I got up and left Edward sitting there. I didn't want to look back but I did and he was just sipping his coffee and then I saw Alice plop down across from him and the two had a stare down.

Need Sleep?

I don't know why but I avoided Emmett, Rosalie and the twins like the plague. It'd been a week and Rose was getting more and more curt with me during our phone calls. I wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or just Rose like irritation in general.

So after a week I finally showed up at the McCarty abode. The place was still spotless when a tired looking Emmett let me in so at least the maid was still coming.

"You look like you could use a nap" I said to him and he gave me his huge dopey grin, oh he was exhausted yet still on cloud 9, so sweet.

"Did you come to baby-sit for a few hours?" he asked hopeful and I laughed nervously. "Kidding" he said and with an arm around my shoulders he lead me down the hall the nursery where Rose was changing a diaper, it smelt like poop, a vile poop.

"Oh my god" I scrunched up my nose and tried to breath through my mouth. "What are you feeding it?" I asked since the baby was currently naked on the table so I couldn't tell which one it was and then I saw his little wee wee and corrected myself. "Damn Travis"

"Funny" Rose said using one hand to hold a breast, oh right, this young it was just the milk.

"Yeah, they can drop some toxic loads" Emmett grinned, proud. Were he and Rose really smiling like dopes about shit?

"Can you dress Jarris?" Rose asked Emmett and he nodded and opened the closet, the twins were in no need of clothes, that was for damn sure.

"My choice?" he asked and she laughed and nodded her head. Emmett pulled out a little pink and black football onesie and Rose giggled. "We're gonna watch football with daddy" he said picking up his daughter and holding her like a football before handing Rose another UGA onesie for Travis, this one was red, black and white though.

"You do that" Rose said and I watched as they both snapped the onsies onto the twins as if they'd done it their whole life only I laughed when Emmett screwed up a snap and had to start over while Jarris kicked her little feet a mile a minute.

"So what's up?" I asked Rose, this was too Twilight Zone for my taste, she'd been insistent I come over and she'd yet to say much to me.

"My brain can't multi-task right now" she said to me and I laughed, point taken, Rose looked tired like Emmett but happy, she hadn't even made one comment about her weight, I was shocked really. Rose was always going to be a little vain.

"Hold" Emmett said simply and I couldn't help it, I felt extremely nervous that he was handing me Jarris. "Support the head" he said and I did just like he had held her before only with both arms.

My heart was racing. I'm going to drop her, I'm going to break her.

"No you're not" Rose said pointedly and Emmett grinned, yes I'd said that out loud.

"If I haven't you won't" he said and he went about taking the soiled diaper and pushing it into a hole before turning it and then he removed the lid and tied off the string of dirty diapers in another bag before replacing the bag swiftly.

"That's not too bad for a week" I said and Emmett gave me an amused look as he closed the top of the strange trashcan.

"Oh no, that's just last night through now" Rose said smirking.

"Shit" I said and Emmett laughed.

"Exactly" before walking past me and then I heard the tell-tale beeping of the security system, it did that whenever a door or window for that matter opened, it gave Rose piece of mind after the whole ordeal.

"So tell me the truth. Why did you leave the hospital so abruptly? This is the first time you are holding one of my kids, my best friend and it took a week and me chewing you out over the phone" Rose said picking up Travis and dropping the old onesie he'd been wearing before his diaper change into the wicker laundry basket.

"I wanted to give you guys alone time, there were enough people there" I said lamely and she rolled her eyes as she lead the way towards the living room. I followed, with Jarris firmly holding a chunk of my hair in her hand and tugging happily as she cooed and giggled.

"Bullshit" Rose sing-songed and Travis gurgled and she smiled. "And having coffee with Edward had nothing to do with it?" she asked and I must have made a face because Rose smirked. "Yeah I thought so"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"How does one know anything? Alice" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"She talked to him after I left, that's all I know" I said and Rose laughed.

"So you broke up with him" Rose said and I looked away. "You lead all of us to believe he ended it"

"He did" I said and she gave me her signature bullshit face this time instead of saying the words. "He fricking ran off to Chicago"

"He didn't just run off, he has a career, he was always coming back" she said and I laughed.

"You say this now, because he is back" I said sitting down before I dropped Jarris.

"No, I say this because he can't leave the hospital unless he's fired, let go for budget cuts or fails his boards next year" she said.

"You can quit Rose" I pointed out.

"Yes but that would be a shit career move, jumping from hospital to hospital before your boards is career suicide" she said and I wanted to ask her how the hell she knew but I remembered that Edward and Emmett were thick as thieves. "It's common sense, who wants a flighty surgeon operating on them?"

"He didn't even discuss it with me" I said and Rose huffed.

"That was a stupid thing to do but he couldn't say let me talk about it with my girlfriend and get back to you, it was a take it now or someone else will thing, didn't he explain that to you" she said.

"I guess" I said because while he had said that in more words than that I hadn't believed him, he was just too excited about it.

"Don't forget he applied for this way before you two even met" Emmett supplied returning and taking Jarris from me and Rose handed him Travis before he walked off into his sanctuary, his sports room.

"Yep" Rose sighed. "So I guess I'll just out with it then"

"What?" I asked.

"Mike's going with you to the wedding right?" she asked and I nodded, of course he was, he was my boyfriend, why wouldn't I. "Alice said Edward's bringing one too"

Alice

I erased the names again. I'd moved on to a huge dry erase board for my seating chart, my eyes were starting to hurt from fussing with my laptop for so long that I needed a bigger picture.

"Ok can't touch, can't touch" I mumbled to myself as I put x's through the tables I couldn't re-organize, certain problem areas in my family tree and Jasper's, people I couldn't seat with anyone other then the people they were with.

"I thought the chart was done months ago" Jasper said coming to stand beside me and look at the board.

"It was, but now Bella's bringing Mike and Edward is bringing someone named Lisa and I can't seat them at the same table, I'm not going to have that at the same table" I said shaking my head at the idea. Rose and Emmett would be fine with it but Jacob and Nessa with Edward and Lisa wouldn't work and I didn't want to split up my friends.

"So Emmett and Rose with Bella and Mike and Jacob and Nessa with Edward and Lisa" he said and I shook my head.

"Jacob is Bella's best friend and I can't sit them with Bella and Mike because Nessa is still angry at Bella, it'll cause friction between those two" I explained.

"They won't even be at the same table" Jasper said and I shook my head and pointed.

"No I meant Jacob and Nessa, if I seat them with Bella then she and Nessa will go at it and cause trouble with Jacob, if I seat them with Edward than Jacob will go at him and cause issues with Nessa" I said annoyed and Jasper sighed, he was finally getting it.

"Then there is only one thing we can do" he said.

"Un-invite Mike and Lisa and go back to the chart before?" I said smiling because then my wedding would be perfect again.

"Put them all at different tables" Jasper said and I frowned, our wedding wasn't big enough for that, they'd still be side-by-side, I wanted my bridal party and friends closer to the action, not to be the action.

"If only" I sighed.

"Then just seat them all at the same table and tell the girls to behave and I'll tell the boys to behave, or have Rose do it" Jasper said and I sighed. This still meant adding 2 more chairs to the table.

"Did you know Bella broke it off with Edward?" I asked Jasper.

"No" he said stopping and turning to look at me, he was wearing his bow tie around his neck, he'd been practicing tying it since I banned clip ons.

"Yeah, apparently when he got the Chicago gig, she broke up with him"

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because he was leaving her, I don't know she made it sound like he dumped her before he left, I left it alone" I said. I'd thought leaving it alone would be easier for Bella so when she started dating Mike I encouraged it because he would make a good rebound.

"But she ended it?" he said and I nodded. "Yeah Rose was floored too"

"Did Emmett know?" he asked and I nodded. "Huh" Jasper said.

"Exactly" I said back before going back to my chart. "Oh to hell with it" I said and arranged the seating assignment to be cruel. Bella had lied to me and I wasn't happy about it, she made her bed, she could lie in it and Jacob and Nessa would just have to keep their mouths shut.

"What?" Jasper asked and he approached the boards and watched as I wrote from left to right: Rose, Emmett, Lisa, Edward, Bella, Mike, Nessa, Jacob, Emmy, Corey (her date). "Really?" he asked and I nodded and filled in the next table: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper's parents, Rose's dad and his girlfriend, my mom and Bella's dad, this was a set up.

"I'll just say I shoved two more chairs into my original chart and put Angela and Ben with the safe people since Rose and Emmett can handle it better" I smirked and Jasper just laughed.

"Our wedding is almost certain to be memorable now" Jasper joked as I grinned because he was right. For such a thrown together affair it was definitely going to be some of my best work.

**AN: next chapter is Alice and Jasper's reception, not their wedding.**


End file.
